The Undefine
by Sae Ayameko
Summary: Some people just can't be explained with words.Gaara is one such person. He hide his secrets. The Abuse, Self Injury, and The Voice In His Head. No one knows the truth. Until a certain pale eyed boy notices Gaara for who he truly is. NejiGaa Yaoi Gay.
1. Prologue

Hello! It's me Sae and THIS is my first story on Fanfiction. Please tell me how you like it!

This story contains a lot of Mature stuff such as : Abuse, Rape, Self Injury, Angst, and Violence.

Don't Like/ Don't Read.

And oh um…I do not own Naruto.

A young red head most likely no more than 15 walked upon the concrete side walk with a blonde haired companion. They passed countless houses on there way to school but the red head never looked at any of them. Instead he kept his head down towards his feet, not even looking up at his blonde friend that had a bounce in his step.

Gaara Sabaku was his name, a name not many people knew. Not even his old classmates. For your see, unlike his hyper friend, Gaara didn't stick out like a sore thumb. He blended in with the shadows and no what? He was perfectly fine with that.

"She's always hanging onto him like he doesn't mind. I know she knows it ticks me off, that's why she does it. So I decided to finally get my revenge on that pink haired b-Hey Gaara are you listening?" Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara's friend, could only look at the silent red head; waiting for answer.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Gaara responded nonchalantly. No Gaara was not listening. No matter how much Gaara enjoyed his friend's company. He wasn't in the mood for Naruto's hyperness, especially this early in the morning.

"Gaara you sound so depressed." Naruto spoke his words softly, all the hyperness gone from it. But despite Naruto's unnatural tone Gaara didn't respond. Oh yes, he was depressed. "Is it your dad again?"

This time when the blondie spoke Gaara finally showed life, very angry, none apathetic life, but still life. With his seafoam green eyes he glared into the cerulean blue of the other's making Naruto take a few steps back.

"I-I'm sorry Gaara. I shouldn't have brought him up…" Naruto apologized lowering his head in guilt. Gaara could only sigh. He got annoyed sometimes by Naruto's sunshine ways but honestly he wouldn't want Naruto any other way. No matter how much it sometimes irritated him, he couldn't stand seeing Naruto sad.

"It's okay Naruto." A fraction of a smile crossed Gaara's expression as he looked to Naruto. And within seconds Naruto was smiling his famous grin again but as quickly as Gaara's smile came it left. Gaara only smiled for Naruto and that was even rare.

Turning to gaze at the big brick building that was swarming with teenagers and adults Gaara turned his attention towards the thin red rubber bands on his wrist. He snapped at one constantly, his apathetic expression he normally held, returning.

But Naruto knew Gaara all too well. Naruto knew Gaara's secret about his father…To some extent and he knew Gaara normally fiddled with those rubber bands on his wrists and forearms to shut himself off from the presence of snobby girls, meat-headed jocks, over worked teachers, and everything else that was in a regular high school.

Sadly Naruto didn't know the whole truth but even if he didn't he always tried his best to make his best friend smile. "It's okay Gaara. High school shouldn't be anything like Jr. High was. It'll be fine, we might even make some new friends."

Gaara was never the optimistic type. So how was it, his best friend just happened to be someone so full of sunshine? Gaara would never know the answer but as he looked to the front doors of the school the red head just hoped Mr. Sunshine was right. Or the first day of high school was going to be horrific.

Okay I know it was short but it was the prologue so it wasn't going to be long. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed it.

Please Review!

[Preview: Reckless Actions]

Gaara stared into the pale lilac eyes that somehow bore into him. He felt bare like everything he tried to hide was out in the open to be exploited. How did things get this far? He just met this guy. All did was have his pencil picked up and now the guys everywhere he looked.

Gaara's pale hands balled into tight fists. He wanted it to stop. He wanted him to stop looking at him with those…Emotionless eyes. He was tired. He was…Ticked off…


	2. Reckless Actions

I think one chapter isn't good enough so I'm posting another one.

The warnings are on the first chapter.

Don't Like/ Don't Read.

There may be character bashing so…Sorry to those that don't like it.

Um….Yeah…I do not own Naruto.

[Reckless Actions]

So far…Not so good…At least from Gaara's prospective. Currently he was sitting in the waiting room to see the principal because Naruto just had to drag him into his mischievous plans. Oh well, it's not like he cared. Besides he wasn't alone.

Sitting beside him was of course, Naruto but on the other side of him was some weird boy he met earlier named Shino. Beside Shino was some dog-loving boy Naruto met earlier named Kiba and his pet dog Akamaru, who was hiding beneath the boy's jacket. Oh and look who was beside Naruto, Sasuke, the reason they were in this mess in the first place. Luckily there was some one else there to join the torment. Beside Sasuke was some lazy boy named Shikamaru.

They all took up most of the chairs in the waiting room, waiting to be seen by the principal. Why? Because they all decided Naruto's plan was a great way to kick off the new school year. It all started just a few hours ago…

[Few Hours Ago]

Gaara had just received his schedule, along with Naruto and it just so happened they had homeroom together. Knowing Naruto was going to be by his side Gaara was relieved. He didn't know if he'd be able to stand being around anyone el-

"Hey Gaara!" A voice called out from behind the red head. With a shift of his body Gaara was face to face with his siblings.

"Kankuro….Temari…" Gaara spoke softly.

"Hey lil bro, why didn't you wait for us?" Kankuro asked with his brotherly smile.

"Yeah we could have walked to school together!" Temari said, her hand moving to be placed on her side.

"I…Didn't want to walk to school together…I wanted to walk with Naruto." Gaara responded emotionless. He didn't have a problem with his siblings. Although he never would admit it, he did care about them. But high school was going to be stressful, at least for him and he didn't want to slip up and accidentally reveal one of his secrets. His siblings didn't know about the problems he had with their father among other things and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh okay. Catch you two later then." Kankuro waved off his younger brother and walked away to catch up with his friends.

"Gaara, don't be late getting home, you know how protective father is of you." Temari said and Gaara responded with a nod before his sister walked away to join her own friends.

"You know, they could always walk with us?" Naruto blinked towards Gaara with his hand clinging to the strap of his back pack.

"Not a chance." Gaara made a small huff. No way was his siblings walking with him. Gaara was about to say something else when he noticed Naruto searching for something or more like someone.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked raising an invisible brow. Naruto seemed to jumped at the question but only showed Gaara his famous grin. "Ah it's nothin. Come on lets get to class." Without waiting for Gaara's responds Naruto grabbed Gaara's forearm, unaware of the cuts, and dragged the red head to their lockers.

Gaara's locker was only a couple spaces away so once they parted to put their things away Gaara held in his intake of oxygen as he secretly took a glance at the cuts on his forearm from underneath his black sleeve. Luckily only a few had reopened but not a lot of blood was seeping out. With a sigh Gaara went to place his things away in his locker before returning to Naruto who also finished.

Gaara couldn't tell Naruto about the cuts, it would break sunshine's heart and he isn't that heartless. Once Naruto and Gaara reached the Literature room they sat themselves in the back. Gaara sat by the last window and Naruto sat beside him.

The classroom was just starting to fill in with students but like always, Gaara ignored all of them. But then a familiar face entered the room and Gaara looked to his sunshine friend. Naruto secretly was gleaming although Gaara still could tell the blond was happy.

There stood Sasuke Uchiha, a long time childhood friend. The dark haired boy was overseas the last few years of Jr. High and he was just now returning. Gaara got along with Uchiha for they seemed to have a lot in common although he didn't show as much enthusiasm as Naruto did Gaara was still happy to see his old friend.

With the famous Uchiha smirked the dark haired boy wasted no time in sauntering over to Gaara and Naruto but as the Uchiha walked, there was someone unfamiliar who followed, and their eyes just happened to meet.

Pale lilac eyes met Gaara's seafoam green sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't look away as the person walked with a majestic sway, his long brown hair flowing down his back in a loose ponytail.

Gaara could feel his heart racing, heat rushing to his face. Never had Gaara blushed before but I guess a new year meant new things. The red head finally snapped out his trance when he heard his old friend speak out.

"Long time no see you two." Sasuke's voice was somewhat emotionless but it never compared to Gaara's.

"So how was it? Overseas? What'd you do? Was school fun there? Did you make any new friends? When did yo-" Naruto's words rambled on and on until the Uchiha finally decided to put an end to it before he popped a blood vessel although he doubt the blond would.

"Dope. Shut it." Sasuke spoke nonchalantly.

"WHA? We haven't seen each other in years and that's all you got to say? And I'm not a dope teme! "Naruto whined.

"So why'd you respond to it?" Sasuke countered. That's how Naruto and Sasuke spent there mornings always arguing and always calling each other names. No matter how many years they were apart, nothing seemed to have change between the two.

"Anyways who's your friend?" Naruto asked curiously. That's when the brunette finally made his presence known, raising his hand and a small flick of wrist as a wave, he spoke. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Neji Hyuuga."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blond spoke proudly before gesturing to Gaara. "And this is Gaara Sabaku. Don't mind him though he never did speak much."

Neji only smiled coolly before glancing down at the red head. Instinctively Gaara looked away hoping his blush didn't show.

"Neji's family worked with my father years ago. It just so happen I bumped into him while overseas." Sasuke spoke as he sat in the desk chair in front of Naruto, Neji taking the one in front of Gaara.

"Oh-SASUKE!" Gaara thought he'd never see the day when someone spoke louder than Naruto but he was proved wrong when a pink blur sped through the classroom and immediately clung to the Uchiha.

"Oh Sasuke I missed you. How was it overseas?" Recognizing that it was no one but Sakura Gaara couldn't help but think to himself : _This is going to be amusing._

He just knew it was especially when he looked to Naruto whom was fuming quietly to himself.

"Sakura…Let go." Sasuke order trying to pull his arm away but the girl just wouldn't let go.

"But Sasuke I don't want to. I haven't seen you in forever!" The girl whine purposely nuzzling into the boy's arm with a devious smile towards Naruto.

Naruto glared at the pinkette, trying to stay calm and not jump out his seat but Naruto never was one to really control his emotions.

"Listen you-"

"Class is going to be starting soon. Shouldn't you be getting to your seat Miss?" Naruto was interrupted once again but this time by the soft masculine voice of Neji Hyuuga.

The pink haired girl sneered, turning to look at whoever it was that called her out but upon seeing the calm collective expression of Hyuuga Sakura couldn't help but let out girl-ish giggle and oblige to the Hyuuga's words. "Sure thing. I really should be going. See ya later Sasuke."

Sakura flirtatiously wink at the Uchiha and went off to join her blonde haired friend at the corner of the room.

Sasuke was finally glad to have Sakura off his arm. He hated when the girl clung to him. Sasuke was about to reply a thank you but Neji simply rose his hand in protest as if he read the Uchiha's mind and only nodded a you're welcome.

Now that his amusement was gone and Naruto had finally calmed down Gaara realized that it was already 10 minutes to 9. School always started at 8:30 so he was shock to know that the teacher was already 20 minutes late.

When he thought the teacher would never show up in walked a male with silver hair and part of his face covered over. "Sorry I'm late class. There was…A teacher's meeting that ran late." The excuse seemed reasonable enough at least to Gaara it did however from the expressions of the other students Gaara noticed he may have been the only one who didn't think the teacher was lying.

"Enough with the stares already!" The teacher huffed. "No respect…Anyways my name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your Literature teacher as well as your home room teacher. Now, lets get started."

Honestly Gaara didn't know what to write about. He didn't know if this was really an assignment or just something to keep the students busy. Kakashi was sitting behind his desk reading some book that Gaara had a feeling was porn. _Write a 100 word essay on yourself. Things that describe you and who you are. What kind of assignment is this…?_

Gaara could only scowl. There was nothing special about him at all. Nothing. He's nobody so how was he going to write about himself?

Deciding to just jot something down Gaara reached to pick his pencil up off his desk but he accidentally made it roll off and onto the floor. If Gaara wasn't afraid of being heard he was have groaned right about now.

However as he was about to pick up his pencil that was on the floor someone else's hand reached it first. Neji picked the pencil up and turned to Gaara with his cool smile yet emotionless eyes. He held the pencil out to the red head whom could only stare at the pencil.

Gaara could feel his heart racing again. Why was this happening? Every time Neji looked at him it made him feel strange. Hesitantly he took his pencil from the brunette.

"Thanks." Gaara whispered, his head lowering to hide the blush Gaara knew was there.

Neji didn't see or just pretended not to notice either way Gaara was thankful. He didn't want to be tease or have the chance of being teased. "No problem." Neji answered shortly but politely before turning back to his own paper.

Gaara sighed faintly to himself. He just knew this day was going to get worse.

The bell finally rang for the students to head to their next class but before anyone left they handed their paper in on their way out the door.

"What an easy assignment! Don't you think Gaara?" Naruto stretched from his desk.

"Yeah, whatever." Actually Gaara hated it to no extent and hoped the entire year wasn't going to be same.

"Kakashi-Sensei just wanted to read his book that why he didn't give us much to do." Sasuke explained. "That seemed like something he would do." Neji agreed.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji headed out the classroom with Gaara right behind them. "Gaara…?" But as Gaara was just about to make it out the room Kakashi called for him.

Gaara turned to see Kakashi holding his essay with a questioning look. Gaara knew what he wrote and honestly, from the questioning expression Kakashi had, Gaara didn't want hear it.

Instead he simply turned back around and walked out the room ignoring Kakashi's protests to come back. _Now all I have to do is ignore him until he forgets about it._ Easier said than done but Gaara was willing to take that chance.

Gaara went to his locker to exchange his Literature book for his History book. But as he went to his locker he got an itch in his arm, to cut. Gaara bit his lower lip, trying to control the urge.

"Gaara!" Gaara was lost in his thoughts until he heard Naruto call his name. Closing his locker Gaara blinked at Naruto. "Where'd you go? You just disappeared?" Naruto frowned.

"Where's Sasuke…And Neji?" Ignoring the blonde's question Gaara asked his own. "Oh they went to a different class." Naruto explained.

"Get to class. I'll come in a few minutes there's something I need to do first." Gaara spoke in his usual emotionless tone. He wasn't even surprise when Naruto protested. "But I wanted to talk to you before History class started. I have a great idea for revenge against Sakura."

"Tell me later okay?' Not even wanting for a reply from Naruto Gaara was off. If Gaara didn't know his way around the high school already he'd be annoyed he couldn't find the restroom but luckily he did and didn't waste no time entering.

Gaara stepped into one of the stalls and closed the door behind him. To his luck no one was in the restroom.

Rolling up his black sleeve Gaara revealed various scars in makeshift patterns, some new, some old. The ones Naruto reopened hadn't bled much and reclosed.

Taking his pocket knife out Gaara shined the blade out and pressed it to his arm but as he was about to press deeper to feel the blood run down his arm and blade cutting through his skin, the bell rang signaling the start of the next class.

Gaara cursed under his breath, the last thing he needed was being late for class. Flushing the toilet as though he went to the restroom the red head went over to sink and washed his hands just as someone entered the restroom.

The boy that had entered wore sunglasses and his jacket cover part of his face. The boy looked a bit strange but then again Gaara looked strange.

He was about to step out when he notice something in the window and instinctively looked. It was nothing more but a butterfly caught in a spider's web.

"It amazes me how easily a butterfly can be caught." Gaara glanced over his shoulder when the unknown boy whom entered the restroom spoke.

"It's no surprise to me. Butterflies are always attracted to spider webs." Gaara didn't know why he was talking to this boy but it didn't seem like he meant any harm so a little small talk didn't hurt.

"I suppose you're right. Butterflies are attracted to it, unknown of the danger it's in for until it's too late and the spider creeps out."

Gaara was about to speak when he remembered the bell and turned to leave without a word of goodbye. But as he walked out the boy followed. "Weren't you going to use the restroom?" Gaara asked.

"No. I actually came to see the spider web." The boy sound just as apathetic as he would but his voice held amusement on the talk of insects.

Gaara walked down the hall to the History classroom. Gaara suspected the boy had the same class he did or he could just be creepy both ways were a likely chance but Gaara decided to give the unknown boy the benefit of the doubt.

They both entered just before the Tardy bell rang and before they could even go any further their names were called.

"Shino!"

"Gaara!"

Gaara recognized Naruto's obnoxious shout and went to sit beside him. While the unknown boy, apparently named Shino, went to go sit beside a brown haired boy who just happened to be seated beside Naruto.

"Gaara this is Kiba," Naruto introduce the brown haired boy. Gaara only stared at the brown haired boy as he gave him a wolfish grin. _Naruto meets the strangest people._ Before Gaara could think anything else he heard an unknown bark that came from the brown haired boy. _Great he barks too._

"Oh and um Akamaru." That's when a white dog poked himself out from underneath the boys jacket.

"Aren't dogs not allowed in school?" Gaara asked emotionless. Honestly it didn't matter to him. He didn't even know why he asked in the first place.

"No way man. Akamaru goes everywhere with me. We stick together. Isn't there right Akamaru?" The dog barked in reply.

"Kiba, Akamaru should hide before the teacher sees him." Shino warned.

"Yeah you're right." Akamaru poked himself back underneath's Kiba jacket and the wolfish boy smile to Naruto and Gaara. "This is Shino."

Naruto waved hyperly to the boy and Gaara only nodded in response which Shino did the same. Kiba and Naruto didn't need to know their encounter and the restroom.

Just then class started and the teacher entered.

Lunchtime had finally arrived and everyone met a specific table. Naruto had filled in Neji and Sasuke earlier when Gaara was distracted with Kakashi. Once History class had entered he invited Kiba and Shino to join in with his great idea. Kiba agreed excitedly while Shino did reluctantly.

Sasuke and Neji introduce themselves to Kiba and Shino which didn't take long for they already knew about each other. Instead of staying at the table they picked at lunch the 6 of them made their way to the roof of school.

But as they entered they spotted a boy lying up there and for Naruto being his hyper self wasted no time in going over to the boy.

This boy looked pretty average although his hair would remind someone of a pineapple.

"Yeah?' The boy asked but it wasn't with an attitude he just sounded tired.

"Whatcha' doin' up here?" Naruto asked.

"Watching the clouds." The boy responded with a yawn.

"Well while you're up here wanna help us out?" Naruto grinned._ More the merrier._

Naruto filled in the boy on his plan and the pineapple head lazily agreed. Turned out his name was Shikamaru and was in the same grade as everyone else, go figure.

With everyone around in a circle Naruto told what his plan was.

Honestly he use to like Sakura although the pinkette never gave him the time of day but then he met Sasuke and all that changed. Sasuke and him became great friends and the fox began to have a crush on the raven.

Sakura noticed how Naruto disliked her clinging onto Sasuke. At first she thought he was jealous of Sasuke but then she realized it was of her and just out of spite began to try and get more physical with Sasuke.

Naruto never told Sasuke about his crush on him and as far as he knows this plan for revenge is just for he being a snobby bitch.

The plan was for Sasuke and Neji to lure Sakura to one side of building and for everyone else to dunk glue, feathers, and yellow paint all over her. If they were lucky it'd dry before she can get it all off.

Everyone was fine with it and got to work. After all they planned to finish this before school got out.

Kiba and Naruto went to the art room to get the supplies. Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru were the looks out. And Sasuke and Neji went to work on Sakura.

Within minutes and the help of teamwork everything was in place on the roof. All they had to do was wait for Sasuke and Neji to bring Sakura near by.

The buckets weren't too large but held enough. Kiba held the glue. Gaara and Naruto held the feathers. And Shino and Shikamaru held the paint.

They waited only 5 minutes before they seen Sakura coming around the corner with Sasuke and Neji.

"Neji!" Just when they were just about to pour everything on the pinkette someone sqeauled for Neji.

Neji looked and their was a brunette with brown hair and buns in her hair running to the male.

"Seems you have a fan girl of your own." Sasuke mumbled.

"I'll take care of her." Neji left to go tend to the girl before she got in the way.

Deciding to just go on with the plan Sasuke continued to lure Sakura to area specified.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Sakura giggled.

"You'll see but first let me take your picture." Sasuke line the girl up in front of the brick wall and backed away holding his phone out.

"1...2...3..." Naruto counted and everything spilled one at a time. First went the glue. Then when the feathers. Last but not least the paint. Everything fell and before Sakura knew what was happening she was a feathery yellow mess.

_Click!_

Who just had her picture taken.

"Aaaah!' Sakura screamed and cried in horror.

Naruto was satisfied. He didn't care if he was waiting to see the principal the pink bitch got what she deserved.

Now there they were waiting to see the principal. All of them waiting their fate. Well…Almost everyone. Because Neji left to tend to some girl he wasn't counted as an accomplice. He tried to explain he was but the bun-bun girl defended him mercilessly.

No one put it against him though. Now everyone was just waiting to see what would happen.

[Current Time]

Shizune, the principal's secretary instructed each boy to go in one at a time then head to went first, then Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, and lastly Gaara.

When it was finally Gaara's turn he walked in emotionless as always.

Sitting behind a large wooden desk was a women with blonde hair and large breast. "Take a seat." She instructed.

Gaara sat in the chair and went to snapping the rubber band on his forearm. Best to block things out until it was over right?

"Gaara Sabaku is it?" The blonde woman asked and Gaara simply nodded.

"I'm Tsunade Senju. I see you got yourself into a bit of trouble." Once again Gaara nodded.

Tsunade seemed to notice Gaara's habit although she didn't say anything. 'What you did was immature and cruel. Do you understand that?" And again Gaara nodded.

"Do you not care?" Honestly he didn't care. If he did he wouldn't have done it but he didn't so he done it. (I know a confusing sentence.)

When she got no respond Tsunade started to get frustrated. She read over Gaara's file but it wasn't anything important. Although Gaara didn't care if he'd get in trouble or not his records from Jr. High showed he wasn't an all bad student and didn't get into trouble to often.

With a sigh she placed the folded down and went on what she was saying. "I don't want to hear about you getting into anymore trouble because it's the first day a school and I'm in a good mood I'll let you off the hook with the rest of your gang of misfits. This is your only warning. You may leave."

Hearing the word "Leave" Gaara got up and left without a word.

Once her door was closed Tsunade went to pick up her phone and call an old friend.

"Hiashi, it's me Tsunade. I got a favor to ask you." Tsunade spoke to the male on the other end while her manicured index finger traced over an old document that was in a picture frame with the word Psychiatry on it.

Gaara was glad it was finally over he'd been sitting in that office for almost an hour. He hasn't cut for a couple hours and he felt terrible like he was going through some type of withdrawal.

P.E was his next class but he seen the coach. It was some guy in green spandex. He had more energy that Naruto! And anyone with more energy than Naruto is someone to avoid especially if they were some teacher.

Gaara wasn't one to really skip class but this was an exception.

Instead Gaara seated himself in Study Hall, no one would bother him. He was sure Naruto would come here and get him. It wasn't the first time Gaara skipped a class. When they both had a class together and Gaara never showed up Naruto knew he'd be in Study Hall.

Gaara simply pulled a random book off the shelf in the library, where studying was usually done. And sat down on the floor in the aisle. He wanted to cut, he did but it was just to risky. For one thing he didn't have a hall pass so if he'd been caught he'd be sent to his assigned class.

Then someone may be in the restroom and Gaara never cut when someone else in. And there was the point he felt really lethargic so no matter how much he wanted to cut he didn't have the strength to drag himself there without being seen by the hall monitor who just so happen resembled the PE teacher so much.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" If Gaara wasn't so much out of strength he would have jumped at the sudden voice of a familiar teacher.

Reluctantly he looked up from his open book he wasn't ready to his silver haired teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kakashi asked

"Shouldn't you?" Gaara countered. Great just one of the teachers he didn't want to see.

"I guess you're right." Kakashi chuckled but instead of just walking away he actually sat himself beside the red head. "But while you're here. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

_Oh great. The sentimental, "You can come to me if you ever have a problem talk." I should have went to P.E._ Gaara groaned inwardly.

"Your paper caught my eye and got me curious. I didn't think you were the type to put so emotion into a small essay. Honestly, I thought it'd be deadpan." Gaara was shocked at what he was hearing. His teacher actually liked his paper. That…That was a complete shocker.

"You see I wanted my students to write this paper because I thought it would be the best way to understand who they were. Anybody can just say simply a few words about themselves but it doesn't give the whole picture. I don't completely understand it but you did a great job in writing it and I just wanted you to know that." Gaara was always the silent type but never has ever been speechless until now.

"…Thanks." Gaara forced out. Kakashi smiled, patting the red on his shoulder and standing. "I got to get to class now. See you tomorrow Gaara." With Kakashi's words, the teacher was out the door within minutes.

Gaara was confused and speechless. "He…Liked it?" Gaara whispered to himself.

Then he realized, Kakashi didn't tell him to go to class or sent him to principal. _I think I may like this teacher._

28 minutes later it was time for Gaara to get to his next class but as he tried to stand he felt his body was completely sore. He felt like he did after his father would beat him. His father had been away for a few days so he didn't have to worry to much about getting hurt but that didn't explain why he felt horrible.

"Hey, you alright?" Gaara didn't hear who was talking to him. Actually he was ignoring whoever it was. He didn't feel well thus he didn't want to be talked to. He placed the book he had away although he couldn't move to much. Trying to get over the vertigo that was making him feel terrible Gaara just stood there, leaning against the shelf until it went away.

"Hey, are you listening?" However no matter how much Gaara tried to ignore the person he wouldn't shut up. He kept talking and talking until Gaara finally had enough.

"Get out of my face!" Gaara shouted the loudest he had ever been and pushed who ever it was that was talking to him away. That's when he heard a crash.

"What's going on here? What happened?" Just when Gaara thought he'd finally get some quiet there was an older woman coming to yell in his ear. She just went yapping and it gave him a head ache.

"Shut up you old hag!" Gaara yelled at the old lady who was stunned by the sudden outburst.

"Gaara…?" Gaara was about to yell at whoever it was that decided to speak to him this time but when he turned around to see who it was he was shocked to see that it was Naruto.

Naruto stood there stunned that Gaara lash out like that. He seen Gaara push Genma-Sensei as well as when he yelled at the librarian Chiyo. Gaara never showed so such anger. He was always usually emotionless.

"N-Naruto I…" Gaara trailed off. He had finally came to his senses and seen that he had pushed some older male, most likely a teacher against a table and some chairs causing him to fall over but luckily the male looked alright. He wore a dark blue bandana and had light brown. He was rubbing his head but didn't look really harmed.

Then there was the old lady who well….Just looked old.

"I'm…Sorry…" Before he could say anything else Naruto pulled him away. The teacher and the librarians didn't seem to mind despite what happened.

"Are you sure you're alright?" That was the fifteenth time Naruto had asked that question and every time he did Gaara said. "I'm fine."

Although this is what Gaara wanted to say : "Naruto for the last time, I am okay! If you asked me again I'm smothering your face against your desk!" But he could never say that.

Naruto was asking him that same exact question through out their entire class and although he was saying he was okay. He wasn't. He still felt terrible and just wanted the day to end already.

When class was finally over Gaara wasted no time in going to his locker. Their father would be home today and although he usually always tried to stall for time instead of going home, he just wanted out of the school.

Once Gaara had finished gathering up his stuff he met with Naruto and their new found friends : Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. "There you are Gaara. Hey where's Sasuke and Neji?" Before the question was even answered the two showed up.

They may be going their separate ways once out the school but the least they could do was walk out together.

Gaara's eyes just happened to meet Neji's like it did before and then that's when he started to feel even worse.

Gaara stared into the pale lilac eyes that somehow bore into him. He felt bare like everything he tried to hide was out in the open to be exploited. How did things get this far? He just met this guy. All did was have his pencil picked up and now the guys everywhere he looked.

Gaara's pale hands balled into tight fists. He wanted it to stop. He wanted him to stop looking at him with those…Emotionless eyes. He was tired. He was…Ticked off…

Sure he could admit, they've grown a little close over the school day and may even have become friends. But Gaara hadn't start feeling this way until the brunette showed up. If he thought he felt terrible before he felt worse now.

His heart just wouldn't stop pacing and he started to get a head ache again. He clenched his fist tightly as the other just stared at him; everyone else blocked out. All he saw were those empty eyes and he just snapped!

Gaara didn't know what had happened until he felt his fist connect with Neji's cheek and himself being pulled back.

He saw as Neji stumbled back, a look of complete shock on his face while his hand covered his cheek.

"Gaara! What the heck man?" When Kiba shouted Gaara realized it was him who had pulled him back from the brunette however Gaara didn't get to respond for Tsunade spoke out first.

"Gaara. In my office. Now!"

So there Gaara was, once again sitting in the principal's office. He sat in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk while Tsunade herself sat behind it. "So Gaara, second time today you had to come to my office. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

As Gaara had did before when he went to Tsunade's office the first time. He tuned her out and just went on to snap at the rubber band around his arm.

"I see. Well you know I can't let you off this time right?" Tsunade spoke her eyes trailing down to rubber bands before back at the red head.

Gaara however remained silent, not even noticing the principal's stare.

"I think I should have a talk with your father. He is your only parent right?"

Gaara's eyes widen despite the fact he normally blocked out most she said Gaara heard that sentence. "No!" The red head snapped his head up at the blonde woman. "Don't talk to him!"

"Gaara I-"

"I said No!" Gaara protest further. There was no way he could have his father know about this. His father was the main thing he was afraid of.

Tsunade could only sigh as she leaned back in her office chair. "Gaara…I'd like for you to speak to someone. He's a friend of mine and I think he'd be able to help you."

When she seen Gaara wasn't going to reply she continued on. "He's very good with teenagers and I think if you talk to him for awhile, things, in time will be get better."

That's when it finally dawned on Gaara what Tsunade was talking about and his eyes narrowed. "No." He said firmly.

"Gaara-"

"No! I'm not seeing no stupid counselor!" Gaara growled but Tsunade was tired of Gaara's attitude.

"Listen. Either you agree to see the psychiatrist I bring in to be the school's counselor or I'll get your father's permission to go."

Gaara glared dangerously at Tsunade but the lady stayed strong, Gaara didn't scare her.

"Fine! Can I go now!"

"Ye-_Slam!"_ The door to her office slammed shut when Gaara left even before she had finish.

As if Gaara's life couldn't get any worse now he had to see some psychiatrist. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino had since left to go home but as Gaara stepped out the building to go home himself he spotted a certain brunette waiting there for him.

"Neji…"

Okay that was the second chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

Anyways I got a review and well unlike Fictionpress I don't know how to reply to them so…Yeah I'd appreciate it if someone would tell me…

Or maybe I just have to write them up here…

I just want you all to know I just started writing on Fanfiction so that's why I don't have a lot of chapters in this story.

Just for you to know. I know Akamaru wasn't the small pup he was when Kiba was this age but based on how I'm writing the story Akamaru needs to be a puppy so don't mind it.

Also um…Some of you can kind of guess the pairings in this story already. But…I don't have anyone for Kankuro so I'd appreciate it if someone would give me some ideas.

Please Review!

[Preview: Self Medicate]

Gaara believed he didn't need anyone or any medication to help him with his pain. All Gaara needed was his pocket knife and his arm to "Draw" on.

He admired the blade as it glistened. Yes that's what all he need. That's what he been waiting for. To feel his body go numb when he moved the short steel against his arm, tearing the skin, and feel that warm crimson liquid slip through and drip to the floor. Who needs medication when you got pure bliss?


	3. Self Medicate

Hello! Okay new chapter! Any who, I still haven't received any ideas on who Kankuro should be paired up with. Kankuro needs love too people! Sae can get very evil with no reviews and you wouldn't want Sae mad because that means no new chapters! Muahahahahahahahaha Ack! *Hacks and Cough* Ha!

Seriously review.

First chapter has the warnings.

I wished I owned Naruto but I don't.

/-\\

[Self Medicate]

_**As if Gaara's life couldn't get any worse now he had to see some psychiatrist. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino had since left to go home but as Gaara stepped out the building to go home himself he spotted a certain brunette waiting there for him.**_

"_**Neji…"**_

/-\\

Gaara felt Neji's name trail off his tongue but he didn't know what to say and the brunette wasn't helping by just standing there without a word. Did Gaara feel guilty? Did he? Sure he didn't mean to hit Neji but he didn't really feel anything after it. No guilt, no sadness, no anger, and not even joy. The closet thing to an emotion he did feel was confusion. Confusion as to why he actually did hit the brunette.

"How do you feel Gaara?" When Neji finally did speak it wasn't what Gaara was expecting.

Actually he was expecting Neji to say something along the lines of…Well…: "What? Don't you have anything to say? You hit me! You fucking hit me! That shit hurt! You bastard! Say you're sorry! Say you're sorry right now or I'll hit you back! I fucking swear I'll you hit back!" But then again Neji wasn't really the type to say something like that now was he?

No…Neji was always stoic and poised, never ruffled or tattered.

"Indifferent." Gaara could only say the blunt truth.

"Are you sure? Because you seemed pretty out of it when….You know…When you punched me…" Neji wasn't mocking Gaara or anything. He didn't even seem angry. On the contrary Neji's expression was full of concern, concern for the red head named Gaara.

"I didn't mean to punch you." That wasn't an apology. That was a statement and it held no emotion behind it. Honestly Gaara was in a completely bad mood and just wanted to go home and slice his arm up until he was even more numb. He tended to block everything out when he was in bad mood, burying every emotion he had into the dark pits of his stomach.

"I kind of realized that by the completely shocked look you had after you did it." Neji looked down, his hand rubbing over his sore cheek. Gaara has a strong fist despite how frail he was. Luckily Neji didn't bruise easily.

With a sigh Neji then looked back up at Gaara. "Look what I'm getting at is I know you didn't mean it. I was only worried about you and didn't want any harsh feelings between us."

Gaara clenched his teeth. He felt a flutter in his stomach and his heart began to pace again, the heat rushing to his cheeks. _Neji was worried…About me?_ But then as Gaara thought about it, although the feeling was foreign it wasn't all that bad. It actually felt nice and made Gaara want to smile.

Gaara noticed Neji's signature smile appear on his face and he was wondering why but when Neji spoke he finally got his answered. "Hey, that's the first time I saw you smile. I guess that's it for harsh feelings huh?"

Gaara's smile dropped but only to be replaced with a fake calm expression. _I was smiling! And Neji saw?_ It wasn't a complete shocker, Gaara just didn't like anyone seeing him smile but it was too late for that now.

"Yeah." Gaara spoke softly, nodding in agreement with Neji. He really didn't feel hate for the brunette….He just angered him for some reason.

"Hey if you want, I can give you a ride home?" Neji offered, his smile remaining however Gaara wasn't as happy because he just remembered that he couldn't be late getting home; his father would be furious. Maybe a ride was a good idea after all.

"Sure."

/-\\

If you thought that Gaara's ride home was less than blissful you are absolutely wrong. Although barely any words were spoken when Gaara rode in Neji's black convertible Mercedes Benz he actually felt happy not because of the care ride just form seeing Neji's long brown hair blow in the wind, the collective smile he had, and how Gaara's and Neji's hand kept "accidentally" touching through the entire ride.

Gaara thought he could never grow so closely to someone he just met but Neji…Neji was a special case. He made Gaara want to break out of his shell although he never did, Gaara did relax and allowed himself to smile at least for one day.

But all good things must come to an end and that end came when Gaara pointed out the two story house in which his siblings, his father, and him inhabited.

The house was a light shade of blue, a white picket fence around the edging, and a couple bushes underneath the windows. It almost appeared to be a lie that Gaara actually lived in a house that looked so superficial.

Something just seemed out of place when Neji stared at the house but he kept his comments to himself. Instead he focused his attention on Gaara. "See you tomorrow Gaara."

"Yeah." Gaara spoke softly. Honestly, he felt like they were suppose to kiss goodbye at this moment but neither made the notion to do it. Gaara just unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. He then waved Neji off as the said boy drove off.

Now he was home, now his blissful moment was over.

As soon as he got inside and closed the door Gaara was grabbed by his red hair and yanked back. He wince in pain, reaching his hand up to the person's hand that held his hair. "You're late boy!"

Gaara's father yelled in blinding rage and with his hand tangled in the boy's hair he made Gaara look into his bloodshot eyes. "What you have nothing to say? Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry." Gaara was always afraid of his father, he could never keep his composure in front of him.

"Don't give me that crap! I seen you with your little friend. You're worthless! You don't deserve friends and you're a waste of everyone's time. You know that don't you?"

Gaara could feel tears coming however he refused to cry. But when Gaara's father didn't get an answer from the red head he got even more angry. " You think you're too good now is that it? You're nothing boy! Nothing!" The man balled his hand into a fist and punch Gaara straight his cheek. The red head stumbled from his father's grip and dropped to the floor.

Gaara's head was spinning but he didn't have time to catch his bearings for father picked him right up and slammed against the near by wall. Gaara could only cringed when he felt his father's fist struck his abdomen.

He coughed, feeling all the air in him knocked out but he couldn't catch his breath before his father hit him again and again.

When his father finally did release him Gaara double over, holding his stomach and coughing. He didn't see when his father rose his foot and stomped down on his back until it was too late and was feeling pain surge through his body. "Suck it up brat." Gaara's father huff, growing bored and leaving his son on the floor.

Gaara growled underneath his breath. He despised his father but he wasn't going to cry, no he wasn't. _Bury it…Just bury it…._Still holding his gut Gaara waveringly stood from the carpeted floor.

He clenched his teeth, holding back any emotions he had and as quietly as he could made his way up the stairs to his room.

Gaara's room was the second door on the right. Inside there was a full size bed to the right near the window, a nightstand right beside the bed and a dresser to the far left. The ceiling was always white, running through the entire house along with the light blue carpet. Gaara's room was plain only because he wasn't allowed to express himself by hanging pictures or anything that would distinguish him.

After closing his door Gaara went over to his bed and laid down. Gaara's abdomen was killing him but he ignored the pain as he reached into his pocket for what numbed everything; his pocket knife.

He rolled up his black sleeve revealing various scars in makeshift patterns and popped the blade out. Delicately he traced the silver steel over the paleness of his skin. Within seconds crimson blood was seeping out and staining his pale skin red. The blade that shredded his skin reopened old cuts causing more of the red liquid to run down the boy's arm. He lifted his bleeding arm over his head, feeling the red droplets fall onto his face.

His body was agonizing for this. He haven't went so long without cutting before but now he was starting to feel everything go numb. His body, his mind, and even his soul; if he had one.

_If I had one…_Now that made Gaara chuckle to himself.

_**Yes that's very funny isn't it?**_

And that's when all the laughter left Gaara. _What was that? I must be hearing things…_

_**You're right you are hearing things but that doesn't mean I'm not here.**_ The deep demonic voice that sounded through Gaara's head made the red head's eyes widen. The voice he's hearing was talking back to him. However Gaara was never going to admit he was crazy.

_I'm not crazy…._

_**You and me both but no one's going to believe us are they?**_

_Who are you?_ Gaara didn't know why he was talking to himself but the voice did sound real, at least to him.

_**What do you mean, who am I? I am you. But you can call me Shukaku. I like that name.**_

_Shukaku? What do you mean you're me? Of course your me…What am I'm saying. You're in my head…_

_**I'm was in your heart too. But it was cold in there so I came up here in your head.**_

_Wha-…Very funny.._. Gaara glared at the ceiling although he was mentally glaring at Shukaku. But all Gaara could hear was the thing's laughter.

_**To put it simply boy I am the accomplishment of your buried emotions. Everything you push away comes to me and I hold it all. I know how you feel, how you think, and how you live.**_

_Your nothing but a voice…_

_**No I'm not. I told you I'm you. We can even switch places.**_

_Switch places?_

_**Mmhm. Like when father hits us I can take over and kill him. I know you want him dead just as much as I do.**_

Even if that's true Gaara still had somewhat of a conscious even he knew killing his father was wrong.

_N-_

_**Don't mind that gut feeling telling you not to do it. It's just indigestion that's all.**_

_No…_ No matter what Shukaku said Gaara's answer still was no.

_**But Gaara you know you want to. I mean, just like with Neji, how you wanted those piercing eyes of his to close and stay close because they wouldn't stop staring at you.**_

'_I never wanted to hurt Neji._

_**Yes you did. That's why I tried to kill him fo-**_

_Wait that was you? You're the reason I hit Neji?_

_**Guilty. Sadly I wasn't strong enough to stay taken over. I tried to do you a favor Gaara. He should know better than to try and understand us.**_

_No. There is no __us.__ Get out of my head!_ Gaara was getting frustrated and he groan in agitation, clinging his hands to his head and almost pulling out his vibrant red hair.

_**There is us! You can't deny it! We're one in the same and I'm not going anywhere.**_ The dark voice chuckled growing louder and louder with each passing second.

"Shut up….Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! SH-

"Gaara?" Kankuro's voice called from down stairs and Gaara could hear his foot steps moving up the stairs. The voice in Gaara's head quieted down instantly and Gaara rushed to put everything away; his knife in his pocket and his now closing cut on his arm even wiping the blood from his face.

Just as Gaara finished pulling his sleeve down his door open revealing his older brother on the other side, full with worry on his face. "Gaara what are you yelling about?"

"Nothing…Get out." Gaara was back to his emotionless self but the anger he held from his previous argument with the voice still lingered in the room.

"Hey don't kick me out just like that. I was worried about you. I heard you yelling all the way down stairs. You're lucky father left to go to a meeting, he'd be angry you know."

"I know. Leave." Was all Gaara had to say. However Kankuro made no notion to leave. In fact he leaned against the doorway with his arms cross.

"What?" Gaara raised an invisible brow, obviously now getting annoyed.

"I heard about what happened at school. Everything. From the prank on Sakura, to the yelling and shoving in the library, even when you punched Neji. You want to tell me what's going on? You were never all that…Violent." Of Kankuro knew Gaara seemed like the type to most likely go on a mass murder spree but he never actually harmed anyone unless that ticked him off enough. Okay maybe he kicked a few cats but he was going through a stage in his early teenage years.

"They were accidents. Accept the prank. Naruto said that the pink haired b-"

"Yeah okay, you don't need to go into details. Just…I know I haven't been around lately and all but….I am watching your back okay?"

"Okay." Gaara blinked only once as he sat on his bed and stared at Kankuro with his apathetic seafoam eyes.

Kankuro nodded before heading out the room but before he was completely out the door way he spoke just a few lasts words. "Oh and um good luck with the counseling sessions. I know those are going to be a bummer but don't worry I won't tell dad." And with that Kankuro closed the red head's door with his brotherly smile.

**What a loser….**

"Will shut up?" Gaara hissed through clenched teeth.

/-\\

Eventually the next day came and what a surprise Gaara didn't get any sleep. He was an insomniac but black eye liner hid the true extent of how bad it was. Shukaku had been another reason why he couldn't get any sleep. He didn't know how or why it was popping up all the sudden but whatever reason Gaara hated it with all his angst fill life.

Gaara trotted downstairs clad in a red shirt, black hooded jacket, and a pair of fitted jeans. Instead of heading to the kitchen like he normally would have on a typical morning Gaara headed for the front door. He was almost there until he heard Temari's voice.

"Hey Gaara! Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" First off Temari was a horrible cook. Second of all because his dear old Father hit him in the stomach one too many times and he was still in pain Gaara was almost certain he wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"No." With a simple blunt word Gaara was out the door in seconds. He normally met up with Naruto but because he left early Gaara simply decided to go to Naruto's home.

He knocked on the door waiting for an answer however he wasn't expecting anyone to answer. Iruka Umnio was Naruto's adoptive father. Naruto lost his parents in accident when he was a just a baby and Iruka, a close friend of the family adopted Naruto. They lived together in a well nice flat.

Iruka was the school's nurse but because Iruka had to go the school early for meetings Naruto was always left at home until it was the appropriate time from him to leave. However Naruto tended to sleep pretty deep.

So it was actually quite a shocker to see Sasuke opening Naruto's door. "Hey Gaara." Sasuke said passively allowing the red head to enter. Although Sasuke was a close friend of their's Gaara would never had guess to see Sasuke here so early.

"Um….Yeah…hi." Gaara sat his back pack down on the couch. But instead of asking Sasuke why he was here Gaara simply skipped the question and ask the first one on his mind. "Is Naruto awake?"

"No, I tried but he won't even budge, come on I'll show you." Gaara (The Panda) followed the raven to the fox's room. Naruto always looked like sunshine but he was never a morning person. He laid sprawled out over his bed, sheets spread everywhere and foot dangling off the side with his hand over the head board.

The room was pregnant with orange so much orange that it would give the color-blind….Well color-sight…If that makes sense….

"See. He just stay sprawled out like that. I can't tell you how many times I shook him." Sasuke explain, his ebony eyes staring at the sunshine fox.

But never fear! Gaara is here! Stepping to Naruto's beside Gaara leaned down to Naruto's ear and spoke just loud enough for he, Naruto, and Sasuke can hear.

"Naruto…I know you can hear me. If you don't wake up, I'll steal your ramen…"

"No…my ramen…" Naruto mumbled but still asleep.

"Burn it…" Gaara continued.

"No…My ramen…!" Naruto cringed waking up but still kind of asleep.

"And lock you in MY closet." Gaara finished.

"No! Skeletons! Give me my ramen!" Naruto jumped up in bed finally fully awake. Sasuke only blinked, a confused expression coming on his face. "Skeletons?"

"Everybody has skeletons in there closet…Some fake…" Gaara said heading for the door. "But mostly real…" Those was his parting words as sauntered back to the living room.

"…Gaara does seem like the type to have skeletons in his closet." Sasuke mumbled to himself. He then looked to the pouting blonde on his bed. _He looks so cute like that…In his underwear…_ Realizing what he just thought a pink tinge went across his face but he tried to hide it with his Uchiha stare. "Dope, if you're awake hurry up and get dress."

"Don't rush me teme!" Naruto complained trying to erase the images of Gaara's skeletons or even worst his burned ramen.

/-\\

Thirty minutes later and the raven, fox, and panda were out the door. Since Sasuke had drove here he offered the other two a ride in his dark blue Ferrari and of course they didn't have to be asked twice. Gaara especially was happy; each step he took was agnoy but he was just glad neither Sasuke nor Naruto saw how tense he was.

But that was a different story when Gaara lowered his hoodie for the wind of the convertible was going to blow it off anyways.

"Gaara!" Naruto whined however Sasuke did the complete opposite, trying to keep his eyes on the road and looking at the red head with complete shock.

"What?" Gaara asked quietly with a small blink on his emotionless face.

"What's that on your face!" Naruto shouted obnoxiously pointing at the dark purple spot that stood out on Gaara's pale cheek.

"Dope you're such a dumb blonde!' (No offense to any blondes!) "What else does it look like? It's a bruise." Sasuke huffed but he wasn't angry at the blonde no he was actually mad at who did it.

_Crap!_ Gaara scowled raising his hoodie back over his head, not caring if the wind blew on it. Naruto and Sasuke were both looking at Gaara from the front seat of the car while Gaara sat solemnly in the middle of the back seat.

"It was your dad again wasn't it?" For the first time today Naruto purposely spoke quietly however he didn't get an answer.

"So the scum bag is still hitting him? I'd figured you had reported him by now." Sasuke clenched the steering wheel tightly causing his knuckles to turn white.

"It wouldn't matter if I did or not. He'd get out in a couple hours or probably won't even get arrested." Gaara explained, looking out at the view of the houses they passed.

"That doesn't mean you should just sit by and take it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes but still kept them on the road.

"No. But I see no use in wasting my time and breath on trying to do something that won't even help." Gaara never looked at Sasuke or Naruto as he spoke with his same emotionless tone.

"Gaara don't deride yourself so much. We're your friends at least allow us to do something to help!" Naruto complain however his expression was still full of concern, his cerulean blue eyes never leaving his favorite red head.

"No, just leave it alone. It's my business to handle."

"Gaara it's not your own business anymore. It's ours too." Sasuke explained, trying to keep calm.

"How?" Gaara asked, his voice rising.

"Because we're your friends!" Naruto said, his voice also rising even as Sasuke pulled up to a red light.

"Well I don't want you all involved. I don't need any help. Just stay out of it!" Gaara finally shouted. Losing his cool he looked to a car full of girls that were staring at him. "What are you looking?" Gaara fumed almost appearing as though he was about to climb out the Ferrari, walk over to the girls' car, and punch their window out.

But before he even gave a sign he would the girls pulled off with a screech down the road even before the light turned green.

"Gaara…" Gaara's name trailed off Naruto's tongue as the fox stared at the panda with a sad expression.

Slumping down in the car seat Gaara mumbled an apology but never looked back up. Sasuke only sighed pulling off, unlike the girls Gaara scared, when the light turned green.

/-\\

At school Gaara traveled down the hall with Sasuke and Naruto to meet with their new found friends but Gaara this time made sure to keep his hoodie on.

"Hey guys!" Kiba was the first to speak up from the group, waving Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara over.

The three joined their friends that did seem to have something on their mind. Kiba nudged Shino, who nudged Shikamaru, who was going to nudge some else but had no one else to nudge so he complained. "Man…What a drag…" He sighed. "So…Um…Gaara…?"

"Hm?" Was the only thing Gaara said still obviously upset with the earlier conversation he had.

"How did things go after school with Neji?" How was it Gaara wasn't expecting that question? _Guess I forgot._

"Fine." Gaara spoke quietly, looking away and not making eye contact with anyone however he wasn't expecting when he turned his head the bruise on his cheek would show.

"Oh that's gr- Oh my gosh he hit you!" Kiba barked with no pun intended, pointing to the bruise on his cheek which Gaara quickly covered with his hand.

"Who hit whom?" Speak of the devil so to speak. The brunette of everyone's conversation walked over with a curious expression.

"You hit Gaara! Not cool man! Not cool!" Kiba was still just as loud as Naruto.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hit…" Neji stopped mid-sentence when he looked over Kiba's shoulder to see Gaara trying to hide the large bruise on his cheek with his hand. _Hm…_

"You didn't?" Kiba questioned a now confused expression on his face.

"No…He didn't…" Gaara spoke but didn't look at anyone as he walked passed everyone else to go put his things away and head to class.

Naruto looked to Sasuke and Sasuke looked to Naruto. They nodded to each other before Naruto rushed off to join his red headed friend. "Hey Gaara wait up!"

"He got into a fight, enough said." Sasuke shrugged, trying to put it off as though it was nothing. His friends seemed to have bought it, not knowing of what went on in the red head's home but Neji knew better to believe such a thing however as he stared into Sasuke's ebony eyes and the raven stared back into Neji's lilac eyes the brunette decided not to question it.

/-\\

School sucked on so many levels as he sat in Asuma Sarutobi's math class. This was his third class and his back was already killed him. The seats were always hard but because Gaara's had a bruise there where his father stomped on him it was making it even more difficult. So difficult he could barely concentrated.

If Gaara was one to pray he would have when the bell ringed signaling for the end of class.

Gaara met up with everyone in the lunch room and sat down with everyone else however he still wasn't hungry but Naruto wasn't going to let the red head off that easily. He passed Gaara his apple, stating it'd give him enough energy to get through school obviously noticing Panda's fatigue appearance.

Gaara thanked Sunshine as he began to take small bites of the apple trying to ignore the piercing lilac gaze of the brunette who sat beside him, whom just occasionally glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

_Stop staring…Stop staring…_Gaara chanted in his head, trying his best to stay calm and not look Neji's way.

_**Oh he's just asking for it isn't he? **_Gaara almost choked on the apple he was eating when Shukaku spoke up.

_You've been quiet the whole time during school earlier, why can't you be quiet now?_

_**Because I knew you missed me.**_ Gaara could just imagine the shadowy figure in his head grinning like a manic.

_I would never miss you. Actually I'd be glad if you died and never came back._

_**Oh Gaara we can't kill ourselves yet we still have a lot of fun things to do.**_

_I said you, not me._

_**But I am you!**_

_No you're not! Now shut up and go away!_

"Gaara are you listening?" Naruto blinked at his red head companion that just seemed to stare off into space without a word.

"He seems out of it again…" Sasuke looked from Naruto to the red head along with their others friends who were just as worried about the red head.

"Oh no he's going to hit Neji again!" Kiba eyes widen although he did blink when Neji sent him a small glare. "What? He did that the first time he spaced out!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean he'll do it again." Shikamaru explain, finally raising his head up from the table he was resting his head on.

"True but you can never expect what Gaara would do. After all none of knows the reason why he spaced out in the first place. Look at him, it's like he doesn't even hear us." Shino spoke up, explain his thoughts on the situation.

"Gaara's harmless…To some extent." Naruto defended his friend a worried look on his face as he looked beside him at the red head.

Neji agreed with the blonde Gaara wasn't some hostel animal that would attack someone when they spaced out. Despite everyone's input Neji rose his hand, placing it just barely on the red head's shoulder. "Gaara…?"

_I said shut…_Gaara trailed off in his head when he felt something touch his shoulder. The red head hated being touch but before he even snapped at the hand Gaara heard Neji's voice speak his name and the boy woke from his thoughts.

Raising his head Gaara looked over to Neji and instantly stared into the emotionless lilac eyes he despised so much.

_**Look at him staring at us. He needs to learn his place Gaara. He should no better than to think he could even lay a hand on us.**_

Blocking out Shukaku's words Gaara stayed calm and only blinked at the brunette. "What is it…?" Gaara spoke, emotionless as ever.

When Gaara spoke everyone at the table seemed to have sighed in relief as though they were holding their breaths.

"Are you okay?" Although he knew now Gaara wasn't going to lash out at him again Neji was still a bit worried about the red head.

"Yeah. Why?" Gaara rose an invisible brow obviously oblivious to the fact he was spacing out.

"You were spacing out again." Neji explained, his hand lowering from the red head's shoulder.

"Oh. I was just thinking." Gaara responded looking down at the half eaten apple in his hand.

"About what?" Neji blinked.

Gaara wasn't about to tell anyone he was talking to himself so instead he came up with the first thing that came to mind. "Counseling sessions."

"Counseling sessions?" Neji blinked again, feeling a bit confused.

"Oh is that what baa-chan suggested when you went to her yesterday?" Speaking up Naruto kept his attention on Gaara.

"She's didn't suggest it. She made me agree." Gaara groan inwardly, remembering that's what he had to do after class.

"That really sucks. Even detention would be better than that." Naruto frowned. Everyone at the table seemed to agree, offering Gaara their sympathy.

"Who knows Gaara it may not be as bad as you think." Sasuke said, trying to lighten the subject.

"I don't think anyone can get into Gaara's head and if they could they wouldn't want to." Kiba commented.

Shikamaru yawned as he rested his hand on the palm of his hand. "Psychiatry and Psychology are just methods used to distinguish someone and put a label on them based on their behavior that compares to others. It's all a matter of opinion and persuasion to get someone to admit their darkest secrets so they can be judged. They don't actually do anything to try and understand the person they're trying to help."

"I agree with Shikamaru. If you don't want him or her getting in your head just try to deal with it until it's over. It can't last forever." Shino said.

"Or you could just lie." Kiba shrugged, Akamaru barking along in agreement.

"In any case, think of it as just passing time." Neji said, his eyes never leaving the red head beside him.

"Passing time. Yeah…Right." Gaara sighed softly. _Why is it I think this is going to suck…?_

_**Don't worry Gaara if all else fails we can always kill the wretched counselor.**_

_I can already tell things are going to worse…_

/-\

Eventually the time had come when Gaara had to go see the stupid counselor. Sasuke and Naruto stood there with Gaara in front of the door that read Counselor's Office in big bold letters.

The others had went on home, having to prepare for tests or get a head start on the piles of homework they had. Neji had wanted to stay but he had no other choice but to leave for he had a family dinner to get home to.

"Don't worry Gaara. Things will go fine." Naruto encouraged the red head, patting his friend gently on the shoulder.

"Don't scare the counselor, it'll only make things worse." Sasuke spoke his arms crossed over his form.

"Teme Gaara wouldn't do that!" Naruto whined.

"He did it in Jr. High the first year. He didn't even take counseling sessions but he still somehow managed to scare the poor woman." Sasuke explained.

"Well…I guess that's the reason he didn't receive any sessions in Jr. High. You should have done that this year. Then you wouldn't have to worry about this."

"It's not like I scared her on purpose" Gaara shrugged. "Besides Principal Tsunade wouldn't even flinch when I glared at her. So I doubt she'd let me off the hook of seeing the counselor even if he or she was afraid of me."

"Well good luck man. We'll be right out here waiting for you!" Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked.

Gaara only nodded and turned to enter the office but at the first glimpse of the counselor Gaara wasted no time in turning back around and walking right out that door.

However that was one of the reasons Naruto and Sasuke was there. Immediately standing from their place on the side bench Naruto and Sasuke grabbed Gaara before he could run away and shoved him back inside.

Gaara, angry now, turned to glare at his so called friends. "I'm going to kill you both…" Gaara growled dangerously but Sasuke and Naruto seemed unaffected.

"Have fun Gaara!" Naruto waved as Sasuke closed the door politely in Gaara's face.

"Well…I can already tell these sessions are going to be interesting. " Turning to look at the person who had spoke Gaara frowned at the male who looked like a much older version of Neji Hyuuga.

"Hello, I am Hiashi Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you." There sat the male with his long brown hair brushed back, lilac eyes staring at Gaara, and average suited form behind a wooden desk.

"Lets get this over with…" Gaara mumbled to himself as he sat in the chair in front of the wooden desk.

"You're Gaara Sabaku yes?" Hiashi asked and Gaara simply nodded.

"Tsunade told me about you. She also told me you were a little reluctant to come but by the way you just suddenly walked out the door after entering I take it you don't want to be here at all." Hiashi explain, his hands grasped together on the desk.

_**Really I wonder what gave him that idea…**_ Gaara groan inwardly, Shukaku was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Well Gaara, I'm sorry but Tsunade personally asked me to speak with you and I'm sure she had a good reason but tell you what, if you cooperate well these sessions won't last as long as you think. All I want to do is talk Gaara, that couldn't hurt right?"

Gaara simply stared at the male. You can't expect him to nod at that. Talking makes people talk too much and express their darkest secrets. It's nothing but a trick.

Hiashi noticed how silent Gaara was and he could feel the tension in the air however he's been a psychiatrist too long to not know how to break the ice. Too bad for Hiashi Gaara isn't like all his patients.

"Lets start with some simple things okay?" Hiashi looked down at Gaara's file that sat on his desk. "What's your favorite color?" When he got no responds except Gaara's staring Hiashi asked a different question. "How many friends do you have?"

Again Hiashi didn't receive an answer and he could tell things weren't going anywhere. Sighing softly the male looked from the papers to Gaara. "Look Gaara I know it might seem so unfair but unless you talk to me things can't be settled and you're going to be stuck here awhile. Maybe if things go so well today this could be your only session. How does that sound?"

_**What a joke!**_

"Be quiet." Gaara eyes narrowed not realizing he said that out loud. But it's too late for Hiashi seem taken back by it.

"Why do you want me to be quiet Gaara?"

_Damn…I said that out loud._ "I wasn't talking to you." Gaara almost cursed at his mistake. _Great…Why did I say that…?_

_**Because it was the truth!**_

"Oh? Who were you talking to then Gaara?" Feeling like he's finally getting somewhere Hiashi tilted his head only slightly to listen more closely to the boy.

"No one." Gaara growled, he was getting annoyed now.

"But you just said you had. You had to have said it to some one otherwise why would you say anything at all?"

"Fine. I was talking to you now be quiet."

"Why do you want me to be quiet?"

"Because you're getting on my nerves."

"What about me talking to you gets on your nerves?"

_**See how is trying to get in our head Gaara. Come on, lets switch places. I'll make him shut up."**_

"No." Gaara said firmly then groaned. _I said that out loud didn't I?_

_**Yep.**_

"No what Gaara?" Hiashi blinked. He noticed when Gaara spoke it completely didn't go with the questions he asked as though he was actually talking to some else like he stated before. Picking up a pencil Hiashi jotted down his theories and statement on the notepad that was on the desk with Gaara's folder.

"Can I just leave…?" Gaara sighed trying to keep calm before he broke something or hit some one.

"I'm sorry Gaara but we have…20 minutes left." Explained Hiashi as looked at the watch on his wrist. "Besides I think we should talk. Maybe even a little more often than this one session."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"But on the contrary Gaara, I want to talk to you." Gaara growled in frustration at the males words and slumped down in the chair.

"I know it may seem harsh Gaara but it's actually quite good for you."

"How is getting on my nerves good for me?"

"I'm not trying to get on your nerves. I'm trying to talk to you. It takes two to communicate Gaara. It's not all bad if we just talk and you may just realize you're just letting me get on your nerves."

"Don't lecture me."

"I'm not lecturing you Gaara. I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Everyone needs help sometimes Gaara."

_**Gaara wouldn't you prefer this guy to shut up?**_

_Be he won't, obviously._

_**Of course not. That's because you're not trying to get him to shut up. Lets switch. I can shut him up for good.**_

_You're not going to kill him._

_**Oh Gaara don't think so bad of me. A little thread here, a little needle there, and a blunt object to the back of the head. He'd shut up.**_

_News flash. No needle, no thread, and you're not knocking him out either._

_**Oh come on Gaara. You're being too soft. What happened to the Gaara I knew that loved kicking cats hm?**_

_Shut up Shukaku. You're only making things worse. If you've been quiet in the first place things wouldn't have turned out this way._

_**Stop blaming yourself Gaara.**_

_I'm not blaming myself. I'm blaming you!_

_**Gaara when are you going to learn? I am you.**_

_No you're not. Now shut up!_

_**Gaara you can't quiet yourself.**_

_Shut up!_

_**And telling yourself shut up isn't nice either.**_

_Shut up!._

"Gaara?" Hiashi's been trying to get Gaara's attention for the past two minutes but the red head just stared emotionless at nothing. It actually concerned Hiashi how the boy could be angry one minute and completely lifeless the next.

After writing down some notes on his notepad. Hiashi picked up a rather large book that sat behind him on a bookcase and slammed it down suddenly on his desk. Hiashi noticed how Gaara just looked at him lifelessly while the average person would have jumped then stare with confusion. Noticing this fact Hiashi concluded Gaara wasn't just spacing out.

"Gaara what were you doing?"

"What do you mean what I was doing?"

"You were just staring at nothing. You wouldn't even answer me when I called you."

"Oh so you haven't got the clue I don't want to talk to you?"

"Come now Gaara lets not be mean. You weren't just spacing out were you?"

"I was spacing out. Simply put, I was ignoring you."

"Yes well when someone ignores you they look the other way and not slightly down with no movement what so ever."

"I guess I just do things differently."

"I suppose you're right. You ignore someone by distracting yourself with something else."

"So?"

"What was distracting you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh then what were you thinking about?"

Gaara huffed. "Like I'd tell you."

"Why? You don't want me to know you're thoughts?" Hiashi leaned back in his office chair, his fingers tips pressing against each other.

"No." Gaara said bluntly.

"Why not? It can't be all that bad. Are you scared I'd get into your mind?" Hiashi smirked inwardly. _Good. I think I'm getting to him._

"No." Gaara's bluntness wavered slightly.

_**Oh Gaara see what he's trying to do. Don't let him into our head. He's just like Neji. He's trying to read us.**_

"Then why not? Do you think I'd judge your thoughts?"

"Pfft whatever."

"Oh so is that it? Gaara I'm not trying to judge you and I'm not going to. Are your thoughts different? Not normal like everyone else's?"

"No…"

_**Gaara don't talk him anymore let me deal with him.**_

"Then why Gaara? What was on your mind that was so very interesting. That blocked out everything else? That you're afraid to tell me?"

"I-"

_**Gaara!**_

Hiashi narrowed his eyes noticing how Gaara stopped his sentence as though someone interrupted him.

"-Shut up!" Gaara's seafoam eyes seemed distant as the boy glared at the man behind the desk. "You pathetic excuse for a human." A menacing smile lurked his way a cross Gaara's face that some how, dangerously showed amusement.

**/-\**

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Gaara's doing okay in there?" Naruto swayed his feet over the edge of the wooden bench while he sat beside the raven. The fox and the raven were still waiting for the panda like the loyal friends they are. They said they'd be here the entire time and they're keeping their promise. Believe it! (I just had to say that.)

"Honestly…No." Sasuke said nonchalantly as he rested his head on the palm of his hand and elbow on the armrest of the bench.

"Teme you'll jinx him!." Naruto complained.

"Well you asked for my opinion." Sasuke shrugged.

"I was expecting a yes…" Naruto sighed.

"You seen how Gaara practically tried to run out the office. There's no point in sugar coating it. It'd just make it worse." Sasuke said as he rested his arm over the edge of the bench behind Naruto.

"Yeah I guess your right." Naruto spoke softly as he leaned closer to the raven with a small tinge across his cheeks.

The raven only nodded in agreement he, himself leaning closer to the fox with small tinge across his cheeks. And then…They smiled.

Just as things were about to get romantically blissful a crash was heard from the inside of the Counselor's Office.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen as they simultaneously looked to the door. "Oh…Crap…" They said together, both inwardly cringing, hoping things weren't turning bad.

/-\

Hiashi currently stood behind his desk with complete shock written all over his face. On the other hand Gaara, or should I say Shukaku, sat contently in his chair with a smirk on his face.

Seconds ago Shukaku had just suddenly picked up the vase of flowers on Hiashi's desk and threw it at the male, luckily the brunette was fast enough to dodge the flying vase before it hit him. However upon dodging the fragile glass the vase smashed into the wall behind him.

"Gaara…What has gotten into you?" Hiashi questioned calmly.

"What do you mean? All I did was throw a vase at you?" Shukaku answered almost innocently but his voice held a hint of amusement and spite. Shukaku played it off as though he was the infamous red head however their personalities were completely different.

_**Don't worry Gaara, I'll teach this man to not step over his boundaries.**_

"Exactly. You threw a vase at me." Hiashi instinctively bit at inside of his mouth. _His whole personality just changed within seconds. He almost seems to be a whole different person…_

"You had it coming." Shukaku shrugged it off, the amusement smirk on his face remaining,

"Why do you say that Gaara? Do you hate me that much?" Hiashi asked. Things were starting to get interesting but he knew to stay on guard. He could tell this session was going to be more than all talk.

"Yes I do." Shukaku answered bluntly.

"Why is that Gaara?"

"Because you talk too much and ask too many questions. Such as now. Do you not think I don't know what you're trying to do? I'm not going to let you get into our head. You need to learn your place." Shukaku's smirked darkened as he pulled out Gaara's pocket knife.

"Gaara?" Hiashi was taken back when the red head pulled out the knife. He held his hands up defensively, trying to be the calm one. "Gaara, there's no need for violence. Just put the knife away."

"No I don't think I will. I mean, why would I? Does it scare you? Are you afraid I'll cut you and you'll bleed then die? Does it get on your nerves that I won't stop?" Shukaku spoke mockingly at Hiashi., a low chuckle erupting from his throat.

_Shukaku…Don't…_

Gaara's mind awakened deep from in his consciousness. He floated helplessly within the darkness. He felt tired but comfortable, his eyes was half lidded and his vibrant red hair swayed softly around him. However he felt strange, as though he knew he, or Shukaku, was doing something wrong.

_**Don't worry Gaara. This man needs to be taken care of.**_

Despite Gaara's protest Shukaku was determined to kill the person that dare tried to get into their mind.

Hiashi kept his attention on the red head as the boy stood from his seat. That smile of Gaara's seemed so different and Hiashi noticed. _Hm…He said our mind. The change in his personality tells me this sudden act of violence is a defense mechanism. Could this be a case of Dissociative Identity Disorder?_

"Gaara this seems so unlike you. Like you're a completely different person." Hiashi was expecting Gaara to respond more or for the personality he knows is there to distinguish itself as being someone else but instead Shukaku smile just widen. "I guess you don't really know me as much as you thought you did."

As Shukaku stepped around the desk Hiashi moved in the opposite direction. "Don't run Hiashi. That's no fun!" Shukaku rushed for the older male but Hiashi was quick to react; knocking his office chair in the red head's path.

Shukaku chuckled again stopping right in front of the chair, clenching the knife tightly in his hand. "That's not very-"

"Gaara? It's okay!"

"Were right out here waiting for you, like we promised. Remember that."

Just as Shukaku was about to lash out at Hiashi again the fox and raven's voices sounded out from the other side of the wooden door. There voice stopped Shukaku in his place and his eyes widen. He could feel Gaara's mind slipping back into consciousness, drowning his own back into the darkness.

_**Gaara…I'm not…Done yet…**_

Shukaku's voice faded off within Gaara's mind as the red head took over once more. Despite the fact Gaara was awake now he still appeared to be spacing out. At least from Hiashi's Prospective.

"Gaara…?' Finally getting the courage enough to speak Hiashi spoke, hoping Gaara was back to his right state of mind.

Hearing his name being called Gaara snapped out of his stupor and looked to the older male without a word. _What…Happened…?_ The red head couldn't recall what had happened it was as though he blacked out and was now just waking up from a deep sleep.

"Are you okay, Gaara? How do you feel?" Hiashi asked as he went to lift his chair back up in the appropriate manner. _ It seems he's snapped out of it._

Gaara darted his seafoam green eyes over the entire office, noticing the broken and vase and everything else. However despite the fact he didn't understand what had happen Gaara really didn't care.

Without a word Gaara turned to leave. "Gaara, wait!" The red head stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly turning around Gaara smacked the older male's hand away and glared at him. "The session's over right? I can leave."

"Not just yet. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I don't want to hear it." With his words Gaara turned around again to leave.

"Gaara! This is important. If you leave out that door right now I'll just contact your father and tell him instead."

Gaara stopped in his place and clutched his hands tightly. _H-He can never know…_Gaara stayed where he was but made no notion to turn around however that was fine with Hiashi.

_He seemed to tense up at the mention of his father. Could he be the cause of Gaara's problem?_ "Gaara….From our session I conclude that you may…No…Do need help."

"I don't nee-"

"Yes you do! You tried to attack me and you don't even recall what you did!"

"Yes I do! I do remember!" Gaara defended himself. He didn't want help and honestly did believe he didn't need it either.

"Then what happened? Tell me what you did and why?" Hiashi pressed Gaara farther. As an psychiatrist it was his duty to help his patients especially if they were a threat to themselves and others, even if they didn't want the help.

"….." Gaara didn't speak. He lied as though he did, not thinking things through. He could easily be caught in the lie and Shukaku was asleep. Gaara just couldn't respond.

"As I had thought. Gaara what I believe you have is Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"I don't hav-"

"Yes you do!" Hiashi tried to explain but he could see Gaara wasn't going to stand for it and the last thing he needed was Gaara's other personality, Shukaku, coming back out. " I know it's hard to take in Gaara but it is the truth. I am going to prescribe you-"

"No! No! I'm not going to take any medication! I'm not crazy!" Gaara had finally turned around to face Hiashi face to face. Gaara glared dangerously at the male for he was already on the verge to tears however the red head already vow to never cry in front of anyone. _I'm not crazy…_

Hiashi's eyes sadden. This was always the hardest part of his job especially if their patients denied it all. "Gaara…I don't want to force you to take the medication I can prescribe…But if you don't, you'll have to be sent to a facility that can take care of you and help you get better."

"…A mental hospital…" Gaara shook his head slowly, his words were shaky and he clenched his hands so tightly they almost bled.

"Gaara it's for your own good."

Gaara, not wanting to hear anymore of it turned and ran out the office. Hiashi didn't even bother to run after, or call back the boy. He only sighed as he went back to his desk.

/-\

Sasuke and Naruto could only contemplate what was happening in the now quiet office but once they saw Gaara burst through the door and ran down the hall without a second glance they concluded things didn't go so well, as they had expected.

Quickly standing neither wasted anytime running after their red headed friend. All the while calling after him.

"Gaara!"

"Gaara wait up!"

Despite his friends calling him, Gaara didn't stop he just kept running and running until he was out the school. Then he ran so more, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't stop not until he ran out of breath and couldn't run anymore.

He panted heavily, seeing he was quite a few blocks from his home. Slowly, after catching his breath he began to walk home, his hoodie and red hair obscuring his face. But as he walked he heard a beeping sound only to see Sasuke and Naruto driving up to him in the raven's car.

Without a word he got inside the vehicle and curled up on the seat. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the red head as Sasuke drove but said not one word, along with Sasuke whom instead looked through the rear view mirror.

The whole car ride was driven in silence all the way to Gaara's home. Gaara got out the car with not a word to no one's surprise and sauntered up the walk way however was stopped mid way when Naruto clung to his left side and Sasuke clung to his right. The fox and the raven hugged the panda not only gently but comfortably that could only make Gaara smile.

Placing his arms around both he hugged them back. Although he was still upset, the hug really did make him feel a bit better.

After Sasuke and Naruto said their goodbyes to Gaara the red head grudgingly went inside the light blue painted house. To his surprise however the house appeared empty. Not really caring because he preferred it that way, Gaara made his ways up the stairs to his room all the while thinking.

_I'm not crazy…I'm not…_

Inside his room Gaara locked his door and walked over to his dresser where he looked into the vanity mirror. His seafoam green eyes stood out from the black eye liner from around his eyes and his normally vibrant red hair was a complete mess and dull without life as far as he could see from underneath his hoodie.

_I'm not crazy…I don't need any help or any medication…I'm not crazy…_

The red head pulled his pocket knife from his pocket and stared at it as he popped out the blade. Gaara had realized he still had his pocket knife in his hand when he was walking home. He didn't know how it got from his pocket and into his hand but that didn't matter to him. He must've had grabbed from inside his pocket and forgot he had it in his hand, that was his excuse for it. He wasn't crazy, no not at all.

Gaara believed he didn't need anyone or any medication to help him with his pain. All Gaara needed was his pocket knife and his arm to "Draw" on.

He admired the blade as it glistened. Yes that's what all he need. That's what he been waiting for. To feel his body go numb when he moved the short steel against his arm, tearing the skin, and feel that warm crimson liquid slip through and drip to the floor. Who needs medication when you got pure bliss?

As if he was a masochist Gaara traced the blade over his already pale scared arm. Thin lines of blood slipped out from the various cuts Gaara drew on his arm. He could feel his body numb out and the blood trinkle down his arm.

"I'm not crazy….Am I…?"

_**No….Not at all…**_

/-\

Finally finished with the 3rd chapter! Took awhile, man was it long.

Anywho a few announcements.

I read back over my other chapters in this story. It's something I normally do when I have writers blocks and I noticed a lot of mistakes. Why didn't anyone tell me? Oh well it's no big deal.

Speaking of mistakes I think I confused my spell checker when I was spelling counseling. So…Yeah if you see it and it's spell wrong don't mind it. For some reason, no matter how hard I try I can never seem to spell it right.

I know Gaara is more of a raccoon but I really think he'd make a great Panda. I'm mean I seen so many pictures of Gaara with panda bears and in panda outfits. I just think a panda persona fits him like a fox and raven persona fits Naruto and Sasuke.

Everyone's favorite evil raven haired brother is coming up in the next chapter although he isn't evil in this story. Although the problem is I can't type of the chapter until I know who should be his boyfriend. I'm posting a poll up the same day I post this chapter up so it'll be on top of my profile.

Realize if you don't vote it'll take a much longer time for me to post the next chapter. I know I said I need a pairing for Kankuro, and I do, but Kankuro can wait because he isn't much importance until a little later on.

So vote and for those who haven't realized yet, everyone's favorite evil raven haired brother is Itachi. Here are the pairings you can chose from.

-Haku

-Deidara

-Kisame

-Sai

Some of you are probably thinking : Why don't you pair Kankuro and Itachi up. One reason : I don't really like that pairing. So…Yeah. Anywho get to voting and don't forget to review.

Preview of Next Chapter :

[Hysterically Calling Out For You]

"Why won't you look me in the eye?" Neji questioned the red head that he had pinned against the wall. "Why…?" Neji questioned again…Almost pleading for Gaara to answer.

"Because I don't want you to see…" Gaara mumbled, his head turned away from the brunette. Tears stung his seafoam eyes as they slowly fall while he spoke. "…Who I really am…"


	4. Hysterically Calling Out For You

Okay I didn't get any votes on my poll about who Itachi should date at least I don't think I did. Normally I would be mad but although I didn't receive any votes some of you did tell me who you wanted to date Itachi in your reviews. The problem is…It came out a tie. Yeah…So I'm just going to break the tie by choosing myself and you'll see who I chose in the story therefore read on!

Warnings in first chapter.

I do not own Naruto…Or Gaara…Or Sasuke…Or Neji…Or Itachi…Or anyone else in the series…No matter how much I want to…

/-\\

[Hysterically Calling Out For You]

Kankuro wandered entered his quiet home after spending about 2 hours at football practice. He was tired and exhausted, welcoming the silence of his home however surprised that it was so quiet.

He headed up stairs to go to his room all the while thinking. _Dad's probably at work…Temari…If she's not here then probably with her friends…Gaara…He could be home…Or not…_

The brunette was just about to Gaara's room when he heard the phone ring. Obviously being the only one around to answer it, he did. "Hello?"

"_Good evening. This is Tsunade Senju, the principal of Konoha High. May I please speak with the parent of the household?"_

"Oh I'm sorry he-" Kankuro stopped his sentence midway when a thought came to his head. _Why would the principal be calling?_ "He…Just walked through the door. Let me go get him for you."

Kankuro sat the phone down as he looked over both his shoulders to make sure no one was near by. He then cleared his throat before picking back up the phone. "…Yes, this is Kaze Sabaku." Kankuro was always very good at impersonating his father, that's why he wasn't surprised he sounded so much like him.

(Just a quick note : I do not know what Gaara's father name is. All I know is that he was the fourth Kazekage. I know his name isn't really original and I don't claim it. I just wanted you all to know that I didn't know his name.)

"_Hello Mr. Sabaku. This is Tsunade Senju, Gaara's principal. I'm sorry to call you but there was something I wanted to talk to you about." _As expected Tsunade couldn't tell it was Kankuro.

_So it was about Gaara._ Kankuro eyes narrowed as he spoke "Yes. What is it?"

"_Actually Mr. Sabaku I was calling in hopes that you could come and see me in person?"_

Kankuro cursed underneath his breath. He understood there would be nothing he could do about it if there was an appointment made and that his father would be really mad at Gaara. Kankuro knew his father and Gaara didn't have a very good relationship although he didn't know the full extent of it.

"I apologize Ms. Senju but I am a very busy man. Whatever it is you have to say you can say it now over the phone."

"_Oh well…Your son Gaara since the beginning of the year has been getting into a bit of trouble."_

"How can he be getting into trouble and school started yesterday?

"_Yes well, teenagers will be teenagers but your son has been expiating destructive habits. That really concern me. Which was why I asked him to speak with the school counselor."_

"…Alright…"

"_It was only to see if Gaara actually needed help so no parent permission was required. However the counselor talked with Gaara and things got a bit out of hand-"_

"What do you mean things got a bit out of hand?" Kankuro's voice was raising but he still tried to keep his voice in the tone of his father as to not get caught.

"_He…Mr. Sabaku there's no easy way to say this but your son pulled his pocket knife on his the counselor…"_

Kankuro's eyes widen, he couldn't even scream. _This has to be some kind of joke…_

"W-Wha-"

"_Mr. Sabaku I know it's hard to take in but with the help of the school counselor, who is a licensed Psychiatrist, can help your son. He believes that Gaara has…Dissociative Identity Disorder._

"…Like someone with a split personality?"

"_Exactly. I can't go into too much detail about it to help you understand or tell you what the cause is for it's too soon to tell. I just wanted you to know our school counselor, Dr. Hiashi Hyuuga, has already prescribed your son the proper medication. If you could come and get the sl-"_

"I'll let my other son Kankuro come pick it up."

"_Uh…Alright. Also Gaara…Is not allowed to carry his pocket knife anymore…"_

"…I understand."

"_Alright then. Have a nice day Kankuro."_

"You to Ms. Tsu-" Kankuro stopped at the sound of his name. "Wha-Wait a minute now I-" Kankuro's voice had long went back to his own and only stopped speaking when he heard the other line hang up.

_Dang…What a smart old lady._ Sighing Kankuro turned to look towards the red heads door. _Destructive habits…_

/-\\

Gaara was quiet as a mouse in his room upon his bed. He had spaced out long ago so didn't hear when Kankuro was on the phone. He was lying on his bed, almost curled up in a ball, admiring the crimson liquid of his blood drying on his pocket knife.

The red head only snapped out of it when he heard his bedroom door open. "Gaara?" Although Gaara didn't turn to look who it was entering his room he could tell it was Kankuro by the sound of his voice. "Gaara?" The brunette spoke again, getting closer to his little brother.

"Don't you ever knock?" Gaara spoke as he flipped his pocket knife close and turned to look at Kankuro's concerned face. "What?"

Kankuro kept his concern expression as he bit his lower lip. He was never very good with these kind of talks but his little brother needed him. "G-Gaara, Tsunade called."

Gaara's breath hitched but he tried to hide it. "…So…?"

"She…Wanted to speak to dad about…About what happened at your counselor session but I saved your skin. However…Gaara I can't help you unless you talk to me. What are these destructive habits Tsunade was talking about?"

"I don't know…"

Kankuro could tell Gaara was lying it was written all over his apathetic expression.

"…I'm not going to force you to tell me but I'm here if you want to talk. Just…Give me your pocket knife." Kankuro spoke softly yet firmly as he held his hand out for the knife.

Gaara's eyes widen. "W-What? Why?"

"Tsunade says you can't hold it anymore. Give me your knife so I can go on and get your medication slip from her at school."

"Medication slip…No! NO! I'm not going to take the medication and I'm not going to give you my knife." Gaara emphasize his point by sitting up in bed and holding the folded pocket knife close to his chest. _H-He can't have it…I need it…_

Despite his brother's protest Kankuro wasn't going to argue. Being bigger and strong he easily grabbed the boy by his forearm earning a pained cry as he pulled Gaara to his feet. "N-No it's mine!" Gaara shouted while he held the pocket knife away from his older brother.

"Just give it here Gaara." Kankuro's voice was quiet. He held no joy in this but he did what an older brother had to. With the red head's arm in his grasp he twisted it behind the boy's back.

"Aah! Stop it!" Gaara yelped. He could feel the cuts on his arm reopening but he still tried to hold the knife away. He struggled in Kankuro's grasp but his older brother was stronger than him.

Kankuro ignored Gaara's feeble struggle. For being bigger Kankuro's reach was far longer than the small red head's so it was easy for him to take a hold of the knife, no matter how far Gaara held it away from him. Within seconds the brunette had the knife and was the victor.

The red head dropped to his knees in defeat. He had lost and now his safety net was gone. "Please…" However he still fought his hands clinging to fabric of Kankuro's shirt as the red head looked up at him, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry lil bro…" Kankuro felt guilt stab his heart and his eyes sadden as he seen the tears, Gaara desperately tried to hide in his seafoam eyes.

"K-Kankuro…Just give it back…" Gaara stopped his fighting as his eyes pleaded into Kankuro's however Kankuro didn't give it back instead he moved his hand to ruffle the red's vibrant hair comfortingly but stopped midway when Gaara flinched away.

"Gaara…" The boy's name trailed off Kankuro's tongue but he had to stay strong.

Gaara's heart berated in his chest, he was starting to hyperventilate. Everything was spinning out of control for him. But then he felt his brother's hands upon his shoulders. Looking up Gaara stared into the eyes of a serious Kankuro.

"Gaara…I won't tell Dad or Temari but you have to promise me….You have to. You have to promise me that you will stop what ever destructive habits Tsunade is talking about."

However Gaara knew he couldn't promise something like that. His destructive habits…He couldn't stop who he was. He couldn't stop Shukaku. And he needed to cut, it was his escaped. Gaara only stared at Kankuro with sadden eyes but Kankuro pressed on.

"Gaara?" Kankuro shook the red head gently but still got no reply so he shook him again. "Gaara?"

This time when he got no reply he knew Gaara wasn't going to keep the promise; his hands on the red head's shoulder growing tighter in a instant.

"I'm going to go get your medication. You will take it-"

"No I-:

"I don't want to hear it. You're going to take it. It'll make you better Gaara." Gaara shook his head but Kankuro ignored it as he stroked his little brothers hair before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Aaah!" Gaara screamed in frustration and fell over onto his side, breaking down. How did things get so bad so quickly? He snapped at the rubber bands, every single one of them that was on his wrists and forearm, as hard as he could while he curled up on the floor. When he wasn't satisfied he started clawing at his scarred forearms, drawing more blood from his cuts. But he didn't care…He welcomed the pain.

/-\\

Neji sat at the family table in the dining room. He sat beside his cousin Hinata while Hinata sat beside her little sister Hanabi. All the Hyuuga's looked the same except the females of the family had indigo hair and the males had brown.

Today was their family dinner. It never happened often and it only did when Neji's uncle Hiashi had enough time to spend with them when he was off of work however Neji didn't like the family dinners that had, matter of fact, he didn't like his relatives.

Neji's mother had died giving birth to him and his father later on commit suicide so now his uncle and aunt were his guardians. They weren't all that bad though. They took care of him as a son it's just they expected too much from him. To be this. To do that. Instead of actually listening to what Neji wanted to do with his life.

They never did it with their actual two daughters, always stating that because they were girls they shouldn't have too much pressure on them. But what about him? What about Neji? Do they honestly think they weren't pushing too much onto him?

Now he had to go through another family dinner where his aunt and uncle harasses him with questions, insult his ideas, and force their expectations. Luckily for him Hiashi was running and if he ran late long enough there won't be a family dinner and Neji wouldn't have to worry about all his aunt and uncle's nagging.

However luck wasn't on Neji's side today when he heard Hiashi stepping into the dining room after the butler let him in.

"Sorry I was late, I had a little extra business to take care of." That was Hiashi's excuse as he took a seat across from Neji.

"I hope it wasn't too much." Neji's aunt spoke as she sat the remainder of the food down and sat beside her husband. Neji's aunt never allowed the butlers to cook often because she, herself was a master chef.

"Nothing I can't handle." Hiashi assured.

As always dinner started off with silence no matter how much they tried to act like a regular family they weren't because they held no real loving connection to each other.

"I-I made th-the gymnastic team today." Hinata stuttered, trying to break the ice.

"That's very good Hinata. You've been practicing all summer to join haven't you?" Neji's aunt smiled and at her smile Hinata smiled too, nodding softly.

"I'm glad to see your trying hard Hinata." Hiashi gave one of his small smiles it was never anything more.

"Th-Thank you father." Hinata smiled more to her father as she went back to eating.

Neji gives Hinata kudos for trying but it wasn't a lot because he didn't want the ice broken. He wanted it to freeze over and keep his aunt and uncle from talking but she just had to open her stuttering mouth.

"What about you Neji? How has the new year been for you? I know it's not the same as being overseas." Hiashi asked.

"Fine." Neji spoke simply not looking up from his plate. "How's work?"

"The same as usual. I'm working as your school counselor for awhile." Hiashi responded with a smile.

However Neji didn't smile in fact he almost chocked on his vegetables. Clearing his throat Neji tried not to seem effected. "I did not know that. What about your own Psychiatrist Office?"

"I still work there too. I'm just doing this as a favor to a friend." Hiashi explained.

"But are you sure it's okay? Wouldn't it just but you at the level of…Lower Psychiatrists?" Neji's aunt spoke with worry as she placed down her spoon from her mashed potatoes.

"Nonsense. If anything it'll give me more publicity, to show that I really care about the lives of children." Neji heard his uncle's words as if the older male had rehearse them some time ago if he wasn't afraid of being seen the brunette would have shook his head at his relative.

But then Neji got a thought in that brilliant mind of his. _Gaara…Had counseling sessions…Could that mean that…No way…_ "Did you…Have any sessions with anyone today?" Neji asked trying to hide his curiosity.

"As a matter of fact I did. That's one of the reasons your principal called me. She wanted me to look into something."

"Something like what?" Neji blinked.

"She felt one of the students were troubled, it's nothing really."

"So…Was he troubled?"

"…He was but I can help him" Because Hiashi sworn an oath of Patient Doctor Confidentiality he couldn't tell much and Neji couldn't help but groan inwardly. _That could be anyone._

"May I be excuse?" Neji asked. He had enough of dinner and wanted to leave before all the questions came.

"But you hardly touched your food…" Neji's aunt frowned.

"I'm not hungry plus I got to get started on my homework." Neji explained and without a word stood from his chair.

"Well…Don't stay up too late." Hiashi would always let him off easy if it was about school. Not even looking back Neji left the dinning room and headed up stairs to his room.

Neji's room was at then end of the hall. Upon entering the first thing Neji saw was his king size bed covered in white sheets and pillows which was across from where he stood. Two night stands where on either side of his bed. A double glass door which lead out to a balcony to the left of the bed and a dresser to the left of the door. On the right hand side was a wooden door which lead to a private bathroom.

Neji's walls were white but his carpet was the softest lilac as was a few pillow on his bed.

He fell back against his soft plush bed, his long brunette sprawled out like a pool around him. Neji stared up at his ceiling, the lilac of his eyes going distant while his mind traveled aimlessly about a certain red head.

/-\\

Sasuke was a genius but when it came to the blonde hair boy that ran through his head countless times the raven's mind was like a pool of Jell-O.

The raven sat in his dark blue colored room, the black sheets of his king size bed adding to Sasuke's comfort as he leaned back against his headboard.

Sasuke knew Naruto since elementary school since then they were practically inseparatable.

Sasuke could remember that naïve game of House they played on several occasions. Where Naruto was the mother, he was the father, and Gaara was their son. Although they couldn't understand love back then that didn't mean it wasn't there.

When Sasuke had to leave overseas it was heartbreaking. So much so, the month before Sasuke left Naruto and the Raven spent every waking moment together. But when it was time for him to leave onto the plane Sasuke could have swore he seen the tears in the fox's eyes.

They never showed that much love for each other and they always had their usual spats but it all meant one thing. They were hiding their true feelings.

And now, Sasuke was just realizing that.

_How could I have not noticed?_ Sasuke shook his head down in the palm of his hands. _The stares, the touches, the thoughts._

"That's it…" Sasuke turned in his head towards the picture frame on his nightstand. The picture held Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara right before the raven left overseas. His ebony eyes focused solely on his blonde hair companion. "I'm in love with him." Sasuke admitted.

Sasuke was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice the scarlet gaze from the crack in his door.

Itachi stood crouched, looking into his little brother's room from his door that was open just a bit.

"What is he doing?" Only seconds later did a piercing white eye with only the smallest black pupil joined Itachi's scarlet, eaves-dropping into the raven's room.

"I think he's finally coming to turns with it." Itachi whispered to his companion.

"Come to turns with what?"

"Honestly, Kisame don't be so dense, his love for Naruto obviously." Itachi answered.

"Oh…Hey I'm not dense!" Kisame sneered.

"Ssshh, he'll hear you!" Itachi shushed, his scarlet eye still focused on his little brother whom fiddled with one of his pictures of Naruto. Kisame instantly shushed, peering back inside.

"What are you two doing?" Suddenly a voice came out from behind Itachi and Kisame, interrupting them from their very important nosey-ness as they looked back at who spoke.

There stood a feminine boy with a spatula in one hand and the other on his hip, wearing a pink apron that stated 'My cookies aren't for you'. The boy's dark hair was pinned up with a pair of red glass stick. The boy appeared to be a girl however on a closer inspection anyone could see the small male features he had.

Not wasting anytime both Itachi and Kisame rose index finger to their lips. "Ssshh!" That said simultaneously.

By far, the feminine boy seemed offended before Itachi spoke. "We're spying on Sasuke."

"Spying is wrong." The feminine boy objected to Itachi's and Kisame's actions, sounding like an angel.

"But Haku, he's going through one his mature phases. The one when he finally realizes he's in love." Itachi explained.

As if it was a soap opera, which the boy, now addressed as Haku loved, he pushed pass both men saying. "Move over." While he took his place in front of the raven's door peaking in; Itachi hovering over him and Kisame hovering over Itachi.

"Maybe I should call him and tell him…No, no…Over the phone isn't the right approach." Sasuke was now standing from his bed, pacing back and forth about how he should tell Naruto about his feelings.

"Then we should talk in person somewhere…But I get followed by fan girls everywhere, there's no way I can talk to him without any girls eaves-dropping. I could just invite him over but…I'd have a hard time telling him…I know! I'll write a letter! A love letter!"

Finally getting an idea Sasuke sat himself at his desk and got to work.

"Dear Naruto…We've known each other from quite sometime. You're one of my closest friends although you can't always tell. We have our fights and occasional spats but I know that's just how we show our feelings."

To Itachi, Kisame, and Haku's luck Sasuke was speaking it out loud and they all couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"We can not deny all the fun we have together, all the laughs, and the smiles but if I said I cared for you as a friend I'd be lying. Naruto…You are more to me than a best friend. My feelings go beyond that. Naruto I-"

The trio didn't get to hear the rest when they got distracted by an obnoxious shout from behind them. "Tobi is a good boy!"

The three glared back at Itachi and Sasuke's masked cousin.

"Not now Tobi!" They hissed.

"But Tobi did nothing. What are sempais doing?" Tobi responded as loud as ever.

"Ssshh!" And as a responds the trio tried to silence him but was only returned the same three times louder from Tobi. "SSSHH!"

"Go away Tobi!" Itachi said in a harsh whisper.

"BUT TOBI-"

"Tobi if you're a good boy be quiet!" Haku ordered as softly as he could.

"Okay but only because Tobi is a good boy!" The masked boy chirped.

Not even bothering to respond the trio looked back through the crack in the door to see Sasuke had stopped writing and was leaning back in his desk chair with his arms crossed, obviously thinking. Luckily the raven was in his own world so he hadn't noticed them spying. However Tobi didn't go away instead the trio gain a new member in their spying. The masked boy one invisible eye poking in through the space in the door.

"Naruto…I love you…" Sasuke spoke to himself.

"OH MY GOSH SASUKE-SEMPAI LOVES NARUTO-SEMPAI!" Tobi shouted through the door, pushing it open causing Itachi, Kisame, Haku and himself to fall through into the raven's room and onto his floor.

"TOBI YOU IDIOT!" Itachi, Kisame, and Haku yelled in a pile on the wooden floor.

"What the hell?" Sasuke was furious as he stood from his desk chair and glared down at his brother, cousin, and friends.

Scrambling to their feet the trio (Not counting Tobi) looked like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Oh do you hear that, the cookies are done!" Haku giggled nervously as he scampered out the room.

"I want a beer." Kisame scratched the back of his neck as he followed after Haku.

"Tobi wants a cookie because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chirped as he skipped out the room, his hands flailing out around him.

"…." Itachi however stood where he was without a word as he stared at his younger brother who held complete confusion on his face. "I think it's a great idea you want to write him a letter. Just give it to him in person. To show how much you care and no matter how you think he's going to react, show your emotions, don't think your Uchiha apathetic-ness is the right way to go because I assure you, he wants to see love in your eyes."

When Itachi finally did say something, he spoke the truth. He didn't run away from his little brother and gave him the advice he needs. Then without a word he left, leaving his younger sibling still speechless.

Only when the older Uchiha was farther down the hall did Sasuke hear Itachi say "Haku, babe, I want a cookie too!"

And no matter how apathetic Itachi sounded while saying it Sasuke could tell how happy he sounded.

Itachi never held any emotion in anything until he met Haku although the boy was a year older than Sasuke and Itachi was a college student they loved each other and the raven knows how hard it was for Itachi to tell Haku he loved him.

But Haku knew because he felt the same way and that made Sasuke smile. _I hope…Naruto and I will be like that…_

/-\\

Naruto laid in a heap on his bed, tangled in his orange sheets, sleeping. A dab of drool ran down his mouth while soft snores came from the fox. "Man I want some ramen…" He responded in his sleep.

Naruto wasn't allowed to have ramen for the next two weeks because he was on punishment for his prank on Sakura.

Naruto didn't think about anything, he slept contently so contently his foot twitched in his sleep, soft mumbling coming from him.

"Mmm….Thanks for the ramen…..Sasuke…" And although Naruto didn't have the exact same thoughts as the raven, the fox still thought about him, in his own way.

Naruto was oblivious to a lot of things but he knew himself and he didn't have to be a genius to know his feelings. He always knew. The problem was he was scared to tell the raven.

"Sasuke I…I…C-Can I have another bowl…?"

/-\\

Gaara laid on his floor, curled up in a ball. He didn't even bother to get into his bed. He just stayed where he was, being illuminated by the moonlight from his window. His vibrant red hair shrouded his dull seafoam hues, only the slightest of silent tears visible.

The red head made no movement nor sound that indicated life from him. Only the pulsing ache from his blood covered arms told Gaara that he was still alive.

Gaara's room was trashed. He had a violent outburst after his conversation with his older sibling. His bed sheets were everywhere as well as his clothes, the mirror of his vanity was smashed in and Gaara's hand bleed with gashes as a result. The lamp on his nightstand hung by it's cord, the cover of it on the other side of the room.

_**I told you Gaara…No one can understand us…**_

_You weren't there…_

_**What…?**_

_You weren't there to help me…_

_**Gaara…You forced me back. After what happened with Hiashi and you took control again I've grown tired…I'm not yet strong enough to come out all the time and when I want to. I'm weak now…I have to sleep…**_

"Don't…go yet…D-Don't leave me alone…" Gaara whispered out, his voice was still rasp from screaming and his tears still spilled out.

_**I'm…Sorry…Gaara…**_

Shukaku's voice faded off within Gaara's head coincidently when the boy's door creaked open.

"Boy…Don't you have the nerve…" Kaze, Gaara's father sounded out from the door way as he sauntered in, the door closing behind his tall stature silently. "…To wreck this room like this!" The last word hissed out like venom from the man as he foot kicked harshly at Gaara's side.

"Nnn!" Gaara held in the groan of pain, his head was turned away from his father so the man couldn't see his tears.

Did you notice how he said This Room? Kaze didn't see it as being Gaara's room, just a space to hold the boy at night. Gaara had hardly no possessions of his own. He didn't even own his clothes, they were either given or bought for him by his friends or siblings.

"You're not going to put up a big fight tonight are you?" The man whisper as to not wake his children, Kankuro and Temari. Kaze didn't even wait for an answer while he kneeled to Gaara on the floor and turned the boy onto his back, only to notice the tears.

"Whatcha crying for you pansy?" Kaze smacked at Gaara's damp cheek with the back of his hand but Gaara made no protest. He lost all his energy earlier, he was tired and wanted to die; he simply gave up.

"Wuss…Can't even fight back. Good enough for me, you wouldn't want Kankuro or Temari waking up to see you anyways." Kaze sneered with a smirk.

Any secret Gaara had, he kept from his siblings, no matter how bad they were he didn't want them to know neither did he want others to. Sasuke and Naruto knew of the abuse but that was only because they pressured him constantly about the bruises he always had however he never told how bad it was. How not only his father hit him but touched him sexually.

Gaara could already feel his father tugging on his jeans but the red head just laid motionlessly.

_**Gaara…**_

_Shukaku…?_

_**Our body is not his to touch…**_

_It's not his…_

"It's not his…" Gaara whispered to himself over and over again. At the feel of the cool air touching his lower body the red head snapped back to his senses but his body still ached for lying in the same position for countless hours.

However Gaara still fought, kicking his feet. "Go away…!" His voice was hoarse but he still flailed his arms to push his father away.

"Stop your fighting boy!" Kaze ordered as he climbed up onto Gaara, straddling him thus stopping his kicking. However Gaara still flailed his arms and him squirmed underneath his so called father. "G-Get off! Stop!"

"Stupid brat!" Kaze's words were like poison and his fist was like a hammer especially when he smashed it against Gaara's head.

"Hnn!" Gaara held in his groan as his head spanned, he could already feel the bruise under his eye. The red head rose his hands to hit at the older male but was stopped midway when his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head.

"You're getting feisty again boy. I told you to stop fighting me." Kaze had the same tone of voice as Gaara just much deeper and sounded much more deadly. He twisted at the boy's forearms feeling the blood run through his fingers. It's not like he hasn't noticed the blood on his sons forearms or the gashes in the boy's hands, it's just simply put, he didn't care.

"Eeeerr!" Gaara wailed through his teeth, wincing at the pain in his arms. He tried to move them but they were held tight by Kaze.

And then he felt it, his father's calloused hand around his bare manhood, pumping it.

The red head could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks with embarrassment. "Uuhh….Stop…I-I…nngh…Don't want to." Gaara tried to hide the moans in his voice, he could feel himself growing hard in his father's hand but the man only chuckled. "Pathetic slut…You like that don't you?"

"N-No…aah…" Gaara's form trembled beneath Kaze's, he tried to close his legs but the man moved his form between them, keeping them open.

Kaze pulled the red head's shirt up by his teeth, his tongue moving down to circle around one of the pink nubs on Gaara's chest.

"N-Nngh…St-Stop…" Gaara whined his head turning to the side, he pulled on his arms to get free only to realize he was.

He turned his head back to his father only to see the man with a sleazy smile on his face, straddling him, his hands down by his side.

Gaara was about to take his chance to crawl away from under his father when he felt the man's hands on his biceps, holding him down. That's when he started to panic, struggling underneath Kaze, who only smiled down at him silent.

"L-Let go…Stop it let…aaah!" Gaara accidentally moaned out when he felt the man grinding against his bare manhood with his clothed one.

"See…I knew you aah…liked it…" Gaara could feel Kaze's rock hard member beneath his slacks as the man continued to rub their manhoods together.

"N-No…I d-don't…" Gaara could feel the tears returning to his eyes. His hands grasped tightly at the man's forearms, trying to pull him off but to no avail. Then he felt his father let go again, seeing him unbutton his dress shirt than remove it.

Kaze then lowered his chest against Gaara's, feeling the boy trying to push his weight off him but Kaze wasn't going to move.

Instead he just chuckled darkly. "I know you want it. Can't you feel how wet you are?" To emphasize his point, he teased Gaara's entrance with his middle finger.

"A-Aaah…No…Don't!" Gaara arched his back slightly, flinching away from Kaze's finger. He tried to push the man off him but Gaara was cursed with being small for his age so Kaze was twice his size and although not fat was still pretty heavy.

"No I don't think I will. In fact I think I'll fuck you raw." Kaze could only smile wider at Gaara's scared expression as he moved his hand down to unzip his slacks.

"N-No don't…Please don't…!" Gaara begged trying to get his form from underneath his father.

_Shukaku get him to stop…Get him stop! Please?_ Gaara cried out in his mind for Shukaku but didn't receive a reply. His heart berated furiously in his chest, his hands hitting at his father's chest.

Kaze ignored Gaara's pleas as he licked up the boy's stomach and over his navel. Once his slacks were unzip and unbuttoned the man released his manhood, he then nudged it against the boy's entrance.

"Stop…N-No…Please!" Gaara cried, his wide seafoam eyes staring directly at his father.

"That's right…Beg…Beg like the piece of trash you are!" With his words Kaze thrusted into his son's tight unprepared hole in one swift moment.

Gaara cried out with a fierce silent scream as it went out in his head. "Aaah…Nnn…I-It hurts…It hurts!" But he couldn't hold in anymore as his father pounded into him mercilessly, purposely missing his prostate.

The red head could already feel himself bleeding but his father didn't stop and just kept thrusting in and out.

"Nngh…uuh…st…st...aah…" Gaara couldn't even get the words out anymore. He felt his father place his legs in the crook of his arms, feeling the man going deeper and harder into him.

"That's right moan…You like it when I fuck you so hard…You whore-ish monster!" Kaze added insult to injury with his words, that's all he thought of Gaara. Not caring that he was the one raping the boy.

"Nnn…N-No…I-I'm…I'm not a monster…" Gaara's nails clawed at his father's back but Kaze didn't even flinch.

"Yes you are. Look how you moan by my touch." Kaze took Gaara's neglected member back in his grasp and started to pump it again as he continued to thrust inside his son.

"Nn...aah…aah….hnn…ngh…" Gaara squirmed beneath his father. He closed his crying eyes because he couldn't take seeing anymore.

"You're no son of mine…" Kaze hissed. "You hear me? You're no son of mine!" Angrily he pushed his manhood as far as he could into Gaara, his hands bruising into the boy's hips.

Non-stop the man thrusted into the red headed, not once hitting Gaara's prostate; there skin smacking against each other making a sound almost like a steady fast tempo of slaps and/or claps.

"…N-No more…aah…please stop…I-I…I can't take uuh…nnn…a-anymore." Gaara couldn't take anymore of the pain from his father and he could feeling the tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach moving down to his member.

Yet Kaze just kept going and going pounding harder and harder. "Aaah…Drink up you fucking monster." Kaze's words were harsh as he pulled Gaara to the hilt of his manhood with one final thrust, coming into the boy's abused hole.

"Nn-Aaah!" Gaara cried out, coming with his father as he felt the man's sticky wet cum sting his bleeding hole.

Panting hard Kaze pulled out his son, seeing his own semen mix with Gaara's blood seep out of the boy's hole.

"I told you, you liked it." Kaze just laughed as he wiped his son's cum that was on his hand, on the boy's shirt and stomach before standing, walking out the boy's room but right before he left out the door way he said. "Clean this mess up. It better be done by the time I get off work tomorrow."

Gaara laid in agnoy on his floor as he heard his door close. His silent tears returning and his eyes going distant. But Gaara didn't fall asleep. Gaara never sleeps.

Only a few hours later did Gaara get up off the floor with shaky legs. He barely kept his balanced as he stumbled into his private bathroom to take a shower.

/-\\

Kankuro awoke at the sound of his alarm clock going off. Normally he would have just turned it off and waited for Temari to drag him out of bed. But the brunette decided to turn over a new leaf and be more responsible, he had a little brother to take care of.

Stretching he climbed out of bed begrudgingly and went to his bathroom. He took a nice hot shower to wake himself up, brushed his teeth, styled his hair, and changed his clothes. But before he even stepped foot out his room Kankuro went to his nightstand and opened a small drawer.

What he pulled out was an orange medicine bottle. He read over the label carefully before placing it in his pocket, and headed out his room to go downstairs.

Believing everyone was asleep Kankuro made sure to be extra quiet. He filled a glass with water before trotting back up the stairs, heading to Gaara's room.

Kankuro was expecting Gaara to be asleep in bed but when he entered the room all he was met with was a trashed room and no Gaara.

Kankuro's eyes widen. "Gaara?" The brunette was about to panic until the red head stepped out the bathroom wearing an un-tucked white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, a necklace with a small panda pendant on it that Sasuke and Naruto made for him, and a pair of black jeans.

The long sleeves of his shirt hid the bandages around his forearms but not the one on his right hand and the bruises on his cheek and under his left eye.

"Gaara…What happened?" Kankuro asked with concern as he placed the glass of water down on the red head's vanity.

However Gaara didn't speak one word until he walked pass his brother. "Father…Seen the mess and hit me…"

"I mean the…" Kankuro's words trailed.

"The mess? Of course you didn't notice the obvious bruises on my face that our father gave me." Gaara spoke as he reached the door way.

"Gaara wait…You know that wasn't what I meant." Kankuro tried to explain but Gaara wouldn't listen so Kankuro pulled Gaara back into the room by his upper arm and closed the door.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara glared at Kankuro, pulling his arm away from his older brother.

"Okay…Just calm down I just want to talk." Kankuro waved his hands in defense.

"I don't want to talk to y-" Gaara was trying to leave but before he did Kankuro blocked the door.

"Look…I don't want to fight okay so I'm just going to get to the point." Kankuro pulled the medicine bottle from his pocket and showed Gaara. "This is your medicine, the one the school counselor prescribed. You can take it on an empty stomach so please…Just take one of them?"

"I told you I'm not-"

"Take it! Or I'll force it down your throat." Gaara could tell Kankuro was serious by the look in his eyes.

"Kankuro I don't want to take it. I don't need it!" The red head protested, his hands balling into fists.

"Don't need it Gaara? Look what you did to your room…Your hand! I swear it's not as bad as you think."

Gaara shook his head in a pleading motion but when Kankuro realized Gaara wasn't going to take it he stepped over to his little brother. Seeing the brunette come near him Gaara stepped back.

"Kankuro no-"

"Gaara you only have to take it once I day. I don't want to force it on you everyday and I don't want to see no men in white take you to some facility. Please…Just take it?"

Gaara was thinking of taking it but he was just now realizing how much he needed Shukaku. At first the voice was nothing but a pest but then he realized that Shukaku shielded him, protected him from the pain. He couldn't get rid of him.

The last thing Gaara needed was to be forced to do something else he didn't want. But no matter if Gaara put up a fight, he knew in the end that pill would be done his throat. "…Fine."

Kankuro smiled softly, glad Gaara didn't fight back. He popped open the medicine container, removed one pill, and held it out to Gaara.

The pill was a capsule, not a tablet, it was white for the most part but it was lined with green and pink strips.

Reluctantly Gaara took the pill and placed it in his mouth. He then took the glass of water from Kankuro when it was offered to him.

_**I'll be back Gaara…I promise…**_

Gaara listened to Shukaku as he sipped on the water, the cool crisp liquid helping the pill in his mouth slip easily down his throat.

Kankuro kept his smile as he took the glass away. "You'll see Gaara. It's not that bad I promise."

_How would you know? You don't suffer like I do…_Gaara only stared at his brother with same apathetic mass he always wore.

"Well…Lets go down stairs for breakfast now, Temari's probably up by now."

"Not hungry."

"Oh…Well…Don't come home late form school. I'll help you clean this all up before Dad gets home okay?"

"Fine." Gaara kept the sentences short and sweet as he stepped around his brother and left his trashed room.

Despite this Kankuro stayed where he was, sighing down at the medicine bottle in his hand. "What am I doing wrong…?" _Should I have made him take it? It seems like he hates me more than ever now…_

/-\\

There was no point in covering up the bruises on his face. No matter how much eye liner he put on he couldn't deny the inevitable purple mark that stood out.

Gaara didn't even make it to the side walk because there, sitting in his drive way was Sasuke's Ferrari. It seemed like the first time in 8 hours did Gaara blinked as he sauntered over to the convertible. That's when he saw Sasuke and Naruto asleep in the car, Naruto's head resting over the raven's shoulder and Sasuke's head resting on the fox's head.

Gaara could have just shook his friends awake and be done with it. Instead Gaara took a picture of both of them sleeping together on his phone; savoring the image before placing his phone away and being the evil person he can be by reaching in front of Sasuke and honking the horn on the steering wheel.

In an instant the horn went blaring, both the fox and the raven jumped awake, quickly turning their wide eyes to the Panda.

That's when Sasuke and Naruto noticed the new bruise on Gaara's face, their eyes widening.

"Gaara what's that on your f-"

"Don't even ask…" Gaara glared dangerously at Naruto and sunshine fox instantly coward behind Sasuke.

"Gaara don't become a mass murderer this early in the morning. Give Naruto and I some consideration we've been sitting out here for…" Sasuke looked to his watch on his wrist. "…3 and a half hours."

"Why were you both sitting hear so long?" Gaara questioned.

"We wanted to pick you up." Naruto blinked innocently from behind Sasuke.

"But you've been waiting out here since 4 O'clock. You couldn't have come at a decent hour?"

"Well you see we didn't know what time you normally left and we didn't want you to walk even a short distance. We tried calling you but you wouldn't answer your phone. So…We just came a little early." Sasuke explained.

"A little?" Gaara raised a perfectly sculpted invisible brow.

"Okay maybe more than a little." Sasuke corrected.

"But why?" Gaara was confused until Naruto's words hit him in a soft spot in his cold heart.

"Because we wanted to be here for you." Naruto grinned up at Panda while Sasuke smiled softly.

_No wonder these guys are my best friends. _"You two care too much." Gaara spoke softly with a small smile as he climbed into the car. "But tell me…How did you two stay warm for 3 hours without the hood up.

"Surprisingly I-" Sasuke started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"-We weren't cold." Naruto smiled brushing his hand over Sasuke's that was on the gear stick.

Noticing how Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other with that dreamy look Gaara just simply nodded his head silent. _So they finally hit it off…It's about time._

"Is that so. That's good. But hey what do you two thinking of my new wallpaper?" Gaara stuck his phone out in between Sasuke and Naruto, showing both his friends the picture he took just minutes ago of the raven and fox snuggled together.

"Where'd you get that?" Sasuke and Naruto shouted at the same time just as tinges of red crossed both their cheeks simultaneously.

Gaara had forgotten all his troubles when he was with Sasuke and Naruto but once he walked through the double doors of his school everything shot back to him and his head started to spin.

He felt woozy although it didn't show. He ignored it the best he could as Naruto, Sasuke, and him met up with Neji and Shikamaru, who were the only ones, at the moment, at their meeting point.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved both hands hyperly.

"He's as loud as Kiba." Shikamaru commented with a shake of his head.

"Yep." Neji nodded. His eyes then traveled to Gaara and his lilac eyes widen just a fraction. He could see the bruise under Gaara's eye no matter how hard the red head tried to hide it by turning his head away.

He knew Shikamaru seen it too but just shook his head at the brunette.

As Naruto started to converse with the pineapple head Neji looked back at Gaara before feeling the Uchiha's eyes on him.

Neji looked to Sasuke but said not one word and pretended to focus on something else by looking away. When Sasuke was satisfied the raven focused on the fox.

Although Neji looked away from Gaara, he didn't stop thinking about him. _He has another bruise and doubt it was just from a fight with some street punks. Gaara…seems paler than usual too._

No sooner than later did Shino and Kiba show up. Once everyone was together and exchanged their hellos and thoughts they took off to class.

Gaara was glad Neji sat in front of him, it was the only time the red head didn't feel the brunette's gaze on him. _I know he saw the bruise under my eye…Shukaku…I wish you were here…_

Gaara was just starting to welcome Shukaku. It's ironic how at first he would have be glad the voice was gone but now Gaara feels out in the open without him and wants him back.

The red heads forearms was pulsating, they were just itching to be cut but without his knife Gaara couldn't do anything until he found a new sharp friend. He felt light headed but he was glad Kakashi's class was naturally relaxing because they didn't do anything really plus the silver haired man never called on him to answer questions.

When class was over Gaara was about to leave until he heard a familiar silver haired man speak up. "Gaara…Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Deciding to trust the man this time instead of running away Gaara told Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji he'd catch up to them before heading over to Kakashi. "What is it?"

Kakashi held out a small round container of salve to his student. "This is for you."

Gaara only blink as he took it. "Thanks…" He said quietly.

"Try to stay out of trouble Gaara. You have friends watching your back…Even if you don't notice." Kakashi said before indulging himself back into his favorite book.

"Yeah…right…" Gaara said quietly to himself as he left the classroom not noticing the one eyed gaze of his teacher on him as he left.

Gaara caught up to Naruto in Azuma's class with Kiba and Shino. He could tell Naruto was fuming and even though he didn't ask he could tell why. All he did was sit in his seat quietly beside the fox and as soon as his bottom touched the seat Naruto whined to him like he knew sunshine would.

"That pink haired bitch fondled Sasuke in the hall way! Right in front of me too! I guess she didn't learn her lesson yet." Without even a responds from Panda Naruto was already planning his revenge.

Sakura's long pink hair had to be cut short after the first prank Naruto pulled on her but she didn't stop her reign of fan girl pervy-ness because of it.

_Naruto is too innocent for revenge. Looks like I have to take care of this myself._ Gaara only shook his head as Naruto completely ignored the teacher explanation of algebraic formulas.

Class ended soon and the red head stood from his desk, stepping over to his dog-like companion and tapping him on the shoulder. "Kiba, do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Kiba blinked.

"Distract the teacher?" Gaara technically asked but it sounded more like an order.

"Why?" This time Kiba seemed skeptical.

"Just do it." Gaara frowned, he hated being questioned.

"Fine." Kiba sighed as he went over to the teacher. While the teacher was distracted and Naruto and Shino had already left for lunch Gaara moved silently over to the teacher's desk. The classroom was emptying and in one swift movement Gaara took the pair of scissors that was on Azuma's desk and stuck in his pocket. Not even looking back, the red head left with the disappearing crowd, soon his dog friend following.

"Um…Gaara…What do you need those for?" Kiba ask, those meaning scissors.

"I'll tell you about it later. I have something to take care of first, head on to lunch." Deciding not to question it because he was hungry Kiba left on to lunch leaving Gaara with his own terrifying agenda.

/-\\

Today luck was on Gaara side at least for this hour. His target, Sakura, was the only one left in one of the corridors, right where Gaara knew she would be, alone.

Lurking up to her with the scissors in his hand, he made his presence known by slamming her locker shut in her face. She turned around furiously only for her glare to falter upon seeing Gaara's deadly emotionless eyes. She went to her left since Gaara's right arm blocked her path but the red head slammed his hand onto the lockers on the other side of her, blocking her in.

"Wh-What do you want Sabaku?" Sakura tried to stay tough but her voice wavered her fear out.

From her responds Gaara removed his right hand from the locker but before she could get away he placed the pair of scissors near her throat, snapping them countless times with the blades a little too close for comfort in the direction of her throat.

Sakura instantly froze into place her wide eyes focus on Gaara's un-blinking ones.

"I'm only going to say this once…" Gaara spoke in a dead tone of voice, a tone he always had and only wavered in his father's presence. "If you don't want your sluttish pink hair cut even shorter and these pair of scissors impaled into your abnormally large forehead than I suggest you leave Sasuke and Naruto alone. Touch either one of them…Sexually or just physical or even for that matter make contact with them ever again I'll make sure your fingers are cut off painfully and skillfully before shoving them into your cock sucking mouth. Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura only nodded the best she could with the scissors still near her throat.

"Snip snip bitch." Gaara snipped at the scissors under Sakura throat as a goodbye but then he noticed someone in the corner of his eye beside him and Sakura in the hall.

He only took a small glance before stalking off in the opposite direction.

"Gaara, wait!" However Gaara didn't stop, he didn't even look back as he turned down a separate corridor.

_/-\\_

"Where's Gaara?" Neji questioned as he sat around the table with all his friends.

"I don't kn-Oh wait there he is." Kiba said as he pointed to the red head that practically raced over to them.

"Gaara what are you…" Sasuke words trailed off when he seen the red head hide under the round lunch table. "…Doing…?"

"Ssshh…Hide me before Hiashi comes in." Gaara whispered from under the table. His friends just blinked before seeing Hiashi walk through the lunch room doors. Almost in a instant they huddled around the table, hiding Gaara from view.

When Hiashi didn't see Gaara he left the cafeteria, his form disappearing behind the double doors but Gaara stayed where he was; better safe than sorry.

"Okay he's gone now." Shino stated.

"Good." Gaara sighed silently in relief.

"What did you do Gaara?" Naruto questioned.

"I got rid of Sakura for you." Gaara responded.

"With the pair of scissors you took?" Kiba almost jumped from his seat but managed to stay put.

"Yep." Gaara said nonchalantly.

"You killed her?" Shikamaru blinked.

"Gaara wouldn't kill anyone." Sasuke defended his friend as he look down at the red head under the table.

"I just scared her with them but Hiashi saw me and thought I was going to harm her." Gaara leaned back against the pole that held the round table up, his hands resting down by his side.

"That would explain things." Neji said crossing his arms. _Gaara was willing to get himself into trouble so easily for a friend. I knew his heart was bigger than he let on._

"Oh Gaara that's so sweet thanks so much. I would hug you if you weren't in hiding at the moment." Naruto grinned down at his friend and Gaara returned a small smile. "You can hold onto these instead. I'll be in more trouble if Hiashi caught me with them."

Gaara placed the scissors in Naruto's lap, who gladly took them and hid the shining metal cutting object in his orange pocket.

Nobody knew Gaara's whole ordeal in the counselor's office and they weren't going to question it either. They all knew it went bad it didn't take a genius to know that Gaara and psychiatrists didn't mix. They just prayed, hoping no quack took their panda away to some institution.

/-\\

Lunch had ended hours ago. Naruto had tried to get Gaara to eat something but the red head refused. His stomach didn't hurt as much but he didn't want to eat, even if he was hungry. The red head was feeling extra depressed and annoyed today. Shukaku was gone, his pocket knife was gone, his body ached to no extent, and Neji still stared at him.

Gaara made sure not to make eye contact. It was driving Neji crazy. He wanted the red head to look at him! All the classes they were in together, all the halls they walked down together, every conversation they had, Gaara wouldn't look at him directly.

Even if Neji was despising it Gaara was in an even worse mood. His head pounded more, his forearms ached worse, and the limp he had after his so called father raped him wasn't helping. Gaara was in pain through the rest of his classes and now he had to go see Hiashi and he definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

When his last class was over Gaara had no choice but to head to Hiashi's office. It would have helped if Sasuke and Naruto could have come with him but they had to get home. An important test was coming up in a few days and Sasuke was going to tutor Naruto and if sunshine didn't hit the books as well as pass that test he wouldn't be able to spend time with him, Sasuke, and all there friends for the next 3 weeks. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba had the same test to take and although their punishment wouldn't be the same as Naruto's they still had to study so Gaara was left on his own this time.

However he didn't leave without about 10 minutes worth of hugs from his friends.

After everything was said and done Gaara sauntered off to Hiashi's office but despite what Neji said about studying he met up with Gaara only 3 minutes later, pinning the red head against a wall in the hallway, two corners away from Hiashi's office.

"N-Neji…I thought you had some studying to do?" Gaara asked silently as he turned his head away.

"Oh please. You and I both know I'll pass that test easily whether I studied or not." Neji was growing annoyed, Gaara wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah…Well…I got to get to my counseling session now." Gaara bit at his lower lip as he tried to move away but Neji kept him pinned by his shoulders. "That can wait. You and I need to talk."

"Neji I-"

"Who hit you in the cheek? You didn't have that bruise when I dropped you off the other day." Neji got to the point interrupting Gaara.

"That's none of y-"

"Who hit you in the eye? I highly doubt you had that when Sasuke took you home." Once again Neji interrupted Gaara. He wasn't going to have any nonsense.

"I fell…" Gaara lied. It was a terrible lie but it was all he could come up with. _Please Shukaku…Come out please._ Gaara could feel himself start to cry even though tears had yet to form, he just wanted to hide behind Shukaku and go back to that comfortable darkness.

"You fell? Is that how you got that limp? Or why your arm is all bandaged up?" Neji spoke sternly, he lost his temper even though his voice wasn't raising. He just kept his lilac hues on the red head despite the fact Gaara kept his eyes away.

"It's non-"

"Don't tell me it's none of my business! Can't you tell I'm worried about? You act like I didn't notice the bruises and bandages you're wearing!"

"Just leave me alone!" Gaara's voice was raising just like Neji's as he tried to pull away but the brunette held him in place despite his protest. Gaara was losing his apathetic composure. He couldn't take the pain. His head was starting to spin again and he felt like he was on a rollercoaster and all he could see and hear was Neji.

"No I won't! Just give some answers please…" Neji's voice had lowered. It was now soft, his eyes trying to search Gaara's but the red head wouldn't meet his gaze.

Gaara tried to hold in a whimper but it still managed to escape. _Shukaku! Shukaku! Take over! Please!_

"Why won't you look me in the eye?" Neji questioned the red head that he had pinned against the wall. "Why…?" Neji questioned again…Almost pleading for Gaara to answer.

"Because I don't want you to see…" Gaara mumbled, his head turned away from the brunette. Tears stung his seafoam eyes as they slowly fell while he spoke. "…Who I really am…"

"But that's just it…" Neji leaned closer to the red head, his right hand moving from Gaara's shoulder to the red head's face, stroking the falling tears away. "…I want to know who you really are…"

Gaara was shocked by the brunette. He turned his head, finally looking into Neji's eyes but with confusion.

"I always wanted to know…Since the first time I saw you…I wanted know who you really were behind those beautiful eyes of yours." Neji smiled softly towards Gaara, the thumb of his hand brushing across Gaara's damp cheek.

"…I'm a monster." Gaara averted his eyes downward but when he felt Neji's hand cup his cheek and rose his head, he was force to look directly into those lilac eyes that stared into him, revealing him.

"No…You're not." Neji's words rose the heat to Gaara's cheeks, the pink tinge enlightening the hues of the red head's eyes which stared into Neji's.

No words were spoken as silence took over and brought the boy's lips together.

"Mmm…" Gaara moaned softly as he felt Neji's tongue trace over his pale rosy lips, instantly the red head granted the brunette's tongue entrance. They tasted every spot of each other moist caverns. Gaara's subtle and addictive. Neji's intoxicating and passionate.

The red head's arms moved around Neji's neck while Neji pulled the other close by his waist. Their tongues swirled around each other, massaging each other.

Gaara was feeling even more light headed as his fingers tangled in the dark strands of Neji's hair while he tried to keep a grip on reality.

When Neji and Gaara finally pulled back from each other the brunette stroked Gaara's red hair out the way. "Let me into your heart Gaara, please?"

That made Gaara smile even if his vision began to fail. "Alright…But don't…Run away a-and leave me alone."

"Never…" Neji promise. He smiled down towards the red head before he notice Gaara's eyes began to close. "Gaara?"

"Don't…Leave me…" Were Gaara's last words as his eyes closed. He could feel himself falling but was caught before he hit the floor.

"Gaara?" The red head could hear Neji call for him but it was hard to pay attention when all he could see was the color black.

/-\\

And that was the end! Man I had a really hard time with the chapter so sorry if it wasn't all that good.

A few announcements.

I go to extension school. It's kind of like home school so I haven't been in an actual classroom since elementary school. I've been in extension school since I started Jr. High and been there ever since.

I'm telling you all this because I wanted you all to know I do not understand high school schedules. You know the home room, first period, second period, and that stuff. I just go by what I watched on T.V and read in books so hopefully I didn't confuse any of you in the story. That's also one of the reasons why I skip most of the time when they're all in school.

Second of all, hopefully you all noticed who was Itachi's boyfriend. No worries though, some yummy ItaHaku lemon is coming up soon.

Third I know Temari hasn't shown up in a bit so...Expect her to pop up.

Also I'm sorry if I didn't warn you about that Sakura bashing. I actually don't mind her I just don't like girls in Yaoi stories most of the time, they just get in the way or annoy the crap out of me.

Forgive me for any mistakes.

Cyber cookies for those who voted on who Itachi should date although NOONE touched my poll. You didn't see my eye twitch with annoyance but it did and if I get ignored like that again…Well…I'll leave my threats to myself.

The next chapter will take awhile because I have to finish a chapter in one of my stories on Fictionpress so DON'T FORGET TO ADD THIS STORY ON STORY ALERT.

Review please! It helps keep my spirits up.

Preview of Next Chapter :

[ Ill Love and Abused Heart ]

"It's going to be alright Gaara, I'm here for you." Neji smiled softly as he placed a kiss onto the red head boy's forehead.

"Neji I-"

"Sshh…Say no more. Rest now." Neji interrupted Gaara with his index finger to the boy's lips. As they smiled towards each other the brunette leaned down to Gaara whom laid in bed and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss.

However unbeknownst to them were the pale lilac eyes of the older Hyuuga male watching them from the small space of Neji's door, the man's hands balling into tight fists from what he saw.


	5. Ill Love and Abused Hearts

Well, it took awhile but it's finally here. NOW LISTEN UP BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY! I noticed in the chapter before this that some of my exclamation points were missing. It really bothered me, like at the end Neji was suppose shout Gaara! But is came out Gaara? Now that really made me mad and I just wanted you all to know that.

Anyways the warnings have already been explained.

I do not own Naruto and I doubt neither do you.

Now own with the story!

/-\\

[ Ill Love and Abused Heart ]

Neji was stoic, un-tattered, never frazzled but at the sight of the red head he admired so much slipping unconscious, all that fell out the window. He held the fragile boy in his arm, rubbing lightly at the boy's cheek trying to rouse him but to no avail. _How did this happen?_ Neji was at his wits in, things just happened so suddenly.

"Hang on Gaara." Neji didn't know whether Gaara could hear or not and it didn't matter because if there was the smallest chance that the boy could hear, Neji was going to make sure Gaara knew he wasn't going to leave his side.

Easily he hulled the boy up into his arms and rushed down the school corridor. The infirmary was close so he couldn't go there and there was no way he was going to allow any teachers to help him; they couldn't be trusted and he doubted Gaara would like that anyways.

Neji's foots steps sounded through the quiet corridors as he ran down hall after hall with his precious red head in his arms. The brunette didn't even notice the shock of silver hair coming from one of the class rooms that belong to one of their favorite senseis.

However although Neji didn't notice him. Kakashi sure did notice Neji. Of course he was surprise to see Neji carrying Gaara but he was even more surprise to see that Gaara was unconscious. His eyes widen just a bit but soon softened, turning the opposite direction Neji went and sauntered up the corridor. _He'll be fine._

Busting through the school doors, using his back Neji ran out the school building, into the parking lot, and to his convertible. Awkwardly he managed to open the car door and placed Gaara inside on the passenger seat, buckling him in, and closing the door behind him. After seating himself on the other side, behind the steering wheel Neji finally took the time to breath.

Gaara was light so he was no trouble in carrying and from all the time he spent running for soccer practice, he was perfectly in shape.

Sighing with a huff Neji glanced over at Gaara just to make sure he was alright. The red of course was out of it, his head lulled to the side, eyes close, expression contorted in silent pain. But he breathed softly his vibrant red hair feathered slightly over his pale face.

"Don't worry Gaara…Things will be fine." Neji started the car not a second later, driving out the school area, and down the street; trying his best to obey the speed limit but every time he looked at the red head he had to try and resist the urge to speed up, to hurry and get home.

/-\\

Hiashi flickered his pencil on his desk, occasionally looking up at the clock that ticked on the wall. He was obviously agitated, no matter how calm his face seemed to be. _He's late. _Hiashi was worried about his patient, Gaara. Earlier he seen the teen trying to harm a kind, popular, pink haired student and was afraid the boy was losing control or even worse not taking his medication like he was suppose to.

Currently Gaara was 15 minutes late which is unusual since it only takes 7minutes, 10 at the most to get to the counselor's office.

20 minutes later Hiashi finally had enough and stood from his office chair. _He better still be in the building… _Hiashi definitely wouldn't be happy if Gaara skipped his counseling session. Hiashi was about to march down the hall to the red head as soon as he left his office but only came face to face with the one and only Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Hiashi asked with completely confusion.

"I can tell your searching for Gaara no?" Kakashi asked simply with a smile that was covered, his one visible eye closing in the shape of a small smile.

"Yes. You know where he went?"

"Most likely home. Gaara wasn't feeling well. I know because I saw him in pain a couple minutes ago." Kakashi explained. _It's probably best not to tell him everything._

"I see…Thank you for telling me Kakashi." Hiashi nodded a thank you.

Kakashi waved it off dismissively and without another word turned away, walking right back down the hall.

Hiashi closed his door and sighed. _There is no way I would force a patient to come to a session if they're sick and I highly doubt Kakashi's lying. I'll just finish up my paper work and go home._

/-\\

Neji entered his home rather loudly with Gaara in his arms, looking around frantically for his butler as he rushed up the stairs to his room. "Luka!" Neji shouted through the entire mansion while he entered his room, laying Gaara comfortably on his bed and only seconds later did the butler enter.

"Yes young master?" Luka was a Russian male in his late 20's who served the Hyuuga Family. His long black hair was in a low ponytail that stopped at his lower black and half his bangs covered one side of his face, hiding one of the two green eyes he had.

"Luk-" Neji didn't even have to finish his sentence because Luka knew what Neji wanted the minute he seen the red head on the bed. Luka was a jack of all trades one of them being skilled in the medical field.

Neji trusted Luka with Gaara. He trusted Luka for a lot of things therefore he stepped out the way, allowing the older male to work, all the while biting at his lower lip, contemplating on what happened. _He just fainted…Was he sick the whole day? No…I would have noticed…_

"Young master, will you tell me what happened?" Luka spoke, turning to look over his shoulder at Neji.

"He just…Fainted when we were speaking." Neji explained.

"Do you know where the bruises on his face came from? Or how he hurt his hand?" Luka asked.

"It happened a couple days ago. He…Got into a fight." Neji didn't like lying to Luka but it wasn't his business to tell. No matter what ideas he had, Neji wasn't sure himself.

Luka just nodded his head standing from the red head's side. "It appears he's suffering from exhaustion and malnutrition. From how severe the dark circles are under his eyes I can tell he has insomnia and just by his appearance I can tell he hasn't been eating properly lately. With enough rest and proper meals he should be feeling better in a couple days." Luka assured with a smile as he turned to look at the brunette over his shoulder again before he tucked Gaara comfortably beneath the sheets.

"Thank you Luka." Neji smiled, moving to red head and sitting down by his side.

"It was my pleasure to serve you young master." Luka placed his forearm against his form and bowed to Neji, exiting the room while speaking. "I will return later with a meal for both your friend and you, stay well." With that being said, he then closed the door.

While Gaara laid on the bed Neji got up and removed his white jacket, throwing it aside onto his vanity chair. Neji definitely didn't feel like doing his home work so he cuddled up to the unconscious red head, stroking Gaara's pale cheek comfortingly, watching as the pained expression on his face slowly started dying.

/-\\

"Okay…So what is X again?" Naruto blinked dumbly at the algebra book in front of him, a pencil in his hand, and the other scratching his head through his blonde hair.

"Dobe this is the 6th time I have to explain it to you…" Sasuke sighed with a shake of his head.

"Is not my fault Teme! I don't get it! Numbers and letters should never be in math together." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke came over Naruto's house to tutor sunshine in the Art of Algebra but as expected the blonde didn't get it what so ever. Yet he couldn't give up! Naruto needed to pass this test or Sasuke wouldn't be able to spend as much time as he liked with the fox. Since that early fateful day they admitted their love for each other. The two seemed even closer more than ever and things although exhausting were just a blissful as that day.

[ Flashback ]

Sasuke and Naruto sat in front of Gaara's house, they just pulled up into the drive at exactly 4 AM. Both tired but both determined to be here for their red head friend. Earlier that day the two had made the plan to wait out in the cold at Gaara's house until the red head came out to go to school.

Sasuke was still thinking about the letter he wrote for Naruto, it been on his mind all day. He decided to give it to Naruto today but at the moment he didn't have the nerve to. Instead he fidgeted in his seat, patting at the steering wheel.

Everything was quiet, not even Naruto was talking mostly because coincidently he had a certain raven on his mind. Naruto always liked Sasuke he was just afraid that if he told it would ruin their friendship. Later that night the fox had a dream about Sasuke and now he decided to tell him but neither did he have the nerve to.

Something needed to happen. Something to make the two start talking, like a push or just encouragement and then it came. 20 minutes after sitting in the car Sasuke's cell phone suddenly started to ring and the raven quickly fumbled into his jacket pocket for his cell phone.

He didn't notice when he pulled his cell phone out, his letter, which was in a neat little envelope with heart on it, fell out onto the floor. However Naruto seen it and being the curious person he was picked it up while Sasuke was on the phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke said into the phone.

"_Sasuke…It's really early in the morning, where are you?"_ Itachi's voice came from the other end and yet no matter how early it was the older raven didn't sound the least bit tired and although his voice was apathetic Sasuke could hear the hint of worry in his brother's tone.

_That's right. I didn't tell him. _"I'm at Gaara's house with Naruto."

"_Hn, alright. Don't forget you have school today."_

"Yes I know, I won't forget."

"_Oh and Sasuke…Just tell him the truth."_ After he spoke Itachi hung up the phone, not even waiting for a reply.

Sasuke blushed at Itachi's word but tried to shake it off when he put his cell phone into pocket yet that's when he realized his letter wasn't in his pocket anymore. His eyes widen as he looked around frantically only for him to gasp when he seen Naruto reading it!

Naruto eyes were googly as he read the letter with more than a little tinge across his cheeks. _He loves me. He really loves me! _Once he had finished he seen Sasuke looking downward, blushing, obviously he allowed the blonde to read it. "W-Well now you know." Never had Naruto heard Sasuke stutter.

"Sasuke I-

"You don't have to say it. It's stupid I know…" Sasuke's voice was depressed. _I shouldn't have let him read it…_ Unlike Naruto Sasuke always looked at the bad side of things. He was surprise when he suddenly felt Naruto's hand over his, stroking it softly.

"I…I love you too Sasuke." Naruto smiled, the blush still upon him.

No more words needed to be spoken. The raven and the fox leaning closer and closer to each other, eyes liding, blush deepening, and lips parting. And together their lips closed together, expressing the love they both felt for each other.

[ Flashback Over]

"Okay dobe, lets start from the beginning again. You're going to get this whether it's the last thing I do." Sasuke smiled, placing his arm around the blonde's shoulder as they looked back to the algebra book, Naruto's head resting lightly against Sasuke's form; both unaware of the peeking brunette at the door.

/-\\

Hiashi entered his home contently. Since he didn't have a session with Gaara today he manage to catch up with his paper work. Only seconds later did Luka come into the main room to take the male's coat.

"Good day to you sir." Luka bowed, taking the coat and placing it away on the rack.

"Good day Luka. Where is everyone?" Hiashi asked. He was use to hearing things being so quiet but he still liked to know where his family was.

"Your wife is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Miss Hinata and Hanabi are still out on their outing and Sir Neji is in his room with company." Luka explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll be in my office. Please bring me my dinner." Hiashi spoke as he headed up stairs, not looking back at the other male.

"Yes sir." Luka spoke softly, heading back into the kitchen to help Mrs. Hyuuga.

Hiashi headed upstairs, he seen the light on in Neji's room but thought nothing of it as he went to his room, he would never have guess Gaara was in his home since he was sure the red head was sick, he just took it as being one of Neji's other's friends, gave him privacy, and headed into his office.

Neji heard his father walk upstairs but remained quiet, his eyes fixated on the red head.

Gaara's body felt heavy and sore, his arms were aching, itching him to cut. Slowly his eyes opened, groaning softly.

"…Gaara…You awake?"

The red head heard Neji's voice and blinked away the blurryness in his sight to see the brunette looking directly at him with worry.

"…W-Where…?" Gaara croaked. He was disoriented, he didn't know where he was and started to panic, sitting up in the bed he lie in, grabbing his head when a wave of dizziness filled his head.

"Take it easy. You're at my home." Neji explained, helping the red head lie back down.

"Why am I here?" Gaara asked, confusion evident in his seafoam eyes.

"You fainted when we were talking remember?"

That's when everything rushed back to him; Neji eyes, Neji's hands, Neji lips. Raising his hand he placed his finger tips gently against his own lips. A small blush brushing over his cheeks as he looked to the brunette. "…You didn't leave…"

"Of course not." Neji smiled, he was proud to say it.

Gaara smiled at this but then he was suddenly caught off guard when a knock came from the door.

"Yes?' Neji asked calmly.

"Young master, dinner is ready and I have brought your companion some food." Luka's Russian voice sounded through the wooden door however made no notion to enter without permission.

"Alright, bring it in."

Luka then entered with the metal trolley. Gaara was completely speechless when a serving tray was placed over him and the top pulled away to reveal a gorme meal. Without a word Luka placed a glass of ice cold water on the tray.

Neji had eaten a little earlier while he was watching Gaara, it was little snack but kept him full so he instructed Luka to only bring Gaara food for dinner. Neji smiled noticing the red head's confusion. "You fainted because you have been sleeping or eating properly but this should help."

Gaara looked down at the food. It was only soup but more than he normally ate and as usually Gaara didn't want to eat.

"That's right, so please enjoy." Luka smiled, bowing before exiting along with the trolley. "I shall return later to collect the tray."

"Luka, the butler, is very good in the medical filled. He knows what he's talking about Gaara. I had no idea you were an insomniac." Neji spoke as he watched Gaara.

"You never asked." That was always Gaara's excuse but even if Neji did ask Gaara wouldn't have answered. He just stared at the food in front of him, picking at it. He didn't want to be rude but he couldn't bring himself to eat. It was simply a wonderful looking soup and yet not even that he could get down.

His eyes widen a fraction when Neji took the spoon away from him, bringing it up to the red head's mouth. "You might like skipping lunch but you're not skipping this dinner."

Gaara blushed slightly looking away with a pout. _No way am I getting fed_.

Neji noticed Gaara's reaction but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Gaara didn't see anything coming when Neji turned his head to face him, the brunette's hands on either side of his face. Or when Neji pressed their lips together. Or when he tasted soup slipping into his mouth, almost on contact he swallowed and Neji pulled back.

"Good huh? Now, either you drink the soup." Neji pointed to the bowl of soup then to his lips. "Or I'll be feeding every little bit to you."

Gaara was going to protest. Oh yes he was going to protest. For only one reason only. He wanted Neji's lips, back on his. So of course he faked another pout and was reward once again with Neji's lips pressing against his.

25 minutes later Gaara and Neji was done with the soup but not done kissing. They were pressed closer together, the serving tray at the side, Neji's hands place on Gaara's upper arm and back, and Gaara's hands placed on Neji's upper arm and neck, their lips pressed together and wet tongues exploring every canvern of each other's mouth.

Luka was shocked when he entered Neji's bedroom and saw the brunette and red head making out but the only one thing came to his mind was…_If only I had a camera…_

He hated to ruin such a wonderful moment but it was properly best before things got to far. Looking away he cleared his throat to get the other two's attention.

Neji and Gaara jumped with shock, blushes crossing their cheeks as they looked to Luka with wide eyes. Awkwardly Luka walked over picking up the tray, smiling softly. "I'm glad to see you ate it all." Luka smiled to Gaara before turning and sauntered out the room. "Est nash sekret." Luka spoke softly, looking over his shoulder at Neji as he closed the door.

Est nash sekret is It's our secret in Russian. Luka and Neji spoke that phrase to each other all the time, they kept each other secrets and the phrase always helped to wash away any worry.

Neji smiled, looking to Gaara. "It's nothing to worry about. He won't tell anyone."

Gaara smiled. He was glad, the last thing he wanted was for Hiashi to know that he was gay let alone that he and Neji liked each other. Gaara was finally coming to terms with his feelings, he never liked anyone so once he started to like Neji he got confuse, scared even. Gaara knew quite awhile that he was attracted to males more than females but being the antisocial person he was the red head took himself as being asexual.

Now he's not scared anymore. Now he knows. He still feel as though Neji's eyes are peering into him, trying to uncover his secrets and one day he'd tell him but for now he's afraid it'll only push Neji away. Those was his secrets, no one should know.

Thinking all about his problems, his pain, Gaara cringe, the pain in his arm returning, the urge to cut nagging at him. He wanted to snap at his rubber bands but Gaara knew Neji was too smart to think of it as nothing so he couldn't take the chance. Then nause came along with his head spinning.

"Gaara…Are you okay?" Neji asked with concern. "You're look paler than usual."

Neji's voice rang through Gaara's head clearing his head from any pain or foggyness but then only seconds late a headache pounded in his head full force and Gaara grabbed his head in pain. "Ngh…M-My head…"

"Luka said you want be feeling better until after a couple days. You should lay back down and get some rest." Neji helped Gaara lie back down, covering the other with the bed sheet.

"I can't…Stay here." Gaara explained. There was no way his father would allow such a thing. Plus he should've already been home to clean up this mess he made.

"Sure you can, because I'm not taking no for answer." It would be okay to send Gaara home on normal circumstances but Neji didn't trust Gaara's home life and was afraid that the red head wouldn't get better if he was. Reaching into his pocket Neji pulled out his phone, dailing Gaara's home number which he got from Sasuke.

/-\\

Kankuro sighed, standing in the center of Gaara's destroyed room. The red head was suppose to have return over 4 and half hours ago. Luckily their father had to work a little over time before coming home. _Did he really ditch?_

Kankuro's thoughts were interrupted when the phone started ringing. "Get it! I'm in the shower!" Temari shouted from down the hall. Sauntering out of Gaara's room Kankuro picked up the phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Is Mr. Sabaku there?"_ Neji's voice sounded from the other end.

"He isn't home right now. Who may I ask is calling?"

"It's Neji Hyuuga. Gaara's friend from school."

"Oh hello Neji. What do you want with our dad?"

"Gaara fainted at school today and I took him to my home to recover. I'm calling to tell you he will be staying for a couple days until he recovers." Neji sounded confident on the phone. He didn't even ask for premission. That's called being cocky. Something Neji normally did to get his way.

_That cocky little…_Kankuro allowed his words to trail off as he shook his head the phone as if it was Neji. "Neji, let me speak to Gaara for a few minutes."

"Sure." Kankuro heard rustling over the phone and a few whispers, obviously Gaara didn't want to answer the phone but in the end, ended up with it. "Hello…?"

"Gaara, I'll fix your room but don't think you'll get off taking your medicine. I'm bringing it over tomorrow morning, understand?"

"…Yeah."

"Good, I'll see you in a couple days. I hope you feel better."

"Yeah…" Was all Gaara said before hanging up the phone. Kankuro sighed, also hanging up the phone. _Dad won't be happy about that…I better get his room clean now._

"Who was that own the phone?" Temari asked coming out the bathroom with a towel around her and another ruffling through her hair.

"Gaara, he's staying with a friend for a few days." Kankuro explained.

"Oh? Gaara hardly does that." She said more to herself as she head into her room across the hall.

"Yeah…" Kankuro sighed, heading back into Gaara's room.

/-\\

"There. Nothing to worry about." Neji assured, placing it on the nightstand.

"Yeah…" Gaara smiled slightly but he knew it was something to worry about. Gaara's father didn't like the red head spending the nights with friends and every time he got home he always got hurt more than usual for it but he couldn't tell Neji about that

Hiashi walked down the hall, he was going to head down stairs for a moment until he noticed the light in Neji's room still on. That was perfectly fine but since he hadn't seen his nephew all day he thought he'd go check on him. When he heard more than one voice, he peered in through the crack in the door and his eyes widen when he noticed it was Gaara.

"It's going to be alright Gaara, I'm here for you." Neji smiled softly as he placed a kiss onto the red head boy's forehead.

"Neji I-"

"Sshh…Say no more. Rest now." Neji interrupted Gaara with his index finger to the boy's lips. As they smiled towards each other the brunette leaned down to Gaara whom laid in bed and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss.

However unbeknownst to them were the pale lilac eyes of the older Hyuuga male watching them from the small space of Neji's door, the man's hand balling into tight fists from what he saw.

_What…This…No... This can't be happening…That boy…Gaara, he's corrupting Neji's mind. No, no, I can't think like that. Maybe…Maybe Neji is a good influence for Gaara. Yes, that's it…There's just friends…I'll make sure that's all they'll be._ Hiashi just couldn't believe this was happening. Of course he didn't approve of this but he was Gaara's psychiatrist, to tear him away from Neji would only make the sessions close to impossible for Hiashi to Gaara to open up.

Pretending as though he didn't see a thing Hiashi knocked on the door before entering seeing both boy's staring him, of course they stopped what they were doing the minute they heard knocking. "Ah, Gaara. I didn't know you were here. I missed you today at our counseling session."

"I'm sorry uncle Gaara wasn't feeling well so I brought him here. He'll be staying for a few days." Neji explained while Gaara practically hid behind the brunette, the red head still disliked speaking to Hiashi.

"I see. Well that's fine. He can stay in the guest room down the hall by my office." Hiashi didn't wait for a protest as he turned and left the room. "I hope you better soon Gaara."

Neji was going to protest but Hiashi gave him no room to.

Hours later and it was time for bed. Gaara took a very relaxing bath and was dressed in a few of Neji's clothes. Seeing how the brunette was larger than Gaara and Gaara was so petite the black short sleeve shirt he wore hung off his shoulders and the perfectly clean boxer underneath didn't show.

Neji helped Gaara into bed, smiling down at the red head. Making sure no one was around he leaned down and gave Gaara more than a little peck goodnight. "Goodnight Gaara."

"Goodnight Neji." Gaara spoke softly while Neji made sure his little red head was tucked in before leaving the room heading back to his own. He couldn't do anymore since Hiashi stayed at the top of the stares and he was afraid the older Hyuuga might hear or see. After closing his own bedroom door Neji made a vow. _I'm seeing Gaara tonight whether Hiashi likes it or not._

Neji didn't know why Hiashi was acting this way after all many of his friends slept in his room with him so makes Gaara different? _Did he see or does he just not like Gaara?_Whatever the reason Neji didn't care, Hiashi isn't getting in the middle of him and his red head.

After watching Neji close his door Hiashi walked to his office where Luka was currently cleaning. "Luka?"

"Yes sir?" Luka stopped his cleaning to bow at Hiashi.

"Stand guard at our guests door. I am…Fearful of the activities my newphew and our guest are doing together." Hiashi order.

"Yes sir." Luka nodded before he went back to cleaning. Hiashi then left without a word to his own room. He trusted Luka to do a good job. Luka never questioned the orders he was given since it was his duty as a butler.

/-\\

It was getting late and everyone was surely asleep but Luka still stood at Gaara's door like a statue however his eyes were closed. Neji climbed out of bed, silently leaving his room, and getting on his knees as quietly as he could he crawled down the hall to the guest room where Gaara was located.

He stopped midway however when he noticed Luka standing near the door. _ So Hiashi does want to keep us separated but he won't stop me._ Determined, Neji continued down the hall until he was at the door, slowly opening it and crawling inside.

Gaara wasn't asleep. He's an insomniac remember? He didn't know Neji would sneak into the room but he wasn't surprise. He actually smiled and welcomed the other into the covers whom gladly oblidge.

They snuggled together, Gaara in Neji's arms and Neji holding Gaara; the brunette nuzzling lightly into Gaara's vibrant hair.

And like before neither noticed the eyes at the door but this time there was only one green eye from the nosey butler who couldn't help but smile. _I should really get a camera._

/-\\

DONE!

Not the best ending but oh well. Some of you were worried about nothing. Come on, even I know Panda needs some lovin' sometimes.

I was going to use Ko Hyuuga as the butler but I don't like him very much especially seeing how he dislikes Naruto so I made my own character. I'm really sorry if some of you don't like him! Although some of you might not know who Ko is either. I sure didn't until I looked at Wikipedia.

Sorry if this chapter didn't catch some of you guys interest and was probably a little boring. Honestly, I just wanted to get through with it.

Also expect time skips! A lot of the things I have planned can't happen one after another and surely not in a couple days. The thing with couples, you can't rush into things a couple days into a relationship if you get what I mean.

Forgive me for any mistakes.

CYBER COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW AND STORY ALERT!

Preview of Next Chapter :

[ Clouds of Red ]

"Who are you?" Hiashi asked, his eyes narrowing at the occupants at his door.

"Who are you?" A red head that resembled Gaara so much but a little older spat back.

"I asked fir-"

"Who the fuck cares! Just let us in! It's cold out here un!"

"I definitely don't like waiting…"

Now Hiashi was believing that Gaara brought trouble everywhere he went.


	6. Clouds of Red

You all asked for another chapter right? So here it is!

Warnings are posted earlier in story.

Naruto I want you! But I don't own you….Sadly…

/-\\

[ Clouds of Red ]

In the dead of night nothing makes a sound. Nothing walks into the room, nothing pulls on the cover he's under, nothing hits him, nothing…breaks him. Gaara, for the first time in a long time some how fell asleep. He was surrounded by soft warmth, the intoxicating scent of violet and dew made him feel safe, protected. He was in the arms of the person he had feelings for and Gaara couldn't help but smile in the dark consciousness of his dreams.

Then something came to mind, something very important, something he just couldn't forget but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't rouse himself awake.

"…Wa…up…" Neji was sleeping contently with his little panda in his arms however he slowly woke from his sleep at the sound of a voice. At first he thought it may have been his uncle or Luka and that they had found him with Gaara but then he realized that the voice was actually coming from the red head.

Blinking his opaque eyes open Neji looked down at Panda whose head was buried his chest, arms clinging comfortably around his form, mumbling one sentence over and over again. "…Wake…up…Got to…wake…up…"

Neji frowned, he knew for certain that Gaara rarely sleep because of his insomnia and this was a time that he especially needed that sleep so why would he want to wake up? _At this time…?_ Neji had glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand which read in big blue numbers : 2:45 AM.

Why, at this time no less, would Gaara want to wake up? Is the cause of insomnia is that Gaara doesn't want himself to sleep? That could always be a possibility, something Gaara probably would do and yet it didn't seem like it to Neji. He had to know why or he would be worried all night that his panda wouldn't get the rest he needed.

"Gaara…What's wrong?" Being so close to the red head Neji only had to whisper faintly in the boy's ear, whom he still held his arms.

"…Got to…wake up…" Gaara mumbled into Neji's chest with a faint hint of a whine in his voice.

"Why? Why do you need to wake up Gaara?"

"…Naru…Sasu…Can't…Can't let them wait…" Surprisingly Gaara had replied and yet he was still split between sleep and consciousness.

_Naruto and Sasuke…Wait, for what? _"What do you mean Gaara?" It was good to know that Gaara wasn't forcibly trying to keep himself awake. Neji never doubted him but he still didn't know what waking up had to do with Naruto and Sasuke.

"They come…Too early…Can't let them wait…" With his words Gaara was finally getting the determination to wake up. He wasn't the type of friend who would let the ones he care about wait out at his house so early in the morning until they figured out he wasn't home and leave. No! He wasn't going to do that to Naruto and Sasuke.

He whined against Neji's form, trying to pull away, only to realize he couldn't move ; Neji kept the little panda in his arms. No way was Neji about to let his Panda wake up when he finally been able to sleep. Now he understood what Gaara meant and the brunette was going to take care of things.

"Don't get up Gaara. I'll take care of it." As he spoke Neji reached one arm for his cell phone on the nightstand behind him. He texted Sasuke to not go to Gaara's home and even filled him in on the details that Gaara would be staying with him for a couple days. Once he was satisfied he flipped his phone close and sat it back on the nightstand.

Neji then smiled down at Gaara who didn't look up not once from the brunette's form, his hand moving to stroke through the soft strands of Gaara's red hair. "There, Sasuke will know and he will tell Naruto. Now sleep, I'll be right here." It took awhile and a lot of whispers of sweet nothings but Neji had finally coax his panda back into dreamland.

He held the red head close soon falling asleep himself. There was still a couple hours until school so he could hold Gaara assuringly. He knew if he left Gaara now the red head would surely wake up, as if Gaara couldn't sleep without him and the way he clung to Neji proved that.

/-\\

Sasuke was awake, getting ready to go pick up Naruto to go to Gaara's house. Because things were a bit hectic yesterday neither remembered to ask what time Gaara usually left for school so they were once again going to wait it out early in the morning although they didn't really mind.

Sasuke was just about to leave when he felt his phone that was in his pocket vibrate. He pulled it out, reading the text he received. At first, he was worried; Neji had told him about how Gaara wasn't feeling well but then he pushed it aside. Sasuke trusted Neji, he also could tell that he had feelings for Panda therefore he was certain that his friend was in good hands.

However Sasuke still left a note for Itachi, telling him he was gone, and he still left to Naruto's home even though they didn't have to wait for Gaara. Why? Because he wanted to see Sunshine!

It was early and cold but Sasuke didn't care, he simply got into his car and left to see his blonde haired boyfriend.

Naruto and Sasuke had explained things to Iruka early on about how'd they be waiting for Gaara therefore the brunette left a key outside the door under a flower pot for Sasuke so he could get in without a fuss.

Naruto, like always, was a deep sleeper so of course Sasuke knew he'd have to wake the fox up but did he really have to? It was really early in the morning, school didn't start for awhile, and they didn't have to wait early for Gaara so was it really necessary? Sasuke thought not. In fact he entered the orange room, stripped himself of his jacket and jeans, and crawled into bed with the fox.

And that's when Sasuke realized Sunshine was a cuddler. Naruto instantly curled into Sasuke's warmth, clinging around the raven's waist. Sasuke, not minding at all, placed his arms around his boyfriend and smiled into the boy's blonde hair. He whispered, "Sleep tight, dobe."

"…You too, teme." Sasuke's eyes popped open as he looked down to see a grinning Naruto. Well, he is called a fox for a reason.

/-\\

When the sun had finally dawn Luka was surprisingly well rested considering he stood outside the guest room, A.K.A Gaara's door, all night. He was all smiles and all energy as he headed down the hall to freshen up until he seen Hiashi stepping out of his bedroom down a separate corridor. At that moment everything started rushing back to him. He had forgotten to wake Neji up!

The young brunette was still asleep in bed with Gaara. Not only would Neji get in trouble for doing such a thing so would Luka for allowing it to happen. Luka had to think fast, he couldn't let Hiashi catch Neji.

"HIASHI SIR! It's a BEAUTIFUL MORNING isn't it!" Luka had practically shouted down the hall to Hiashi, trying to play innocent when the older male jumped from the sudden noise. _I only hope that woke Neji…_

Now all he had to do was distract Hiashi long enough for Neji to get to his room. Luka was walking on thin ice, he wasn't sure if Neji heard him and woke up or not, he just had to go with his gut and hope for the best.

Luckily Neji did hear and the brunette went tumbling out the queen size bed with a body full cover and a drowsy red head in his lap, onto the floor.

"Mm…Neji…" Still half asleep Gaara curled up in the brunette's lap and rested his head on the teen's shoulder; completely oblivious to the fact that they could be caught at any moment.

"I'm sorry Gaara I have to go back to my room before Hiashi comes in here. I'll come see you before I leave for school." Neji spoke as he picked up the lethargic red head in his arms and laid the boy gently back onto the bed, covering him with the sheets.

"School…" Gaara repeated, sitting up in the bed. He was finally coming back to some of his senses. _School…I got to go to school…_

"Gaara, you're not going to school, you haven't recovered yet. I don't want you fainting again." Being protective, Neji had already made up his mind. When he didn't receive a fuss from the red head that was trying to wake himself up Neji was satisfied. He turned for the door and looked over his shoulder at his little panda.

There Gaara sat looking spacey, his red hair sprawled and ruffled, the short sleeve shirt he wore revealing most of one of his pale shoulders, not to mention the end of the shirt was riding up teasingly to almost reveal his boxers but the sheet that just barely laid over one his thighs showed his modesty.

"See you in a bit Gaara." Neji smiled before dashing out the room quietly, making sure to close the door.

"I stayed there all night sir and I saw no one enter the guest bedroom." Luka answered to Hiashi in the corridor he had greeted the other male. He was trying to stay calm despite the fact he was jumping around inside his head. But when he peered over his superior's shoulder to see a certain brunette sneaking pass the corridor to his room Luka almost sighed with relief.

"That's good to hear Luka but I think I'll still pay a visit to make sure." Hiashi replied, turning down the hall to go to Neji's room first since it was closer, completely unaware that said person just snuck passed him.

"Yes sir." Luka nodded, he didn't have to stall anymore.

Hiashi went to his nephew's room, attentively opening the door to see that Neji wasn't in his unmade bed. The older brunette was about to turn on his heel to run to Gaara's bedroom until he heard the water from Neji's shower in his bathroom turn on.

Hiashi sighed with relief, closing his nephew's door before heading to Gaara's room, the least he could do is check on his guest.

When he entered he seen Gaara at the edge of the queen size, still looking a little spacey but at the sound of the door Gaara turned his head to look towards Hiashi slowly. "Good morning sir." The red head spoke softly yet apatheticly.

"Good morning Gaara." Feeling just a little creeped out by the dead polite tone Gaara had Hiashi just slowly closed the door leaving the red head to do what he liked. "Well.." Hiashi cleared his throat. "…How about a little breakfast?"

With Luka and Hiashi outside Gaara's door, leaving to talk about breakfast Gaara went back to trying to wake himself up fully. His head felt fuzzy, he spent so long without sleep, now that he had finally got some, he's not use to waking up.

Standing from the bed sluggishly Gaara went to the bathroom that was across from him to take a shower and try to wake up.

Neji's hair was frazzled and undone from its usual low pony tail but once out the nice hot shower his hair was much more manageable. People would think just because he was wealthy he would always have a hairstylist to do his hair but Neji didn't trust hairstylists besides he was fine with just brushing his hair. It always work seeing how silky it always gotten; 100 strokes, that's all his hair needed. He then just placed it in a small white ribbon and was done.

But as he got dress he couldn't help but think about his little red head. Because Gaara had fainted yesterday Neji didn't get the answers that he had wanted and the problem was if his suspicions were true, after a couple days he'd be sending his precious panda back into a hell hole.

The saddest part was even if he did know Gaara certainly wouldn't like it if Neji tried to do something about it for he was certain if he knew eventually Hiashi would too and that's just something Gaara definitely would despised. And yet he couldn't just sit by and do nothing, Gaara meant too much to him!

Neji was smart, intelligent, surely he could come up with something to help his panda. However the only thing he could do is find out the truth, at least at the moment. There was no use at trying to fix things if he didn't know for sure. Neji could just sense something terrible was effecting his panda and just had to know but he couldn't do anything right now.

Gaara's recovering right now, if he was to push the red head with questions Gaara would most likely be distant and would start to stress out then he'd be at square one again with trying to help his panda relax. Gaara was suppose to be taking it easy these couple of days, Luka persisted, if Neji was to go against that neither Gaara nor Luka would be happy.

_Then it's settled…_Neji sighed as he turned to leave his room. _I'll just be making Gaara happy, he deserves it._

Gaara however wasn't happy, to some extent. Sure he was happy to be with Neji but Hiashi was here also, the man he dreaded. Gaara felt so much like he was out of his safety zone, that he'll easily be revealed because everyone's attention was always on him.

_This is no time not to have something sharp. _Luck was never on Gaara's side. His cuts were close so he didn't need the bandages anymore. His forearms and hand were out in the open and he felt like if he walked out the bathroom this way everyone would see the scars.

Sighing softly Gaara stepped into shower and turned the water on. The heated droplets felt great against his bruised skin. The bruises were always easier to hide than the scars and yet the bruises were always the things that scarred him the most.

He never went so long without cutting before, he felt different and not in a good way.

_Things never go well for me…_

_**That's because no one likes us.**_ Because Gaara had yet to taken his medication nothing was keeping Shukaku dorment which made Gaara smile beneath the steamy water. _Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji likes us. As well as Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba. _

_**And yet if they knew the truth…?**_

…_.._ Gaara was always afraid of how his friends would react if they knew the truth. Naruto and Sasuke knew about the abuse. They handled it well but how would they react if they knew Gaara was hiding the sexual abuse and cutting? They don't even know how crazy he is.

_**It's okay Gaara, you'll still have me. Always.**_

_But…The medicine._

_**You can stop it. I know you can Gaara.**_

Shukaku was all Gaara had at the moment to shield him from the world and the pain. This time, he'll make sure he isn't taken away.

Stepping out the shower with a towel around his whole form, to hide the bruises, Gaara used a separate towel to dry off and ruffle through his hair. When he walked into the bedroom coincidently he was met by his favorite brunette whom was carrying a small suitcase.

Neji tried to keep his eyes from slyly moving downward when he first caught a glimsp of the hot red head in only a towel. _Maybe I should have knocked first…_ Smiling softly, he sat the suitcase on the bed. "You're brother brought you some things.

"Thank you." Gaara blushed as he looked downward. He felt a little embarrassed letting Neji see him in a towel.

"Well…I leave you to get dress then." Neji smiled, trying to hide his own blush as he left the room.

_**He was so checking you out.**_

_Shut up Shukaku._

He did not enjoy the fact that Shukaku made him blush more or the fact that the voice was currently laughing in his head. But at least he had his clothes.

_He didn't even bother to come say hi._ Gaara fumed as he placed a loose fitting black long sleeve tunic like shirt on as well as a pair of cotton material pants. Because he was on bed rest he couldn't wear much of anything else.

_**Who?**_

_Kankuro._

_**Well, it isn't like you would have wanted him to anyways.**_

_True, but it'd at least showed he actually does care but now I'm sure he just wants to be a bother._

Just when Gaara had finished getting dress he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Gaara blinked softly when he turned to see Luka entering the room with a glass of water and a certain pill bottle.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but your brother insisted that you take this." Luka smiled as he held the pill bottle out to Gaara.

Gaara however didn't smile but he took the bottle, removing one pill, and placing it in his mouth. He then took the glass of water that was offered to him without a word and took a few sips before handing it back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Luka smiled. "You should return to bed now, I won't accept anything else. I'll return shortly with you breakfast so please be in bed." Before Gaara could even protest Luka left the room, knowing Gaara was going to put up a fight. The red head was placed on bed rest and Luka will make sure Gaara recovered properly.

When Luka left and his door was close Gaara left to the bathroom and removed the pill that was hidden in his mouth, placing it down the sink.

_**Good job Gaara now I don't have to go away.**_

_Now I don't have to be alone._

Gaara then went back into the bedroom, sighing as he climbed into bed and under the sheets but stayed sitting up. Bed rest wasn't all that fun but he didn't really have much choice. His head didn't feel all fuzzy anymore but he did have to admit his body felt heavy and his muscles were a bit sore.

Gaara indulged himself in the silence of the room. He never felt so much at peace. _He can't…Hurt me here…_ There was never a time that Gaara could close his eyes without worrying about his father coming in to harm him.

And when he reopened his eyes he was met with silence. _It's peaceful…_ There was never a time when things were peaceful for him. A home that he could come to and smile about. _I can only dream…_

_**A dream that will never come true.**_

Shukaku was right. He'd never have a peaceful home and even if he did he'd still be haunted by the memories.

Gaara soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his door open once again this time with a knock. Gaara smiled slightly when he noticed it was Neji.

The said brunette sauntered into the room sitting himself at Gaara's bedside with a smile. "I came to say goodbye before school. Luka should be bringing you some breakfast soon. Please try to eat it okay?" Neji spoke as he made sure Gaara was tucked in comfortably, making just a small fuss over his panda.

"…Okay." There was no garuntee but he didn't want to worry Neji.

"I'll be home soon." Neji kissed the red head lightly on the forehead before standing and heading to the door. Looking over his shoulder he smiled to Gaara. "Goodbye Gaara."

"Goodbye." Gaara smiled and with his words the brunette left out the room, leaving Gaara to his own angst filled thoughts.

Neji never ate breakfast so that's why he didn't stay but it was also because Hiashi wouldn't allow him to. If Neji wasn't going to stay a little while of his own accord to eat breakfast then he wasn't allowed to. Hiashi obviously didn't want Neji staying around the red head too much even though Gaara was staying with them for a few days.

/-\\

School was never something Naruto enjoyed much especially without Gaara. It's great with Sasuke but he still missed his red head not to mention he was worried about Panda.

Sasuke had told him that Gaara wasn't feeling well and was staying with Neji. Although he was completely oblivious to the fact about Gaara and Neji's feelings for each other, he knew Gaara was in good hands but it wasn't in his nature not to worry about his unwell friend.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand which he held as they walked into the school. He wanted to assure the blonde that Gaara was going to be alright. It seemed to work when Naruto smiled back at him.

Sasuke was not hesitant in the least to let everyone know that Naruto and him were in a relationship. He didn't care about the stares or whispers. _Let them gossip at least then they'll know._

When Sasuke and Naruto had made it to their other friends, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba, the trio were not surprise to see Sasuke and Naruto holding hands. Being friends, they had a six sense about these kind of things and all they thought was : _It's about time._

After all said there hellos Shino was the first to speak up. "It's strange."

"What is?" Naruto blinked.

"I normally see Gaara with you two." Replied Shino, referring to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Gaara isn't feeling to well. He fainted on his way to the counselor's office and Neji took him home with him. He'll be staying with him for a couple days." Sasuke answered, stroking his thumb lightly over Naruto's hand as he held it.

"That sucks but at least Neji was there." Kiba frowned.

"I didn't know he was feeling under the weather." Shikamaru spoke, his arms crossing. Everyone agreed but they weren't surprise, Gaara was always good at hiding some things. They noticed the bandages but none of them suspected that he would faint.

"You all look horrible." Everyone snapped out of their own thoughts when they seen Neji standing near them.

"We were thinking about Gaara." Shikamaru responded.

"I guess it's understandable to be worried but Gaara's fine. He's just been stressed out lately. He's on bed rest at my house. He should be fine in a couple days so there's no need to fuss about it." Neji explained.

None of them complained and none of them were going to question as to why Gaara was at Neji's house and not his own. They understood even if words were never spoken about it.

Sakura stood off to the side on the other side of the hall with a scowl on her face as she watched the group she despised the most converse with her beloved Sasuke. "I can't believe Naruto that faggot is with my Sasuke. He's even holding his hand!"

"What do you mean Your Sasuke?" Ino, Sakura's friend huffed. "He doesn't even like you." Ino, although Sakura's best friend also was over-the-hills in love with Sasuke so it was no wonder they always fought over him.

"Sasuke does too like me, Ino you pig! He's just brainwashed by that idiot blonde and crazy red head." Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her form.

"You mean, Gaara, the red head that practically tried to murder you?"

"I was caught off guard but this isn't over yet." Sakura growled as she turned and stomped down the hall, calling her friend to follow. "Come on."

Since class was starting soon everyone left their separate ways. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke to their class, Kiba and Shino to their's, and Shikamaru to his. Class felt different without Gaara around, Neji especially was feeling different because all he could think about was Gaara. _ I hope he's eating properly…_

Neji was concerned for the red head because Gaara only ate when Neji was with him. Now that Neji wasn't there would Gaara really eat the food given to him?

/-\\

Currently, No. One thing Gaara hated the most was breakfast because he was never hungry in the morning and even if he was Gaara just wasn't the eating type…Without Neji. But sadly Neji wasn't here, he couldn't feel Neji's lips against his, he couldn't taste Neji within his mouth so what was the point in eating, it seemed so unnatural to him therefore he just stared down at the gorme meal, this morning it wasn't soup so it was much easier to pick at.

He had told Neji he would try to eat the food and he did. He took a few small bites but couldn't bring himself to eat anymore. Quite sure it was rude to just play with it Gaara placed the food aside on the nightstand and just laid back on the pillows that still kept him propped up.

Hiashi was at home today and was about to head upstairs to his office. Friday was the date and today was his day off. Never would he have imagine that one of his patients would be staying at his home. Gaara was quiet and kept to himself, he was glad of that but definitely didn't enjoy how the red head was tainting his nephew's mind.

He had managed to keep Neji separated from the red head at night but what if Gaara tried something else? _No…I shouldn't think that way. Neji is smarter than that. He'll be a good influence. Besides the boy wasn't any trouble. He didn't cause a fuss, never asked for anything, polite, and kept his distance. No…No trouble._

Just when he was about to go upstairs the door bell sounded through the place. Luka was coming into the room from the kitchen to answer it but Hiashi stopped him. "Don't worry Luka, I'll get it." Nodding softly Luka then headed back to the kitchen while Hiashi went to the front door.

When he opened it he was surprised at what he saw.

"Who are you?" Hiashi asked, his eyes narrowing at the occupants at his door.

"Who are you?" A red head that resembled Gaara so much but a little older spat back.

"I asked fir-"

"Who the fuck cares! Just let us in! It's cold out here un!"

"I definitely don't like waiting…"

Now Hiashi was believing that Gaara brought trouble everywhere he went.

A shorter blonde haired boy, whose hair was in a high ponytail and had one eye covered stood beside the red head. He seemed to be much louder but the red head appeared much more dangerous.

"Why are you two here?" There was no way Hiashi was just going to let anybody into his house especially to boys that looked like misfits. _They look like they're in a gang…_ Hiashi thought that as a comment not an insult because it just so happened both males wore a cloak with red clouds on them. Something that's usually done by gang members.

(Author's Note: Gang Awareness Info: Gangs are bad. ._. )

"My cousin is here no? His name is Gaara. I was told he was unwell and staying here." The red head replied, he appeared calm but it was obvious he was impatient.

"Yes he is-"

"Well then move it un!" The blonde frowned, pushing his way pass Hiashi into the mansion, knocking him out the way and with the brunette out the way the red head entered also.

Hiashi now was appalled! How could someone be so rude and just force themselves inside? "How d-"

"Where is he?" The red head asked, turning to look over his shoulder at the older male with a glare.

"I don't think that-"

"I don't like to be kept waiting." As though it was a threat the red head narrowed his eyes.

_This is bad, I should've known Gaara would bring trouble._ "Up stairs. Last door on the left." Hiashi decided to comply. He was sure if he didn't things would have been more trouble than it should be.

When the two had finally been told where Gaara was they wasted no time in heading upstairs and going to the room they were told.

Gaara was in his own little world until he felt something heavy envolpe him and heard something loud in his ear that shouted. "Gaara un!"

Gaara would have fell off the bed if it wasn't for the pillows that kept him propped up, blinking wide eyed he looked to the blonde male that had glomped him. "…Deidara? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We came to visit you." Another voice was heard just a foot away and Gaara rose his head to see his cousin. "Sasori? But…Why?"

"Don't be silly Gaara. We were told you were sick un and since we haven't seen you awhile we'd thought we'd come for a visit un!" Deidara chirped nuzzling the red head lightly before pulling away.

Sasori and Gaara were cousins and Deidara was Sasori's fiance but because Kaze, Gaara's father, was supposedly homophobic he didn't like the fact Sasori was marring a guy even a guy that looked like a girl thus he forbidden Gaara and his siblings for seeing them although that didn't really stop Gaara.

"Oh…Thanks I guess." Gaara smiled softly. Gaara had plenty of friends that care about him but he only had two relatives which he believed were the only ones that cared about him; Sasori and Deidara.

"What a thank you and we went through all the trouble of finding this place." Sasori huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at his little cousin.

"How did you guys know I was sick? Better yet, how did you guys know I was here.?" Gaara blinked at Sasori and Deidara however that only made Deidara smile widely, who was still clung to Gaara's waist. "Well…That's a very interesting story." Deidara chuckled.

[ Flashback ]

Itachi was patient but he wasn't someone who would ask for things he really wanted. No he would always take and because he was stubborn he wouldn't stop until he got it.

He stood, leaning back against one of the counters in the kitchen, with his arms crossed, watching his lover, Haku wash the dishes. His eyes were traveling down his lover's petite shoulders, slender yet slightly curvy back, and over that oh so ravishing behind.

The pink apron Haku wore just made him all the more tantalizing as well as how he wore his hair in a simple clip as though the small metal could barely keep the silky dark locks contained and from pouring over his subtle neck and framing his glorious face.

Oh yes, Itachi knew exactly what he wanted. He pushed his stoic form from the counter he leaned on and lurked towards the unexpecting boy. Haku didn't know what was coming until he felt a firm grasp on his backside, squeezing his bottom lightly.

Instantly Haku dropped the dishes he had in his hands into the sink and gripped onto the end of counter, a light pink blush crawling over his face. "I-Itachi not now…I'm trying to wash the dishes."

But Itachi wouldn't hear of it. He spun his lover around and lifted the much smaller male up on the counter; Haku's legs immediately wrapping around Itachi's waist. He then tilted Haku's head back, pressing his own lips to the soft delicate lips of his lover's.

Haku was one to oblidge, granting Itachi's wet muscle into his mouth, exploring the hot damp cavern, and every taste bud of his slick pink tongue. Itachi's fingers tangled into Haku's hair causing the already loose pinned up hair to fall out of it's updo and over Haku's shoulders and down his back.

Haku's arms slipping over Itachi's shoulder and through the male's own hair, bringing their bodies much closer together. There was no use in fighting it Haku's body was hot for Itachi and when Itachi wanted to ravish him, Haku wasn't one to say No.

Itachi's free hand moved down the curve of Haku's back, unraveling the bow of Haku's apron as his hand moved further downward. Haku's breath hitched against Itachi's lips when he felt the male's hand slid into the back of his pants, rubbing over the cheeks of his bottom, pushing down until his fingers came teasing over the boy's entrance.

"I-Itachi…!" Haku's voice wavered as he broke the kiss, his hands gripping lightly to the older male's shoulder, his eyes close while Itachi sent butterfly kisses all around the boy's jaw line and neck.

Itachi's middle finger drew circles around the puckered entrance, feeling gently over the ring, and sending sensitive shivers down Haku's spine.

Haku leaned forward against his lover, giving Itachi more access. "Mmn…" He moaned lightly feeling Itachi's finger and pushing his form back just slightly trying to feel it more.

But then suddenly there was a hard knock on the door and Itachi and Haku came back to their senses, both their eyes popping open and turning towards the front door.

At a glance at each other both Itachi and Haku agreed silently : Pretend we're not home. There was another knock and then another then everything went silent. When they were sure no one was going to knock again both male's went back to what they were doing but before their lips cold even touch they were interrupted again this time with a voice.

"Itachi, we know you're in there!"

"Yeah, open the door un!"

Sasori and Deidara's voice sounded from the other side of the wooden door but Itachi and Haku still tried to play it off.

"Okay un, I can always blow the door open!" Deidara warned.

"Don't make us wait." Sasori also warned.

Since it was obvious neither were going to leave both Haku and Itachi both sighed as they pulled from each other and fixed themselves up. Haku hopped off the counter and got back to the dishes while Itachi went to the door.

There he stood staring dangerously apathetic at both males whom seen unaffected. "What do you want?"

"We came to visit you un!" Deidara smiled but Itachi wasn't letting either through the door.

"Go visit someone else." Itachi responded. "I'm busy."

"Obviously." Sasori cleared his throat pointing downward to Itachi's not so obvious but still there hard on. (It was covered up because his clothes weren't all that tight. He's not small!)

Itachi almost growled at Sasori but still kept his cool.

"Who should we visit un?" Deidara asked. Itachi was the only friend Deidara and Sasori had that didn't live with them so therefore was really the only person they could visit. But then Itachi gave them an idea. "Go visit Gaara."

"Have you forgotten we're not allowed over the pipsqueak's house?' Sasori asked. No matter if he wanted to visit his cousin he wasn't allowed to see him. Sasori was the only relative who knew that Gaara was afraid of his father and he didn't want to get the red head in trouble for just seeing him.

"Besides he's at school un!' Even Deidara knew they couldn't visit the red head at school.

"No he isn't. He fainted at school because he was sick so he's staying over a friend's house." Itachi explained. Itachi knew this because he had talked to Sasuke before the raven left with Naruto for school. Itachi was Sasuke's gaurdian so it was only natural for him to want to know where his little brother was.

"Aw, poor Gaara un!" Deidara whined but Sasori ignored his fiance and asked his own question. "Where does Gaara's friend live?"

[ Flashback Over ]

"And that's how we knew where you were." Sasori explained. Gaara just sat there blinking emotionlessly at his cousin and Deidara before speaking. "You could have just told me Itachi told you."

"But that wouldn't have been much fun un!"

"I suppose you're right." Gaara smiled. Sasori and Deidara were two people that got into trouble a lot but they were also two people that could make him smile. They reminded Gaara of Sasuke and Naruto, just a little older, and little more dangerous. He never got to see them a lot but were glad when he did.

Deidara smiled at the red head but his eyes soon caught sight of the plate on the nightstand with Gaara's breakfast on it which was still full of food. "Wah Gaara! You didn't eat your food un!"

Hearing his fiance Sasori also looked to the plate of food before looking to cousin with a calm scolding expression. "You have to keep your strength up if you want to get better Gaara. How come you haven't eaten your breakfast?"

Since Gaara was closer to Sasori than any of his other relatives the older red head knew that Gaara typically didn't eat, and always couldn't help but worry however his concern usually came out as him scolding Panda.

"Simple. I wasn't hungry, I'm never hungry in the morning." Gaara frowned, turning his head away from his sibling. Even though Sasori always scolded him about it, it never affected him. He actually started eating normally awhile back but since school started, things been much more stressful and now, with his bad mood eating just seemed like something he wanted to rebel against like everything else.

"That's rude un." Deidara commented.

"As if I care." That's a lie, Gaara did care. He wasn't a very polite person but when someone puts the effort into doing something for him Gaara isn't the type that would like to feel guilty for not at least being slightly polite but Sasori and Deidara didn't need to know that.

"It's nice to know you being ill didn't affect your personality un." Deidara giggled, unwrapping his arms from around Gaara and standing beside his love with his hands on his hips. "So how's Naruto doing?" Deidara asked. "I heard Sasuke was back. He must be really happy un."

"Yeah he is. Naruto and Sasuke finally admitted their feelings for each other." Gaara replied.

"It's about time. They've both been in denial for years." Sasori huffed. Deidara and Sasori knew that Naruto and Sasuke liked each other. Being in a relationship themselves they had a six sense about love. Although it was completely obvious to everyone around them.

"What about you Gaara un? Found someone to snuggle up with yet?" Deidara blinked at Gaara. He knew the boy for being a bit asexual but he never gave up at wanting the panda to be in love.

"…W-Well…I…" Gaara didn't like to stammer but he didn't know how to react either. Normally when he was asked this question it was easy for him to say No without a problem but now Gaara did have someone to snuggle with, it was embarrassing to say Yes. Therefore Gaara just lowered his head, trying to hide the inevitable blushed that crossed his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh un! Gaara likes someone!" Deidara almost squealed, looking to his fiance happily.

"That's a first. So let me guess…It's the friend that's letting you stay here?" Sasori was also happy for his cousin although he didn't show it as much as Deidara did.

"How did you know?" Gaara blinked up at Sasori who smirked down at him. "I just had a feeling."

The trio talked about Gaara's new found affection. It was an interesting subject although the red head didn't want to talk about it too much. Sasori, Deidara, and Gaara also talked about various other things: School, new friends, Gaara himself, and adventures, but never did they talk about home. It was fine if Sasori and Deidara talked about their home but never would the subject go on Gaara's. That was a touchy subject one they all knew to avoid.

Eventually it was time for Sasori and Deidara to leave because they had to get back to "work". Sasori, Deidara and their friends were in a gang called the Akatsuki which included Kisame, Itachi, and the ravens' cousin Tobi. They were a dangerous gang but was mostly known for placing evidence on the innocent or guilty to convict them of a crime but only for a price of course.

Gaara knew about the gang and so did Naruto and Sasuke but they all knew to never talk about it.

Deidara placed his arms around Gaara, squeezing the frial boy tightly in a suppose to be loving hug. "Buh-bye Gaara un! I hope you feel better!" Deidara was as loud as Naruto and even yelled in his ear like the other blonde would.

When Deidara had finally pulled back Sasori moved closer to the red head and ruffled the boy's vibrant hair, his own way of showing affection for his little cousin. "Get well soon Gaara."

"Yeah…" Gaara smiled, waving his cousin and Deidara off as they left the bedroom he was in. However only seconds later did Sasori appear back in the doorway. "There was something else I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I know liking someone is good but it's very different for loving someone. If you ever do fall in love, I know it's going to be scary for you but trust me it'll be worth it in the end."

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"When you can't get that person off your mind and you never want to be apart from them. You'll know Gaara and it's going to being annoying."

"Danna! Hurry up un!" Deidara shouted from down the hall but Sasori and Gaara could hear him clearly. Looking down the hall at his fiance Sasori smiled before looking back to Gaara. "Literally." With that he left, giving Gaara just a small glance as he passed the door and headed back to his love.

Gaara smiled softly to himself, leaning back against the fluffy pillows and staring up at the ceiling. _I wonder…What love feels like? Is it good? Or bad?_

Hiashi watched as Sasori and Deidara passed him by while they left the mansion. Luka had smiled politely closing the door behind them. Hiashi had asked Luka to spy on Gaara for a bit but only to make sure that Deidara and Sasori wouldn't hurt Gaara. Once satisfied he didn't mind the two too much. Of course he found them completely rude but he found it noble of them to want to check on Gaara, they even made the red head smile from what Luka had told him.

"I have a few things to pick up at the office Luka. Take care of things while I'm gone." Hiashi spoke as he placed his coat on. Everyone at the mansion was gone except Gaara, Luka, and him so Hiashi was sure when he left Luka could take of things.

"Yes sir." Luka bowed as he opened the door for Hiashi, letting the male out before closing it.

Luka enjoyed his job, he always have, and the Hyuuga's were always kind to him so he never complained about doing his job properly. Humming softly Luka made his way up the stairs to retrieve Gaara's breakfast he had made an hour and 25 minutes ago. He would have normally been retrieved the plate of food but Gaara's relatives had come unexpectedly and Luka didn't want to disturb them while they were here.

When he entered he smiled to the red head that looked up at him but soon frowned slightly when he noticed Gaara's plate on the nightstand was still practically full of food. "Oh, you'll never get healthy Gaara if you don't eat." Luka spoke softly as he collected the plate of the nightstand but Gaara didn't respond he only turned his head away yet that didn't keep Luka from smiling.

"Now now, you can be stubborn if you like but while you're under this roof no one goes without eating on my watch. I'll be right back with an apple." Luka left the guest room, leaving Gaara to sulk or more like whined about having to eat.

Gaara sat on the bed, dreading the fact he had to eat. He snapped at the red elastic bands that were around his wrist, they were a good subsitute but were nothing like the real thing. _If only I had something sharp._

_**You could always take something.**_

_No…I could never do that to Neji._

Gaara sighed. He just couldn't give up cutting and he loved that pocket knife too.

_**Don't worry Gaara. We'll find something.**_

Before Gaara could even come up with anything Luka returned with an apple, small knife, and a plate. He sat everything on the nightstand, grabbing the vanity chair that was by the bed and turned it to face Gaara. He then sat down and began to peel the apple. "Our cooking isn't terrible Gaara. I'm sure you can eat it."

"I know, it's just…" Gaara words trailed off, he couldn't tell Luka he just didn't want to eat, it'd make the male think he had an eating disorder. It's not Gaara's fault he cringes at the sight food. It's not like he think he's fat.

"Gaara…You're unwell because you haven't been eating enough food." When Luka had finished peeling the apple he had cut it in slices, making it easier to eat. With the apple slices on the plate he then placed the dish lightly on Gaara's lap.

"There." He smiled, leaning back against the vanity chair and crossing his legs and arms; an obvious sign that he was going to leave until Gaara finished.

When he was certain Luka wasn't going to leave Gaara stared down at the apple slices.

_**How dare he try to force us to eat.**_

_He's not trying to be mean…_

"I'm not trying to be rude but I…I don't…" Gaara did nothing but frowned down at the apple slices. The apple slices didn't look bad, they look fresh and crisp but eating just wasn't Gaara's forte'.

"I'm quite sure you aren't Gaara. You know, I bet Neji's worrying about you right now. He's expecting you to get better, would you want to disappoint him?" Luka tilted his head at Gaara. Luka had his own suspiscions but he wasn't going to allow Gaara's problem keep him from getting well, he was going to make sure of that.

Gaara continued to stare down at the plate but after a couple seconds he reluctantly picked up one of the slices, taking bite out of it before another and then another. He didn't want to eat but he was certain Neji did. _Only for Neji._

Luka smiled when Gaara started to eat the food however stayed where he was to make sure the red head ate it all.

/-\\

Hiashi sat at in his office chair looking over the files in his cabinet. It was his day off so he wasn't going to do any work, he didn't even remove his coat when he entered his office but Hiashi was never one to just sit around and do nothing so he just wanted to look over a few files, possibly bring some home so he'll be prepared to get back to work tomorrow.

He removed a mannilla folder, sitting it on his desk, and opening the file. The contents were various pieces of parchments with blue printed words on them. The file was of course on Gaara. The red head had caught Hiashi's attention more so than he had expected.

Gaara was getting into his life only because he was friends with Neji. Hiashi would never accept the fact that Neji was attracted to Gaara or even that Gaara was attracted to Neji, it just wasn't going to happen.

At first Hiashi expected that Gaara had an arterior motive. That he was just using Neji to spite him. But then Hiashi decided to give Gaara the benefit of the doubt, somewhat.

Gaara's file was on his life, it contained information given to him from the school as well as other sources but it didn't give Hiashi a lot to go on. Hiashi needed to know about Gaara to understand the boy's behavior.

In most cases like Gaara's split personalities were made because of something tragic in the person's life. What problems could Gaara be facing to cause such a thing?

_Maybe I should speak with Mr. Sabaku._ Hiashi noticed the first day the way Gaara tensed up when Hiashi mentioned to speak with the red heads father even Tsunade had told him about it.

In Gaara's file Kaze Sabaku was mentioned to be a well respected business man, one that was stern but always polite. He didn't appear like the type that could be an abusive or irresponsible father. Probably a little neglectful but that's natural in some standards.

Gaara isn't the only child with a parent that is busy with work and the child doesn't normally end up like Gaara. So it's obvious Hiashi's missing something because it's in plain view that Gaara isn't like his normal cases.

Standing from his desk Hiashi tucked the folder under his arm and headed out the door. _I think I had a long enough break, time to get back to work._

/-\\

The end of the school day had arrived but Iruka Umino was still in the infirmary at his desk. He was distracted all day with something on his mind and that hadn't changed at all as he stared out the window beside his desk with his head resting on the palm of his and elbow propped up onto the wooden structure.

Iruka sighed only to gasp a second later when someone spoke from the entrance of the door. "You're still here?'

Turning his head Iruka blinked when he noticed it was only Kakashi. "Oh, Kakashi, I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course you didn't." Kakashi responded, closing the door behind him before moving to Iruka's desk, sitting himself down upon it's edge. "What distracting you?"

"Oh…I was just thinking about Naruto." Iruka answered, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Are you always?" Kakashi cocked his head, slightly to the side with a curious expression that was barely seen behind his mask. He knew Iruka typically always thought about Naruto but it wasn't often when his thoughts on Sunshine distracted him too much.

"Yeah but…Doesn't it seem like…Sasuske and Naruto been closer than normal?" Iruka asked. Iruka couldn't help but remember the night when Sasuke and Naruto were studying together and the way the raven placed his arms around the fox.

"Define normal?" The raven and the fox had always been closer than the average boy bffs so it was natural to want it be explained a little further to best understand.

However Iruka didn't know exactly how to explain it. "Like…Like closer, closer. Like…intimately…lovey dobey…"

"Ooohh." Kakashi nodded when he finally understood. "And what makes you think that?"

"W-Well…This morning I seen Sasuke and Naruto sleeping in the same bed together they were even cuddling together."

"Is that a problem?"

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't care if Naruto was gay! It's just…I would have expected him to tell me by now…We use to tell each other everything. Now that he's in high school I'm afraid we're going to drift apart." Iruka sighed, lowering his head for a second before frowning softly up at Kakashi.

"You shouldn't worry about it. It's probably knew for Naruto too. It's going to take him some time for him to deal with it and once he does I'm sure he'll tell you." Kakashi smiled at the brunette from beneath his mask.

"Really?"

"Positive."

Iruka couldn't help but smile then. He always worried about the blonde but every time he did Kakashi was always there to cheer him up and keep him from worrying too much.

"Now how about we go out for coffee?" Kakashi offered.

"Well I-I don't know…I-" Iruka stammered with a blush, his hands fiddling together but Kakashi wasn't going to take No for an answer so before the brunette could even finish getting all his stammered words out the silver haired male pulled Iruka from his chair, placed his arm around the other's waist and lead him out the infirmary. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka's voice echoed slightly in the hall as he half hearted put up a fight but in the end, didn't really reject.

/-\\

Gaara laid in bed, his eyes closed, and his fingers trailing lightly over the scars on his arms. Gaara made sure just in case anyone entered no one would see the scars or him touching them therefore he kept his sleeves down and only felt the few closest to the wrist.

He was content even drifting off slowly to sleep but his mind still wandered and when his mind wandered it always went to bad things. But Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. Immediately Gaara moved his fingers away from his arms and opened his eyes, looking towards the door. "Come in."

In walked Hiashi, the last person Gaara wanted to see. "Oh good you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Hiashi had returned home hours after he had left to his office. Now that he was home, he wanted to talk with Gaara after all Gaara was his patient and he had yet to spoke with him. He been placed away Gaara's file in his office only a room away but now he was here, taking his seat in the vanity chair Luka had occupied awhile ago.

"My body feels heavy." It was the truth, it felt like such a chore to move Gaara wasn't complaining he was on bedrest but he wasn't quick to fall asleep, that actually was something Gaara was glad to take his time on.

"I'm not surprise. I'll try not to take up too much of your time, I just want to talk for a bit." Hiashi explained as he folded his hands in his lap.

_**I thought for sure I made it clear to this guy we don't want to talk to him.**_

_We're in his home, it's not like he'd disappear that easily._

_**Not unless we ki-**_

_We're not killing him._

"Gaara?" Hearing his name being called Gaara snapped out of his thoughts. "Hm, oh I was drifting off. What did you want to talk about?"

Gaara didn't want Hiashi notice he was spacing out. If he did the Hyuuga would easily catch on that he didn't take his medication but he gave a reasonable excuse so he wasn't surprise when Hiashi fell for it. "Just some things. How about what happened with Sakura Haruno? Why would you try to attack such an innocent girl."

Gaara didn't try to hide the scowl he gave Hiashi. "She's not as innocent as you think and I wasn't going to attack her, I was just trying to scare her."

"Why?"

Gaara didn't know why he should even explain things to Hiashi, let alone talk to him but seeing how he couldn't avoid the guy it was probably best to give the older Hyuuga some answers so he'll leave him alone. "She's been harressing two of my friends. No matter how much they try to get rid of her there's always something she tries to do to make their lives miserable so I took the intiative to make her leave them alone."

"If that was the case why did you run away when I tried to talk to you?"

"I'm 'unstable' as you put it. I'm not suppose to have sharp objects remember? I had to even give away my pocket knife which I want back by the way."

Hiashi made a click of his tongue shaking his head lightly. "Sorry, can't do that Gaara."

"…Right." Gaara sighed with annoyance, snapping at one of the red elastic bands around his forearm.

Of course Hiashi took notice, this wasn't the first time the red head had done that in front of him and it wasn't the first time Hiashi seen one of his patients do such a thing. He knew exactly why it was done although he played dumb.

"May I ask why you do that?" Hiashi indicated by pointing to the elastic bands on Gaara's forearm.

Gaara stopped his snapping at the elastic band as he looked up at Hiashi. "No you may not." After he said that the red head then went back to the snapping.

"Oh, well. I ask because it looks like that hurts when you do it." Hiashi said as he looked down at Gaara's arm. He couldn't see anything but he had his suscispion of what was there.

"It doesn't." That's a lie, it does hurt almost exactly like when he cuts except much dimmer.

_**That Psychaitrist is being too nosey.**_

_He won't leave me alone though…_

"Are you sure? Isn't your forearm turning red?" Hiashi asked as he reached out to Gaara but as soon as he touched the red head's forearm, Gaara jerked away, his eyes going distance as he glared up at the Hyuuga. "Don't touch him!" He shouted with a snarl.

Gaara…Shukaku, shouted so loud that Luka heard him from out in the hall and jumped softly at the sudden sound, he peaked into the room for just a minute before continuing on his way, this was something he just couldn't get involved in.

Hiashi jumped back, moving his hand away as he blinked wide eyed down at Gaara. "…Him…?"

Shukaku stared at Hiashi for a minute before looking down at his forearm, twirling his finger around one of the elastic bands. "…Them…Don't touch'em. The elastic bands, they may seem like nothing but they're special to me."

That's not what Shukaku meant, of course it was a lie but it was a good lie and he played it off well.

"Oh well wh-…"

"I'd like to be alone for awhile…Please? I'm really tired." Shukaku said as an excuse.

"…Okay then. I won't take up anymore of your time." Turning away Hiashi left Gaara's room closing the door behind him but as he pressed his back to the door he couldn't help but think back to Gaara. _Those eyes…It's like when…No…He's been taking is medication…Hasn't he…?_

Hiashi thought to himself as he left off to his office only a couple feet away.

When he was sure Hiashi was gone Gaara took back over and collapse back onto the bed, feeling completely drained.

_That…Why am I so tired…?_

_**I took over Gaara. I saved us. Hiashi was going to touch us and see the scars I couldn't let him do that.**_

_My arm…It itches…_

_**We need to cut.**_

_No…Can't…Not here…_

_**Don't worry Gaara. I'll protect you.**_

_Shukaku…_

_**Sleep Gaara.**_

Like almost on command Gaara dozed off into a restless sleep. His body curling in on it's self like a ball, he held himself in his arms but in his mind it was Shukaku unaware that he had just spoken. "I'll protect you Gaara. No matter what."

/-\\

Whoo! Done!

Okay listen up:

So I won't have to keep explaining it every time in the story I'm just going to tell you flat out, When Gaara's eyes go distant, that's when Shukaku comes out. Some of you probably already knew that but, now everyone knows.

How many of you want to throw a cyber cookie at me from cutting Itachi and Haku's lemony section short? I know there's a few of you.

There was foreshadowing in the story, some of you probably noticed. If you haven't that's fine too!

Also, I told you before there was time skips so I'm sorry if some of you were confused when reading the story but I had to use time skips or things wouldn't work right.

Things are going to start getting interesting so expect some angst goodness, violence, lemons, and new appearances.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND STORY ALERT! THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET!

Preview of Next Chapter :

[Unstable Control]

Looking downward he placed the razor blade to the pale flesh of his forearm and masochistically slid it across his arm, over and over again, watching as the blood slowly dripped down into the sink.

Staring upward Shukaku looked at the distant eyes of Gaara in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

_**This is for our own good Gaara. I'll do whatever it takes.**_


	7. Unstable Control

Hi new chapter. Also stay reading because at the bottom there will be a few announcements.

Since we're getting pretty far in the story I thought it'd be best to explain the warnings again. This story contains : Abuse, Rape, Smex, Self Injury, and Violence. I forgot to add Smex in the beginning but some of you probably already knew that would be in the story.

Who owns Naruto raise your hand? Put your hand down you don't own Naruto and neither do I.

/-\\

[ Unstable Control ]

Neji had just returned home from school, and the whole time - even in school - he was worried about his Panda therefore the brunette wasted no time in heading upstairs to the bedroom Gaara was in.

Neji had expected the red head to be asleep but when he sat at the Panda's bedside he wasn't expecting to see the Panda with a pained expression.

Gaara was curled in on himself, his arms wrapped around his body. He mumbled incoherent words, whimpering ever so softly.

Neji felt bad for the Panda, he couldn't let him suffer anymore in whatever nightmare he was having.

"Gaara…?" Trapped away in the secluded darkness of Shukaku's arms Gaara's eyes open in the second his name was called, pulling from the silent pits of his mind. His visions blurry as he looks around but lands on a smudge of brown. Then his sight clears and he comes face to face with a worried Neji.

When Neji saw Gaara's seafoam eyes look towards him he smiled softly, moving his hand to stroke at the red head's damp locks. "Sorry to wake you, it seemed like you were having a nightmare."

And maybe he was, the dream was faint in his mind now but Gaara was sure something was chasing him, trying to hold onto him and take him somewhere dark and bloody. But the red head shook it all away, sitting up in the bed he occupied. "Thank you." He said softly.

"No problem. How are you feeling?" Neji said. He was sitting at the red head's bedside, his hand placed on his lap but his eyes fixated on Panda.

"Exhausted."

"I'm not surprise, that dream of your's didn't look very restful. I'll bring you something to eat, maybe that'll give you some energy." Gaara smiled at Neji's concern as the said brunette left the bedroom. He couldn't just flat out say he didn't want to eat, he knew how Neji would take it, he'd just have to try and eat it up.

_I hope it isn't a lot…_ The red head looked down to his forearm, snapping at one of the elastic bands around his arm. His arm was still bothering him but he couldn't cut, at least in Neji's home, it didn't seem right to him.

/-\\

Sasuke and Naruto walked hand and hand in the park, they were taking a day off from studying to spend some romantic fun together even if it was just a little walk. The sun was starting to set in the autumn air and everything seemed just perfect.

Until they both caught sight of a familiar brunette and silver haired male. Their eyes widen. "Oh my gosh, is that my dad and Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto's jaw dropped.

Kakashi and Iruka were walking down the walk way, Iruka leaning into the other male's form and Kakashi's arm draped over the brunettes shoulders. They were enjoying themselves talking about things Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hear, laughing ever so often; all smiles and completely oblivious to Sasuke and Naruto.

_They look pretty cozy._ Sasuke quirked a thin ebony brow but then he glanced to Naruto and seen the boy's shocked expression. It was rare to see the boy so quiet for a length of time. But when he was, it was a sign that it usually wasn't for a good thing.

Sasuke understood why, he didn't have to think about it. Naruto lived with Iruka for quite awhile and Iruka was always single. Sure he went on a couple dates but never anything that lasted more than a week. But Sasuke, as well as Naruto, could tell that this wasn't a one time thing. How would Naruto feel if Iruka had a serious relationship? Not all children and teens take it well and with Naruto's innocent mind, he's bound to be one of them.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't make their presence known and he knew that standing there wasn't helping. He pulled the blond boy away, walking down a separate walk way in a different direction. Not only did Sasuke knew it was for the best, he also knew that Naruto wasn't suppose to be out, he was after all, still grounded.

Naruto was in complete shock, he didn't know how to react-whether it was a good thing or not. He didn't even snap out of his stupor until he was seated on the ground by Sasuke and realized they were under a tree.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with general worry.

"I…He…He didn't tell me…" Naruto frowned. Out of all the relationships Iruka had, he always told Naruto why was this one different.

"He probably had a good reason for it." This wasn't something Sasuke was very good at. How was he suppose to cheer up the blond when the said boy just saw his dad with a man that he wasn't told about? Sure he knew Kakashi was great teacher, his favorite actually but that didn't excuse the fact he wasn't told that Iruka was dating him.

"Come on, lets get you home." Sasuke gave the boy a comforting smile as he helped him up from under the tree. This was something Naruto needed to work out with Iruka, he couldn't help, not this time.

/-\\

_My arm… _Gaara couldn't even think the words as he clutched his lacerated arm to his chest, wincing but he didn't have to say anything because Shukaku knew Gaara's pain. It had been awhile since Gaara had cut and he was feeling the withdrawal symptoms as if it was an addiction.

_**Gaara we need to-**_

_No! Not here…Never here…_

Neji had since left back to his room to do his homework, on his uncle's order. Of course the brunette wanted to stay with Panda but that just couldn't be done. And now Gaara's alone, trying to get control over his urges to cut.

_**We can't continue on like this Gaara. It needs to be done, it's for the best remember?**_

_No, I don't want to cut while I'm here. Neji-_

_**Neji, Neji, Neji, that's all you ever think about. You should think more about us Gaara.**_

_But I-_

_**No buts. It seems I need to take things into my own hands.**_

"Shukaku…No…!" Gaara spoke out as he grabbed his head with his hands, shutting his eyes closed while trying to force his split personality back. He could feel his consciousness drowning as Shukaku began to take over. His breathing increased, screaming in his mind he clawed at the imagined cage that locked him inside and within a moment everything stilled, Gaara relaxed, and he opened his eyes revealing cold distant seafoam irises.

Silently Shukaku sat up in the bed that he occupied, distant eyes traveling over to the door upon hearing soft foot steps but the steps never stopped at his door, in fact continuing on down the hall.

Without even a word the split personality stood from the queen size bed sauntering over to the bathroom door that was right across from him and entered, closing the door completely behind him.

Shukaku was doing what he thought was best. He could feel Gaara succumbing to the darkness in his mind, finally quieting and stopping the obsessive banging on the cage Shukaku put him in. It may have been a bit harsh but it was the only way Shukaku could keep Gaara from taking over.

He was finally getting stronger as time progressed but there still was the point that he wasn't strong enough to stay taken over without enough force, it was even an effort to take over forcibly.

Upon entering the bathroom Shukaku went straight to bathroom counter, looking through the medicine cabinet and bottom drawers only to scowl when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "…So…They are smart enough to know better…" After all, why would they keep something sharp in the bathroom when they know an unstable boy is using it?

Tisking softly Shukaku simply stepped out the bathroom and out his room, heading down the corridor with not a care in the world, feeling as if no one could stop him even if they saw him out Gaara's room.

Shukaku turned down at separate corridor heading down the hall. He didn't know what was behind the doors that a-lined the hall but he didn't really care if it brought him closer to his goal.

Coincidently, Shukaku stopped in front of Hiashi's door, peaking in to make sure no one was there before lurking inside. He made sure to close the door behind him, not needing anyone getting curious of the fact that the door was open.

Just as he expected there was a private bathroom and luckily Hiashi was in his office and his wife wasn't home. A growing smile crossed Gaara's face that held Shukaku's expression as he crossed the bedroom to the bathroom and entered without another thought, closing the door behind him quietly.

He flicked on the lights to be welcome by a glorious sized bathroom but Shukaku expected nothing less from a snobby Hyuuga. There was various drawers meaning various options to choose from but Shukaku only needed one thing.

Shukaku found a razor, exactly what he was looking for in one of the drawers but the problem was, it was electrical. He should have known that a rich Hyuuga wouldn't use cheap old disposable razors. Shukaku almost growled in frustration until his eye caught something shining in the light of the bathroom.

It seemed he had spoke to soon for Shukaku giggled demonically, pulling a female's razor from it's pink package. So the wife didn't go out for waxes, probably didn't have time, that's perfectly fine for Shukaku because she just made his day.

The women had many other un-used razors in the pack so she wouldn't miss one.

Shukaku nicked and prowled at the razor until he got the blade out, four to be exact. How ironic it is that he was going to cut in the vary bathroom of the person who tried to keep him from such an intoxicating relief. As if mocking the man Shukaku rose up Gaara's sleeve, licking his lips for what he's been waiting for.

Looking downward he placed the razor blade to the pale flesh of his forearm and masochistically slid it across his arm, over and over again, watching as the blood slowly dripped down into the sink.

Staring upward Shukaku looked at the distant eyes of Gaara in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

_**This is for our own good Gaara. I'll do whatever it takes.**_

/-\\

Neji leaned back in his desk chair, sighing softly as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "…Finish." And by finish he means his homework and studying. He may seem tired but by the way a giggle-ish smile came on his face it was obvious he wasn't.

If anyone didn't know Neji's intentions by now they should be ashamed of themselves because there was only one thing that could cause such a smile to come onto the stoic Neji Hyuuga's face ; Gaara.

Now that he finished his homework and studying there was nothing keeping the brunette from seeing his precious red head. In an instant Neji stood from his chair and walked out his room, heading for Gaara's bedroom down the hall.

/-\\

_**This is for our own good Gaara. I'll do whatever it takes.**_

Gaara was curled up, holding himself in his arms as he laid at the bottom of the dark cage, his eyes close. He could hear Shukaku's voice resonate around him, sending shivers down his spine. Then he felt the constant slashes at his arm, sending a numb tingling sensation through his body, a small pink tinge crawled across his face, feeling the relief he tried so desperately to ignore.

However he frowned, feeling the blood drain from his body. It was apparent that since he went so long without cutting that since he just started back, he'd cut more than usual, losing more blood than he would before.

…_T-Too much…_

Gaara gasped, he could practically hear his blood drip into the sink. He squirmed within the cage, whimpering only to feel a large hand 3 times his body size be placed over his form, the demonic index finger stroking lightly at Gaara's vibrant hair.

_**It's okay Gaara…It's over…**_

Shukaku stared down at Gaara's scarred and bloody arm, smiling with satisfaction. He cut Gaara's arm more than the red head normally would have but only because he was itching for it.

He cleaned up the blood on the sink and the blood on Gaara's arm, using paper towels that could be easily dispose of as he used the soft paper fabric to close the cuts on his arm.

Shukaku's eyes began to droop, feeling rather tired, obviously being in control too long made him lethargic but he tried to hang on as he disposed of any evidence that he was in the bathroom, along with the razor blades. Normally he would have kept them but sadly, he didn't have any place to hide them where they couldn't be found.

He then waltz out Hiashi's bathroom and bedroom, closing every door he went through as he headed down the hall.

/-\\

If Neji was a hummer he would have hummed his way to Gaara's room but luckily he managed to control himself. Yet Neji only blinked when he made it to The Panda's door because it confused him as to why the red head's door was slightly ajar.

Shukaku had managed to close every other door except Gaara's bedroom door.

"…Gaara?" Neji pressed his hand against the wooden door, allowing it to creak open to reveal the bed the red head was suppose to be in, empty.

Being his un-frazzled self Neji didn't panic when he didn't see Gaara in bed, only because he was in a bit of denial.

_He's in the bathroom._ Neji nodded with his excuse as he headed over to the private bathroom in the room and gently but firmly knocked on the door. "…Gaara?"

When Neji didn't get a reply he knocked again this time a bit louder. He didn't want to be rude, no matter if Gaara didn't respond it just wasn't right to walk in on someone in the bathroom. But Neji started to get worried. "…Gaara…I'm going to come in okay?" Therefore he put aside everything else and entered the bathroom only to frown when he didn't see the panda.

Now Neji was out of denial, there was no point it denying it when it was obvious that the red head wasn't in the guest bedroom. So Neji really did start to panic and rushed out the room.

"Ga-…" Neji was about to call out for his panda but he didn't need to for he spotted the said red head shakily making his way down the hall.

Upon reaching the corridor Shukaku had left back into Gaara's self conscious. Gaara had awoken disoriented and light headed. He could barely stay on his feet as he tried to walk down the hall. He didn't know where he was going, he wasn't even going to a specific location for the panda just wasn't in his right mind set.

"Gaara, there you are. What are you doing out of…bed…?" Neji was relieved to find Gaara and as he sauntered up towards the red head he noticed Gaara's distraught appearance.

Yet Gaara finally managed to come back to some of his senses when he heard Neji's voice. Stopping near the stairs, and raising his head to look at Neji but only saw a blurry version of the brunette as the said teen walked towards him. "…I-I don't know."

In truth, he didn't. He never knows where he is or what happens before and after when Shukaku takes over. He even forgets the fact that his split personality had taken over. But that wasn't the worst of it because it was obvious Shukaku takes a lot out of him. Evident by the way Gaara stood on trembling legs and when he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore he simply closed them, feeling himself fall.

"Gaara?" Neji shouted loudly so loud Luka heard the brunette all the way downstairs and in the kitchen. The Russian jumped by the sudden noise, dropping the dishes he was cleaning and sprinted out the kitchen.

And the reason why Neji shouted so loudly was because Gaara didn't notice that he fainted near the stairs, causing his limp body to fall in the angle of the steps but with quick reflexes Neji made it to his panda, catching the small red head in his arms before he fell down the stairs.

In perfect timing Luka came into the area to see his young master holding a certain red head in his arms at the top of the stairs. But the brunette and the butler could only exchange looks without a word.

Yet they didn't have to exchanges words because someone else did, that person being Hiashi. The older Hyuuga had heard his nephew shout, after all he was only a couple feet away in his office.

"What is going on out here?" Hiashi at fist scowled for having his worked interrupted and headed to where Neji was. But his expression completely changed to worry when he seen what all the ruckus was about. "What happened?"

But Neji nor Luka could answer for not even they knew the answer.

Neji pulled Gaara closer to his form, trying not to seem too affectionate in front of his uncle as he embraced the panda. _Gaara…_

/-\\

It was late and Iruka had been made it home from his date with Kakashi. They were only suppose to go out for coffee but lost track of time with each other. Now he was sitting in the kitchen, under the dim lighting, grading papers.

Of course you're probably asking yourself : Why is the school nurse grading papers? It's because Kakashi is such a procrastinator that Iruka had no choice but to help the silver head teacher catch up in his paper work.

So distracted he didn't notice when Naruto, holding his stuffed frog, Gamakichi in his arms, walked up near the kitchen. The said blond was quiet, looking all too adorable in his orange pajamas ; the pants short enough to appear as though they aren't there, and the orange cotton shirt loose, falling off one of his shoulders.

Naruto bit at his lower lip, he was too nervous to talked to Iruka about seeing him with Kakashi or that he was even dating Sasuke. It all just seemed too much for him. _I wish Gaara was here…_

"Naruto what are you doing up? It's late." Naruto was knocked out of his trance when he looked up to see Iruka blinking at him.

"O-Oh um…" Iruka frowned slightly, this wasn't the first time he seen Naruto so quiet and with a lost for words. It happened on many occasions when the blond was young, after his parents died, it was always a sign that something was bothering Sunshine.

"Naruto…What's wrong?"

Naruto lowered his head, he just couldn't say what was on his mind so he said the next best thing. "…Gaara's sick…And I'm…I'm worried about him. Would it be okay if I go see him tomorrow?" _I'll just ask Gaara for advice…_

It wasn't like he lied. For he was worried about Gaara and what kind of friend would he be if he didn't visit his sick friend at least once.

"Sure. Just be home by curfew." Naruto was still on punishment but Iruka didn't have the heart to say no when Naruto wanted to visit a sick friend especially when he's acting so sadly. Iruka has been Naruto's guardian for the longest so it was easy for him to tell that, that wasn't what was on Naruto's mind. _He'll tell me when he's ready._

"Okay…Thank you." Naruto smiled for a moment before turning away and heading off to his room but stopped for a moment to look over his shoulder. "Goodnight." He then left, not waiting for a reply as went to his room.

"Goodnight Naruto." Iruka mumbled to himself as he looked back to the papers in front of him.

/-\\

Not the best ending but an ending.

I wasn't trying to make this chapter so angst filled but I had to get in the part about Shukaku for a reason. The next chapter is the last chapter Gaara is going to be staying with Neji.

Do not ask me where Hinata and Hanabi are. I typically keep out characters because I don't like them in the scene I'm working on in the chapter or they just get in the way. That's why they haven't popped up in a bit.

This chapter took awhile because I was bit disappointed at how few reviews I got for the last chapter. I thought you, my readers, would go a bit crazy over it but no. I didn't really get any feedback for it. It sucks too because I worked really hard on it.

That's why I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least three reviews. If you notice that the chapter is taking long to get posted that should give the idea I didn't get all three reviews. So yeah, you want a new chapter, you better say hi. ._.

Also MY POLL IS OFFICIALLY UP! If you go to my profile and look at the summary of stories I have posted, you can vote. The poll is at the top of the page and the summaries are near the bottom. YOU CAN NOT VOTE FOR A STORY WITHOUT LOOKING AT THE SUMMARIES. Because you won't know what the stories are about. So please vote! You can choose two.

That also reminds me. I have another story coming out, it's called : Broken Behearted. And yes it's a NejiGaa X3 .

Anywho : DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND STORY ALERT. ALSO AUTHOR ALERT. If you like my stories, you'll be glad you did.

Preview of Next Chapter :

[Holding Hands]

"There's something that's being kept from me. I want to know what it is." Neji narrowed his eyes at the equally stoic raven. He was tired of putting it off, he had to know the truth.

Sasuke tisked, looking away with a knock of his head. "…It's not my place to say…" Sasuke mumbled his eyes softening, just at the thought. _Sometimes I wonder…If Gaara's even telling me the complete truth…Let alone Naruto…_


	8. Holding Hands

Hi all! I've been getting reviews asking if this story is going to have a sad or happy ending so I thought it was about time I tell you. But instead of saying it flat out, you'll just have to read the announcements at the bottom of the story.

The warnings are before this chapter.

The only person that I know that owns Naruto is Sasuke and honestly, who am I, a Yaoi fan, to take Sunshine away from him?

/-\\

[ Holding Hands ]

Gaara laid frigid upon the queen size bed in the guest room, his left hand having an unbelievable grip on the bed sheets below him. His head was lulled to the side, red hair feathering against his pale face. A pained expression was littered upon his face despite his slow breathing.

Luka hovered over the boy, a distressed expression of his own upon his face for more than one reason. One he was worried about the poor red head, having grown a small - almost motherly affection for the panda during his time here. Secondly a certain brunette's stare felt like a wall pressing against his back. He knew Neji was extremely worried about Gaara, after all the red head did unexpectedly faint when they thought he was just starting to get better.

Hiashi stood near the entrance of the room, arms crossed, back against the wall. His fingers tapped agitatedly upon his arms but the older Hyuuga paid no mind because he was in his own little world; thinking, contemplating, considering, brain storming.

Things just didn't make since to him, of course he also was worried about Gaara but he also wondered why the red head had fainted. Neji had explained things to his uncle - to some extent - what had happened. He had told Luka as well as Hiashi that he didn't know why Gaara was out of bed and that the red head was delirious before he fainted.

Hiashi had tried to question his nephew further but Neji wouldn't say or tell anything, as if the younger Hyuuga was hiding something. It turned gears in his head, as though the answer was in front of him but he couldn't place his finger on it. What was going on?

Gaara mumbled incoherent words feebly, the words barely passing his lips. Luka however didn't pay much attention to them as he examined over the panda. Yet no matter how hard he tried to focus Neji's stare was making it difficult. The boy always did have a powerful gaze.

Sighing Luka sat up properly, turning to face the younger Hyuuga but before he could even get a word out he was bombarded with questions.

"Is he okay?"

"Neji I-" Yet Luka still tried to speak, to calm the brunette down however Neji was far from being calm.

"Do you know what happened to him? Why he isn't feeling well?"

"Nej-"

"Is there anything you can do? Is there anything I can do?"

"Neji-"

"Does he need to go to the hospital?"

"Young master calm yourself and let me speak!" Luka frowned, waving his hands in a poor attempt to get Neji's attention, it seemed to work when the brunette stopped speaking and mumbled an apology.

"Young master I think it would be best if I looked over Gaara in private."

At Luka's words Neji's piercing eyes widened, an obvious frown upon his already worried expression. "What? Why? I want to stay by Gaara's side." The brunette protested, he was very protective of his panda and in the boy's current state Neji wanted to be by him.

"Neji, Luka knows what he is talking about. I know you're worried about your friend but right now we need to leave Luka to what he's good at. You can come back in later to see your friend." Hiashi agreed with Luka as he ushered, practically coaxed the reluctant Hyuuga out the room, the older Hyuuga closing the door behind him after he exited the room with Neji.

Sighing quietly Luka sat himself at the Panda's bedside frowning at him with worry. "What' stressing you Gaara?" Luka said quietly to himself as he continued to look over the red head, it didn't take genius to see something was bothering Panda, making him have a mental battle with himself.

Luka bit at his lower lip, he shouldn't get his personal feelings involved while he's trying to help someone dear to him but Luka couldn't help himself, he was worried about Panda. Yet his mind almost blew a gasket when he was about to check Gaara's pulse.

He held the boy's wrist lightly in his arm, staring in unbelief at the cuts on the boy's arm. When he had first encountered Gaara in a similar state the boy's arm was bandage so he didn't notice the scars but now they were in plain view and it was apparent that they were self inflicted. Immediately sadness took over as he stared at the cuts. _So…You fainted from sudden blood lost. That makes sense since you didn't have much energy before then._

Luka quietly looked over the scars, trailing his finger lightly over the fresh cuts. "…Sh-Shu…N-No…" A small whimper came from Gaara as he weakly flinched his lacerated arm from Luka's touch.

Without a word the Russian covered the boy's arm back over with his sleeve and lowered his arm to the bed. Luka stood from the boy's bedside, moving to the two windows in the room and closing the blinds. He then went to a near by dresser, on top of the mahogany were a few candles which the Russian lit from a match that was placed away securely in one of the drawers.

The candles barely had any scent at all but were made with specials oils perfect for calming others that's why the Hyuuga's typically used them; with their busy lives if a candle could help they'll welcome it.

Once he was finished Luka smiled sadly at the boy in the bed before quietly sauntering out the room but spoke as he left, with the same sad smile, not looking back at the boy. "…Est nash sekret Gaara…" His words fading off as he closed the door behind him.

When he left the boy's room Luka spotted Neji sitting like a depressed animal who misses it's owner on the floor near the door. Blinking down at the brunette Luka couldn't help but smile at how adorable Neji seemed to act around the panda. "Young master you shouldn't sit on the floor in the hall."

Neji looked up at Luka once he noticed the Russian was there and stood up onto his feet, frowning up at the brunette. "Is he okay?"

Luka kept his same smile as he patted the brunette lightly on the head. "He's fine. It seems we didn't take into count that something was stressing Gaara out and it got the best of him in his current state. He just needs the proper care and reassuring. You may go in to se-…"

"Thank you Luka." Luka didn't need to continue his sentence because once Neji had permission to go inside the brunette wasted no time, quietly closing the door behind him but leaving it slightly cracked.

"You're welcome young master." Luka smiled softly, whispering to himself as he continued down the hall to get some chores done. _There's nothing to worry about. Gaara is in good hands._

Back in the room Neji had laid himself beside Gaara, his arm protectively around the boy's waist, and his head nuzzling into the boy's hand that was down by his side. _I was suppose to be making him happy. Keeping him from getting stressed. But I did a terrible job. I was so focused on finding out what problems he had instead of thinking about his general well being._

Neji stared off as he circled his finger lightly over Gaara's hand that was clutching tightly to the bed sheets which he was nuzzling. Noticing the boy's grip Neji decided to stick to his promise in trying to calm the boy. Parting his lips, quietly Neji began to sing the song Luka had taught him long ago.

(Author's Note: Just so you're not confused. The song is called Lilium. One which I'm sure some of you are familiar with.)

" Os iusti me ditabitur sapientiam…

Et lingua eius loquetur indicium…

.Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem…

Quoniqm cum probatus fuerit accipiter coronam vitae…

Kyrie, ignis divine, elesion…

O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigna…

Quam amoena, O castitas lilium…"

Neji spoke his words in a slow melody, sounding in the perfect accent of the song. And as he song he noticed how the boy's hand slackened it's grip on the bed sheets. Neji smiled at this, taking the boy's now limp hand into his, squeezing it softly.

"…N-Neji…" A small yet noticeable tinge of pink brush upon Gaara's cheeks, his head lulling in the direction of Neji. The said boy smiled at how Gaara blushed at his name, placing a kiss on the hand he held. _I'll do whatever I can to help you Gaara. I promise._

/-\\

Sasuke laid in bed with his fox, having spent the night with the said blond. They were going to visit Gaara in a couple hours, once morning came but in the mean time Sasuke stayed content with sleeping with Naruto. "…Mm…Eek!" That was until the raven heard an unusual squeak and groan from sunshine followed by a hard thud.

Opening his eyes Sasuke noticed his blond was no longer in his arms and blinked only to look over the bed and see Naruto sprawled out on the floor with a pout and foot still barely on the bed. "Dobe…You okay?" Sasuke knew Naruto was a wild sleeper but this was the first time the blond had ever fell out of bed.

"Teme…I can't fall asleep! I'm worried about Gaara." Naruto pouted, rolling onto his back and looking up at the raven.

"You know we're going to see him in a couple hours right?" Sasuke raised a thin brow as he looked down at the fox.

"I know but-"

"So you need to get plenty of sleep and be well rested when you go see him or Gaara will be worried about you and feel like it's his fault you didn't get any sleep." Sasuke interrupted with his stoic expression down at the blond.

"You're right but I…I feel like there's something wrong with Gaara and there's nothing I can do." Naruto mewled, frowning up at the raven.

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he leaned his hand down at the blond, fiddling the tips of his fingers over the fox's hair. "We're all Gaara has, you should know that by now. If there is something wrong with Gaara we'll know in time. And when that time comes we'll help him like we normally do."

"Yeah…He's has Neji too now, you know." Naruto wasn't going to pretend he didn't know, he was naïve and dense but he could tell that Neji and the panda had a thing for each other even though it didn't show very well.

"True. But at the moment…Neji doesn't know what we know."

"I guess you're right." Naruto yawned.

"I know I am. Now get back in my arms where you belong." Sasuke said, pulling the blond back onto the bed by his foot that was still on it. Naruto squealed quietly as he was pulled onto his bed by his foot, giggling as Sasuke possessively held onto the blond's small form. "Goodnight Teme."

"Goodnight Dobe." Sasuke mumbled into the fox's abdomen.

/-\\

Morning had soon come over the horizon in the Hyuuga house hold. As usual Luka stood in front of Gaara's door although Neji had been in the red head's room since yesterday. Somehow the Russian had managed to convince Hiashi that Neji was in his room and Gaara was alone in the guest room. But in truth the brunette laid in bed with his panda, attached to the boy's waist protectively, sleeping soundly.

The house was contently silent for everyone was still asleep, even Luka. How the Russian managed to sleep comfortably while standing was a completely mystery.

The first to awaken was none other than Gaara himself however he didn't move a inch, staying still trying to blink away sleep. At the moment Gaara was confused as to where he was however things seemed to come into light when his vision cleared and realized he was in the Hyuuga's guest room. _When did I fall asleep?_

While Gaara thought about it he felt something shift around his waist and the red head blinked, seeing a moving lump under the covers. Curiously he rose the bed sheets over him only to see Neji attached, practically clinging to his waist. "…Neji?"

Hearing a voice - not to mention his name Neji opened his eyes and looked up from the Panda's abdomen to the Panda himself sleepily.

"What are you doing clinging to my waist?" Gaara asked, not that he mind.

"Um…" Neji really didn't know what to say. It was almost out of instinct that he clung to the panda's waist as if it was the best way to protect him. Yet as he thought Neji noticed the boy's shirt had rose up way past his abdomen, revealing a lovely smooth pale tummy. When something finally did come to mind Neji smiled, eyes locked on the boy's stomach. "…Enjoying the view."

Gaara blinked at Neji's words until he noticed the brunette's eyes on his abdomen. With a childish pout he plopped the covers back over Neji's head, blushing as he lowered his shirt over his tummy.

Neji chuckled at Gaara's childishness, pushing the covers back away from over his head the Hyuuga smiled at his panda. "No need to be so modest Gaara. I actually think your tummy is quite a wonderful sight." To emphasize his point Neji rose Gaara's shirt up just a ways staring back down at the boy's stomach.

"And how is that?" Gaara looked skeptical at Neji but allowed the boy to raise his shirt.

"Well for one thing it's just plain hot. Secondly…It's soft against my lips." Neji spoke as he lower lips down against the panda's tummy. "Also…It can…Do this." Inhaling a deep a breath Neji suddenly blew against Gaara's stomach causing the red head to topple over onto his side in a fit giggles.

"Ah…Music to my ears." Neji smiled, meaning Gaara's giggles. It was actually the first time Neji had heard Gaara laugh and it made him happy that he was making his panda smile.

"…You did that on purpose." Gaara pouted, giggling softly as he tried to get over the tickling sensation in his stomach. "Yes. Yes I did." Neji continued to smile, nodding at his words.

"That's the last time I'll let you cling to my waist."

"You love it." Neji grinned, nuzzling against the boy's side before he crawled up the smaller boy's form, hovering over him. "By the way…I haven't got my good morning kiss yet."

Gaara smiled softly up at Neji whom leaned down close to him, a tinge of pink crawling over his cheeks as he lifted up slightly, pressing his lips lovingly to the other, his arms moving up around the boy's neck.

Neji settled himself in between his panda's legs, one hand resting underneath his panda's head, the other on the boy's cheek. Grinding his pelvic area against Gaara, Neji caused the boy to gasp, taking his chance to slip his tongue within the boy's mouth. Their tongues caressed upon each other, saliva slicking each other's hot damp caverns as the soft wet muscles danced around.

Outside the guest room Luka slowly rose his head, blinking his eyes open as he awoke. He knocked his head from side to side, rolling his shoulders for a moment. When he was finally situated the Russian peaked into Gaara's room, his one visible eye widening, a blush of his own crossing his face as he watched Neji and Gaara whither about upon the bed.

Of course by first glance one wouldn't think they were just making out, Luka sure didn't. _Oh…My…_ This scene was perfect to be a photo however Luka could not let things heat up any further. Clearing his throat the Russian knocked upon the door softly that was cracked open but did not enter.

Jumping slightly Neji and Gaara parted their lips. Neji looked over his shoulder at the door while Gaara glanced over at the door, both of them hearing Luka's whispers. "As much as I'm sure you both are enjoying yourselves it'd be wise if you both would go your separate ways for the time being, before Master Hiashi awakens."

Silence drifted through out the area, obviously Neji and Gaara were pouting inwardly but that was to be expected after all they both were enjoying themselves. Groaning, Neji plopped down softly against Gaara's chest, nuzzling the other's form before sitting up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll return later Gaara."

Gaara smiled softly, nodding at Neji. "Okay."

With that Neji stood, sauntering out the room, he nodded a thanks to Luka then moved off to him room but not before checking for Hiashi in the separate corridor down the hall.

Luka smiled softly at Neji's retreating form before entering Panda's room and sitting himself at the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling today Gaara?"

"Way better than I was before. I'm a bit light headed but I think that's from kissing Neji." Gaara blushed, lowering his head shyly as he fiddled with the bed sheets that were draped over his legs.

Luka giggled softly at Gaara's words. "Well I'm glad you're feeling a bit better. You scared us a bit when you fainted yesterday."

"I…Fainted?" Gaara blinked looking up at Luka.

"Why yes you did. You were wandering the halls when you suddenly fainted. Do you know why you were out of bed?"

"I…" Gaara trailed off as he lowered his head again. He couldn't remember ever being out of bed but that's when he realized why. _Shukaku…._

"I've been in bed so long I wanted to stretched my legs some. I didn't feel like being cooped up in a room all day. I…Apologize I didn't mean to worry anyone." Gaara spoke softly, his head not raising. He was becoming better at lying when it came to his split personality.

"It's alright Gaara, as long as you're feeling better. Know that if you ever have a problem you can come to me." Luka smiled softly. He thought it was best not to tell the red head he knew that the boy was a cutter.

Gaara smiled slightly, nodding. Luka patted the boy on the head before exiting the room, speaking softly. "I'll bring breakfast up soon. Take care until then."

Gaara watched as Luka closed the door behind him, he still wasn't a very hungry person but he wasn't going to complain. Gaara was left with his thoughts, trailing his finger over the fresh cuts on his arm.

_**Don't feel so sad Gaara.**_

_You cut me in Neji's home…_

_**Gaara you shouldn't treat Neji so specially. I'm the one who always thinks about your well being. What do you think Neji's going to do once he finds out you're a monster?**_

_I'm not…I'm not a monster!_

_**You are a monster Gaara. Your daddy even said so. You even get arouse when he touches you. Such a slut you are.**_

…

_**But don't worry Gaara. I still love you. I'm the only one who does.**_

/-\\

Sometime later Neji entered Gaara's room, it was the weekend so Neji didn't have to go to school. Breakfast was over and Luka had politely asked Neji to bring Gaara his medication. Neji didn't know exactly what the medicine was for however he wasn't going to question it ; Panda would tell him when he's ready or so Neji thought.

Gaara was seated on the edge of the queen size bed, staring intently at the lit candles on the dresser in the room. Neji knocked lightly on the door to get Gaara's attention which in turn caused the red head to look over his shoulder at the brunette.

"I brought your medication." Neji said holding up the pill bottle and glass of water as he sauntered over to Panda.

"Oh…Thanks." Gaara said softly taking the capsule Neji handed from the pill bottle.

_**Oh so now Neji's giving you you're medication. See Gaara even he thinks I should disappear. He doesn't care about your pain.**_

Even as Shukaku spoke Gaara didn't respond as he took the glass of water handed to him, taking a few sips before returning the glass. Neji smiled, taking the glass before turning away. "Let me go put this up." Neji said as he left the room. And once Gaara was sure Neji was gone he slip the pill from his mouth, standing from the bed, and walking off to the bathroom; disposing of the pill like he did before in the sink.

Even if Shukaku had caused him harm and made him cut that still didn't mean Shukaku wasn't his defense mechanism. Gaara's mind is fragile, he made Shukaku, he couldn't see the split personality as nothing more than a safety net.

/-\\

Neji was in the kitchen, placing the drinking glass away Gaara had used only a minute ago. He was still curious as to what the medicine was for. What he did know was that it was prescribed by his uncle. There was no way Neji would ask Gaara nor would he ask Hiashi ; it wasn't like either would give him the information anyways.

Neji didn't speak at all to Gaara about why he fainted, or what they spoke about at school as few days ago. He was avoiding all that, of course he was worried but Neji decided if he was going to find out anything, he wasn't going to stress Gaara over it instead he'd just find out differently. He needed to know. He couldn't send Gaara home without knowing, it'd wreck his brain with worry.

As he left the kitchen to head back to Gaara Neji heard the door bell ring. Instinctively heading towards it. "Don't worry Luka, I got it." Neji said when he noticed Luka at the top of the stairs. The Russian nodded softly, heading back down the hall as Neji went to the door.

When Neji opened the door, he didn't know what had happened until he was suddenly glomped onto the floor by the color orange. Only when he blinked up to see large cerulean eyes did he know who it was. "…Naruto…"

"Neji! Hi! Where is Gaara?" Naruto grinned down at the brunette he hovered over until a certain raven pulled the fox by the hood of his jacket off of Neji. "Dobe. Give him some breathing room." Sasuke scowled, holding the blond possessively to his chest. Naruto pouted but stayed close to the ebony teen.

"Gaara is upstairs in the guest room." Neji replied standing from the marble floor, dusting off his stoic form. "I'm sure he'll be happy as well as surprise to see you."

"You didn't tell him we were coming?" Sasuke blinked, raising a thin ebony brow.

"I thought it'd be a great surprise." Neji smiled. The Hyuuga was a sneaky a teen. He wasn't sure if the red head would be surprise but he was sure Gaara would be happy to see his friends.

"Dude, it took forever getting here." Said Kiba as he trotted up to the door that was apparently still open.

"That's because someone kept needing to take potty breaks." Shino answered following after the dog boy.

"Hey it's not my fault Akamaru has a small bladder." Kiba frowned.

"He wasn't talking about Akamaru." And then came Shikamaru's voice as he sauntered up to the door as well.

"Hey guys you made it!" Naruto chirped up, almost jumping from Sasuke's arms but failed to do so. Sasuke made sure to hold onto his blond. The fox was a butterfingers and if he let him go Naruto would surely break something.

Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru entered into the area, allowing Neji to close the door behind them. "We almost got lost but thanks to my good sense of direction we made it just fine." Kiba grinned.

"Yeah, after asking for directions form the people at the 8th gas station we went to." Shino huffed.

"8th? You know we're only a few blocks from the high school right?" Sasuke blinked. How could they have gotten lost?

"We took a wrong turn." Shikamaru sighed. "It was troublesome."

"You could have just called." Neji shook his head, heading towards the stairs.

"Kiba insisted he knew the way." Shino explained.

"He-"

"You know, Gaara is right upstairs. It wouldn't be much of surprise if he could hear us." Neji interrupted Kiba, standing with a smirk upon the stairs. Kiba then quieted down, following after everyone as they headed up the stairs towards the guest room.

Neji had invited all of their friends since Gaara hadn't seen them in a few days. Not to mention what kind of friend wouldn't visit when one was sick?

No matter how loud the others spoke and/or whispered on their way up the stairs Gaara was in his own little world, snapping at the rubber bands around his wrist while he sat upon the queen size bed. The red head had returned from the bathroom only a few seconds ago, oblivious to a lot of things around except his own thoughts and the numbness he got from snapping the rubber bands on his wrist.

"GAARA!" Naruto busted into the room with a sudden agility, sprinting over to the red head and glomping him with enough force to cause both the panda and fox to bounce upon the bed three times upon landing.

"N-Naruto?" Gaara blinked wide eyed up at the blond, having not notice him until his name was shouted with much enthusiasm.

Sasuke had tried his best to hold the fox back but he was no match for Naruto's hyper sunshiney-ness. Now came in the said raven scowling at the fox. "Dobe, don't give him a heart attack. Or have you forgotten he's sick?"

Naruto pouted down at Gaara from Sasuke's words. "Sorry Gaara."

"It's okay Naruto." Gaara spoke when Naruto climbed off him and sat beside him on the bed.

"Ha, he bolted into the room." Kiba chuckled as he followed into the room after Neji.

"I guess that would count as a surprise." Shikamaru said, walking in with Shino.

"Exactly. No one would have expected that to happen." Shino nodded.

"I did." Sasuke sighed. "He almost squished him."

"Hey Teme are you calling me fat!" Naruto fumed at the raven.

"With as much ramen he eats I'm surprise he stays so thin." Neji replied, crossing his arms over his form.

Gaara simply sat there, looking between his friends as they converse with each other, he was still confused as to why everyone was here. "Why-…What are you all doing here?" What better way to cure your confusion than to ask questions?

Yet when he asked this everyone in the room looked at Gaara with a mixture of shock and confusion. All Gaara could do was look back with the same amount of confusion. This continued until Sasuke spoke up. "Oh Gaara you are so naïve to affection."

"It's okay Gaara. We still love you!" Naruto smiled, placing his arms around the panda and hugging him close.

"We wouldn't be very good friends if we didn't come see you when you aren't feeling well." Shikamaru explained, getting comfortable by leaning his form against one of the walls of the room. "Yeah, so Neji invited us over." Kiba nodded in agreement.

Gaara blinked, turning to look towards the Hyuuga whom smiled, shrugging softly. "I thought it'd be a great surprise."

"Thank you." Gaara smiled. _I didn't think they'd come see me._

_**They're just pretending Gaara. They don't care. They don't know. Deep down, they truly hate you. They're only using you for laughs. **_

_How do you know?_

_**See them smiling? Why would they smile at you? You're ugly. You're a monster. They have no reason to.**_

_You don't know that._

_**I do know Gaara. You know I do.**_

"Gaara are you okay?" While everyone converse in the room Neji had noticed that Gaara wasn't really paying attention, as though he was off in his own world again. He had patted the red head lightly on the shoulder but when he didn't get a response, he spoke to Gaara soft enough not to get anyone else's attention.

"Hm? Oh yes. I was spacing out sorry." Gaara smiled softly at the red head, placing his spacious attitude as nothing. Neji spoke not another word as he brushed his hand lightly through Gaara's red head hair, smiling.

Because Neji and Gaara had spent their intimate times in private, none of their friends knew they were lovers. They had their suspicions but no actual evidence. So the way Neji showed the panda such simple affection it came to a surprise to the others but it was also that sense of knowing.

They didn't have to say anything. It was completely obvious! Neji wouldn't show so much affection to someone and Gaara wouldn't allow such loving affection. Unless they both were falling for each other which seemed to be the case.

Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, as well as Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight. Neji and Gaara didn't even notice the others' presences. Until there was sudden click like noise that went through out the room.

Everyone turned their heads to the culprit who was none other than the fox himself. Naruto had a sly grin on his face smiling down at his cell phone.

Finally! Someone had taken the picture.

/-\\

Hiashi sat in his office reading over various documents but the shouting, movement, and laughter from the next room was quite a nuisance. Boys could be so rowdy. Especially now-a-days since they're teens.

Hiashi was glad Neji was socializing well, he was even surprised that Gaara had so many friends. Yet that still didn't answer that question what was going on with Gaara. Why he has a split personality and why it's so violent?

_Could it have just been from a traumatic experience?_ _But if that's the case then why he still clinging to it? Could he not have gotten over it yet? That could always be the case._ Hiashi leaned back in his office chair, tapping the tips of his fingers against each other. When something interest him Hiashi never gave up on it until he's satisfied. Gaara was an interesting character and as his counselor he wanted to do all he could to help the boy. Whether he liked it or not.

/-\\

The sun had passed over the horizon, now the moon was sparkling with the stars. Shino, Shikamaru, and Kiba had been left on their way home. Although the weekend there was still a curfew which they had to be home by.

Naruto and Gaara sat by one of the two windows in the room, gazing at the stars and constellations. While both were busy Neji thought it was the perfect time to get the answers he needed to know before it was too late, therefore he took Sasuke aside, leading the raven to his room.

"So what's this about?" Sasuke asked upon entering the Hyuuga's room, closing the door behind him.

"Sasuke….Is there something going on with Gaara?" There was no point on dragging things out, he did that long enough; Neji was worried for his panda.

"Well he is a bit sick. You should know that." Sasuke played dumb, he knew what his friend was getting at but he couldn't just bluntly speak the truth.

Neji took a step forward, pushing for an answer. "You know what I mean Sasuke. The bruises, suppose it fights he's been getting into." However Sasuke didn't say word, lowering his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"There's something being kept from me. I want to know what it is." Neji narrowed his eyes at the equally stoic raven. He was tired of putting it off, he had to know the truth.

Sasuke tisked, looking away with a knock of his head. "…It's not my place to say…" Sasuke mumbled, his eyes softening, just at the thought. _Sometimes I wonder…If Gaara's even telling me the complete truth…Let alone Naruto…_

Neji bit at his lower lip with frustration, balling his hands into tight fists. "If its what I think…Then I'm just sending Gaara back to get hurt again…" He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help but to. Gaara was in this state because of what's being going on at home. Neji didn't fall for the superficial house the panda lived in. He couldn't just turn a blind eye to one he cares about.

Sasuke simply nodded at Neji's words before he spoke. "If it is what you think, what difference would it make?" Neji rose his head at Sasuke's words, blinking at the raven.

"I know you want to help Gaara. I do too but…You can't keep him Nej. There's no proof to your accusations. Gaara would never admit to it plus…Hiashi would find out and you and I both know that's the last thing Gaara wants to happen." Sasuke the Emo; most like to call him that because of his negative thinking but truthfully he's just blunt when it comes to the truth.

Neji lowered his head in silence, the raven was right. "So…It is what I think…"

"I didn't say that." Sasuke quickly said.

"But you didn't deny it either." Neji countered. "I get it. You promised Gaara you wouldn't tell. Don't worry, this conversation never happened between us." Although Sasuke was blunt with the truth, Neji was reasonable when it came to it.

Sasuke smiled softly with another nod as Neji passed him to get to the door. "So what are you going to do…Now that you know?" Sasuke spoke, not turning his head to look back at Neji whom stopped, his hand on the door handle.

A silence ran through the room, thick with tension and questions. "…I don't know…I don't know…" Neji's words trailed off. Darn his curiosity! He felt better not knowing. Now…Now he definitely didn't want Gaara to go home.

"We'll think of something…Together." Sasuke emphasized his point, patting his close friend on the shoulder. Neji smiled softly over his shoulder at the raven before exiting the room with Sasuke right behind him.

"I swear is all you think about is ramen?" Gaara scowled at the blond by the window. "I'm telling you that's what it looks like!" Naruto chirped.

Upon hearing Neji and Sasuke returning to the room Naruto jumped up from his spot near the window and trotted over to Sasuke, tugging on the raven's hand while he pointed towards the window. "Sasuke tell Gaara that these three stars look like a noodle!"

"It's Orion's belt you idiot." Gaara huffed, paying no mind to Naruto's rambling about noodles and stars to Sasuke, who at the moment was trying to find the certain stars the fox was talking about.

He felt a pair of arms circle his waist, who he knew belonged to Neji as the said brunette nuzzled into the back of his neck. Gaara smiled, raising his hand to tangle his fingers in the Hyuuga's long hair.

Neji had a lot to worry about, to think about but one thing was sure. All those things were connected to the one he cares about the most : Gaara.

/-\\

I know a little bit of a rushed ending but I thought you all waited long enough.

Yay! I finally got a chapter out before the holidays!

Anyhow, I know what you all want. You want to know how this story ends don cha' ? Well I didn't have to think long and hard about it. I already know how my story was going to end. But don't get me wrong I put some consideration in it.

The Ending for The Undefine will be : DUN DUN DUN….You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Oh my gosh I'm so evil! (Laughs)

But No seriously, you all waited long enough. The Ending will be Happy. Yes, I'm an angst girl who loves happy endings. Come on, Gaara's always sad! Something bad always happens. We all love Gaara why would we make him suffer so much and not at least have an happy ending?

HOWEVER for those of you who like sad endings I may make an Alternate Ending so both parties can be happy. But that's a MAYBE. Because I'm making a happy ending it'll be hard to make a sad one, so try to understand. Also if you want a sad ending you're going to have Author Alert me because it will NOT be attached to this story, it'll be separate.

Anywho, next chapter probably won't be here until after the holidays. But I do thank those who reviewed. You all made me so happy!

What else…Oh yes Shikamaru! Some of you may have noticed that I made a slight change in an earlier chapter. Shikamaru is NOW in the same grade as Naruto and the others. I made him older so he could be paired up with Temari. But since I don't show her that often in the story I decided to pair him up with someone else. You will know when the time comes.

I don't know why Naruto and Sasuke's fluffy scenes are always at night. Major coincidence.

I wasn't sure whether or not I should have let Luka see Gaara's scars but I thought it was the right thing to do because anyone who knew at least a little bit of medical stuff would have seen them.

Just so you know, I like the word tummy. That's why I used it in this chapter…Anyhow…

Thanks so much for reading. Please Review!

Preview of Next Chapter :

[Unexpected Encounters]

"You invited him here?" Neji practically shrieked, his eyes widening with anger and shock, his hands clutching into fists that turned his knuckled white.

"Lower your voice. I wanted to talk to him. Besides while he's here he can give Gaara a ride home." Hiashi said calming, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He didn't know why his nephew was acting this way.

Neji glanced down the stairs, his pale eyes boring into the man that paid no attention to him : Kaze Sabaku.


	9. Unexpected Encounters

Hi all! I was actually going to wait to make this chapter but I decided against it. No matter how much I wanted to procrastinate I couldn't because it just kept nagging at me.

Anyhow warnings are in earlier chapters.

I did own Naruto but he got out my handcuffs and ran to Sasuke. I guess it just was never meant to be.

/-\\

[ Unexpected Encounters ]

Like all the nights before Neji was snuggled up with his panda, the only difference was that his Panda - Gaara - was not asleep nor was he in Neji's arms like the brunette thought. It was the last night they were spending together then Gaara would have to face his fate with his father whom most likely disapproves of him spending a night especially for more than one day.

Gaara was certain his father was having a fit. His father was always cautious and so he kept Gaara usually away from social interactions except when he went to school of course; to keep the Panda from telling the truth about his life.

Gaara had never spent the night with anyone not even Sasuke or Naruto. Kaze would surely be angry and Gaara was afraid of what would happen to him because of this Gaara's insomnia kicked in and kept him awake. He was currently sitting up in bed, Neji lying close beside him as he snapped constantly but quietly at the rubber bands on his forearm in a harsh manner.

However this didn't get past Neji although he was in fact sleeping contently like the average person, he sensed that something was amidst and slowly awoke from his slumber.

Gaara was so distracted he didn't sense that Neji was rousing from his sleep. Of course he didn't want to worry Neji with his problems and he especially didn't want the brunette to lose any sleep over him.

Being the protective boyfriend that he was Neji felt around for his Panda to make sure the other was close near him. Upon having his hand land on the red head's lap Neji nuzzled into the boy's hip bone, curling his arm around Gaara's small form. Yet still something felt wrong, no matter how sure he was that Gaara was safe in his arms.

Cracking open opaque colored eyes Neji glanced up at Gaara's apathetic face that some how showed a grave amount of anxiety. Then Neji knew something was definitely wrong.

Sitting up Neji draped his arm around Gaara's form and pulled the small boy gently into his arms. "Gaara…What's wrong?"

Finally snapping out of his thoughts upon feeling himself in Neji's arms Gaara stopped his snapping at the rubber band around his wrist, biting his lower lip softly. "N-Neji…I…" Having been caught of guard Gaara was at a lost for words.

Neji had spotted what Gaara was doing with the rubber band around his wrist and how the read head stuttered his name which was something the Panda didn't tend to do. Neji's thin brows furrowed. _Just as I thought…Something is wrong. _ Neji couldn't see the rubber band as a warning sign, just a habit like biting your nails or twirling your hair.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Neji's words were full of concern. For the nights Panda spent with him Gaara had slept soundly but by the looks of things the red head had been up all night. It worried Neji greatly. Why was Gaara's insomnia coming back?

"I…Couldn't sleep." Well that was obvious. Neji already knew that, as indicated but Neji still moved his hand, stroking his fingers lightly through the boy's red hair.

"Is it because you're leaving later?" There's was no questioning it. Gaara was afraid of going home, Neji could read it all over the Panda's face.

"…." Gaara didn't speak after that, he only nodded his head softly.

Neji knew Gaara's pain, he just knew something was wrong in Gaara's home life. Sasuke even confirmed it! But no matter how much Neji wanted to steal Gaara away, no matter how much he wanted to save Gaara from the horror of his home, he couldn't do it. He didn't have any proof, things would just end terribly. There's nothing he could do except comfort his Panda.

"Gaara I know this is the last night we'll be spending together for awhile but it's okay because night or day I'll still hold you close." Neji had to play dumb, if he spoke directly about any problem the Panda may have Gaara will get suspicious. Neji doubted Gaara would be happy to know he knew the truth. "And if you ever need me, like I hope you will, I'm always here." However that didn't mean he couldn't tell Gaara that he'd be there for him, in a not - so - obvious way.

Gaara smiled softly at this, he was still afraid of his father but Neji did make him feel better. That even if bad things happen, as long as he had Neji good things will come as well.

_**Oh yes give Neji all the credit.**_

_Shukaku…_

_**Don't Shukaku me. **__**I**__** take your pain away Gaara **__**Not**__** Neji.**_

Neji could see the look of discomfort and anxiety all over Gaara's face as the red head tried to ignore Shukaku who was currently throwing a tantrum. Neji wasn't sure what to do so he did thing only thing he could; he pulled Gaara into his lap, holding the much smaller boy in his arms as he rocked him back and forth, his hand stroking lightly through the boy's hair. "Try to get some rest Gaara. You shouldn't stress yourself."

Gaara was a bit surprised when he was pulled into Neji's lap but he didn't move away. Instead he simply glanced up at the brunette searching the other's opaque eyes for an unspoken answer. Was it really okay for him to sleep? Will he be okay? And as if the Neji could read minds, he leaned forward placing a loving kiss on the panda's forehead as an answer.

Gaara felt secure in Neji's arms, his eyes half lidded as he suddenly started to feel drowsy. Neji's kiss left a light pink tint on Gaara's cheeks indicating the panda finally knew he was safe to sleep.

Neji nuzzled into the boy's vibrant hair while he continued to rock his panda in his arms, completely content at trying to comfort Gaara.

Gaara felt loved in Neji's arms, the warmth of being held to the brunette's lean masculine chest comfort him; he was truly falling for Neji.

_**Such a liar you are Gaara. If you like him so much why not tell him the truth? About your father. About what he does. About me. Afraid he'll shun you? Afraid he'll think of you as the monster that you are? **_

Gaara could still hear the demonic voice of Shukaku in his head yet what the split personality said practically came through one ear and out the other - so to speak. Within Neji's arms he felt safe, like he didn't need Shukaku, that he could simply ignore the voice in his head.

_**Gaara! Do not ignore me! I am….The only one…You need! I shall not…Be…Ignored…!**_

Shukaku's voice was fading off in the darkness of Gaara's mind. The extremely large red eyes that hovered over Gaara within his mind, slowly closing as if falling asleep. And what all was left was the darkness and Gaara, he smiled, nuzzling into the warmth that was Neji's arms, drifting off to sleep.

/-\\

Morning had soon came shining over the home of Naruto Uzumaki. The said blond dragging down the hall to the living room then kitchen with a yawn, clad only in his orange pjs.

"Good morning dad….And Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto acted non-nonchalantly as he sat down beside Kakashi at the dining table.

Iruka and Kakashi looked like they had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. They were even dumbfounded by Naruto's reaction to seeing Kakashi here so early.

The silver haired teacher was clad in a black wife beater and plaid black and grey boxers, sitting at the dining table with a clean bowl in front of him and a box of Fruit Loops dangling from his hand.

Iruka stood near by in his robe and slippers with a coffee mug in his hand, both staring at the blond with wide eyes.

"Naruto…I didn't think you'd be up so early." Iruka said nervously, with a smile as he tried to drink he coffee. Kakashi couldn't say anything but stare at Naruto.

"Sasuke's coming over early to help me study so I want to make sure I'm ready for him." Naruto replied. "So Kakashi-sensei…Why are you here?" Naruto said it simply as he took the clean bowl from in front of the silver haired male and the Fruit Loops.

"I uh…." Kakashi's words trailed off as his bowl and the Fruit Loops were taken from.

"H-He came for breakfast today! Isn't that right Kakashi?" Iruka spoke quickly to cover up in suspicion.

"Uh…Yeah." Kakashi glanced at Iruka then at Naruto and nodding. Kakashi understood that Iruka and he were keeping there relationship a secret for the time being. Even he felt that Naruto just wasn't ready to hear it. They thought he was too innocent and fragile to know that his adoptive father was dating especially a guy, even though they knew Naruto was gay himself.

"In only a T-Shirt and boxers?" Naruto glanced around the table at Kakashi before pouring him some cereal along with the milk that had just been placed on the table near Kakashi. "Must be really hot outside….In the fall." Naruto played dumb as he at his cereal, pretending not to care.

"Uh…Yeah." Kakashi said once again as Iruka and he exchanged looks. This surely was an awkward morning.

/-\\

Neji had awoken once the sun's light brushed over his face, he hadn't even realized that he'd fallen asleep until he opened his eyes. He had actually slept quite well but when he tried to sit up he realized there was a small weight on his chest. Glancing down Neji came face with Panda curled up in his lap with his upper body on the brunette's form and head near the other's neckline.

Neji smiled at this, he was glad he had finally gotten his panda to sleep soundly but no matter how much he wanted to keep the said panda in his lap, now that he was awake it was best to head to his own room before Hiashi finds him here. Neji realized that it was the right idea when he noticed the time - 8:15 AM the numbers glowing in blue letters.

On the weekdays Hiashi typically woke up at 7:30 AM but since it was Sunday, a weekend, the older Hyuuga wouldn't be awake until 9:00 AM - 8:30 AM at the earliest.

Carefully and very gently Neji slid the light weight panda onto the bed beside him, trying to not wake the red head from his slumber. When he rested the panda's head on the fluffy pillows that kept him propped up at a certain angle and managed not to wake Gaara from his sleep. Neji leaned over the slumbering Panda, pressing a kiss to the boy's head as he draped the duvet over him.

Neji then slid out the bed just when Luka came poking his head inside. "Oh you're awake young master, good. Your uncle should be awake anytime now, he decided to do some of his work at home and doesn't want to waste too much time."

"Is that so?" Neji said as he sauntered over to the door, Luka holding it open. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprise. Hiashi always was a work-o-holic." Neji shook his head at the thought.

Neji headed to his room to freshen up, luckily Hiashi hadn't awoken just yet. Luka still stood by Gaara's door, smiling at the red head before closing the door behind himself as he walked off to clean up himself as well.

Hiashi had awoken no sooner when Neji just had made it to his room. Glancing at the clock Hiashi gave a small grunt as he sat up in his king size bed. Pressing a few buttons on the alarm clock Hiashi set it to a later time for his wife that slept soundly beside him; having awoken before the alarm clock went off for him to wake up.

He then crawled out a bed, stretching as he walked off to his bathroom across the room.

Hiashi was still a bit groggy, he never was a morning person but his work some how always motivated him to wake up. Slouching in front of his personal sink the Hyuuga turned on the facets, splashing his face with a refreshing amount of water, cleaning the sleep from his eyes however when he grabbed the white fluffy towel that was always placed on the counter by Luka Hiashi spotted something red out the corner of his eye.

While wiping his cheek and jaw-line with the towel Hiashi glanced down at the red splotch on the white marble, his eyes squinting to get a better look. _What is that?_ Hiashi's thin brows furrowed as he smudge the spot off, feeling it between his index and thumb. _Finger nail polish? No it doesn't have an alcoholic scent. And it's not paint. Blood maybe?_ Hiashi cleaned his redden fingers underneath the running water of the faucet watching as it washed away easily, tinting the water slightly red.

"…It is blood." Hiashi whispered to himself with a frown as he glanced down only to notice another drop on the floor. "Why is there blood in here? Did Hibana cut herself by accident?"

Seeing it as no big deal Hiashi simply cleaned up the droplet and went back to cleaning himself up, unaware of the four razor blades a few feet away from him wrapped up in a paper towel in the disposal bin, one of them dry with blood.

About 45 minutes later Hiashi was walking into the dining room only to notice both Neji and Gaara sitting side by side at the table; Gaara having awoken around the same time Hiashi did.

"Oh good morning you two. Slept well?" Hiashi asked as he sat himself across from Neji and Gaara, who sat quite close, a little too close for Hiashi's liking but he kept his thoughts to himself. _It's just a coincidence….Just a coincidence. I'll make a mental note for Luka to distance the chairs apart properly._

Neji glanced at Gaara from Hiashi's question, the red head doing the same. Looking away from each other they both gave small a yes, pretending to shrug the question off and push the blush that tried so desperately to get on both of their faces but failed.

Hiashi glances between his nephew and patient with an accusing look but before he could even say anything Luka came in with breakfast.

Feeling better Gaara didn't have to stay in bed anymore and although Neji wanted to feed his panda he couldn't risk the chance of getting caught this time by Hiashi.

Now Hiashi could keep a better eye on the two, he didn't have to give Gaara any peace and privacy especially with Neji. He only allowed Neji to be with Gaara alone while he was sick because he thought there was nothing Neji could do intimately with the panda since said panda wasn't feeling well. But now Gaara was better, now he felt Gaara would surely try to seduce and taint his nephew's mind.

As Hiashi, Neji, and Gaara began to eat their breakfast, perfectly made by Luka, he occasionally glance between the two teens in front of him who ate silently.

Hinata, and Hanabi were still at an all girls slumber party, having left yesterday around the time before Neji and Gaara's other friends came to visit.

Hiashi mentally shrugged. _Maybe I'm just over-reacting. Gaara isn't a bad child. He's just troubled. These confused feelings he's having are probably because of that. Still…Neji's suppose to have more sense. Perhaps this is his way of rebelling. He is at that age._

Hiashi once again glanced up at his nephew and Gaara, noticing how they simply ate quietly, small smiles now gracing their faces. _Yeah…I shouldn't think such harsh thoughts about Gaara. What was I thinking?_

By first glance it just seems like both Neji and Gaara were eating quietly and that's true but underneath the table their hands were intertwined. Neji noticed how Hiashi kept glancing up at him and Gaara but pretended not to notice. He was actually laughing on the inside at how Hiashi didn't catch on that he wasn't eating with his dominate hand but then again the younger Hyuuga was always ambidextrous.

By now most should know that Gaara just doesn't simply eat food without enough coaxing and holding Neji's hand was enough coaxing for him. He could feel as the brunette stroked his thumb over his hand in a affectionate way. He had to try hard not to blush, Neji was actually holding his hand in front of Hiashi as if mocking him. Sure they hid it but doing something secretly in front of the one person he want to keep things hidden from just sent butterflies to his stomach and No, it was not because of the eggs on his plate.

/-\\

Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed right in front of the blond, a text book in between them yet they weren't studying, No they were simply taking a break - there fifth break since Sasuke arrived at Naruto's flat.

Naruto was currently pouting, Sasuke trying to cheer him up.

"And they just simply tried to play it off as nothing as if I'm stupid or something! It was plainly obvious that Kakashi spent the night." Sunshine was a bit moody, his legs crossed Indian style on his bed and hands folded neatly in the middle. "I mean what do they have to hide? I know they're gay."

"Maybe they won't just come out to say it because of the same reason you won't tell them about us." Sasuke said simply, nibbling absent-mindedly at the end of his pencil.

"I-It's not like I don't want to. It's just…Dad's very motherly. I'm not sure he's ready to know." Naruto explained.

"And maybe he feels you're not ready to know that he's dating, especially since it's a guy and not just any guy either." Sasuke responded.

Naruto made a whining noise, leaning over the text book in between he and Sasuke, resting his head on the Raven's lap. "If it's bothering you so much why don't you just tell him about us. Then he'll mostly likely do the same." Sasuke cooed over Sunshine, running his fingers through the blonds hair.

"I know you're right but…" Naruto trailed his words off in a small voice.

"But?" Sasuke's ebony brow perking.

"We haven't even went on a date yet." Naruto said simply, not making eye contact with the raven.

Sasuke didn't speak for moment only blinking down at the fox. Honestly, he was very nonchalant about the whole thing. But he could obviously tell it was a big deal to Sunshine. Sighing softly Sasuke put on his best Uchiha charm as he spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki, will you go on a date with me?"

Just by the Raven's alluring voice Naruto couldn't help but blush as he sat up glancing up at Sasuke. "Are…Are you serious?"

Sasuke smirked his famous smirk as he took the fox's hands in his. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

Being the loud person he was Naruto released a shrill squeal that went out through the entire flat as he glomped Sasuke shouting hyperly. "Yes!"

Sasuke laid on his back smiling up at the ceiling at the blond nuzzled into his neck. _I could get use to this._

/-\\

Gaara stood in the Hyuuga's guest bathroom, the bathroom he once called his own, staring at the small capsule in the center of his palm, a blank look on his face. He spoke not one word, standing in the silence of the room. Of course it was obvious he was contemplating. Should he really get rid of Shukaku? He had Neji now right?

Then he glanced down at the material of his sleeve and the rubber bands around his wrist. He continued to stand there yet without a warning he suddenly dropped the pill down the sink as he had done before.

That's right, he had Neji…But Neji didn't know…Neji couldn't help him with what Shukaku could without hesitation.

Gaara was -

"…_**I'm a monster." Gaara averted his eyes downward but when he felt Neji's hand cup his cheek and rose his head, he was force to look directly into those lilac eyes that stared into him, revealing him.**_

"_**No…You're not." Neji's words rose the heat to Gaara's cheek, the pink tinge enlightening the hues of the red head's eyes which stared into Neji's.**_

"Yes…I am." Gaara whispered to himself, hearing a dark chuckle resurface within his mind.

/-\\

Neji sat on his bed in his room, giving Gaara a little time to himself. The brunette was on his phone texting Shikamaru about the upcoming Math test. Apparently Asuma had made sure every one taking his class had to take the Math test.

Which wasn't a big problem since he and Sasuke took Calculus. Shikamaru was a genius but since he didn't like to try very hard in a lot of things he took Algebra. Normally this wouldn't concern Neji but his panda was in that class which meant he also had to take the Math test however since he's been sick he hadn't even studied nor did any homework.

Gaara had a lot of catching up to do but with his help and the offered help of Shikamaru the panda should be able to ace that test.

Suddenly Neji heard the door bell from downstairs ring and getting curious he flipped his phone close, placing it in his pocket as he walked off into the hall, noticing how Hiashi came out his office to look as well.

Neji felt his heart dropped as he heard Luka speak some unknown male's name as he let the dark haired male enter the mansion. That name infuriated Neji even though he never met the male. He knew who it was just from his name. Why he was here, he didn't know.

"That's…That's Gaara's father isn't it?" Neji just wanted it to be confirmed. He spoke to Hiashi just when the older Hyuuga was just about to go downstairs.

Hiashi blinked in Neji's direction and replied. "Yes, it is. He's my guest."

"You invited him here!" Neji practically shrieked, his eyes widening with anger and shock, his hands clutching into fists that turned his knuckles white.

"Lower your voice. I wanted to talk to him. Besides while he's here he can give Gaara a ride home." Hiashi said calmly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He didn't know why his nephew was acting this way.

Neji glanced down the stairs, his pale eyes boring into the man that paid no attention to him : Kaze Sabaku.

Hiashi said nothing else to Neji as he trotted down the stares to Kaze who was talking to Luka.

Neji was about to retort until he heard foot steps walk up next to him. Glancing to his left he saw Gaara looking down at Kaze, nervousness and shock obviously attacking him.

"Um…Gaara lets…Lets go to my room for a bit." Neji said softly as he started to lead the red head to his room, the panda's eyes solely on his father. "…Why…Why is my…M-My father here?"

"He's here to talk to Hiashi and take you home." Neji said as he lead Gaara into his room but just when he got the panda in his room the red head turned to face Neji, trying to get through the door but Neji made sure to block the way.

"H-Hiashi…No…No no no…He can't know…He wasn't ever suppose to know…!" Gaara's voice shook with fear, he never counted on this to happen, this was worst than he thought.

Neji frowned as he placed his hands on the panda's arms to keep him still. "I'm sorry Gaara. I wasn't expecting him to be here either."

In a fit of anxiety Gaara rose his hands past Neji's arms, placing them on his head as he shut his eyes tightly. _No…Why…Why did he have to come? He's going to be very mad now. He was never suppose to know!_

_**Gaara…Just let me out. Remember…I'm here for you. Just let me out and I'll kill everyone here. Then we can run away and be at peace.**_

Never in his life had Gaara ever thought of taking Shukaku up on such an offer but now here he was of actually considering it.

_I-_

"Gaara, it's okay." Gaara felt his cheek being cupped and glanced up at a smiling Neji, losing himself in those lilac eyes as all thoughts and pain left him.

Yet within the panda's mind Shukaku went silent his large red eyes seething with jealousy.

/-\\

"So you're Gaara's school counselor. Well, I'm here. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kaze sat arms cross in the chair on the other side of Hiashi's desk.

Hiashi sat in his office, leaning back in his office chair with his finger tips pressing against each other. "I understand you're a busy man Mr. Sabaku so I'll try not to take up too much time. You see Mr. Sabaku your son is quite troubled. He -"

"Troubled? I know Gaara is a bit of a trouble maker but troubled?" Kaze interrupted Hiashi, pretending to be a caring father.

"Mr. Sabaku your son, Gaara , has what is call Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"Like a split personality?"

"Yes that's exactly it."

"I work long hours and sometimes I'm away for a long period of time. This has caused a bit of a drift between my relationship with Gaara even though I try to mend it. I would have thought Gaara would have told me." Kaze scuffed, fake sadness on his face as he placed his hand over his mouth, elbow resting on the arm rest of the chair.

"So he didn't tell you?"

Kaze shook his head. "His older siblings must know and are taking care of him with it. They must have promised not to tell."

"I can tell that Gaara is a very withdrawn boy so I'm not surprise. He's probably not even happy that his siblings know. His brother did bring over his medication. What you need to understand Mr. Sabaku is that Dissociative Identity Disorder can be very dangerous and from my experience with Gaara's split personality I can tell that is the case." Hiashi explained calmly, his eyes examining over Kaze.

"You met it?" Kaze questioned with a small amount of skepticism.

"Yes and it was very defensive. It was trying to protect Gaara while I was starting to break down his walls Gaara surrounded himself with."

Kaze sat back in his chair, shaking his head. From one's glance it would seem it was because of disbelief but on the inside Kaze was infuriated. _That boy…_

"That's not all Mr. Sabaku." Kaze rose his head when Hiashi caught his attention again.

"I have reasons to believe that your son is hurting himself." When Kaze didn't say anything Hiashi continued. "He's showing the warnings signs of a cutter."

"He's…He's cutting himself?" Kaze choked out the words, getting teary eyed. But on the inside he was choking with laughter. He was such a good actor. "Is this because of me?"

"That is why I invited you here Mr. Sabaku. I don't know what caused your son to make a split personality or why he may be cutting himself. And I say may strongly. I have yet to see him cut himself nor have I seen the scars. But the warning signs are there."

"Warning signs?"

"Surely you have seen him one time or another snapping at those rubber bands around his wrist?"

Kaze nodded simply.

"Do not be fooled into thinking they're just a small habit like biting your nail or sucking your thumb. When he snaps at them it makes him feel pain equivalent of cutting."

Hiashi watched as Kaze lowered his head into his hands, his head still shaking left to right. "His mother died giving birth to him. I don't know of anything I could have done to make him do this to himself."

"Do not get me wrong Mr. Sabaku. I am not saying it's your fault. It could be a neighbor, a friend of the family-"

"What are you trying to say!" Kaze rose his voice, his eyes widening in shock.

"…Mr. Sabaku your son is obviously hiding something. Not to mention how distant and aggressive he is. He's cutting himself and has a split personality. I've…I've also notice that he's engaging in intimate - not sex - but intimate acts with another boy. With his personality it's logical to assume the cause of his problems is a severe case of molestation."

"…Gaara's gay…" Kaze chuckled with a shake of his head, leaning his head back against the chair. "…Gaara's gay…"

"I wouldn't say that Mr. Sabaku. From my prospective it seems he's experimenting to see if it's actually right. To see if he really likes it. He's obviously confused." Hiashi explained, trying to keep an open mind.

"So who is it? Who's the kid he's been…'Experimenting' with?"

"That is not my place to say Mr. Sabaku." Hiashi said simply. _It's probably best I keep Neji out of this._

Kaze just scuffed again. "So what do I do?"

Hiashi sat up straight, his hands lowering onto the arm rests of his chair. "The school has already made it mandatory that Gaara continue to see me after school. We also had his pocket knife confiscated. The only thing I can say you can do is cooperate with the school and I as well as answer a few of my questions."

"Okay. I can do that." Kaze straightened himself in his own chair. _That thing…Getting me questioned. He needs to be punished._

Minute after minute passed as Kaze was questioned, he was asked various things, some even psychological, an effort to see if Kaze was pretending. However Hiashi saw no signs of the male lying, Kaze having done it too often to be able to be caught so easily.

30 minutes later Hiashi told Luka to bring Gaara in. Now the panda sat beside his father, having to bare with having the man's hand over his.

"Gaara, I've spoke to your father about your disorder. I know you didn't want him to know but since I'm trying to help you, he had to know." Hiashi said, trying his best to get Gaara to understand yet the panda just sat there, staring blankly at him.

"He's right Gaara and now that I know, you should know I don't think any less of you. I'm going to be beside you and help you get through this. I know I haven't been there often but that's about to change." Kaze fake sincerity as he patted the boy's hand softly.

Gaara had since calmed down with the help of Neji, however his heart was still pounding vigorously. Unable to say anything Gaara simply nodded.

"Gaara I explained to your father the circumstances. I've already talked to him over the phone about you being sick and staying here. Realize it was a pleasure having you over. I've never seen my nephew so sociable." _Or kiss a boy…Which I rather not have seen…_

Once again Gaara only nodded, speaking quietly. "Thank you for having me over and taking care of me. I appreciate it greatly." His voice plain and forced.

"Well, lets get you home." Kaze said, smiling towards Gaara, who he hadn't called his son through the entire conversation with Hiashi.

Gaara followed his father down the steps of the Hyuuga home and to the door which Luka held open with a sad smile. Gaara stopped upon reaching the door, turning to look back at Neji who stood at the top of the stairs a few feet from Hiashi.

Neji couldn't help but stare at his panda with sad eyes as he rose his hand, waving goodbye quietly. Gaara however simply smiled at him before nodding towards Luka as goodbye while he sauntered out the door with Kaze, Luka closing the door behind them.

Neji continued to stare at the closed door downstairs, just wanting to run through it and grab Gaara, protecting him from the man that claims to be his father. Neji glanced towards Hiashi as he uncle turned to head towards his office.

"You know sometimes I want to hit you with a bat…Just so you know." Neji said as he walked off towards his room, not looking back as his uncle stopped in his place to look back at Neji with wide eyes.

/-\\

Night time soon came around and how ironic it was that Neji couldn't sleep. Surely Gaara was the same and Neji knew it. He tossed and turned, unable to stop thinking about his panda. Wondering if he was okay. Wondering if he's getting any sleep.

With a groan he sat up grabbing his phone and dialing a number.

After a couple seconds someone picked up with a lazy groan. "Uuuh…Hello?"

"Shikamaru-"

"Let me guess you need my help with something? Why else would you call me at 3:45 in the morning. It couldn't be because you couldn't wait to announce your undying love for the shampoo I use." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Just me in front of Ichiraku's?" Neji said.

"…Right." With that Shikamaru hung up.

Neji couldn't wait, he just had to make sure his panda was alright.

You're probably asking yourself why he didn't call Sasuke because Sasuke was most likely with Naruto and if Sasuke had to see Neji it meant it had something to do with Gaara which meant Naruto would follow. If Naruto followed Gaara would hang him for making Sunshine worry about him.

Bringing Kiba and Shino would mean too many people would know Gaara secret because Neji would surely have to explain it to them. But Neji didn't have to do that with Shikamaru because he was certain Shikamaru already knew; he was a genius after all.

15 minutes later Shikamaru made it up to Ichiraku's Ramen no sooner than Neji did, both of them having walked.

"Okay I'm here." Shikamaru yawned, his hands in his pockets. "What's the problem?"

"I want to check up on Gaara." Neji said.

"You woke me up for that?" Shikamaru questioned although he didn't really sound annoyed.

"Listen. His father came and got him. Gaara completely freaked upon seeing him there. I don't have to tell you what you know I'm thinking." Neji spoke sternly a look of determination and worry in his eyes as he stared at Shikamaru, the silhouette of the moon dancing over the brunette and pineapple head.

"Right. I kind of figured this would happen." Shikamaru sighed as he followed after Neji down the street towards Gaara's home.

Gaara's home was a few blocks away so walking there wouldn't be a problem however there was still something to complain about, at least for Shikamaru. "…Man…What a drag…You could have at least brought a flash light….I should have brought a flash light." Shikamaru's arms were crossed behind his head as he followed after Neji, all the lamp posts around the area were out.

"I didn't expect that the lights in this area needed to be worked on. But stop complaining it's not like we don't know where we're going." Neji said as he glanced back at Shikamaru.

"Yeah I know but you know it's pretty dangerous out in night. What if we bump into som-"

"Oof! Ah, what the heck did I just walk into?" Neji said as he rubbed his forehead. "It felt like a wall."

"I guess I kind of jinx you." Shikamaru said as he moved to stand beside Neji.

"Yeah you did but why is a wall here?" Neji said as he felt up the wall but then his brows furrowed. "..Wait a minute…This feels like fabr-…"

"Why the fuck you feeling me up boy?" A voice that was obviously in front of Neji spoke.

Neji's eyes widen as he moved his hands away only to barely make out a man's face with reddish pink eyes and stroked back white hair.

Neji stepped back from the taller male but stood his ground this guy was not about to stand in his way. "I apologize. I didn't see you there."

"The fuck you didn't!" The man with the white hair practically growled.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. _Great we just had to get into some trouble._

"Calm yourself Hidan." Another voice said which Neji and Shikamaru didn't notice anyone was there until that voice, belonging to a man turned on a flashlight, lighting the area around them. This person looking just as dangerous with a mask over his face, his eyes an odd color of green and red.

"The damn kid just walked the fuck into me Kakuzu!" Hidan glanced to his side at his boyfriend. That's when Neji and Shikamaru noticed the matching robes with the red clouds on them.

Neji sighed inwardly. _Gang members. Just what I needed right now. _"Once again, I apologize for walking into you but there's some place my friend and I need to be." Just when Shikamaru and Neji moved to go around the males both males moved in front of them.

"Sure we'll let you through…For a price. You two seem charitable. How does 5000 ryo sound?" Kakuzu said, sounding all business like.

"We don't have any money." Shikamaru responded, a hint of aggression in his voice. It's not like he and Neji would bring money with them. They're weren't planning on going shopping.

"Well that's just too fucking bad for ya ain't it?" Hidan smiled.

"Does every sentence that comes out your mouth have to have a curse word in it?" Neji retorted, finally getting annoyed. He didn't have time for this.

At Neji's words Kakuzu busted into laughter while Hidan scowled, cracking his knuckles as he stalked towards Neji. "Oh…You just earned yourself a ticket to hell boy. I can't wait to feel your blood run through my fingers."

Just when Neji was about to go at it with Hidan another voice spoke out. "What are you two doing? I don't feel like waiting while you two rough house with pedestrians." Walking into view was none other than a certain red head.

Neji squinted his eyes, noticing a familiar amount of red hair in the darkness the person stood in. "…Gaara?"

Sasori walked into the lit area, a smile gracing his face. "Well now, that face looks familiar. I take it you're the one who Gaara likes."

Once Sasori stepped in to view Neji realized it wasn't Gaara but blushed at the male's words.

"And by the way you're blushing I guess that means I'm right." Sasori said. "So what are you and your friend doing out at this time of night?"

Shikamaru and Neji looked between each other before looking towards Sasori. "We're going to check on Gaara." Neji explain.

"Is that so?" Sasori said, a thin brow raising with curiosity. "Well just don't stand there keeping me waiting. What's going on that makes you so concern of my little cousin?" Sasori shifted his weight onto one foot, he had time to listen to this especially if it came to his cousin.

/-\\

Oh my gosh this chapter took forever! I'm sorry it took soooo long. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

I read that children are more confused about sex if they are molested by a relative or something along those lines. Although Hiashi should know that I made it so that he believes it doesn't matter whether it's a relative or not.

Secondly, yes that was Gaara's blood in Hiashi's bathroom. It was bound to happen. Since Shukaku was starting to get lethargic he would accidentally miss a few drops.

Luka kind of took a side step in this chapter as you all have noticed.

Um…This wasn't the original ending but I was getting tired of writing this and wanted to finished it. Sorry if it sounds a bit rushed.

I tried to incorporate Gaara's feelings when it came to having to confront his father about staying over Neji's.

You didn't get to see how Kaze punishes Gaara for it but don't worry you'll see that next chapter.

I don't know Hiashi's wife name so I combined Hinata's and Hanabi's. I think it kind of fits her.

I also don't know how to describe the scent of finger nail polish so I just said alcoholic.

I forgot to mention the song last chapter Lilium. I know it's not Russian but I couldn't find any Russian lullabies that matched the mood so I chose Lilium since it sounded pretty close even though I'm pretty sure it's Latin.

I love Shikamaru's catch phrases. I can't choose between "….What a drag." And "…Troublesome." So I use them both.

I got Ryo from a Naruto video again. I would have used Yen but Ryo caught my attention more.

I have noticed that when I put an ! With a ? Fanfiction takes away the !. So I decided to try and stick with one when it comes to an exclaimed question.

Just so you know this story is FAR from being done.

Um….Well I think that's it for announcements.

Please Review and Story Alert. Because this chapter took so long I don't know how many of you are still reading this and I don't want to type up the next chapter if no one is because honestly I've been neglecting my Fictionpress stories for this. I like writing this but I have no point in doing it if no one's going to compliment my hard work. It is all for you guys.

Preview of Next Chapter :

[Sweet Denial]

"I know where the bruises come from. I know you dislike yourself. I know you're hurting. I know you didn't want me to know but I know…I know…" Neji's voice cracked, his voice a bit muffled do to the fact his head was buried in the back of Gaara's neck, his hands grasping at the fabric of the front of Panda's shirt. "…I know…I can pretend not to. I can smile when I should be crying. I can laugh when I should be screaming. But don't try to deny the fact that I know.

Gaara closed his eyes, feeling the tears slid down his pale cheek, his head lowering as his hand moved over one of Neji's trembling ones that gripped his shirt. Hearing the Hyuuga's voice whisper into his neck. "…We can deny it together…"


	10. Sweet Denial

Hello! Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Warnings are in earlier chapters.

I still have yet to capture Naruto so I don't own him yet.

/-\\

[ Sweet Denial ]

"Are you sure you can come with us?" Shikamaru rose a brow as he walked with Neji and Sasori; Sasori leading the way while Neji and Shikamaru walked side by side behind him.

"When it comes to Gaara, I always have time." Sasori commented. When he had taken the time to listen to Neji's worried thoughts Sasori too had become concern. He already knew how Gaara's home life was. Though Gaara had never spoken about it to him it was obvious to the ginger that Kaze was hurting Gaara and if Gaara was in some type of danger especially because of Kaze Sasori wouldn't waste anytime to save his younger cousin. However despite his concern Sasori's expression remained stoic and collected.

Shikamaru spoke no more on the subject as they continued to walk towards Gaara's home however Neji spoke up when he glanced at the flash light Sasori took from Kakuzu before they continued their way on to Panda's home. "Won't your friends need that flash light?" Neji guessed because he was certain they just weren't out on a midnight stroll, they must have been up to something.

"They'll survive." Sasori spoke simply, having not looked at Neji and Shikamaru the entire time.

"I wonder why the lights are out anyways. The ones down a few blocks weren't. Aren't they connected?" Shikamaru spoke to no one in particularly, mostly thinking out loud.

Neji simply shrugged not knowing the answer himself but he thought the same thing.

"Oh…Well…That's not important." Sasori's eyes shifted left and right though he still didn't look back at the two younger boys behind him as he walked down the street.

"What were you doing out this way Sasori?" Neji asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"That's also not important." The ginger replied.

"Why do I think the streets lights being off and Sasori are connected?" Shikamaru blinked as he glanced at Neji, who gave the same questioning look back.

"Why do I think you two question things too much?" Finally turning around to glance at both boys, Sasori scowled, his voice rising slightly with irritation. When Neji and Shikamaru said nothing else and just stared at him Sasori turned back around, continuing on his way with both boys following again. "It's business so stop asking things that don't concern you."

Yes, Sasori and the street lamps were connected. He was an Akatsuki and when Akatsuki have business they take care of it with no questions ask. He was also the reason the lights were off but he wasn't going to tell why.

It was still night fall by the time all three have reached Gaara's home, the lights on this street also out; the moonlight shrouding Gaara's home in a luminous shadow.

"So what do we do now?" Shikamaru asked as he sauntered into Gaara's yard after climbing over the white picket fence along with Sasori and Neji, glancing up at the two story house.

"I'm going to go check on Gaara, you two need to keep a look out." Neji wasted no time trotting up to the windows in front of the house, looking between the windows that were in view. The house was still the same as the first time he had came here when dropping Gaara off, the only difference was that it was nightfall and the street lamps were out.

"Yeah I can do that." Sasori nodded, crossing his arms over his form. "But tell me genius, do you even know which window is Gaara's?"

Neji was in such a rush he didn't put much thought into things, he just wanted to see Gaara. "…Which window is Gaara's?" Neji bit softly at his lower lip, not looking back at Shikamaru or Sasori; trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I guess when it comes to Gaara you lose your brain." Shikamaru smirked at this with a shake of his head; Neji glowering as he glanced over his shoulder at the males, silently saying 'Just tell me which room.'

"Top right." Sasori pointed to Gaara's bedroom window. There was in total three windows that stared out at the front lawn : one large rectangle window which held the view of the living room with the white curtain covering it on the first floor and two small windows equally spaced apart on the second floor, as stated the top right was Gaara's.

"How are you going t-…Never mind." Shikamaru stopped his words as he watched Neji saunter to the shrubs that a-lined the house and began to scale the house, using the edging of the large window on the first floor as leverage to get to the second level.

Sasori chuckled. "Stupidity in the form of determination."

"More like stupidity in the name of love." Shikamaru scuffed as he walked to the side of the house to keep watch.

However for Sasori, instead of keeping watch he followed after Neji, knowing what was going to come next.

Scaling a house wasn't something hard for Neji, actually it was quite a breeze however once he was seated upon the outer sill of Gaara's window the brunette seemed to lose his strength with melancholy as he glanced through the window at Gaara whom laid with his back to Neji on his bed.

"…Gaara…" Neji whispered the panda's name as he placed the finger tips of his hand on the cold glass of the window.

/-\\

[ Few Hours Ago ]

Gaara felt his head spin as he was tossed into his own bedroom by Kaze, the man staring over him as he walked in and closed the door behind him. The red head hit the floor with a thud however his arm broke the fall from too much pain.

"Look at this…Kankuro, my son, cleaned up the mess you made in here. You're so despicable. You think you can just do what you want. I slave to support a thing like you and this is the thanks I get! My family are not your servants" Kaze growled out his words as he kicked his leg forward into Gaara's gut, who laid on the floor; the kicks coming in a sequence one after the other until Kaze stopped talking and caught his breath.

"Aah! I…I…" Gaara coughed while he wrapped his arms around his abdomen after Kaze stopped kicking him, spluttering out his words. "…I don't…Think that honest!" The red head gasped, trying to bring air into his lungs after all of it was knocked out of him by the kicks however he only ended up coughing more between each shallow gasp.

"Oh is that so? Then why did you think it was okay for you to stay over someone's home and let them take care of you like some sick puppy?"

"I-I didn't want to stay, it was by accident that I even got there but I didn't say anything. I kept quiet." Gaara sat up with one arm around his waist, looking up at Kaze with pleading eyes to have mercy on him.

"Accident? Yeah, right. You're getting too rebellious. People are starting to get too involved in your life, especially that counselor. By the way, thank you so much for telling me about him. He seems to have really taken a liking to you." Kaze stalked to Gaara, grapping the boy by the neck, lifting him half way off the floor, and constricting Gaara's already uneven breathing. "What's that he said…Split personality? Bah…A reeealll monster you are."

"Please stop…"Gaara gagged, his hands reaching to tug at Kaze's hands that were around his neck. _ I know I'm a monster._

_**Hey…Don't go calling yourself a monster just because I live within you. That hurts.**_

_Shukaku…Make him stop…I can't breath…_

_**Of course Gaara. I'll make your pain st-**_

"I think maybe I should take you out of school. Keep you here and from making trouble." Having been in his mind Gaara didn't hear when Kaze was talking however he did hear the male's last few words. If he were to be taken out of school he wouldn't be allowed any social interaction which meant he would never see his friends and Neji anymore.

"No! Please! I'll do anything. I-I'll behave. Please…Don't…Don't take me out of school." The words struggled from Gaara's mouth as he grabbed onto the male's forearm, staring up at him, begging him not to.

"But you haven't been doing as I said so far." An evil glint came to Kaze's eyes, enjoying how Gaara begged.

"I'm sorry, I'll obey. I promise…please." Gaara frowned up at the man, almost whimpering.

_**Gaara I thought you wanted me to stop your pain.**_

_No…If I don't do as he says I won't see Neji and the other's anymore._

_**And that's a bad thing?**_

…_I want to see them…_

_**But I'm all you need…**_ Shukaku spoke these words to himself, not allowing Gaara to hear him, anger evident in his red eyes.

"You also told that counselor I was molesting you. How can I believe such a very disobedient monster."

"…What…?" Gaara's eyes widen, he had no idea Hiashi knew. "..I..I never told him anything."

"Liar." Kaze huffed with an anger filled glare down at the boy, his grip on the boy's neck tightening.

"I'm sorry…please…" Gaara lurched forward in the direction of Kaze, speaking - practically whispering with a choke voice, his hands moving back to Kaze's. He winced at the pain in his neck but no soon later did Kaze release Gaara from his hold.

"Fine, prove how obedient you are." A dark smirk came onto Kaze's smug face, an evil look pointed at Gaara, moving his hand to the zipper of his pants.

Gaara dropped to the floor once released, falling to his knees with an inaudible plop. Seafoam eyes went to Kaze's zipper causing Gaara to release an uncharacteristic whimper, biting his lower lip. He swallowed the knot in his throat, closing his eyes, and in turn opening his mouth; ready to take what Kaze gave obediently.

[ One Hour Later ]

Gaara walked out his bathroom with a somber expression and slumped shoulder, slinking over to his bed. He crawled into it, resting his head on his one pillow. Gaara was completely disheveled, his seafoam eyes dull with life. He had obeyed Kaze, allowing the man to have his way with him though the male didn't do too much; not wanting any questions when the panda went to school. Now the man was gone and Gaara was left in solitude, the taste of semen still in his mouth no matter how hard he tried to wash it out.

_**What would **__**Neji **__**think of you now? **_Shukaku's words came out in spite mockingly. The large red eyes looming over Gaara's form in the darkness of the boy's mind; the eyes squinted with envy.

Gaara said nothing to Shukaku as he stared at his limp hand that laid out beside him, staring at his palm as it was illuminated by the moonlight that barely touched it from over Gaara's back - the other draped over his hip, touching his abdomen unnoticed. The panda's eyes softened at the sight yet he done nothing but stared.

"_**Gaara, it's okay." Gaara felt his cheek being cupped and glanced up at a smiling Neji, losing himself in those lilac eyes as all thoughts and pain left him.**_

"_**You don't have to worry." Neji's hand left Gaara's cheek and lowered to the panda's hand. Neji took the boy's hand bringing it up to his own face and stroking the back of Gaara's hand to his cheek, nuzzling it affectionately. "Though I can't always be with you in person you'll always be on my mind. I will never stop thinking about you. You don't have to deal with this alone."**_

_**Gaara was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Those opaque eyes stared into him and yet they comfort him; it was true - he wasn't alone anymore.**_

"_**I'm always here for you Gaara." **_ Gaara could feel those words whisper in his mind over and over again as he stared at the palm of his hand.

"At least…I get to see him…" Gaara said these words to himself, seafoam eyes closing in a fitful slumber; the boy's lone hand curling up.

[ Current Time ]

"It seems he's asleep." Having been distracted with staring at Gaara Neji didn't realize that Sasori was sitting beside him on the opposite end of the outer sill until the older male spoke. Though Sasori knew Gaara was an insomniac it was still obvious the boy was asleep.

Neji gave a small glance to Sasori before looking back to Gaara. "He's not getting the rest he needs." The brunette spoke this as he tried to get the window open to come to the rescue. Neji might not have known Gaara as long as Sasori but he knew Gaara wasn't getting a restful sleep even though Panda's back was to him. Yet even so the window wouldn't just open.

"Yeah, I knew this was going to happen. Let me try." Neji typically thought ahead but because he was so worried he didn't think things through luckily Sasori did, emphasize by the way he moved Neji's hands away to open the window.

Sasori pulled back the sleeve of his Akatsuki robe and to Neji's complete and utter shock the ginger somehow popped open his forearm, removing a thin long needle and another needle with a hook on the end, revealing that his arm wasn't real.

"A prosthetic?" Neji questioned, blinking slightly wide eyed.

"So you noticed the obvious. I've lost both arms up to shoulder years ago." Sasori explained as he left his forearm open and began to work on unlocking the window.

"But you can move your fingers." Neji's thin browed furrowed with confusion while he watched the ginger.

"I use to be an underground doctor/scientist, plus I have a…hobby involving puppets. With my research and help from a friend we made the prosthetics, cool huh?"

"Uh…Yeah…Kind of creepy though."

"Creepy? Bah. Amazing yes. My fiancé lost an eye and I gave him a knew one that he can use to see from different ranges. Sure it's mechanize but he still looks damn sexy with it."

"Um…Okay." Neji looked away, his index finger scratching lightly at his cheek. He wasn't saying that Sasori's fiancé was ugly or anything because he never saw the male but he did think it was odd. But then again an underground doctor slash scientist slash gang member slash guy with a hobby with puppets, does make one question whether or not Sasori was sound in the head.

Sasori glowered at Neji's reaction mumbling about teenagers these days.

Since Sasori had broken into many places lock-picking Gaara's window was a piece of cake. When he did unlock it he pushed it open and while he was placing his tools away the ginger noticed Neji wasn't beside him anymore when he looked up from his arm. Blinking Sasori turned his head to see Neji already in Gaara's room and with a small smile and softened eyes he closed the window, leaving it cracked to give both boy's some privacy.

"I'm not needed up here anymore." Saying this to himself Sasori jumped down from the sill, landing on his feet on the ground skillfully. "Better go check up on that other boy."

Neji didn't think about Shikamaru or Sasori after entering Gaara's room, his panda was the only thing on his mind. Since Gaara's bed was to the right of the window Neji didn't have to walk anywhere. He moved to Gaara's bedside and knelt down, resting his head beside's Gaara. Staying knelt, he moved his hand to stroke lightly at the panda's ruffled red hair, burying his nose in the vibrant strands. "I'm here for you Gaara…I'm always am." Neji whispered this into the boy's hair, closing his eyes.

Gaara's body visibly relaxed, the tension in his form leaving. He was asleep but he heard soothing whispers in his mind, the sweet nothings taking his pain away.

_Neji…_ Gaara's eyes were close within in his mind but he still spoke Neji's name within the darkness. A demonic growl went out unheard in the darkness, coming from the gigantic eyes that hovered over Gaara; the growl drowned out by Neji's whispers. Those eyes glanced down at Gaara, the growl came again unheard but this time those eyes closed, leaving Gaara in the darkness alone. But Gaara never noticed, the sweet nothings that were being whispered to him - comforting him kept him distracted.

"Neji…" Gaara whispered the brunette's name out loud though he was still asleep.

"I'm here Gaara. Sleep…I'll stay by your side." Neji continued to whisper into Gaara's hair, his hand moving to stroke lightly at Gaara's shoulder and upper arm.

While Neji was occupied with Gaara Shikamaru kept watch for any sign of life but then he heard foot steps from behind him and turned to see Sasori walking towards him. "Anything?" The ginger asked.

"Nothing so far. How's Neji doing?" Shikamaru replied.

"I left him alone with Gaara. Now that he's inside I doubt he'll do something stupid." Sasori answered, crossing his arms over his form.

"When it comes to Gaara Neji would do anything." Shikamaru said with a shake of his head. It was true, it was obvious to everyone who knew Neji that Gaara was everything to the Hyuuga though he didn't know Panda that long.

"It's good to know my baby cousin is in good hands." Sasori huffed, Neji's relationship with Gaara remind him of his relationship with Deidara. "Oh damn, Deidara!" Sasori whispered/shrieked, having forgot that the blonde was expecting him home at the Akatsuki hideout after he finished his mission which he had left Kakuzu and Hidan to finish, by now the mission should have been completed. Sasori knew Kakuzu and Hidan wouldn't give Deidara the heads up; those two thought about themselves most of the time. Ignoring Shikamaru's questioning gaze Sasori grabbed his phone from his pocket and went about texting his fiancé whom had already left over 20 messages.

"Is love that troublesome?" Shikamaru asked himself with a shake of his head and a sigh. Yet when he heard foot steps from the other side of the wall he was near the pineapple head cast a glance at Sasori who was giving the same look as he put his phone away.

Neji was humming a small melody into Gaara's hair when he heard a small ping on the glass of Gaara's window which was caused by a pebble. With his signal to leave Neji sighed before placing a kiss to his Panda's head. Before he left however Neji pulled a silver necklace from his pocket that had a diamond shape charm at the end, seafoam diamonds tracing the design. He placed the necklace in the palm of Gaara's curled hand that had loosened apart slightly.

"I'll see you later Gaara." Neji smiled at Gaara's sleeping form one last time before he climbed out the window beside Gaara's bed, trying not to look back at the panda as he scaled down the building.

Neji had gotten that necklace sometime after school a couple days ago. He was going to give it to Gaara when he thought he was going to be the one to take the panda home but never got around to it. But now the panda had it, to know Neji really is there.

/-\\

Sasori, Neji, and Shikamaru had finally gone their separate ways once reaching Ichiraku's Ramen. Their time spent together on the short walk there was relatively pleasant if not still a little concern-filled. All were relieved that no life threatening or serious injury had befallen Panda however that was only to the naked eye, there still was no guarantee that Gaara was unscathed and when it came to Kaze that was the likely case; no way would he give up a chance to hurt the red head yet he would make sure to try and hide it to keep suspicion off himself.

Now the older red head was on his way home - The Akatsuki Hideout - to be with his sweet blond. Deidara had been texting him since over an hour ago and to no surprise he had just received one.

As he walked down the street in a collective stride, part of his robe pushed back behind his forearm to reveal a glimpse of his sash and slacks with his hand in his pocket, Sasori flipped his cell phone from his sleeve of his other hand, admiring the text that appeared on the glowing screen.

_Danna! Why aren't you home yet? __{Danna's wife to be.}_

Sasori couldn't help but smile at the text though it was only a simple text, for some reason his time spent going to check on Gaara with Shikamaru and Neji had put him in a lovey dopey mood. Sasori wasn't much for showing that much emotion, he came off as being grumpy and narcissistic most of the time however the emotion Neji showed for Gaara reminded him of his own feelings for Deidara.

He remembered how the said blond had his problems with his own father just because of his hands. Now that those problems were settled thanks to a little Akatsuki work it almost seemed surreal how they now dealt with simple problems like being late getting home.

_You're such a brat. I'm on my way home now. __{Brat's husband to be.}_

Here they were now getting married soon and nothing seemed to have changed much except their love. It had grown even stronger (If that's even possible). They still treated each other like they normally did yet now-a-days they can't help but smile inwardly at their own behavior sometimes.

_Waaahhhh! Danna you're so mean! You hate me don't you? __{Danna's wife to be.}_

_No I don't hate you. Do I have to ravish you to prove that? __{Brat's husband to be.}_

…_.Maybe. __{Danna's wife to be.}_

_Then I suppose I better get home quick. __{Brat's husband to be.}_

_I'll have the oil ready….And the handcuffs. ILY Danna! __{Danna's wife to be.}_

_ILY2 Brat. __{Brat's husband to be.}_

"I love you too." Sasori smirked to himself while he placed his cell phone away with a shake of his head. No sooner did he place his cell phone away did the ginger take off running at an exceptional speed down the street.

Oh yeah, the sex did get better too.

/-\\

Kankuro came down the hall way of his home, stretching, a yawn escaping pass his lips. Obviously he had just woken up and was on his way down stairs when he came up to Gaara's room along the way. Deciding to check on his little brother Kankuro knocked on the door softly. "…Gaara?" Yet not waiting for a reply, knowing he wouldn't receive one, Kankuro cracked open the door only to see he little brother turn his red head towards him.

"Good morn-…" Kankuro stopped talking watching as Gaara ignore him blatantly by getting up from his place on his bed and sauntering into the connected bathroom across the way, left of his dresser, closing the door without a word or second glance.

Kankuro simply sighed at this before casting a glance to the medicine bottle on the Panda's dresser. "Just…Just don't forget to take your medicine." The boy's words trailing off by the click of the door indicating that Kankuro closed it without anything else said. He was giving Gaara some trust, trying not to seem like he was forcing the panda to take the medication by not watching him take it however Kankuro still counted the amount of pills each day unknowingly to Gaara.

When Gaara heard his bedroom door close from his place behind his bathroom door the red head glanced down towards his clutched fist. Raising his hand to his face the Panda opened his hand, looking straight at the necklace in his palm. Gaara's invisible brows furrowed, how did this get in his hand? Where did it come from? Then everything started to sink in.

Gaara, at first hadn't slept well at all; the mental pain he suffered haunting him however some time later he felt so safe, so free of pain. He was happy, comfortable, and for some reason he felt loved. All of this couldn't just have happened for no reason. Only one person could cause this.

"…Neji…" Gaara whispered the boy's name to himself, a tinge of pink crossing his cheeks. A smile soon came followed by a hint of the googly-eye-sydrome in his normally lifeless seafoam eyes while he stared at the necklace that laid draped in the palm of his hand.

Neji had actually came in the middle of night - broke into his father's home just to see him and make sure he was okay. This made his heart flutter, placing the necklace around his neck Gaara couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror.

There was no marks on his face today, this made things slightly easier today however his love-struck smile immediately dropped when he seen the bruises around his neck, he wanted to show the necklace off so much especially to Neji, to show how much he appreciated it but he had to hide his neck to hide the bruises.

Though Neji was there for him that didn't stop his father or what he did to him. Gaara began to sadden, he didn't know that Neji knew the truth. To him the pain he suffered, he suffered alone. Then he remembered what he did last night, though Neji had come to him that still didn't excuse what had happen before then.

And once again Gaara's eyes were lifeless. "…Disgusting…Disgusting…Disgusting…" The Panda whispered this to himself, looking down towards the porcelain sink and turning on the faucet to clean himself up yet no matter how much he tried, he still felt dirty…Disgusting….

/-\\

Naruto wasn't a morning person obviously, that's why he was questioning maybe he wasn't fully awake because Sasuke just told him they weren't going to wait for Gaara. Currently the blond was sitting in the passenger seat of Sasuke's car while the raven was in the driving seat doing the obvious; driving.

Sasuke could feel the blond's blue stare on him. The fox didn't know it but he had an intense stare that would put the Uchiha's glare to shame and frankly Sasuke was getting annoyed by it. "Will you please stop staring at me?" The raven was trying to be polite but the small scowl he had while he kept his eyes on the road indicated he was getting irritated.

"I just don't get it." Naruto started, turning his head to look ahead of him at the road, abiding Sasuke's wishes to stop staring. "Why are we not waiting for Gaara?"

Sasuke sighed, sometimes the blond was just plain clueless. "I already told you, we don't need to wait for him today."

"But that's just it!" Naruto chirped up, turning to look back to the raven with his intense blue eyes. "Why doesn't he need us to pick him up? Did he say something?"

"No he-" Sasuke stopped his sentence with a small amount of agitation when the fox interrupted him.

"Then how do you know he doesn't need us to pick him up?" Naruto gave a pout, already worrying about the panda.

"I know because Neji called and said he was going to pick Gaara up." Sasuke practically forced the words out quickly in fear that the blond would interrupt him again, making him even more agitated that his staring wasn't already causing.

"Oh." Naruto said simply, turning his head to look out the window beside him as if to distract himself with something but only a second later did he look back at the raven. "So don't you think we need to call Gaara and give him the heads up?"

"No, Neji said he wanted to surprise Gaara." Sasuke explained, his eyes still on the road as he turned a corner and continued on down the street towards the high school.

"Ah." Naruto said simply with a nod, his eyes back on the road ahead of him yet once again only a second later was he looking back at the raven. "Neji's very good when it comes to surprising Gaara." Naruto commented earning a nod from Sasuke before the blond looked back at the road ahead then out his window beside himself however this time when he looked back at Sasuke to say something the raven interrupted him surprisingly.

"Naruto, I swear!" Sasuke almost shouted, hitting the ball of his palm against the steering wheel. "I'm trying to drive! I don't know what it is but today you're staring is getting to me. If you don't stop it, I'm going to pull this car over and kiss you!" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who still was staring at him at the moment, before he gave an exasperate huff as if the words took everything out of him from annoyance and looked back at the street ahead.

Naruto had shut up then, turning to look back at the road ahead as well, seconds pass and Naruto didn't turn to look back at Sasuke nor did Sasuke do the same in the quietness of the car ride . Yet as the seconds went by Naruto slid his gaze slowly as if sneakily back towards the raven, turning his head but the raven still caught it and Naruto grinned triumphantly inwardly.

"That's it!"

_/-\\_

In the comfort of his car Neji was seated in the front seat on the driver's side, tapping absent-mindedly on the steering wheel before him. He wondered how Gaara liked the necklace he gave him, was he shock to see it in his hand, is he wondering how it got there, does he like it, is he thinking about him right this very moment? So many questions ran through Neji's mind, it just made him agitated. He never thought seeing someone would make The Neji Hyuuga excited but then again Gaara was a special exception.

Then the said Panda came walking out of his home with a red scarf around his neck and a knife went through Neji's heart, metaphorically of course. It was priceless to see the surprise look on Gaara's face however that blood red scarf kept any happy emotions from staying long.

Why would Gaara wear a scarf around his neck which could obscure the view of the necklace. Did he not want anyone to see? Or did he just not want to wear it so he wore something different to put his point across?

…_There's a deeper meaning to this._ Neji kept his thoughts to himself while he smiled to Gaara who climbed into the passenger seat of his car. "What are you doing here? Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" Gaara blinked innocently at Neji.

"Good morning to you too Gaara." Neji tilted his head in the direction of his panda causing the said panda to blush and lower his head shyly.

"U-Um…Good morning." Gaara spoke his words just above a whisper, surprisingly embarrassed.

Neji couldn't help but smile as he moved his hand to stroke back a few strands of Gaara's vibrant hair. "I have made it my duty to be the one that picks you up. Sasuke and Naruto are waiting for us at the school."

Gaara gave a small nod unaware of the opaque eyes that trail down his neck and collarbone. Neji smiled inwardly when he seen the necklace he gave the panda around the other's neck, the pendant sticking out from the scarf.

_He's wearing the necklace. So then there's only one other reason why he's wearing that scarf. _Neji's eyes traveled from the necklace Gaara wore to the house he sat in front of, a dark feeling coming to his heart. _He has bruises I never noticed last night or gotten this morning._

"…Thank you." Snapping from his thoughts Neji looked to his panda that was fiddling with the pendant of the necklace in his hand. "I really like it." Gaara could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and hated it; he wasn't one to blush but Neji somehow had that effect on him.

"You're very welcome Gaara." The hand Neji still had on Gaara's head moved to the boy's cheek, tilting the other's head up that was slightly lowered to place a kiss on the lips of the Panda he adored.

Gaara felt Neji's lips ghost over his, he closed his eyes to press back into the kiss however the moment his sight left him images on the night before flashed in his mind and he pulled back immediately, biting his lower lip.

_He shouldn't kiss me. Someone as disgusting as me. He shouldn't kiss these lips that…_ Gaara cringed at the thought. The molestation was easier to deal with when he fought back against it however now that he didn't he felt like nothing more than a whore; something Neji shouldn't kiss.

"…Gaara?" Neji's perfectly sculpted brows furrowed with confusion when Gaara pulled back from being kissed.

"…" However Gaara didn't say anything, only lowering his head as a reply.

Neji wasn't sure what was wrong with Gaara and although he was concern, he thought it was best not to ask so instead he placed a faint kiss to the boy's forehead as a sign that he wasn't mad before shifting right in the driver seat, fastening his seat belt that was off him while he waited for Gaara, and drove off towards the high school once he started the car.

Silence hung in the air during the car ride but it wasn't an awkward silence though it wasn't comfortable either. Gaara kept his attention on his lap while Neji kept his on the road.

_**You're right to not kiss Neji Gaara. He wouldn't want to kiss anything as disgusting as you.**_

Because Gaara still refused to take his medication Shukaku was free to roam around his mind; Gaara simply tossing the pill he was suppose to take down the sink like he had done plenty of times before.

Gaara said nothing to Shukaku however, keeping to himself with his head lowered.

Neji could practically sense the gloomy air around the boy and wanted so much to hug Gaara and tell him everything was okay but he knew his panda wouldn't except so much affection right now.

Becoming bold Neji moved one of his hands from the steering wheel to be placed over Gaara's, as if to comfort him just the slightest.

At first it seemed that Gaara would accept the small bit of affection and he did because he wanted it but a second later he pulled his hand away, turning his head to look out the window as if he was ignoring Neji.

Oh how it pained the brunette, he felt so rejected but he knew Gaara didn't mean any true harm so Neji simply moved his hand back onto the steering wheel; his once happy and excited mood gone, so much for their first ride to school together.

When Neji and Gaara finally made it to the high school and met up with their friends, who were already waiting for them, they could see the obvious tension between the two.

Kiba and Naruto, the two loudest of the group kept quiet at first however those two weren't ones to restrain their opinions for long.

"What's up with y-"

"Wow major ten-"

However Sasuke and Shino, the two quietest of the group took it upon themselves to silence the loud-mouths with their hands slapped over their mouths and a look that said, 'Don't even start.'

Shikamaru was the most bewildered however he said nothing and just gave Neji a questioning look which the Hyuuga replied with a shake of his head, not even Neji knew the reason why things went so bad so quickly.

At the signal of the bell everyone went their separate ways to class.

In the homeroom of Kakashi Hatake Gaara sat down in his seat, Naruto beside him, Neji in front of him, and Sasuke in front of Naruto.

Large blue eyes stared at Gaara with worry however Naruto said nothing until the panda finally caved in and looked the fox's way.

"Gaara…What's wrong?" Naruto knew when Gaara was troubled, it was never written on the Panda's face but it was still always obvious to the fox.

When asked this question Gaara wanted to laugh but said nothing and looked back ahead, through Neji, and at the chalkboard in the front of the room, moving his head to rest on the palm of his left hand, elbow propped up on the beige desk.

"Gaara…Come on, talk to me, what's wrong, Gaara…Gaara?" Naruto got fidgety when he worries about Gaara so when the said panda ignored him that just made the blond question him and try to get his attention more.

_**Gah, that blond talks too much.**_

After Shukaku's words Gaara turned his head with his chin rested on his palm to look at the blond boredly. "Shut up." He said simply with no emotion behind it before looking back straight ahead.

Although their was no feeling in Gaara's words Naruto as well as Sasuke and Neji felt it like the impact of a person against a train.

Naruto stared at the panda, his best friend, dumbfounded. Even Sasuke stared at Gaara, whom ignored them both, with wide eyes.

At a lost for words and over come with dark emotions; sorrow, concern, shock, the fox jumped from his chair bolting out the room right when Kakashi was entering. Sasuke, of course, following after the blond and given Kakashi a side glance as he sprinted pass him.

Kakashi stood in the door blinking, giving a peak outside with wide eyes before looking towards his class. "Uuh…Okay lets get started."

Neji couldn't even look back at Gaara, simply pretending to be paying attention to Kakashi. He was more concern for the panda than angry, he didn't know what was going on with his boyfriend and sure he was frustrated with not knowing but there was no way he could be mad at his panda for his behavior, only worried.

Gaara wasn't the type of person to talk that way to sunshine. Sure, he told the fox to shut up before but not in such a heartless way. However at the moment Gaara felt hollow in a depressed kind of way therefore he didn't feel any guilt or anything.

This emotion had started when Neji held his hand in the car. He wanted so much to hold onto Neji's hand, it brought a tinge of happiness in his heart but it was stripped away like the kiss when his thoughts went to his father. He had also used his hands but though they were now clean they still did something dirty and that filth can't be washed off.

He didn't deserve to touch Neji, he didn't deserve anything. He was just a monstrous whore to be used and thrown away.

He still cared so much for Neji and that's why the brunette deserved someone better. He helped but only Shukaku could truly take his pain away. He could escape into his mind and leave the rest to Shukaku, there in the darkness he didn't have to worry.

Neji made him happy, he took away most of his pain in a way Shukaku didn't however Neji would hate him if he knew what he did and because Gaara felt it best to never tell him Neji couldn't take away all his pain.

Gaara's emotions were swallowed away into the darkness once it truly came apparent to him that he didn't deserve Neji. He didn't want to feel the sadness of not knowing that so he buried it and allowed Shukaku to eat it.

/-\\

"Come on Naruto, you got to come out eventually." Sasuke stood in front of one of the stalls in the boy's bathroom, staring at the grayish blue door that kept him from seeing his blond fox.

"I'm not coming out!" Naruto sobbed into his knees on his place on the toilet seat's top.

"Then at least let me in?" Sasuke's normal stoic, stuck up, mean persona was shifted to a more caring side. It was a bit awkward for Sasuke to be kind and caring but when it came to Naruto especially when sunshine cries, it comes naturally to him.

Moments after he spoke the stall was unlocked, allowing Sasuke in. Stepping in he came face to face with a tear stain Naruto. He instantly wrapped his arms around the fox, holding him close to his chest.

"What's going through your mind?" Sasuke spoke softly, his hand stroking over the blond's back.

"I feel like he's slipping away from us." Tears still fell through Naruto's eyes as he nuzzled into Sasuke's warmth. "Like he's really hurting but doesn't want to let us in. He use to come to us. He use to tell me what's wrong…"

"Remember when he told us that his father was hitting him?" Sasuke said, receiving a nod. "Remember how we already knew though he kept denying it until his father broke one too many of his ribs?" There he received another nod. "Then you should know that he won't tell us anything until the worst comes."

"But I'm afraid it'll be too late by then." Naruto whispered out his words, not even wanting to think about what would happen.

"I understand how you feel because I feel the same way but you know, you don't have to know what's wrong in order to help."

"I know, I guess I just over reacted a little."

"No, you just felt helpless and more concern when Gaara acted unusually. It's obvious Gaara needs us to be by his side, he especially needs your obnoxious knuckle-headedness and that spark that never fades, always seeing the bright side of things."

"I guess you're right." Naruto sniffed softly, moving his index finger to stroke the tears out his eyes.

"I know I am." Sasuke gave a small smirk, moving sunshine from his chest by the other's shoulders only to stroke his thumbs over the blond's eyes, removing the tears; receiving Naruto's famous grin.

/-\\

Kakashi sat leaned back in his swivel chair eyes seemingly focused on the book in his hand however his attention was solely focused on the back of the classroom.

Currently he had his students reading a certain book quietly to themselves. Kakashi could practically sense the gloomy tension around Neji and Gaara who sat in the back of the classroom. The only problem was he didn't know why it was there and it was really concerning.

Kakashi liked his job as a teacher though he wasn't the most productive one he still cared about his students deeply. He knew something was wrong the moment Naruto pushed pass him in the doorway and that look Sasuke gave him.

Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed as he focused his attention on Neji and Gaara. _Did they have a fight? _The way Neji kept to himself, pretending to read - the same with Gaara it was like they were purposely ignoring each other which wasn't a good thing since their attention use to always be on each other even from the beginning.

The worst part was Kakashi could see the dead sorrowfulness in Gaara's eyes, like the boy thought things weren't worth it anymore. What Kakashi didn't know was how right he was.

In the back of the room Gaara sat at his desk, eyes down and directed at the book in front of him however his mind was elsewhere, drowned in the darkness, hand secretly snapping at the rubber bands around his forearm.

At the signal of the bell homeroom was over and the class room was already piling out. Neji wanted so much to walk with his panda but the moment he turned around he saw the blank stare of his boyfriend as the red head boy simply ignored him, pushing passed the brunette.

_This can't be happening. What did I do so badly? What happened?_ Neji was beyond depressed now, he had gave the panda some space but he wasn't expecting the boy to ignore him the whole day but that seemed like the case. _No…I'm not going to ignore him. He's just a little down. I just got to cheer him up. _With a newfound spark Neji sauntered out the room, giving Gaara some space for now as he went off in search of Sasuke and Naruto.

Gaara wanted to be alone and being alone meant not being around worried friends especially a worried boyfriend whom eyes stared through him, always searching, always uncovering him. He felt so defeated now, that he wasn't worth it anymore. If this was how he was going to react after everything then he should have just fought back against Kaze. But since he hadn't he felt so disgusted, like he didn't deserve Neji, he never deserved Neji, he didn't deserve anyone.

"Gaara." Gaara, who was just about out the door but stopped in place when he heard his home room teacher speak, turning his head to look at the silver haired male.

"Could you come here for a moment?" Kakashi asked politely. Gaara was not in the mood to talk to his teacher right now but thought it was best so he wouldn't be bothered later.

The moment Gaara stood in front of his desk and the classroom was cleared out Kakashi stood from his seat, moving to close the door before going back to his desk, leaning against the wooden structure with his arms crossed over his form, eye focused on the younger boy but he didn't say anything.

However this annoyed Gaara, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want?" The tone he took was one a student shouldn't take with his teacher.

"Don't you already know that answer?" Kakashi remain calm as he tilted his head slightly.

Gaara remained quiet, his eyes wandering to his feet before they went back to his teacher. "Nothing is wrong." he said, sounding a bit annoyed as he looked away.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"Well it's none of your business."

"So something is wrong?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it either."

By now Gaara was clutching his hands into fist and finally getting frustrated the red head turned from his teacher ready to walk out the room however was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. In an instant Gaara slapped the male's hand off his shoulders, shifting to lash out but stopped his angry shout before it started when he stared into the fierce obsidian eye of Kakashi.

"Whether you know it - like it or not there are people who care about you Gaara." Kakashi spoke his words sternly, trying to get Gaara to understand.

"I know that but I…I just..." Gaara had calmed, his eyes softening as he spoke, his head lowering. Gaara didn't know why he was even talking to Kakashi about this, it just came instinctively, like he subconsciously wanted to. "…I don't deserve anyone…"

Kakashi's eyes widen at the panda's words yet softened a second later. He placed his other hand on Gaara's unoccupied shoulder causing the boy to look up at him, his tone of voice soft and caring. "If you think so highly of the people who care about you let them decide whether you're worth their time or not."

"I know what their decision is but it's only out of pity."

"Is it Gaara…Is it?'

Gaara opened his mouth to speak like he already knew the answer but no words escaped his lips. Gaara's friends don't even know the truth and yet they still care to be around him. So what is there from the to pity if they don't know the bad things? Sure Sasuke and Naruto know part of the truth but even before then they still were around. Thinking back on that time they never treated him like less of a person, like he was a charity case, if anything they treated him like a diamond from space like he was worth it - wanted.

"I…" Gaara's words trailed off, he didn't know what to say. However he didn't need to say anything because his attention was caught by his teacher, the older male patting his shoulder gently.

"Class will be starting soon." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, his one visible eye closing.

"Uh…Right." With nothing more to say Gaara turned to leave yet the moment his hand touched the door knob he heard Kakashi speak, whom was already back at his desk with his nose in his book.

"By the way…Don't you think it's a little warm in the school to be wearing your scarf?" Kakashi's eye was focused on his book as he spoke; Gaara having never turned around to look at him.

It is a known fact (To the readers) why Gaara was wearing his scarf yet at the mention of it Gaara glanced down at the red material, his eyes trailing over the necklace he wore and the pendant that stuck out, contrasting against the bruises around his neck that could only be seen close up. The way the sparkling pendant shined out over the hand marks of his neck actually made Gaara smile, it made him look at it in a different prospective. That the bruises didn't make him have to cover up the necklace but that the necklace outshined the bruises. The necklace took the attention off the bruises, it symbolized that even if though the bruises are there good things are too and that when the bruises fade away the good things are still there.

Gaara's smile grew wider as he opened the door and left without saying anything, knowing he didn't have to, leaving out of sight into the hall of students and teachers.

"It's a good thing I gave him that salve." Kakashi turned a page in his book, a smile of his own on his face.

Out in the hall Gaara looked for his friends yet couldn't find any of them. That didn't get Gaara's spirit down however, he wasn't looking forward to Math class though he knew a test was coming up so he decided to skip. Gaara had a small no caring attitude when it came to some things, Math just happened to be one of those things. Walking off, the panda headed to the roof for some peace and quiet.

/-\\

Neji had looked almost everywhere for Sasuke and Naruto and every time he came up empty handed but as he entered the boy's bathroom he knew his search had finally come to an end.

He could hear the small moans and ruffling of fabric against fabric as he came up to a certain stall, a knowing smile on his face.

Leaning his back against the middle surface of two stalls, the one with Sasuke and Naruto on his right Neji cleared his throat and the moans and movement of clothes instantly stopped.

"What are you two doing in there?" Neji asked, trying not to laugh because he already knew the truth.

"Uh…Well you see….That's a funny story." Naruto spoke from the stall, recognizing Neji's voice as he scrambled out his words.

"We're using the restroom." Sasuke speaking up before Naruto could say anything further, his words quick and stern. "Go away."

"Wow, you two must really have to go and like each other so much to use the same stall at the same time." Neji said sarcastically, laughing on the inside.

A second or two passed before Sasuke spoke again. "…What do you want?" Sasuke said this suspiciously because he knew Neji would have just ignored them otherwise.

"I want to know some of Gaara's favorite things." A smile came to Neji's face while he stayed leaned against the middle of the stalls, his head lowered slightly with his arms moving to cross over his form.

There was a moment of silence then another moment of silence and when another came Neji decided to speak. "You two don't know? Seriously?"

"Uh well…Gaara doesn't have any favorite things." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Except the color red." Sasuke added.

"That's very helpful." Though Sasuke and Naruto couldn't see Neji roll his eyes it was still obvious that he was being sarcastic. "I'll just have to help him make some." A smile came to Neji's face, ideas already coming to his mind.

"Yeah you do that." Sasuke said, a sudden giggle coming from Naruto.

"Mmhm. Oh by the way Asuma's Math class starts in two minutes." Neji was already on his way out the door when he heard Naruto groan and Sasuke sigh. Too bad Naruto couldn't skip.

Neji still had his new found spark though he was still worried about his panda he was determined to cheer him up. He sauntered down the hall, expecting his friends to already be in class and was already heading towards his locker when he heard someone calling his name only to turn around and see Shikamaru walking towards him, slowing to let the pineapple head catch up.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Neji asked, a perfectly sculpted brow raising.

"Shouldn't you?" Shikamaru countered, his hands moving to be placed in his pockets.

"I had something to take care of." Neji said simply, looking away for just a moment.

"Mmhm." Shikamaru nodded. "You want to explain what was up with Gaara earlier?" Shikamaru was concern about the panda like everyone else but he had more of a reason to be confuse. He was with Neji and expected today to be full of googly eyes and smiles but sadly he got the opposite.

"It's a long story." Neji sighed. "But to say I know the reason I'd be lying yet I have a feeling what caused it." Neji's opaque eyes narrowed, the thought simmering anger in the pit of his stomach as he headed to his locker, Shikamaru following beside him.

"Is that so." Shikamaru nodded, already getting the hint. "So what are you going to do about it?" The pineapple head knew Neji wouldn't just leave the panda the way he is.

"I don't know but I'll do something." Neji answered as he took his Calculus book out his locker, closing the metal door afterward.

"Well good luck with th-" Shikamaru was leaning against the lockers with his hands still in his pockets but stopped with his eyes widening slightly, watching as Naruto ran to Asuma's classroom, his orange clothes disheveled. "Uuh…" Shikamaru started. "What the…?"

"Yeah it's best not to ask." Neji said as he looked in the direction Naruto went.

"Right…" Shikamaru said, noticing Sasuke walk down the hall, giving a nod of acknowledgement with a cocky smirk while he headed to Calculus, his book already underneath his arm. "I guess I should get to Asuma's class also."

"Alright. Gaara's already in Asuma's class right?" Neji asked following Shikamaru since his Calculus class was in the same direction.

"Nope." Shikamaru said knowingly, his eyes focused straight ahead.

"No?" Neji's brows furrowed.

"I seen him head to the roof." Shikamaru headed into the door way of Asuma's Class just as the bell rung.

"Oh, thanks." Neji said. Shikamaru responding with a nod before heading into the classroom. Neji stopped his way down the hall, glancing down at the Calculus book in his hand but only a second later a smile came to his face, shrugging softly; he was already late.

/-\\

Gaara stood on the roof of the high school, staring up at the grey sky, it seems it'll rain soon. The cool wind blew his vibrant red hair, feathering it out against his pale skin. The ends of the red scarf he wore around his neck blew also with the breeze, showing more view of the necklace around his neck. The autumn air nipped against his skin though Gaara seemed unaffected as he stared at the sky, a small light in his seafoam eyes. _It's peaceful…_

Gaara enjoyed the peace, it kept his mind off things, it made him content; something Gaara needed.

Quietly, Gaara removed the scarf around his neck, revealing the faded dark hand marks around his neck but the paid no mind to them as his hand went to fiddle with the pendant around his neck, the red scarf being held in his other.

Gaara was so enthralled in the quietness he didn't hear when the stare well door was open nor did he hear Neji's foot steps as the said brunette walked up to him.

Neji watched the panda from behind his eyes widening a fraction, since he was close enough to the boy he could see the hand marks around the other's neck. "…Gaara…" Neji's words were spoken softly but even so they still made Gaara uncharacteristically jump.

The Panda immediately turned to face Neji, his own seafoam eyes wide. "N-Neji…" Gaara hated how he stuttered but tried not to pay attention to it as he fumbled with his scarf to put it back on however was stopped when Neji's hand covered his. Gaara glanced up at Neji, searching the brunette's face as the Hyuuga's hands went to gingerly touch against the faded bruises. "It's…It's not what it looks like." Gaara didn't want Neji to know, he didn't want Neji worry, he wanted it to remain a secret.

"…Hand marks…" Neji said simply, his eyes calmly focused on the bruises, his fingers gently trailing the dark marks; he could feel a heat in his throat, the anger he felt for Gaara's father. "How can it not be what it looks like?"

"Because it's just not!" Gaara was already growing frantic, his heart berating in his chest as he stepped from Neji's touch.

"Gaara-"

"No! No…Just…Just leave me alone!" Gaara felt like he was hyperventilating, he didn't want this to be happening therefore he moved around Neji to leave back to the stairs.

"Gaara wait!" Gaara moved so quickly that Neji grabbed onto the first thing he could which was the panda's scarf that the red head still held in his hand. He tugged on it and for a moment it made Gaara step back but only second later did the panda let go of the material and continue on his way.

"You're not suppose to know…You don't…" Tears that Neji couldn't see filled Gaara's eyes but didn't fall, the panda's voice shuddering out. "…You can't…"

"Gaara!" Neji shouted out the boy's name, dropping the scarf as he went after the quick paced panda, practically leaping and grabbing onto Gaara to keep his panda from going anywhere.

Gaara's eyes widen, his breathing stilling along with his form when he felt Neji's arm in-circle his small frame.

"I know where the bruises come from. I know you dislike yourself. I know you're hurting. I know you didn't want me to know but I know…I know…" Neji's voice cracked, his voice a bit muffled do to the fact his head was buried in the back of Gaara's neck, his hands grasping at the fabric of the front of Panda's shirt. "…I know…I can pretend not to. I can smile when I should be crying. I can laugh when I should be screaming. But don't try to deny the fact that I know."

Gaara closed his eyes, feeling the tears slid down his pale cheek, his head lowering as his hands moved over Neji's trembling ones that gripped his shirt. Hearing the Hyuuga's voice whisper into his neck. "…We can deny it together…"

"Neji…" Gaara whimpered out the brunette's name desperately, the rumble of the thunder signaled the clouds, releasing the rain that poured down onto the two.

"Sshh…" Neji's eyes closed as he nuzzled into the back of the boy's neck. The rain soaked into their clothes from the darkened sky, thunder pounding above.

The droplets mixed with the crystine tears that cascaded from Gaara's eyes falling onto the puddle prone stone beneath his feet. It was too late to hide it, Neji knew, he seen the bruises but he had no reason to hide it now. "Please…Don't pity me…" Yet now that Neji did know, would he be treated differently?

"I'd never do that, you mean too much to me for me to treat you like some broken animal." Neji rested his head on the panda's shoulder, between the curve of his neck.

"But why, I'm not-"

"You are. You can keep saying you're not but every time I'm going to deny that."

Gaara allowed Neji's words to sink in, it's funny really, he expected the Hyuuga to react differently. At the warmth he got from being engulfed in Neji's arms that shielded him from the freezing rain drops, Gaara laughed, his head lolling back onto the brunette to stare at the grey sky. The panda's laugh grew from small chuckles to happy laughter, being joined by his boyfriend.

_Maybe I am worth something…_

_**How can you think that just by what **__**Neji**__** says?**_ Shukaku had remained quiet most of the day to allow Gaara to dwell on his pain but at the scene before his large red eyes, the personality couldn't stay silent; vehemtlely scowling on the inside. _**Don't be so big-headed, you're still worthless, you're not worth anything.**_

Gaara could hear Shukaku's words echo in his head but as Neji placed a kiss to the panda's damp cheek, he didn't care anymore.

_Shut up. _In Gaara's mind the words came out simply and non-caring. Surrounded by the darkness within his subconscious the red head turned his back to the gigantic red eyes that were over him; his head lowering, only allowing a smile to be shown. The eyes behind him were wide but slowly softened into a silent, angry squint.

/-\\

Wow, there was major angst going on in this chapter. I think some fluff in the next chapter will do Gaara some good, don't you think?

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Another tumor popped up in my breast and kept me indisposed for awhile. But I have been trying to write it during that time, that's why I don't think I did my best this chapter. I still hope you all liked it though.

Now that I am practically healed I can update more soon and I hope to be done with this story eventually though I am FAR from the last chapter.

Just so you all know The answer is NO. Naruto and Sasuke were not have sex in the bathroom stall, they were just making out and being touchy-feely. Though I could have made that more clearer I wanted to leave it for the viewers imagination.

The lemon between Sasuke and Naruto as well as Neji and Gaara will come in due time. But hey, they won't be the only pairings in lemons.

Speaking of lemons I did purposely cut the molestation scene with Kaze. Sorry to those who wanted it. I thought it was best for the next lemon scene to be between a conseual couple.

Also some of you should already know a few of the pairings I'm going to have but I need your help. Kankuro is no longer an issue. Shino and Kiba will be paired together. The same with Shikamaru and Choji. The problem? Since I only know about these pairings I don't know HOW they should be paired. ShikaCho or ChoShika? KibaShino or ShinoKiba? Which ones do you all like the most?

When I was typing this chapter I realized I kind of made Deidara an older version of Naruto. Ah, well. Anyhow when I was doing the texting scene I wanted it to seem like it was texting so I added the signatures { Danna's Wife} {Brat's Husband} you get the point. I did this because without it, it looked like thoughts because:

_Thoughts are Italic_

_**Bold and Italic is Shukaku except for at the beginning of the fic**_

Anything underline is emphasized

_**All three are flash backs from previous chapters**_

I hoped it didn't annoy anyone but if it did it's okay because I got annoyed typing the signature over and over again also.

Kakashi played a bigger role in this chapter like I wanted him to. He's not like one of the small side characters like Temari. He's still a side character, he just has more importance and really will impact the story.

Um…I think that's it for the announcements. Oh! I'm going off to college in August so give me the enthusiasm to post chapter after chapter as fast as I can with your reviews! I fear I may have to stop writing by then. Hopefully not though.

Also does anyone know why the search engine isn't working? I know this is a common problem but it's been going on longer than before and I was wondering if it was just me.

Anyhow, Review, Story Alert, Author Alert, Vote on my poll. You know the perks.

Preview of Next Chapter :

[ Unknowledgable Consideration ]

Concentrated opaque eyes stared at the letters, numbers, and symbols that spun around on the white paper in front of him; Neji trying to still them with his watery stare.

"Um…Maybe you should just rest awhile. Shikamaru can help me alone for a bit." Gaara blinked as he watched his boyfriend stare at the book in his hands. Having sat there for about seven minutes without a word the panda thought it was best to give the Hyuuga a break to clear the fluid from his head.

Shikamaru stood near by the bed Neji laid in and Gaara sat in with his arms crossed over his form, watching with silent amusement.

"Dow, I can do it. I…I want do hep at less a widdle." Neji's slightly unclear words were spoken out while the brunette's attention was still focused on the book he was trying to read. "Jus waid a minoote for da words do dop spinnin." A Hyuuga was never one to let any weakness get to them but the obvious pink tint that spread across Neji's cheeks and nose along with the disheveled brown hair practically gave way that it was getting to him.


	11. Unknowledgeable Consideration

Hello! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Warnings are in earlier chapters.

Naruto, that sly fox, has gotten away from me again therefore I do not own him…Yet.

/-\\

[ Unknowledgeable Consideration ]

The laughter Neji and Gaara had, had quieted down into a giddy feeling within them both. "I'm sorry…" Gaara's words came suddenly causing Neji to blink, his head turning that was on the red head's shoulder, glancing up at the panda; Gaara lowering his head and closing his eyes, water dripping from his red hair onto his pale face. "…I didn't tell you."

Neji smiled at Gaara, closing his own eyes, nuzzling the younger boy at the neck and jaw line. "It's okay. I know it must've been hard for you. You have no reason to apologize to me." With the brunette's words came a kiss to Gaara's cheek. "But I do know who deserves an apology."

Glancing up at the still crying sky, allowing the water to drop onto his face, Gaara's eyes softened. "Yeah…"

Gaara now felt guilty for what he had done, he didn't like to make Naruto cry especially when the fox was only trying to help.

_He was only concern._ Gaara was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a jacket being placed over him, blinking up to see Neji smiling at him then down at the white jacket around his small form. "It's not much but it should keep you warm somewhat."

"But what about you?" Gaara frowned up at the brunette. The panda was actually worried about Neji, he didn't want the older teen to get cold and catch a cold.

Neji grinned almost slyly. "If you don't mind, I can stay warm by holding onto you."

Gaara felt his cheeks tint pink but he looked away trying to pretend that it wasn't a big deal however he failed miserably, indicated by the way the panda fiddled his fingers shyly. "I…I don't mind."

Neji couldn't help but release a low chuckle as he draped his arms around his panda's shoulders, holding him close as they headed off the roof through the stairwell; the red scarf that laid scrambled out on the wet cement was the only sign that life was out in the storm of rain.

/-\\

Naruto stood in the meeting place with Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. However the fox was a bit agitated, indicated by the way he practically bounced in place, big blue eyes wandering all around the hall.

"Dobe, I'm afraid you'll make a dent in the floor or go through the ceiling." Sasuke spoke, grasping his arms around the fox's waist in an attempt to keep him in place but only ended up jumping in place with the hyper blond.

"But Teme I'm worried. Where's Gaara?" Naruto pouted /whined, his eyes glancing over the head of the students that passed through the halls.

"Seeing how Neji is no where to be seen either I take it he's with Gaara." Shikamaru was leant against a couple near by lockers with his arms crossed over his form, his eyes closed. His voice was slightly slow, most likely because he was tired.

"See…Naruto…? So. You. Can. Stop…Bouncing. Now." Sasuke spoke with each jump, his head moving back in forth. The raven was getting lighted, he didn't how Naruto had so much zeal.

"Mm…M'kay." The moment Naruto stopped bouncing Sasuke lowered his head to rest his forehead against the fox's back, to catch his bearings; arms still in-circled around the blond's waist.

"Naruto what did you do to Sasuke?" All the boys, excluding Sasuke, looked up to Iruka upon hearing the older male speak, the said male blinking at the raven attached to Naruto's waist.

"He was bounced to death." Kiba grinned his forearm rested comfortably upon Shino's shoulder, Shino watching his friends quietly because he was just that quiet.

"Ah it wasn't that bad." Naruto went to run his hand through the back of his blond hair with a sheepish smile.

"Only you would say that Naruto. Look at Sasuke, he's practically dead." Kiba responded glancing at the raven.

"An Uchiha doesn't die that easily." Naruto said smugly, his hands being placed on his hips. "Besides he survived worst. Like the time he had to bounce after me on my bed."

"So that's how the first one got broken." Iruka's eyes widened knowingly, his own hands moving to be placed on his hips only to receive a sheepish grin from Naruto.

"Naruto?" Hearing his name Naruto, along with the other's, except Sasuke, looked to Gaara and Neji. Both the panda and brunette stood before them, having popped out of nowhere, Neji still with his arms draped around the panda, both still dripping wet.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelped the panda's name. He was about to glomped the panda but was stopped by the raven attached to him, said raven finally coming back to life, looking up over the fox's shoulder. "Don't go hyper again. You're bouncing and leaping is giving me a head ache."

"Then let go." Naruto pouted.

"No way, you were about to glomp a wet Gaara and get wet yourself, someone needs to keep you grounded." Sasuke answered, proving his point by tightening his hold slightly.

"Naruto I-" Gaara thought it was as good a time as any to apologize however was stopped by the said blond he was going to say sorry to.

"No need to even say it." Naruto grinned happily, already knowing what his panda was going to say. "I can never be mad at you."

Gaara smiled at his best friend, the only person in the beginning he would only smile to. He should have known Naruto would never be mad at him but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Naruto was a special friend, a great person, he couldn't help but smile even though he never smiled often.

"You two are completely soaked. Come with me before you both catch a cold." Iruka spoke, not even waiting for an answer as he ushered both boys towards the nurse's office. Neji was still attached to Gaara and Gaara still wore Neji's white jacket as they followed after Iruka.

"Why were they wet?" Shino asked, looking in the direction Neji, Gaara, and Iruka went.

"I wondered that too." Kiba blinked.

"They were on the roof to straighting things out." Shikamaru smiled a knowing smile with his eyes still closed and head lowered, arms still crossed over his form. "It seems they fixed things."

"Gaara looks happier." Sasuke stated, looking over his shoulder in the direction Panda went.

"Much happier." Naruto agreeing, glanced over Sasuke's shoulder, eyes focused on the red hair of his friend that was disappearing into the crowd of students.

/-\\

Inside the nurse's office Neji was still clung to Gaara which the panda didn't mind in the slightest, he never had so many butterflies running through his stomach before.

Iruka had instructed the lovebirds to stay in the nurse's office while he left to retrieve their clean gym clothes, the only change of attire that was available along with a few towels from the Pool Room closet.

"Mm…Cozy panda." Neji smiled, swaying Gaara's form in place along with his as he held Panda close.

Though Gaara was much like a panda he was never one to admit it no matter how obvious it was. Gaara stayed against Neji's form, his hand that was covered mostly by the sleeve of Neji's white jacket, stroking over the older teen's arm and hand while the other remained by his side; an innocent blush on his face with his head lowered shyly. "I am not a panda."

"You are too a panda." Neji smiled at how innocent Gaara could be, his index finger moving to stroke away the smeared eyeliner that slightly stained the panda's cheek. "My adorable, lovable, cozy panda." The brunette chuckled at how the panda's face grew more pink, his hand that was already near the panda's face, cupping the red head's cheek to make the younger male look in his direction. With the panda's eyes on his, he placed his lips against Panda's and this time Gaara didn't pull away as their lips closed around each other.

But just as they were getting into the kiss Iruka walked through the door with the gym clothes and towels in arm. The nurse's eyes widen at the sight but only smiled a second later. He was happy to see Gaara with someone, he was actually worried that the red head would never find love. Pursing his lips Iruka turned his head away, clearing his throat to get the boys' attention.

And yes he savored the expression the two boys gave him; the look of deer being spotted by the head lights of a car, it actually made him want to laugh. He always knew Gaara to be withdrawn from others since in the beginning he was only friends with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Here are your clothes and some towels to dry off with." Iruka smiled, holding in his giggles as he held out the items in his arms.

Neji was reluctant to release Gaara, he was very content holding onto his panda all day but he knew both of them needed to be dry, the last thing he wanted was for Gaara to catch a cold. Hugging Gaara one last time before he removed his arms from the panda, grabbing the towels and clothing. "Thank you Iruka-Sensei." Neji responded receiving a nod from the nurse.

Gaara took his gym clothes that were handed to him by Neji, letting out a small uncharacteristic squeak upon feeling a fluffy towel being plopped softly on his head. He heard Neji chuckle, pouting at the brunette playfully when he lowered the towel to his shoulders. Neji gave the red head a grin, ruffling a towel through his own hair and looking away to pretend innocently that he did nothing.

After Gaara had dried himself slightly he glanced down at the sagging wet clothes that he wore. He could hear the ruffling of clothing, indicating that the brunette beside him was already changing. He caught a peak of the tone body that was Neji's feeling himself blush, Neji's body was something to drool over; the hard muscle that rippled his alabaster body and the way the excess water droplets glistened his skin was just jaw-dropping.

Yet the panda tried not to stare though he was sure Neji wouldn't mind, his attention going to his still clothed form. He lowered the jacket he wore to the floor revealing the short sleeved band T-shirt he had on. He grabbed onto the end of the hem of the shirt but just when he was about to pull the shirt off, he clutched the fabric tightly into his hands. Why? Well duh, he couldn't remove his shirt, the bruises he had from wear his father kicked him was all over his body. Looking up he glanced over at Iruka who was in the corner of the room by the door at his desk, busying himself with something.

"Gaara…?" Gaara's attention was taken by Neji who spoke softly to him, take in the concern expression upon the brunette's face.

"I'm afraid…He'll see…" Gaara whispered to Neji, biting at his lower lip while he fiddled with the end of his black shirt. There was no reason to be so secretive with Neji anymore, the brunette already knew.

Neji looked over at Iruka when he caught his panda's eyes on the nurse. The brunette nodded in understanding, recognizing the reason why Gaara didn't undress. Already in the jumpsuit pants that consisted of a white color, two green strips going up the side of each leg and one wrapped around the upper part of the right leg by the knee, Neji looked to the school nurse shirtless but not shy; they all were guys after all. "Um…Iruka-sensei could Gaara and I have some privacy?"

Iruka blinked up from his paper work at both boys, noticing the way Gaara fiddled shyly with his shirt. Shrugging softly with a smile Iruka left the nurse's office quietly, speaking as he closed the door behind himself. "I'll return in a couple minutes. Keep it PG-15 while I'm gone."

Neji took into count Iruka's words, alone with Gaara, getting undress could bring naughty thoughts. Glancing to his panda, Neji smiled reassuringly, patting the younger teen's upper arm lightly. "Alright, let me see."

Gaara was hesitant to show Neji the bruises, they weren't the small ones the brunette was use to seeing. Though Panda knew Neji already knew truth it was still difficult to show. It wasn't like he could just be comfortable showing him all the sudden.

"It's okay." Neji said comfortingly, stepping closer to his panda, and closing the space between them, his hands tugging very gently at Gaara's hands that held the hem of his shirt. Gaara's head was lowered, focused on his form - the same with Neji as he tried to coax the panda into removing his shirt. "Let me see."

Gaara mumbled words incoherently in the smallest sweetest of tones with a small frown, obviously he was still reluctant of showing Neji. But the brunette would have none of that. "Come on. It's okay." Neji nuzzled the top of Panda's head as he continued to tug on Gaara's hands. Since he was sure Gaara wouldn't remove his shirt himself Neji would do it for him but first he had to get Panda to let go. Neji was taller than Gaara, that was a known fact; the Panda just barely three inches below the brunette's collar bone.

The comforting words that Neji whispered through his hair sounded around him. His eyes never met Neji's but he could still feel those opaque eyes on him. Slowly his hands weakened it's grasp on his shirt, he was still hesitant but gave in thanks to Neji's softly spoken words.

With Gaara's hands finally released from the hem of the shirt Neji grabbed onto to left and right side of the shirt, lifting up the material and removing it from the panda's body. Gaara could feel the cool air hitting his damp body, biting his lower lip, and turning his head away; not wanting to see Neji's expression when the brunette glanced over his lanky pale form.

Neji's breath hitched, bruises in the array of colors red, purple, and yellow littered Panda's body, contrasting against the paleness of the other's skin. Reaching out Neji traced his finger tips over a few of the bruises, he could feel Panda tremble beneath his touch however there was no guarantee that it was his staring or the cold that caused it but the goose bumps on Gaara's body were obvious.

Gaara still kept his head turned away, remaining silent. He knew his body was ugly, now Neji stood there - seeing why. However Panda was surprised when he felt himself be enveloped in warmth. His eyes widening a fraction as he glanced up at Neji who held the shirtless panda to his own shirtless form.

"Do they hurt?" Neji whispered, his fingers attentively tracing over the bruises on the boy's back. "…The bruises."

"They're sore but nothing I'm not use to baring." Gaara said this in a small voice, making Neji's eyes soften.

Without a word the brunette took his towel and began to dry the panda off but this of course didn't go un-notice by the said panda whom blushed a light a pink, taking Neji by the wrist gently. "You don't have to. I…I can do it."

"I know but I want to." Neji's smile emanated a type of warmth that enlightened Gaara's heart, making it beat faster. He could feel the heat of his face move down his neck, the pink tint crawling all the way to his upper chest.

Neji gently stroked the fluffy fabric of the towel over Gaara's form, taking extra care to get all the water but not to hurt Panda. He held Gaara close with one arm, the palm of his hand gently placed on the small of the boy's back, his other cleaning the water off with the towel.

Gaara stared at the brunette silently while he wiped the water off his body. _His touch is so soft. _Panda could see the softness in Neji's eyes, the care the brunette felt. The way Neji circulated the towel around the bruises gently made Gaara smile inwardly. _He's not disgusted by me._

The panda's heart fluttered more so than ever before, he felt so loved by the brunette.

_Gentle…Don't press too har- _

"Neji…"

When Neji heard his name spoken he looked from the Panda's body and into his eyes, blinking at the sudden glow they seemed to have. "What's wrong? Did I press to hard? I can be more gent-" Neji's words were stopped when Gaara placed both of his hand on either side of the brunette's face and pressed his lips to the Hyuuga.

Neji was oblivious to Gaara's sudden burst of joy however he got the picture when Panda kissed him. He smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes, and taking Panda fully into his arms; the towel in his hand going un-noticed when it was dropped from his grip.

/-\\

The day had finally ended and went relatively well. Gaara had not heard from Shukaku the entire time not that he minded or anything. Hiashi had business to take care of at his Psychiatrist Office therefore Panda had no session with him. Things just got better when he got home and realize that his father was off on another one of his business trips.

All night Naruto texted him, talking about Iruka and Kakashi as well as how Sasuke and he were going on their first date this Saturday. The fox always talked to Panda about everything, even when he was sick and Sunshine came to visit. Sunshine was concern about the relationship his father and teacher had but Panda basically told Naruto the same thing Sasuke told him. Of course Sunshine took it to heart but Panda understood it'd take Naruto some time to discuss it with Iruka.

Gaara's life was looking up and he couldn't be happier.

That morning Gaara stood in front of his bathroom mirror fixing his hair and placing on the necklace Neji had given him. The bruise around his neck was barely there anymore thanks to the salve Kakashi had given him.

When he had made it out his bathroom Gaara caught the sight of his medication bottle on his vanity. With a small bit of hesitance Panda went and picked it up. Should he take his medication?

Though things had been going fine last night Gaara had found a left over piece of glass from his broken vanity mirror. Being the cutter that he is Gaara couldn't resist not using it. Now the shard was his new shiny free, at least for now anyways. But just because Gaara had cut does that still meant that he needed Shukaku?

_I could go…One day without him. _Gaara opened the pill the bottle, taking out one of the capsules.

_**No you can't Gaara. You need me. I'm the only one who truly understands you. You can't get rid of me!**_

By the tone of Shukaku's voice it was obvious that the split personality was not only heartbroken but angry.

_I'm not getting rid of you. I just want to see if I can go a day without you is all._

_**You can't! Gaara I know you better than anyone. You need me! I take your pain away! You don't need anyone else…**_

_I'm sorry Shukaku._

_**This isn't over…**_

Gaara could feel the menacing chill of Shukaku surround his body within his mind. The red eyes that hovered over him fiery with a vengeance. Yet Panda paid no mind, turning his back to the split personality.

Placing the pill in his mouth Gaara swallowed it with no water needed, already feeling Shukaku quieting down. He knew he needed Shukaku but Gaara wanted the clarity of knowing that he could be able to stand on his own two feet and to do that he needed Shukaku suppressed.

Just then Gaara felt a familiar vibrate in his pocket and pulled out his phone. It just happened to be Neji. Gaara blinked for a moment. Neji was suppose to be waiting for him right so why would he call him? Pressing the talk button Gaara placed the cell to his ear to find out why. "Hello?"

"_G-Gaara this is Luka I -"_

"_Dow licken do him Gaawa! He an ebil spawn of Hades!" _Neji's voice which oddly enough sounded congested and Luka's voice which sounded stressed could be heard from the other end. Gaara didn't know what was going on but the rambling and shuffling on the other line wasn't helping.

"Uh…-"

Gaara tried to speak yet before he could get any correctly pronounce words out Luka spoke again.

"_Gaara, Neji is sick so - Stop licking my hand!"_

"_Mem moof moow hand! I wanna dog do Gaawa!"_

"_No because you'll just tell him you're on your way!"_

"_I am on mah way!"_

"_No you're going to lie in bed like the average sick person!"_

"_I'm nod gonna listen do you-you Nadzi! It'd juice a cow!"_

"_Russians are not Nazi. You would know that if your head wasn't full of fluid! Now lie down!"_

Gaara couldn't even get a word in but with all the fighting on the other end he already got the answer he needed. Neji was sick therefore he couldn't get him. That's understandable but it seemed to be a big deal to Neji. Gaara could also tell that Luka had his hands full with the brunette indicated by the way the Russian said Neji's name instead of young master like he normally does.

"U-Um Luka if it's alright I'd like to speak with Neji." Gaara said politely.

"_Hah I win Nadzi! Gaawa wadda dog wit meh!"_

"_I keep telling you Nazi's aren't Russian!"_

"_Wah-ebba gemme da phone!" _Once again there was shuffling but this time it was mild. _"Hewwo?"_

"Neji-"

"_Gaawa don wowii boud wat Wuka said. I'll be dear in a pew."_

"Actually Neji I think you should stay at home and rest."

There was a pause then : _"WHAD!"_

"_Ha I win! Gaara agrees with me!"_ Luka's voice sounded from the background.

"_Bud Gaawa!"_ Neji whined into the phone.

"I think it's for the best. My father's on one of his business trips, I'll come over and take care of you." Gaara couldn't help but blush at his own words, it's not something he was use to saying. Even when Naruto was sick Gaara simply came over without a word impulsively just to make sure Sunshine was alright but never once implied to taking care of him. But Gaara wanted to take care of Neji, he wanted to be useful for the brunette.

"_But…I wan you do need meh." _If Gaara was with Neji right now he was sure the brunette was actually pouting.

"How about this? I'll bring over my Math later also and you can help me study?"

"_Oay…"_

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Please try to do as Luka says."

"_Wuka is a Nadzi of Hades!"_

"_Russians aren't - Oh forget it. Give me the phone Neji."_

"_Dow I'm nod done dogging do Gaawa!"_

"_You are done now lie in bed."_

"_Ebil Nadzi demon spawn of Hades!"_

Gaara felt a small smile tug at his lips when he heard Luka sigh into the phone. "I never knew Neji to be so bratty."

"_He gets this way when his head feels like cotton."_

"Will he be alright?"

"_Oh yes he'll be just fine. We'll see you later Gaara. I have to give Neji his medicine."_

"_Do nod come near meh wit dat poison demon!"_

Gaara laughed to himself as he placed his phone away. He grabbed his black hooded jacket that had black panda ears on it, the inside of the ear being white while the outer was black, heading out the door to walk to school. He didn't bother with breakfast because he never did eat breakfast.

On his way down the street Gaara felt his phone vibrate in his pocket once again. He wasn't one to really bother with ring tones because he thought they were useless. Eyes still on his path ahead Panda took out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_GAARA! Are you okay?-"_

"_Dobe give me the phone!"_

"_You haven't gotten kidnapped by an Elmo have?-"_

"_Dobe!"_

"_Remember never to talk to- Ow Teme that hurt!"_

"_Give me the phone, dobe!"_

Second time today Gaara received a very odd call this time from Sasuke and Naruto. Who apparently are worried about him for some unknown reason. Yet Gaara was use to such things by now and decided not to say a thing until the shuffling from the other line ended and he could speak to someone clearly.

"_Gaara, we just got a call from Luka. I know you know what the call was about because he told us. Do-"_

Sasuke's voice was suddenly cut off by Naruto who took the phone immediately, being as loud as he normally was.

"_Do you need us to come pick you up!" _Naruto shouted so loudly, so full of worry as if Gaara was walking to school for the very first time that Panda had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"It'd be too much trouble. You two are already at the school." At the rumble of a car behind him Gaara peaked over his shoulder to see a familiar face with the hair of a pineapple coming closer. "Besides, I think I already found me a ride." As if on cue the car, that just happened to be a black jeep parked itself beside Gaara when he stopped walking.

"_What do you mean you found a ride! Gaara I told you to watch out for Elmos!"_

"I'm pretty sure Shikamaru isn't an Elmo." Gaara had his hand on the handle of the car when Shikamaru unlocked it, climbing into the car after the door opened.

"_How do you know Shikamaru isn't an Elmo?"_

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Gaara smirked at the squeak he got on the other end, keeping the phone to his ear while he fastened his seat belt. Shikamaru, who sat beside Gaara, raising a brow.

"_Dobe stop being so loud and give me back my phone!" _Sasuke's voice had resurfaced on the phone after much whining from Naruto but ultimately won. _"Gaara will see you when you get here."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_By-"_

"_Bye Gaara!"_

Gaara almost laughed at loud as the shouting between Naruto and Sasuke continued, quite sure it even continued when he hanged up the phone.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked as his attention went back to the road.

"Oh nothing just Naruto and Sasuke being Naruto and Sasuke." Gaara didn't have to thank Shikamaru for the ride nor speak to him about it. It was like a silent conversation. Shikamaru was sure Gaara was grateful and Gaara knows Shikamaru knows he's grateful. "Oh by the way Naruto thinks you're an Elmo."

"What's an Elmo?"

/-\\

Oh what a blessing come true; another day without counseling. Gaara wasn't really surprise though. Hiashi was a very successful Psychiatrist. It's not like he'll always have the time to counsel Gaara though they schedule everyday for a session. He should probably talk to the annoying brunette about that. Was it really necessary to come every week day after school? Sure Shukaku attacked him but the Hyuuga had it coming - He still had it coming.

Yet that wasn't important right, No what was important was Neji. School was over and although the brunette was sick Gaara was looking forward to seeing him. He just hoped things go well however that's why Shikamaru came along for the ride. As an understanding, smart, good friend he knew a sick Neji wouldn't help very much when it came to tutoring so he was offering a hand so Gaara wouldn't be a step behind after all the Math test is on Friday.

Naruto and Sasuke sadly had to return to Naruto's home. Naruto was still in fact grounded until he passes that Math test therefore Naruto had to study at home but had the genius Sasuke to help him. Kiba had to help out with his sister's veterinarian clinic and Shino decided to tag a long.

Which brings us to Gaara and Shikamaru who currently stood in Neji's doorway staring at an exasperated Luka. The Russian's long black hair that was normally in a low ponytail was undone, making his face more sculpted by his luxurious hair though it was a bit sprawled, hiding his face more than it needed to be.

"Oh Gaara you're here and you brought Shikamaru too I see." By now Luka had learned all the names of Neji's friends so there was no surprise he knew Shikamaru's.

"Mmhm, he came to offer his assistance. Is that alright?" Gaara was polite to people he liked which was few; that simple.

"Yes, of course! Come in, come in." Luka waved the boys inside, leading them towards the stairs, and not looking back as he headed up the steps. "I have managed to convince the young master to stay in bed though it had taken some time and some mild threatening." Since Luka had went back to calling Neji young master it was apparent to Gaara that the Russian was no longer stressed out of his mind. He, Gaara, who was known to not even flinch at horror movies, didn't even want to know what Luka threatened Neji with neither did Shikamaru.

Both boys followed Luka quietly to Neji's room, peaking in when Luka made their presence known. "Young master, Gaara and Shikamaru are hear to see you."

Gaara followed Shikamaru into the room and blinked slightly wide eyed at Neji's appearance. The normally un-tattered teen's hair was disheveled which lacked it's luster, the same with his clothes. The brunette was sitting up against his head board, one blanket draped over his shoulder the other over his duvet on his lap. A tissue box sat on the night stand to his left and the brunette had a small scowl. However when Gaara entered the room Neji immediately perked up. "Gaawa! Oh hi Shikamawu."

"Yeah hi." Shikamaru said with a huff, the pineapple gets no love.

"How are you feeling Neji?" Gaara moved to sit himself on Neji's bedside, the left, while Shikamaru stood off to Neji's right with his arms crossed.

"I'm oay Gaara. It's juice a cow. Wuka's just been ova weacting." Neji waved his hand dismissively. In turn Luka looked to the ceiling, shaking his head before making his way out the room. "Well I'll leave you three be."

"He's still a Nadzi of Hades." Neji pouted.

"Wow your head really is full." Shikamaru commented. Even he knew if Neji wasn't sick the brunette wouldn't say something so illogical.

"Shush…Pin-"

Before Neji could say anything else Gaara shoved his Math book in Neji's hand. This had caught the brunette's attention and said brunette was now blinking down at the book. "Wah dis?" He said.

Gaara blinked, glancing at Shikamaru who only shrugged at the panda. "It's my Math book. You were suppose to help me study remember?"

"Oh! Yeah, wight. I knewd dat." Neji nodded, shaking his head to clear his vision. Whether he wanted to admit it or not Luka was right. He wasn't in the best condition but he didn't want to let a cold hinder him especially when it came to helping his panda.

He opened the book to the designated page and began to read but under Panda's stare along with Shikamaru's and the fog in his head, Neji came to realize tutoring Gaara while he was under the weather wasn't going to be that easy.

Shikamaru had a secretly knowing gaze pointed at Neji, the moment the brunette opened the book he could tell the Hyuuga was biting his tongue. Neji was not fit to tutor Gaara right now but he was going to let the brunette be stubborn, he knew how strong Neji's pride was especially when it came to Gaara. He just stayed standing there comfortably, watching Gaara watch Neji innocently.

/-\\

Shino never really thought of himself as an animal person. It wasn't that he disliked animals, on the contrary he thought some were pretty cute, he just liked insects more. He had spent plenty of time with Kiba, having been friends with him since he was younger. The bug-lover knew Kiba had a passion for animals, that's why he insisted to help the dog boy with his sister's animal clinic. Why? He wasn't sure but it wasn't because of his own passion for animals.

The bug-lover sat underneath a tree, watching as Kiba was chased around the lawn of the animal clinic by 5 dogs of different species including Akamaru. Shino smiled contently at the sight, he wasn't as hyper as Kiba therefore he didn't included himself at the poor attempt at fetch.

Kiba had somehow became the target after retrieving the ball when one dog returned it, forced to flee after being overrun by hyper puppies only for Akamaru to obtain the ball and become the prime target, the end result; an awkward game of tag.

Shino did not have that type of energy so he was simply satisfied at watching. He was surprised at how much energy Kiba had, sure the dog boy was hyper but able to keep up with the energy of an actual dog was impressive.

Then Kiba plopped down beside Shino, sprawled out on the cool grass while the dogs continued to run around. Kiba and Shino were keeping an eye on the puppies until their owners arrived, excluding Akamaru of course.

Kiba sighed, giggling with a grin. Shino smiled himself, the dogs boy's cheery aura rubbing off on him.

Kiba opened his eyes, blinking up at the sky as he felt the breeze brush against his face. "…Feels nice."

Shino glanced in Kiba's direction, looking up at the same sky, and noticing the few clouds that passed over head. "…Yeah."

The boys enjoyed the content aura in the air that surrounded them in the quietness. Shino was actually surprised that Kiba was quiet, the dog boy was usually loud. Then he noticed the expression the other had; a look of concentration, obviously Kiba was thinking about something.

Shino wasn't sure what the dog boy was thinking about but he decided to leave the boy to his thoughts. He had his own subjects to think about.

He was bound to think about it eventually; his feelings. The bug-lover was feeling strange lately around Kiba he wasn't sure how to explain it. Kiba and Shino had been friends since childhood but as he got older the more he started feeling differently. Not in a bad way however, but it was still strange, he never felt this way before.

The sight of a crystal blue butterfly caught his eye. It's wings fluttered about through the air above the green grass, it almost seemed to sparkle, a beautiful sight to behold. The delicate insect barely touching the blades of vegetation.

That's when it hit him, Shino's eyes widen, the feeling in his gut was like a bunch of butterflies flying around inside him barely touching against his insides. Yet no matter how grotesque it sounded it was exactly how he was feeling. It seriously made him smile but that's not all, he could feel heat rush to his face suddenly and his heart beat faster.

There was no denying it, he was in love.

Shino closed his eyes, smiling inwardly at the thought with a lowered head. The bug-lover was always seemed as distant and apathetic, for someone like him to be in love with someone his complete opposite no less was almost unfathomable but he couldn't deny it, he wouldn't.

Hearing a small shift beside him Shino glanced at Kiba only to see that the dog boy had fell asleep, surprisingly he was quiet in his sleep, his face looked so peaceful.

Unable to resist Shino reached out to touch the dog boy's face but retracted it when a certain crystal blue butterfly landed on the tip of Kiba's nose.

Shino blinked as the butterfly just sat that, flapping it's wings slowly on the sleeping boy.

Suddenly Kiba's eyes fluttered open, most likely awakened by the butterfly but when he saw it he didn't move, he simply blinked at it innocently, the look Kiba gave made Shino chuckle.

Kiba glanced over at Shino then at the butterfly. "What a way to be woken up."

"You know, it's good luck when a butterfly kisses you." Shino stated.

"Really? That's great." Kiba grinned and even then did the butterfly remain.

Shino smiled, Kiba was always so cheerful. He was bashful too but for a butterfly to land on him he must have a gentleness. It was rare for a butterfly to land on a person and that was why it was lucky. But for some reason Shino couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the butterfly; to kiss Kiba, unfair. He didn't like that at all. He frowned, hands moving up to his sunglasses.

"You know I've never had a first kiss before. But to be kiss by a butterfly and for it to be lucky. Wow." Kiba smiled only to blink when Shino shooed the butterfly away with a soft wave of his hand. "Hey Shino, what was th-"

Shino's lips closed around Kiba's, catching the dog boy by surprise. But Kiba didn't pull back instead his eyes closed into the kiss.

Pulling back seconds later Kiba opened his eyes staring up into the crystal blues of Shino he had only seen a few times before, a tinge of pink coming onto his face.

"Sorry. Mine's not lucky." Shino whispered.

"…It doesn't have to be." Kiba whispered back, eyes re-closing as he leaned up to press his lips back to Shino. _It's a dream come true…_

Silent in the air the crystal blue butterfly flew off to Akamaru, landing on the dog's head, said dog standing quietly in the direction of Shino and Kiba before turning away, walking back towards the other dogs waiting for him.

/-\\

Concentrated opaque eyes stared at the letters, numbers, and symbols that spun around on the white paper in front of him; Neji trying to still them with his watery stare.

"Um…Maybe you should just rest awhile. Shikamaru can help me alone for a bit." Gaara blinked as he watched his boyfriend stare at the book in his hands. Having sat there for about seven minutes without a word the panda thought it was best to give the Hyuuga a break to clear the fluid from his head.

Shikamaru stood near by the bed Neji laid in and Gaara sat in with his arms crossed over his form, watching with silent amusement.

"Dow, I can do it. I…I want do hep at less a widdle." Neji's slightly unclear words were spoken out while the brunette's attention was still focused on the book he was trying to read. "Jus waid a minoote for da words do dop spinnin." A Hyuuga was never one to let any weakness get to them but the obvious pink tint that spread across Neji's cheeks and nose along with the disheveled brown hair practically gave way that it was getting to him.

Gaara blinked quietly, he thought it was sweet that Neji was pushing himself just to help him but it also worried him, this definitely wasn't good for the brunette. Now he felt a little guilty, he wanted to do something that would help Neji since the other always put himself out there to help him.

Biting softly on his lower lip Gaara glanced towards the open door of the room upon hearing foots, only to see Luka walking quietly down the hall, back turned towards Neji's door. He smiled then, turning to look back at Neji whom was solely focused on the math book he spoke, "You should rest, just a little."

The red head's words caught Neji's attention and he glanced back up at his panda. "Wha-"

"Now." Gaara said simply, taking the book from Neji's weaken hands, placing it to the side, and standing from the male's bed. He headed to the door and out, not taking No for an answer, only speaking once out the door. "I'll be back."

Shikamaru blinked in Gaara's direction before looking towards Neji who looked just dumbfounded. He watched as the brunette snapped out of it, grabbing the math book from the nightstand but the pineapple head wasn't just going to stand by. Stepping to Neji's side, he simply took the book from the brunette like it was nothing, holding on to it instead of placing it somewhere else. "You heard him."

That's when Neji pouted, plopping back against the pillows behind him. He hated being so weak that even a book could be taken from his usually firm grasp.

"Luka." Luka was heading into the kitchen when Panda came jogging up to him, the Russian smiled, turning to face him.

"What is it Gaara?" Luka asked.

"I…I'd like to do something to help Neji." Gaara said innocently, a tinge of pink coming onto his face.

Luka smiled at this. "Why don't you make him some soup? That would make Neji feel a bit better."

"Soup…" Gaara repeated, giving a determined look up at Luka. "Okay."

Panda followed Luka into the kitchen. He had never cooked before, the only thing he had ever made was cereal, and that was only once because his father didn't like him making anything himself as though Gaara didn't deserve to eat. But he was willing to try for Neji. It couldn't be that hard right?

Luka had given him the basics but ultimately allowed Gaara to be creative. Instead of the average chicken noodle soup Gaara was going to make chicken and rice soup. There was a time when Panda was ill and Temari had made him chicken and rice soup since they were out of noodles. The blondie wasn't the best cook but it did make him feel better.

About two hours passed and Gaara was still making the soup but didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Gaara was making it himself and was mighty proud however Luka did help some with the chicken; didn't need anyone getting Salmonella, that would be bad.

Shikamaru had came down thirty minutes after Gaara left to see what the Panda was up to. Yet after his curiosity was satisfied he took a spot in the living room for a nap; Neji was practically asleep himself upstairs.

Gaara stood in front of a large stainless steel stove stirring the soup in the pot before him, wearing a pink frilly apron.

The Russian had insisted (Forced) that he wore the apron, stating that it would keep his clothes clean which was true however Luka simply wanted him to wear it because he thought the Panda would look adorable in it. The older male took (Stole) Gaara's jacket from his body because while cooking over heat one would get hot. Though Gaara told Luka he'd be fine the Russian wouldn't hear of it.

Gaara was self conscious with letting his cuts be out in the open but he knew how to hide them without them being covered up.

Now Gaara was left in a pink frilly apron, a white short sleeve shirt with an inky cartoon panda splattered on the front that stopped at his waist beneath the apron, and black skinny jeans.

Placing the lid over the pot to allow the finish soup to simmer Gaara placed the wooden spoon down near by and headed out the kitchen, up the stairs to check on Neji, passing Shikamaru who slept quietly on the couch.

Just when Gaara entered Neji's room where said brunette was also sleeping Hiashi came out of his office heading down the stairs to get a snack from the kitchen. He spotted Shikamaru on the couch and shook his head. _Kids these days…Lazy…_

Walking into the kitchen Hiashi noticed the pot of soup on the stove right away and smiled, figuring Luka was cooking something up, that was apparently now finished just simmering the flavors.

Getting curious he moved over to the pot, removing the lid. The soup didn't smell so bad and didn't look gourmet either but Hiashi wasn't picky, he was hungry. Taking the spoon that sat near by Hiashi thought it couldn't hurt to get a taste but regretted it as soon as a small portion was in his mouth.

He dropped the spoon to the stove, and moved his hand over his mouth in fear that not only the soup would could out his mouth that he would gag up what was ever in his stomach.

The soup tasted repulsive to him, he stumbled about, free hand out to catch him so he wouldn't fall over. His face practically turned the color of death as he ran out the kitchen as Luka just happened to walk inside.

Luka blinked slightly wide eyed in the direction Hiashi took off in before glancing over at the open pot of soup on the stove.

Taking the spoon that Hiashi dropped on the stove Luka dipped his pinky into the soup on the utensil before placing the small appendage in his mouth. Miracuosly, Luka didn't react at all to it.

Glancing left and right for any sign of Gaara Luka cleaned the spoon and grabbed a few seasons and spices in the cabinet over the sink.

Gaara smiled to himself at the sight of Neji sleeping, he moved his hand to stroke back a few strands from Neji's fevered brow before turning to leave the room to retrieve the soup.

The red head sauntered down the hall stopping by the stairs when he heard the sound of someone emptying their stomach. Glancing over his shoulder he blinked towards the guest bedroom he had stayed in, the door to the room wide open as if someone made it that way. Shrugging it off he headed down stairs, simply thinking someone else was sick. He didn't need to bother that person, all he cared about at the moment was Neji.

Entering the kitchen Gaara walked over to his simmering soup, turning off the low dial, and removing the top that was over it, stirring the soup a few times.

Luka was nowhere to be found in the kitchen, having made it to the guest bathroom and assisting Hiashi before Gaara made it out of Neji's room.

After plating the soup on a tray, along with a glass of water, utensils, and a rose in a small vase, Gaara headed upstairs carefully.

Standing by Neji's bedside with the tray he called out to the brunette. "Neji…Neji…Wake up…Neji…"

Neji only heard his name once as he blinked his eyes open and when his vision cleared he thought he was still dreaming. Gaara, his panda, was standing there with a tray of food in a pink apron. No. A pink FRILLY apron.

Gaara didn't mind when Neji didn't say anything and sat the tray in front of him, the legs under the tray unfolding to be propped up before the brunette.

Neji blinked down at the soup, then blinked again, then again, and again. "Wha dis?" He finally said.

"It's chicken and rice soup. I…I made it for you." Gaara blushed, looking away shyly.

Neji eyes widen slightly, looking up at his panda. "Weally? Awe dats so sweet. Tank you Gaawa." Neji smiled down at the tray. _He even decorated it with a flower._

Taking the spoon that was on the tray with a napkin Neji took a sample of the soup into his mouth and smiled once more at Gaara. "Mmm, taste great."

"Really?" Gaara beamed like a 4 year being praised for a picture they drew.

"Mmhm. You're a great cook." Neji said as he took more into his mouth. Actually Neji could barely taste it because of his cold but he wasn't completely lying. He could taste it a little and it wasn't all that bad; didn't make him feel like he wasn't going to be sick or anything.

"I'm glad." Gaara smiled as he watched the sick Neji eat. "I guess I wasn't warm enough to keep you from getting sick huh?"

"Dun say dat Gaawa. I enjoyed holding onto you. Dis cow is nothin. Yow warm in ebby aspect of da word. You especially warm mah heart." Nehi glanced up at the panda, giving Gaara a cool smile.

Gaara blushed at Neji's words, lowering his head, and fiddling his fingers shyly. Even when sick Neji knew how to play it cool. And every time it made Gaara's heart flutter.

Some time later - actually quite a few hours later Neji found himself waking up with a clear head. He sat up in bed and blinked around his darkened room, he never remembered falling asleep. Sad too because he was sure Gaara was home by now.

When he had finished eating he was able to help Gaara some on his math since his head wasn't spinning as much, he must have fallen asleep during it.

Neji was about to pout for the third time at the thought of Gaara being gone already but stopped when felt something move beside him. Glacing down he saw no one other than the panda himself curled up beside Neji's hip, clinging childishly to the fabric of his pants, the pink frilly apron still on.

Sometime during the meal Neji realize he wasn't dreaming and that Gaara was actually in a pink frilly apron; what a dream come true!

Neji smiled, stroking his hand over the innocent panda's hair. He enjoyed this for awhile before Gaara shifted awake.

Panda flutted his eyes open, rubbing one with his fist before sitting up, glancing sleeply at Neji.

Neji simply smiled, only to blink when Gaara wordlessly leaned up and pressed their foreheads together. Panda stayed that way for a couple seconds before pulling back. "You're not hot anymore."

"Ouch and here I thought I was still attractive." Neji joked, moving his hands to stroke down his dishevled hair.

"You're silly."

"And you're a panda."

"I told you, I'm not a panda."

"You're are a panda. You're my panda." Neji took Gaara into his arms, nuzzling into the vibrant red hair of HIS panda. "….In a frilly pink apron."

Luka smiled from his position in front of the cracked door of Neji's bedroom, watching as Gaara turned pink at Neji's words only to grab a near by pillow and hit the brunette with it playfully.

Luka chuckled on the inside. "How's that for an Evil Demon Spawn Nazi of Hades, Neji." The Russian whispered to himself.

Down stairs Shikamaru jerked awake, sitting up on the couch, and glancing around the dark living room of Neji's home.

"I be considerate and I wasn't even needed." Lying back down Shikamaru crossed his arms behind his head. "…Troublesome."

/-\\

That took forever, yeah?

I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to make excuses.

First of all I want to apologize to anyone offended by the use of the word Nazi. It's word. A bad word to some. But still a word. So don't complain or flag, seriously…Over a word.

I had a hard time with this chapter. I felt as though my writing skill has dwindled some. What do you think? Could I have written this chapter better?

Sorry, if some of you couldn't understand what Neji was saying. I would have reposted what he said here but that would be too much and I am lazy.

I used Chicken and Rice soup because I love Chicken and Rice soup way better than Chicken Noodle soup.

Have anyone noticed I've been using Teme and Dobe as more of an affectionate nickname than insult? Oh well, I can't help it.

I was stuck at the ShinoKiba part, seriously.

This is my first Fanfiction ever and I'm pretty good at writing fluff when it comes to Sasuke and Naruto for some reason but when it comes to a pair that isn't my ultimate fav it gets hard.

But I hoped you liked it.

Yes, I made Gaara short. Deal with it.

Yes, I gave Shino crystal blue eyes (Like the butterfly if you haven't noticed), bite me. Shino wears sunglasses, no one knows how his eyes look, you got to expect something different instead of hard coal eyes so deal with it also.

There will be hints of ShinoKiba here and there but they won't usually have their own section like SasuNaru, KakaIru, ItaHaku, or SasodDei, at least not that often.

I only gave them their own section because I needed a section blocker and I thought it was better now than later to pronounce the love between Shino and Kiba.

Shikamaru and Choji are next but I won't tell you when, just be patient.

Naruto and Sasuke were not seen much in this chapter, surprisingly.

Speaking of which I should explain what an Elmo is.

An Elmo is a pedophile in disguise for those of you who don't know. The name came about from none other than that little red thing, Elmo himself.

Elmo was around when I was a baby and that was 18 years ago, yet he's still what? One? Three?

Yeah right. It hangs about babies and toddlers. Pedo much. Yet no one seems to notice, they think it's that young but it's not. That thing is grown and who knows what's it's doing to those children.

I know I'm over thinking it and I know it's not really doing any thing because it's a puppet or something. But you get my point.

Anyhow, I tried not to make this chapter too long otherwise I would have been stuck on it longer so there was a lot of time skips. Sorry if that bothered some of you.

Don't forget to Review and Story Alert! :3

P.S. : I'm going on vacation after I graduate. I'll try to get a chapter out but don't be surprise if it's delayed.

Preview of Next Chapter :

[ Open Up To Me ]

Gaara sat in Neji's lap, snapping absent-mindedly at one of the red rubber bands around his wrist. Neji's arms were around the panda, holding the math book in front of them. The brunette glanced down at Panda when he noticed the other wasn't paying attention much, blinking towards the rubber bands. "Why do you do that?" Neji asked suddenly, curiosity getting the better of him.

Gaara stopped his snapping, glacing up at the brunette. "Do what?" Continuing to stare up at Neji as he the young Hyuuga glanced back down towards the rubber bands, motioning with his eyes. "It's just a habit." Gaara said simply.

"But…Doesn't it hurt you?"

_Oh no…He can't find out…_

_**Don't worry Gaara. **_Gaara continued to stare up at Neji, sea foam eyes having never left the sight of the brunette, slowly going distant. _**He won't…**_


	12. Open Up To Me

WAIT! DON'T SKIP THIS NOTE AND GO ON TO THE STORY. YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS SO YOU WON'T GET CONFUSED IN THE STORY SO PLEASE READ!

I'm skipping the trivials and getting to the point first.

There's going to be a slight difference in this story and I don't want anyone to get confuse because THIS chapter is essential to understand and know because it's a main part of the plot and if you don't understand it you can't enjoy the story to it's full potential therefore I'm going to explain something to the best of my abilities without giving anything away.

Now pay attention :

You already know the basics:

_Thoughts are always italics._

_**Bold and Italic is Shukaku expect at the beginning of the story**_

Anything underlined is emphasized

_**All three are flashbacks to things that were previously said or done in earlier chapters.**_

You already know this or at least you should since I said it in Chapter 10 : Sweet Denial.

HOWEVER **[ This will be Shukaku's Thoughts ] **Meaning anything he says to himself, even though he's speaking in Gaara's head, Gaara will not hear. I'm doing this because of the obvious which I'll explain at the end of the chapter, saying it now will spoil the chapter some.

_**Shukaku will still talk to Gaara this way. **_I'm just adding the barracks to Shukaku's thoughts so some of you won't get confuse or assume Shukaku is saying that to Gaara not to mention if I take the barracks away and just leave it in bold some of you with bad eye sight like mine will think it's in Italic and Bold and also assume Shukaku is saying that to Gaara.

Now lets review.

"Shukaku in control of Gaara talking."

_**Shukaku talking to Gaara in Gaara's head.**_

**[ Shukaku's Thoughts ]**

If you still don't understand, are confused, or just have questions feel free to ask me about it.

Onward!

Warnings are in earlier chapters.

If I did own Naruto it would be a major Yaoi series.

/-\\

[ Open Up To Me ]

Hiashi sat behind his desk, forehead rested on the palm of his hand. He still had a headache from yesterday; something he ate made him sick all night and now he had to sit through the head banging bells that periodically rung through out the school while he counseled certain students of Konoha High.

Luka had claimed Hiashi must have been allergic to what ever he had placed in the soup. Of course that wasn't the truth but Hiashi didn't need to know the truth.

Hiashi had just withstand the last bell of the school day and waited patiently for Gaara to come to his office. Though he had a headache he wasn't going to neglect his work. Believe it or not Hiashi was very passionate with his work. He always tried to help his patients, sick or not.

Gaara was a patient of his and he was most concern about the red head. He wasn't like his other patients or the other students in the high school. He didn't just have a simple problem, Gaara was mentally sick, he needed a lot of help and attention. At least that was what Hiashi believed so he was going to help the Panda to the best of his abilities and hopefully his best was enough or the older Hyuuga had no choice but to send Gaara to a facility.

Just when Hiashi had perked up the said red head came walking through his door begrudgingly. He seen Neji on the bench outside through the door, glaring at him with a look that said : "Hurt him and I will hit you with a bat." Hiashi however ignored the look and smiled his usual 'Psychiatrist Smile' when Gaara closed the door, plopping into the chair in front of the wooden desk.

Gaara had spent all night with Neji and since Hiashi was distracted with his headache this morning Luka was able to keep Hiashi from finding out Gaara was even there. It wasn't much of a big deal, it just made things easier and more blissful when Hiashi didn't know.

"Hello Gaara. Have you been well?" Hiashi asked.

Gaara stared at Hiashi without any notion to answer however after quite a few seconds the Panda finally nodded. He didn't like answering Hiashi and wasn't going to answer every question but if he got the basics out the way he wouldn't be nagged so much by Hiashi or Tsunade.

"That's good to know. We haven't spoken in awhile so lets catch up shall we? Have you been taking your medication?"

Once again Gaara nodded but not too quickly. He didn't want to appear as though he was lying.

"I'm glad of that. Have you stopped hearing that voice in your head?"

This time Gaara didn't answer, the questions were starting to get too personal even though they just began. He had stopped taking his medication again which brought Shukaku back but the voice had been relatively quiet since he had entered the school building. Earlier the demonic thing had complained, shouted, whined, and growled all at once to him the moment Gaara could hear him. The panda had ignored most of it, having grown use to the voice and was now able to not pay attention to it.

Hiashi waited for an answer and when he didn't receive one jotted down some notes about how withdrawn Gaara still was before looking back up to the panda. "Has things approved with your father since he found out? I know you didn't want him to know about the sessions but don't think everything you tell me he will know. Things can stay between us Gaara."

Gaara once again didn't say anything, instead he began to snap at the rubber band around his wrist to block Hiashi's annoying voice; he sounded nothing like Neji. Neji's voice was like honey, smooth and golden, Hiashi's was…Annoying. Major difference there.

When he didn't receive an answer again Hiashi glanced down at the rubber band Gaara was snapping at again. _If he's using that now he's either anxious, agitated, angry, sad, or numb. Hm…I'll go with agitated._ "Gaara, I know I asked this before but I'm going to again and I'd like an answer. Will you please tell me why you snap at the rubber bands around your wrist?"

"No." Gaara said simply and quietly. He did want an answer and he got it.

"Oh. You know, I've had patients who use to do the very same thing, do you know why?" Hiashi leaned back in his office chair, touching his fingers against each other.

Gaara stopped snapping at the rubber band around his wrist. He should have know Hiashi would know. What was he thinking? That Hiashi was stupid enough not to know, yeah that's what he was thinking. But the more Gaara thought about it the more he realize he didn't care that's when he started back snapping at the rubber band. He'd just have to be a little bit more careful.

Hiashi didn't miss when Gaara suddenly stopped just to suddenly start again but this time when the red head didn't say anything Hiashi just continued to speak. "It's because they either felt numb and wanted to feel something. Or they were upset and didn't want to feel anything. My patients that did the same thing, they self - Gaara! Gaara, where are you going?" Just when Hiashi was starting to get into the problem he knew Gaara had the panda stood up and left for the door. "We still have -" Hiashi looked at his watched and furrowed his brows before looking up at the wall clock when he didn't believe his watch.

The session was over and Gaara left right on time. Hearing a click of the door Hiashi glanced at the door, ready for his jaw to drop. "I have got to talk to Tsunade about this time limit." Shaking his head he left Panda be and picked up his phone that sat on his desk.

/-\\

The session was over, Gaara had survive, Shukaku didn't come out, and he refrain from hearing Hiashi talk about his Self Harm.

Now he was comfortably sitting in Neji's lap at the brunette's home, studying for the Math Test tomorrow.

Neji had been waiting the entire time while Gaara was being counseled by Hiashi. He didn't really doubt his uncle's skills, he just felt Gaara wasn't like all his other patients and that Hiashi didn't realize that.

The brunette didn't even know what the Panda needed counseling for. Sure, Gaara wasn't like the average person but that didn't mean something was wrong with him. Neji still didn't understand what was so troubled about Gaara. He knew Panda's father hit him but Neji was there for Gaara, he didn't need Hiashi like he was some mental patient.

Gaara didn't seem so affected when he came out Hiashi's office so he expected things went well. He didn't want to pressure Gaara into speaking to him about it so he just left the red head be and if Gaara did want to talk about the session Neji was always there to listen; he was certain Panda knew that.

Neji was feeling better, his cold completely gone. Neji said it was Panda's soup but Gaara said it was Luka who helped the young Hyuuga the most. Neji had of course thanked the Russian for helping him and apologized for how he acted but he still gave Panda his gratitude. He had to admit it was nice having Gaara there to make him feel better.

Sasuke and Naruto had to go to the fox's home first. Iruka was home sick with an unusual back ache and Sunshine wanted to check on his Adopted Father. But the raven and the fox were going to come over later to study with Neji and Gaara. Shikamaru had to go home and prepare for the test or his mother would nag at him. Kiba and Shino also went their separate ways but to study individually, they had other exams to study for and needed to be home on time.

It wouldn't take Naruto and Sasuke all that long so Neji and Gaara got right to studying.

"If you follow this formula correctly and watch your signs you should get the right answer. I'll show you and then tell me if you understand." Neji held Panda within his arms as he wrote on a piece of paper easily that was settled in the book he held firmly with his other hand.

Panda watched quietly as Neji did the problem. He really did hate Math. Asuma wasn't a bad teacher though, he made it appealing to some degree but Gaara just did not like Math. It bored him, that's why he didn't understand it that much, he never paid enough attention to learn it. What was that Naruto said? Words and Numbers should never be in Math together? Yeah, the fox was right. How does adding A then subtracting B only to divide C to get X makes sense?

The point was it didn't. At least to Gaara, he tried to pay attention but he couldn't resist the urge to snap at the rubber band around his wrist while he listened.

_**Gasp! I thought I'd never see the day when Gaara gets bored of listening to THE NEJI HYUUGA. **_The gigantic red eyes surfaced within the darkness of Gaara's mind standing over the Panda with a looming gaze, mocking him with his words.

_I'm not bored of listening to Neji. I'm bored of listening about Math._

_**What difference does it make? **__**Neji's **__** the one talking about Math. He taking his important time to tutor someone as pathetic as you. That just makes him pathetic you know.**_

_Neji is not pathetic._

_**Then he's stupid to even waste a glance on you. Ugh, look…Your fat ass Father thrusts into with his dick is on Neji's lap. Disgusting. **_Shukaku scuffed, his words were vulgar towards Gaara, mean and harsh.

Gaara didn't say anything else to Shukaku it wasn't that he was ignoring the voice, he just felt bad about himself from the voice's words. He couldn't say any more, he just decided to block the pain he was starting to feel by snapping at the rubber band around his wrist, now only partly listening to Neji speak.

/-\\

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Naruto said standing at the door of his and Iruka's flat with Sasuke, blinking worried up at Kakashi.

"Of course. Leave everything to me. I'll take good care of your dad. His back should feel better soon." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, closing his one visible eye, and waving his hand dismissively, the other on the door handle of the front door.

Iruka's back wasn't hurting, it was his bottom but the brunette thought it was best to save the fox's ear. However Naruto wouldn't understand anyways, Sunshine's just that naïve.

Sasuke wasn't though, he sent a knowing look to Kakashi which the teacher ignored with a smile.

Kakashi now was going to take care of Iruka to save Naruto's ears from not knowing that it was actually Iruka's bottom and not get himself in trouble for letting Naruto find out. Kakashi would surely not have that 'Special Night' anytime soon if he does.

Sasuke and Naruto had come home to check on Iruka only to find Kakashi already there. They gave their greeting to the brunette, asked if he was okay, and then was shooed away by their homeroom teacher after receiving an answer.

"Come on Dobe. Neji and Gaara are expecting us." Sasuke ushered Naruto away, the fox giving a few unsure glances before leaving Iruka in Kakashi's hands. Sasuke thought there was no point in sticking around anymore, their teacher obviously wasn't going to let them back inside. Neji and Gaara were waiting for them so there was no point in leaving them waiting any longer.

The fox was sure Kakashi would take good care of Iruka, he was just worried for his dad; Iruka didn't get sick often. He wasn't even sick. He was hurt! HURT! Though Iruka assured Naruto he was fine it was just in Sunshine's nature to care and worry, especially for his Dad.

After being reassured 20 times by a patient Sasuke, Naruto finally got into Sasuke's car so they could head to Neji's house but even so the blond still glanced back out the window at the flat.

/-\\

_**You know I'm always here for you Gaara. You don't need Neji. **_Shukaku's personality turned from menacing to caring in a split second, Gaara however didn't notice nor did he notice how Shukaku always said Neji's name like it was something that gave his mouth a bad taste. It's understandable if you think about it. Shukaku is Gaara's split personality but Gaara created it. Of course he wouldn't notice anything wrong with Shukaku too quickly. It was his defense mechanism and his subconscious would usually turn the other cheek or give it the benefit of the doubt.

_But I really really really like Neji…_

_**You don't deserve him.**_

_But I want Neji. He wants me…_

Shukaku quieted down within Gaara's mind though he stayed there over Gaara with a scowl and jealous look that the red head didn't notice. **[ You should want only me ]**

Gaara sat in Neji's lap, snapping absent-mindedly at one of the red rubber bands around his wrist. Neji's arms were around the panda, holding the math book in front of them. The brunette glanced down at Panda when he noticed the other wasn't paying attention much, blinking towards the rubber bands. "Why do you do that?" Neji asked suddenly, curiosity getting the better of him.

Gaara stopped his snapping, glancing up at the brunette. "Do what?" Continuing to stare up at Neji as he the young Hyuuga glanced back down towards the rubber bands, motioning with his eyes. "It's just a habit." Gaara said simply.

"But…Doesn't it hurt you?"

_Oh no…He can't find out…_

_**Don't worry Gaara. **_Gaara continued to stare up at Neji, sea foam eyes having never left the sight of the brunette, slowly going distant. _**He won't…**_

When Shukaku felt his mind surface over Gaara's the large red eyes within Panda's conscious slanted with delight. He shifted slightly within Neji's lap, hand moving to grasp onto the brunette's arm with a harsh grip.

_Shukaku no!_

But before the split personality could do any harm Gaara pushed his mind into control, closing his eyes tightly, and turning his head away, tightening his hand onto Neji's arm. Gaara didn't want Neji to know about his cutting but he especially didn't want the brunette to know about Shukaku.

Yet the sudden reaction that came from Gaara didn't go unnoticed by Neji. He tightened his arms around his panda, looking worried as he simply watched the pain expression that crossed onto the red head's face. "Gaara?" He said, trying to get Panda's attention on him instead of the pain he thought Gaara was in.

_**You're thinking too much about this Gaara.**_

Despite Gaara's efforts Shukaku didn't yield so easily like he had done in the past. He was stronger now and he wanted things more his way. The split personality fought for control, beneath Panda's eyelids were the distant eyes of Shukaku only slightly winced from the strain of trying to stay taken over which showed when he opened his eyes half-lidded.

Shukaku didn't hear Neji speak as he removed his hand from the brunette's arm, lowering to where he spotted a pencil out of the corner of his eyes earlier.

_**Just let me take care of him. There's nothing you need to worry about.**_ Eyes not focused on Neji, Shukaku emphasized his point by pressing his thumb against the sharpness of the lead. **[ You don't need him Gaara. ]**

_Leave him alone!_

Yet as he glanced up at Neji and began to raise the pencil, staring dead into the pale eyes he despised so much Gaara didn't remain quiet at the threat that Neji could be harmed. Instead of wallowing in the darkness of his mind, instead of surrendering to the bars Shukaku tried to put him behind, Panda pushed for control.

He broke out from behind the bars and ran through the darkness from the unbelievable large claw of Shukaku that rushed to catch him in his conscious, running towards the glimmer of Neji he saw before him.

Outside Gaara's mind Neji watched helplessly as Gaara's eyes, that were looking at him with such hate suddenly closed again in pain as if Panda had been stricken with a powerful blow of a headache. He didn't know what to do? Should he call for Luka?

He glanced at his side, hearing a small thud beside him only to see a yellow pencil that Gaara had apparently dropped from his hand. When exactly did he pick it up?

Neji frowned, he was a genius and yet all he was doing was sitting quietly while Gaara, his boyfriend, the boy he declared to help with all caused, who was in pain, writher about in agony in his lap.

The brunette came from his thoughts and focused on Panda upon hearing mumbles coming from the boy.

"D-Don't…No…Shukaku…" Gaara grabbed his head in both hands, clawing at his own scalp as the split personality trapped him like in a cage beneath his claw in his conscious, the red eyes practically gleaming with triumph.

Gaara had almost reached the image of Neji that floated like a movie screen at a cinema but was stopped when Shukaku trapped him, making sure he didn't reach the brunette; his fingertips barely reaching to touch the transparent screen. In his conscious Panda dropped to his knees, eyes softening with defeat but the supposedly caring split personality only laughed, the chuckles sounding out within the darkness growing louder by the second.

Gaara's eyes had grown distant the moment Shukaku had trapped Panda. He lowered the red head's hands from Panda's head and reopened his eyes. Shukaku was quiet for a moment while he laughed within Gaara's conscious but his attention was caught when he felt Neji's hands on both of the Panda's cheek, raising his head to lock eyes with his distant ones.

Neji didn't miss when Gaara suddenly relaxed and grown quiet but he also didn't miss how distant Panda's eyes were. Those eyes, they weren't Gaara's, they weren't his Panda's, they weren't the ones he could stare into for hours on end - even days if he was allowed to, those eyes, they were fake, laughable…Despicable.

"Gaara." Neji said sternly, his opaque eyes barring into Panda, staring down into the red head's distance eyes, piercing into his conscious.

Shukaku's laughing stopped as he stared back at the image of Neji on the screen in the darkness. The large red eyes narrowed, staring back into the brunette's eyes; he didn't like the way Neji was staring at him. He jerked Panda's head free from the brunette's hands but Neji only grabbed back this time at Gaara's chin to keep his eyes on him.

"Gaara!" Neji called again, trying to get the red head's attention but it seemed that the panda didn't want to look at him.

"Shut up!" Shukaku growled in Gaara's voice at Neji, snarling at him with disdain, tossing his head in the brunette's firm grip yet at each turn and each sway Neji relentlessly turned Gaara's head to look back at him.

"Gaara." Again Neji called Panda's name. He wanted his Panda's attention, he wanted to see Gaara's eyes, the soft seafoam as that were so delicate and tried so hard to hide pain, not the distant ones that looked at him with such a hate. He wanted Gaara, the boy he called for.

Inside Gaara's conscious Neji's voice resonated through out the darkness. There Panda still remained on his knees as he rose his head at the screen of Neji, seeing the stern expression the brunette had, that stared at him, calling for him and in reply Gaara reached through Shukaku's fingers that remained like bars, extending out to touch the picture of Neji that was so close but so far away.

Yet Shukaku was there too looking left and right as the darkness shook by the volume of Neji's voice that sounded inside. He hated it, growing more frustrated by the moment.

_**Stop it!**_

"Stop it!" Shukaku shouted at Neji and the brunette's voice that continued to echo, grapping onto the older teen's forearms in attempt to pull him away but Neji stayed strong, Gaara body too weak to pull his arms away even with Shukaku in control.

"Look at me!" Neji ordered Gaara - Shukaku, his voice growing louder as he took Panda's face back into the palm of his hands despite the struggling.

In Gaara's conscious the darkness began to shake at the vibrations of Neji's voice, the large red eyes that was Shukaku's wincing as though in pain. "Shut up!" Shukaku shouted at the voice - at Neji, turning Gaara's head away but on the screen in Panda's mind, no matter which way he turned he still saw the piercing determined eyes of Neji.

The eyes Gaara was mesmerized by as if they were calling him as he stretched his arms fingertips almost at the screen, shoulder pressed against Shukaku's fingers. "Neji…" Neji's voice was always something that could get pass the darkness.

"Gaara!"

And in an instant Shukaku was pushed back by an unknown force, Gaara now able to reach and touch the soft picture of Neji beneath his fingers.

Shukaku's eyes lidded and weakened as he growled to himself. **[ Cherish him while you can Gaara.**

Unknown to all the crack darkness of Gaara's conscious.

"…Gaara…" Neji's voice softened, staring into the familiar softness of Gaara's eyes.

"Neji…" Gaara responded, leaning close to the male to nuzzle into the curve of the older teen's neck. His voice soft and quiet, obviously tired.

Neji smiled that he finally had his Gaara back, embracing the boy into his arms, hand weaving into Panda's red hair. He didn't know what had happened but he had an idea, at least…A hint of an idea. He was starting to understand why Gaara had counseling sessions with Hiashi. Of course, he wasn't going to change his mind, he didn't need Hiashi, only him. He would help Gaara.

Gaara had relaxed into Neji's lap, resting his head into the brunette's form. Shukaku had tired him out like the split personality normally would do but this time it was more because it actually put up a fight. Gaara would be lying to himself if he said it didn't scare him. Neji meant a lot to him, what if Shukaku forced himself out, and tried to hurt him? _No…Shukaku wouldn't do that. He wants me to be happy._

Neither spoke about what had happened; it was a silent agreement that, that should be forgotten about. What mattered was that it was over, both mentally drained.

"Neji…?"

"Hm?"

"The rubber bands…They…They don't hurt much." Gaara didn't want Neji to know about Shukaku nor his cutting but he wanted to open up to Neji. Truthfully, he wanted Neji to know and help make everything better like he always did but he was scared that's why he kept most of it a secret but he could let him know this.

"But it still hurts?"

"…Yeah."

/-\\

Done!

To be honest I don't really liked this chapter. It felt as though I lacked talent and rushed the ending but I tried so don't be mean. I know I can do better.

This was not the original ending. I was actually going to put another section in it but I got tired of writing this chapter. It was so hard and you all waited long enough. This chapter actually wasn't suppose to take very long. I put time skips and everything in to make it shorter so I could post it faster but I got stuck at the section with Shukaku, Gaara, and Neji. I rush through it because I finished the chapter earlier but I didn't like it so I went back and changed it. That's why it was late, I didn't want to give you all a rushed chapter.

Sorry if it still isn't that good. I did say I lost my spunk a little, hopefully it'll come back to me.

I know, you all know what happened to Iruka's bum. That actually was going to be the final section, me showing you the lemony section between Kakashi and Iruka. But I told you I wanted to get done with this chapter so yeah, that does mean there will be KakaIru lemon in the next chapter. I'm telling because I know some of you were disappointed, you knew why Iruka's bum was hurting, and didn't but wanted to see why.

This chapter basically showed that though Shukaku is a split personality, Shukaku is still Gaara. He was basically trying to push Neji away from knowing. Sorry if it came out rushed I just wanted to make a chapter as quickly as possible.

Naruto and Sasuke was cut from coming to Neji's house, I found that irrelevant to put in.

I used the barracks to give Shukaku individual thoughts. Why? Because he's trying to define himself as his own person. The more chapters there are the stronger Shukaku is going to get so of course it'll have it's own thought process.

I made this story shorter than usual. I told you to already expect cuts. Time cuts. It makes the story progress easier. Hence why the counseling session with Hiashi was surprisingly short and yet they spent the whole 45 minutes.

Yes, it's Konoha High. Not very original I know but hey, it fits.

Math Test! Next chapter finally! I've been talking about that Math test for waaay too many chapters.

Anyhow, I need some feed back! Come on I didn't get that many reviews! I need to know what you people think of my story. Am I progressing it well? Am I rushing it? What do you think of Shukaku?

Review, Story Alert, Author Alert, Vote on my Poll. Especially Vote on my Poll, it's lonely.

Preview of Next Chapter :

[ Love You Can't Grasp ]

Tenten sighed, her grip on her books tightening as she held a distant look, pushing her back against the metal lockers.

"But…That doesn't mean we can't get their attention." Matsuri said, closing her locker after grabbing the book she was searching for.

"I tried and he only gave me one word sentences like hi, yeah, okay, bye." Tenten huffed, rolling her eyes, remembering earlier.

"I thought you got more out of him."

"I did but it was no better than the simple stuff."

Tenten continued to mope at the thought as both girls walked down the hall, books in hand. Matsuri knew her friend's pain, Gaara wouldn't even talk to her. What he see in Neji anyways besides the fact he's a guy. He looks like a girl and he's so stuck up; Gaara would be better with her, at least she'd treat him better.

And speak of the devil there walked Neji sauntering down the hall towards them but obviously intent on passing them both. His saunter was in a quick stride and he had a small hint of a scowl; something was annoying and bothering him.

"Oh Nej-" But just as Tenten was going to say something to the brunette she admired the teen rose his hand stopping her as he walked by.

"Not now." He said flatly, not even looking back as he continued down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Matsuri frowned.

"…Gaara…" Tenten answered with disdain, turning away from looking at Neji, and pouting with jealously down the hall to her class. Matsuri could only continue to frown while she followed after her friend.


	13. Love You Can't Grasp

Well now, if isn't my beloved readers that love to read my stories. I'm sure you missed me. I'm sorry for the late updates but I have a some news if you read the Author's Note at the end of the story. Now, you waited long enough, lets continue on.

Warnings are in earlier chapters.

I do own Naruto! Oh wait…That's a plushie of Naruto. Never mind.

/-\\

[ Love You Can't Grasp ]

The sunlight of the day was just starting to peak through the soft egg cream curtains of Iruka's room, brushing over the male's eyes to awaken him yet he groaned, eye lids flickering. The room was filled in an orange dim glow, the birds outside just starting to chirp;apparently even Mother Nature didn't want to awaken just yet.

Leaving the sweet bliss of his comfortable bed, Iruka groaned again this time to signal his awakening as he turned over in bed, plopping over the fluffy covet, and resting his arm over a sturdy large pillow that he was tangled up with which was rested partly on his waist. _So warm…_

So much so Iruka didn't even want to crawl from bed though the sun was beckoning him to. Blinking away the sleep from his dark colored eyes he could see the blurry image of his covet, pillows, and a dark colored material. Upon coming from dreamland he could feel the dull ache in his backside but that wasn't the strange thing. Oh no, what was strange was that the warmth from a large pillow he didn't know he had, not only that he couldn't remember that dark fabric being in his bed before either. And then his vision cleared and it all came to light.

There, was the face of the slumbering Kakashi Hatake, who had taken the smaller male into his arms, one rested on the male's waist, the other on a pillow close by. Iruka was confused. Why was Kakashi in his bed? Of course he understood that Kakashi would be in his bed the day they did things, but that was the day before yesterday, and he still had an ache in his bum. Kakashi didn't have a reason to be in bed now so why was he still there?

Iruka still remembered that night, it was indeed special. The ache in his backside from it was bothersome but it was welcomed because it always reminded him of how good it felt to be in Kakashi's arms.

[ The Day Before Yesterday ]

"Ka-Kakashi don't. . . ." Iruka moaned, feeling the said male's hand move up his shirt, fingertips grazing over one of his nipples. "N-Naruto and Sasuke are r-right down the hall."

But despite Iruka's words Kakashi only grinned, pressing his larger form further against the male, one of his knees moving in between the brunette's legs. "Don't worry they're asleep."

Iruka and Kakashi had just come home from their date. It was late out, Naruto and Sasuke practically sleep already down the hall, but obviously Kakashi had other plans than sleeping. This of course wasn't their first date; however, over the time they had spent together, Iruka and Kakashi have grown close and Kakashi wanted to make that bond even closer.

"B-But. . . But w-what if they hear us?" Iruka blushed beneath Kakashi's touch, trying to keep himself from making lewd sounds.

"Then I guess we should keep things silent," leaning close Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear, his warm breath tickling against the younger male's skin with a still evident smile on his face.

He pressed a kiss to Iruka's neck, suckling on the skin right below the male's ear where he knew it drove Iruka crazy, already feeling his growing arousal above his knee. "K-Kakashi!" Iruka gasped, no longer resisting as he tilted his head away to give the silver haired male more access, bringing him closer ,that being the only encouragement needed for Kakashi to take the smaller male further into his arms. Literally picking the other male up by his waist and feeling Iruka's legs around his own Kakashi carried him a few feet; from the bedroom wall to the bed.

With the brunette beneath him Kakashi weaved his fingers through Iruka's hair easily undoing it, letting down the medium length tresses, his lips pressing to the scarred male's. As his tongue slipped into Iruka's mouth Kakashi moved his hand up the male's waist beneath his shirt once more, but this time he brought the material with him, tugging it over his head and taking it off. Following suit Iruka tugged open Kakashi's untucked blue button up top, removing it before doing the same with his dark undershirt, revealing the older male's toned chiseled chest. Next went Kakashi's mysterious mask. Trailing his hand up Iruka tugged at the male's mask, removing it easily. Kakashi's face was unmarred, well-shaved, and perfectly sculpted to give him the beauty of a well groomed man. "Why do you wear a mask? You don't need it. "Iruka blushed at the sight and Kakashi, simply watched, smirking more his hand moved down Iruka's tanned chest to unfastened his pants and palm his arousal underneath.

"Maybe I only want to save the sight for you."

"A-Aaah!" Iruka's back arched slightly off the bed, flinching at the touch to the sensitive skin beneath his pants, hand moving to cover his mouth as Kakashi tugged his pants down, removing them along with his boxers before he rose his own hand to move the hand away. Iruka whined at this yet Kakashi just continued to smile, weaving their fingers together.

He then pressed a kiss to Iruka's lower abdomen moving lower and with their eyes on each other Kakashi slowly took the tip of Iruka's manhood into his mouth, tongue caressing over the slit.

"Mmm. . . Aaah. . . K-Kakashi. . . ." Iruka tossed his head to the side as he withered around, Kakashi holding him by the hip with one hand to keep him still.

Kakashi loved the sounds Iruka made, not only did they give him a twinge down below but a warm spark inside his heart and that only made him take the brunette further into his mouth just to hear him make more noise; tightening his hold Iruka's hand.

"Uuuh. . . Maah. . . Neeh. . . Aaah. . . Aaah. . . ." And of course Iruka obliged, unable to help himself. The warm damp cavern around him felt wonderful, he could no longer hold his voice back as Kakashi bobbed his head around his manhood; free hand stroking through the male's silver hair while he tightened his own hold on Kakashi's hand.

"Naah. . . Mmm. . . ." But only moments later he turned his head back and looked towards Kakashi upon feeling him move his head away but that was only for a moment. Seconds later Kakashi's mouth returned to Iruka's manhood but this time with wet fingers prodding at his entrance.

"Euah. . . A-Aaah. . . D-Don't touch there." Iruka moaned, bending his left knee causing the cover and sheets beneath him to ruffle and scrunch more than they already were.

Kakashi smiled at Iruka's words, moving his mouth from the male's manhood to lick up and down the shaft, one of his fingers nudging but not penetrating Iruka's entrance. "Oh? And why not? You seem to be enjoying it."

"B-Because it. . . It aah!" Iruka knocked his head back, shuddering as he felt Kakashi's damp finger enter partly inside him and move about.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kakashi teased, purposely moving his finger further inside.

"Uuuh. . . D-Don't haah. . .Don't tease meeee. . . ." Iruka mewled, growing hotter by the second.

"But Iruka, darling, I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi teased further, adding a second finger to scissor around the velvety muscles inside the younger male. "I don't seem to be doing anything you don't like."

"Nn-uuh. . . Aaah. . . ah. . .No. . . ." Iruka moaned, squirm around at the fingers inside him. At first it felt strange but Kakashi easily took the discomfort away when he rubbed against the bundle of sensitive nerves inside him. Now he could barley form words, no one ever made him feel this way. Of course, Kakashi isn't the first person he ever done things with, but he is the first to make sure he was comfortable with things, disregarding his own pleasure to make certain he felt loved and wouldn't hurt. The same with Kakashi, Iruka isn't his first but both can agree that this is the first time things went deeper than just sex.

"No? Then how about you tell me what you want?" Despite Kakashi's words he continued to thrust his fingers into Iruka, adding a third soon after.

"I-I can't a-aah d-do that nnn. . . ." Iruka blushed red, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Sure you can." Kakashi placed an affectionate kiss to Iruka's erected manhood, thrusting his fingers further inside, licking at the tip. "Go ahead. Tell me what you want."

"Mmm. . . I-I. . . I. . .Um. . . Mm. . .Aaah aah I. . .I want you. . . I. . . Uuh. . . I want you in-inside me" Iruka bit at his lower lip, looking shyly towards Kakashi smiling face.

Kakashi placed one more kiss to Iruka's manhood, pulling his fingers out as he leaned back over Iruka unfastening his jeans; grinning widely. "I thought you said you didn't want it."

Iruka pushed his feet up on either side of Kakashi using them to push down the silver's male's jeans along with his boxers. "I thought I said to stop teasing me as well." Iruka smiled, arms moving over Kakashi's shoulders.

"But I can't help it. You're too cute to not pick on." Kakashi chucked, pecking Iruka's lips before giving him a full kiss, his tongue caressing against Iruka's as held the male to his chest.

"Mm. . . ." Iruka moaned against Kakashi's lips, weaving his fingers within the male's hair. Kakashi's body was hot on top of Iruka and all the brunette can feel; his blood pumping, skin and warmth all which made him blush red. Iruka smiled within the kiss as his tongue continued to caress against Kakashi's before the male moved away.

Kakashi loved the way his hands moved over Iruka's waist and hips, down his thighs, and lifting one of his leg up so the knee bended over his shoulder; the smooth skin beneath his hands like velvet; grinding his body against the male below him.

"Mm. . . A-Aah. . . Uuh. . . ." Iruka mewled while Kakashi's lower area rubbed against his own, the older male's manhood nudging against his entrance every time however only seconds later did Kakashi pushed through the tight ring of his entrance causing him to instinctively arch his back, only making Kakashi move further inside until he was all the way in, stopping yet pressed against his prostate; both remaining still.

"Uuuh. . . ." Iruka gasped shakily, shuddering at being filled, he could feel Kakashi's thick firm length fully inside him and the way it pressed against his sweet spot sent tingling warm sensations through his entire body. But Kakashi also felt it, he groaned at how the velvet muscles tightened around him, squeezing at his manhood, and as he smiled at Iruka he leaned down, pressing their lips back together. The leg bent over Kakashi's shoulder rested against Iruka's abdomen while they kissed, Iruka's hands remaining on Kakashi's arms, slowly moving over the warmth of his skin to be placed on his shoulder blades. With one final kiss to Iruka's lips Kakashi rocked his hips, thrusting his manhood into Iruka at a steady pace.

"Nuh. . . Uh. . . Uuh. . . Aah. . . Hah. . . Ah. . . ." As he was jutted forward against the soft surface of the bed Iruka moaned in small yelps at the pleasure and the sound of skin against skin.

Kakashi lowered his head in the curve of Iruka's neck his thrusts growing stronger by the second until Iruka was clawing at his back. "Ka-Kaka. . . Ka. . .Ah. . .Ah. . . Ah. . .Yes. . . Aah!" Iruka was forgoing the idea of remaining quiet while pleasure went through his body each time Kakashi pounded against that certain spot inside him; the bed below both squeaking with the vigorous movement.

"Mmm. . . You love the way I move inside you, don't you Iruka?" Kakashi spoke into the male ear's, his warm breath tickling his skin.

Iruka blushed at his words though he knew it was true. "D-Don't aah. . . Don't t-t-teeh. . .Meh. . . Eh. . . Eh. . . Oh god. . . Aa. . . Uuh. . . Auh. . . Aaah." He pouted though the silver haired male only grinned and chuckled.

Leaning up Kakashi continued to flucuate himself into Iruka, massaging his manhood tenderly and fiercely against the sensitive walls inside the younger male. "You love it ngh…Say it, you eer…You know it's true." To emphasize his point Kakashi moved Iruka's leg off his shoulder, spreading him to have further access inside the brunette's tight entrance.

And how it drove Iruka crazy, with more access Kakashi struck more - harder against his prostate, attacking it with his swollen heated manhood. The cover had fallen off the bed along with a few pillows, the bed itself hitting against the wall which caused the few picture frames that were on it to shake.

"Aaah. . . Uaah. . . Aaah. . . Uah. . . A-Aah. . .Uuh. . . Nah. . . K-Kakashi. . . ." Iruka let his voice go, finger tips white against Kakashi's sweaty back. He could feel the heat in his lower region, making his own manhood leak with pre-cum.

"Say it. . . ," Kakashi demanded, his thrusts not lighten up while he grinned down at the male below him. "Nnh…Say it."

"I-I. . . I. . . Leh. . . Lev. . . Aah. . . I. . . ." Giving in Iruka's mind clouded over at the heat and ecstasy, his manhood twitching with each gasp to speak. "I-I…I-I…Love…I love it!" He shouted unable to keep the heat contain as he came.

And with Iruka tightening around his own manhood Kakashi thrusted with all he had, Iruka still moaning, his body shuddering with an orgasm. Kakashi came in Iruka, the sticky substance squirting onto Iruka's prostate, and from the blow the bed beneath them skidded on the floor, resting in a diagonal angel.

All had calmed down for a moment while both panted in the now silent room but only seconds later did Kakashi take Iruka's manhood into his hand pumping it back to life.

"Neh. . . A-Aah Kakashi!" Iruka moaned out, his hand reaching out to slap against the headboard of the bed as Kakashi's thrusts started again.

Once more the room filled with shakes, squeaks, moans, and skin slapping against skin; both long forgetting to keep quiet.

[ Present Time]

Yes, good indeed. Iruka shifted in the bed, nuzzling closer to the male that was practically already latched onto him. There was no need to wonder anymore. It doesn't matter why Kakashi was in his bed, it just mattered he was there and Iruka couldn't be happier.

/-\\

Neji knew by now how strong his feelings were for Gaara, and they were steadily growing. The other day Neji saw a side of Gaara that he wasn't expecting but his feelings for the panda had yet to change. Now, all Neji wanted was to always be there for his panda, to love and cherish him like the red head deserved. Neji was starting to understand Panda better, something he knew Hiashi was too blind to see. He still didn't understand much about Gaara's problems but what he did know is that he was going to help Panda the best way he can. Like now, Panda currently sat curled up in Neji's lap, his face hidden against the brunet's collarbone and neck.

"Come now, Gaara, it's just a sandwich, it's not even that big." In one hand Neji held a sandwich, partially open with the clear wrap protecting his hand, his free hand holding the boy close.

Gaara pouted against the older teen's form, shaking his head faintly with a small whine, mumbling quietly. "But Neji. . . I'm really not hungry. I had a large dinner last night." That wasn't true, but Neji didn't need to know truth or he'd make him eat even more. Gaara didn't want that, he didn't even want to eat now. Some how Panda found solace in restricting his meals and so far he didn't want that to change.

Neji had a feeling Gaara was restricting his meals, he just didn't really understand why. The brunette had known Gaara long enough now to know that Panda doesn't usually eat dinner nor breakfast and from what he seen only an apple for lunch,sometimes he doesn't eat that! That of course worried Neji last night and he feared that Panda had developed an eating disorder. He couldn't just sit by and do nothing, which is why when morning came he personally made Gaara breakfast. Sure, it was just a sandwich but at least it was something and it was simple so that Panda shouldn't have a hard time eating it. The problem was however, getting Panda to eat it.

"Panda. . . It isn't going to hurt." Neji frowned down at Panda as the red head buried his face further against his form, clutching at his white button up. The brunet's fingers grazed over Gaara's ribs and Neji couldn't help but look worried at being able to feel them through the boy's clothing. "Do it for me. . . Please?" Neji could have just fed Panda like he did with the soup before but the young Hyuuga was trying to coax the panda into eating on his own. After all Neji couldn't always feed Panda like that, even though he certainly wouldn't mind.

Gaara whined once more but this time halfheartedly as he glanced up from the teen's form to the sandwich. He really didn't want it but if it made Neji happy…

_**If it'll make Neji happy. Oh please, you sound like his whore. I suppose I shouldn't really be surprise; once a whore always a whore.**_

Shukaku mocked Gaara, with words of disdain. One would assume after what happened yesterday Gaara would start taking his medication however, despite what happened Gaara still saw Shukaku as a safety net that it was only trying to protect him from Neji. Yet that didn't really change much, Shukaku was still fuming after what happened.

…_Shut up Shukaku._

_**Oh I'm sorry. I was only speaking the truth seeing how you're willing to do anything for him. Reminds me of the time you willingly gave Father a blowjob. Again I say…Whore.**_

Gaara ignored Shukaku after that. Yes, he felt that he was a whore, dirty disgusting, and filthy but Neji didn't thinks so, and to him that's all that matters. ". . . Alright." Neji smiled at Gaara's words even more so when Panda took the sandwich from him and actually began to take bites from it.

This really made Neji happy, he felt Gaara would eat better now. Of course it took a little coaxing but at least it was better than nothing, right? However he still didn't really understand what brought on Panda's need to restrict his meals. _It could be because of him…_Neji frowned inwardly. Gaara's home life wasn't the best, that much was obvious so it was right to assume it was because of Gaara's dad.

". . . Neji. . .?" Neji blinked as he glanced down at the Panda noticing the obvious frown; Gaara must have noticed that he was spacing out. Leaning down the brunette placed a kiss to Gaara's forehead as reassurance which seemed to work when Panda smiled shyly and went back to reluctantly eating the sandwich made for him.

Neji was worried for his panda but he shouldn't just jump to conclusions without completely understanding everything. He didn't know everything about eating disorders and though he knew Gaara's dad probably had something to do about. It there could be other reasons but there was one thing Neji did know, he was going to help his panda.

/-\\

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, biting at his lower lip, every now and then glancing towards the door of Asuma's classroom. Kakashi's class breezed by like nothing and now he's seating here for the impending doom of the Algebra test he was dreading. Gaara sat beside him, bored and fiddling with the pencil on his desk. This just made Sunshine frown. How could Gaara be so calm? But then again, how could he not? Unlike panda if he doesn't pass this test he'll still be grounded.

Naruto huffed, plopping to rest his head on his arms on his desk as he turned to look back towards the door. Neji and Sasuke stood right outside the door to silently cheer their boyfriends on. Of course they would have to leave soon but until then they stayed there stubbornly no matter if it would make them late for class.

Entering into the classroom Kiba and Shino took their seats both blinking at Sunshine. "Dude, you're so fidgety." Kiba stated, noticing Sunshine's obvious nervousness which he could understand. Normally he would be just as nervous only it was in his nature to be however thanks to Shino, who spent all day encouraging him, Kiba was ready to pass this test.

"How can I not? My life will be over if I don't pass this test! Over!" Sunshine squeaked dramatically, hiding his face in his arms.

"It's not the end of the world Naruto." Shino said.

"Close enough." Naruto countered.

"And here I thought you trusted Sasuke." Gaara rolled his eyes at Sunshine's behavior causing the said blond to pout against his arms.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Think about it. Sasuke spent most of his time tutoring you and yet you're still worried about failing? Did he do that bad of a job?" Gaara explained.

"No. . . But-" Naruto frowned raising his head from his arms yet before he could finished Gaara continued to speak.

"Then what's there to really worry about?"

Naruto smiled after that, realization hitting him. "Yeah, I guess you're right Gaara, thanks." Naruto perked up some after that. He and Sasuke spent so much time studying, he couldn't remained discourage. There was a lot riding on this and moping around wasn't going to help. He had to try.

Sasuke, who peeked inside noticed the smile on Sunshine's face and smiled himself. _Looks like he isn't discouraged anymore. Good._ With that being said he nodded towards Neji and Sasuke left for their class, right when Asuma decided to enter the classroom and Iruka to head down the hall.

The scarred male watched as both Neji and Sasuke headed towards the class. He knew those two would usually be in class by now but he had an idea as to why they weren't. Stopping by Asuma's door Iruka peeked inside, watching curiously while Asuma passed out the test. He could see the look Naruto had as he took his test, the determination when he was given permission to start.

Iruka smiled, he never seen Naruto have so much determination for a math exam before but then again Sunshine never had something he was striving for just by passing an exam. "It looks like he might pass after all." Hearing a familiar voice from behind him Iruka glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi and smiled before looking back into the classroom.

"He had a great tutor," Iruka responded.

"Oh so you admit he was a great tutor?" Kakashi rose a brow at this.

"I didn't say he wasn't." Iruka frowned, glancing back at Kakashi. He wasn't sure what his boyfriend was getting at.

"True, but I would have thought otherwise seeing as how you kept eavesdropping on them," Kakashi said with a knowing smile.

"I-I wasn't I was just. . . Making sure that um. . . Stuff," Iruka clambered over his words as he looked back into he classroom, to just hide the blush that was crawling onto his face but it was too late, Kakashi already saw it and chuckled.

"You just got to face it, they're growing closer."

"I know that. I'm just afraid that he won't tell me about their relationship before they. . . Before they. . . ." Iruka bit at his lower lip, he couldn't even say it.

"Before they have sex." But that didn't mean Kakashi couldn't. Iruka turned to glare at Kakashi even though the older male was right. "Well you know we still haven't told them about. . . And we um. . . " as Kakashi trailed off more, Iruka's glare intensified. Clearing his throat as he continued. "Uuuh. . . Yeah well the difference is we're adults and they're not. When it comes time for that I'm sure Naruto will come for advice, you have raised him well."

"Yes, nice save." Iruka smiled,turning from the door and sauntering off down the hall towards his office, Kakashi glancing in before following after him, rubbing at the back of his neck with a smile.

23 minutes later and the testing was over and Naruto and company were free to leave however instead leaving Naruto stared into at Asuma wordlessly, Gaara and the other's shaking their heads while they sauntered to wait outside.

Asuma stared at Naruto in slight confusion until he finally got the hint. Taking the blond's paper from the pile the teacher went to work on grading it, Naruto still standing there on the other side of the desk wordlessly. As soon as Asuma was finished and handed Naruto the paper the blond let out a quick thank you and ran out the room, leaving Asuma with a confused look. "As hyper as ever." He mumbled before going back to grading the other papers.

Sasuke was calm and basically emotionless; he could deal with various situations with Uchiha grace however when a certain blond came bouncing down the hall and pounced on him shouting "I passed! I passed!" Sasuke couldn't help but pick his little blond up and spin him around in glee.

Countless students stood in awe at how openly happy Sasuke was, no one had even seen the raven do so much than smile and even that was rare , but here he was, laughing and smiling with his boyfriend; Sasuke Uchiha was happy.

The raven sat his blond back on his feet and pressed a loving kiss to Sunshine's lip. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was happy; he was going to take his blond out on a date.

/-\\

"How was my panda's class?" Neji smiled, leaning down to place a kiss to the red head's forehead, hand gently ruffling at the boy's hair.

Gaara blushed, pouting lightly as he looked away shyly. "Fine. Naruto passed the math exam." Panda had since given up trying to convince Neji he wasn't panda. The more he tried the more times Neji called him one.

Neji chuckled, stroking his hand down from the panda's hair to his cheek. "I noticed. It's news through the entire school. Did you pass your's?"

"Unlike Naruto I didn't stare down Asuma - Sensei for my test. I'm happy enough to wait." Gaara explained, glancing up at Neji with a small smile. "That exam was easy thanks to you. I know I passed.

"I'm glad I was able to help. I have to go to class now. I'll see you at lunch, but give me a kiss before I go." Neji smiled, leaning down closely to his panda, but not touching lips with him. He loved to fluster Gaara and he also loved it when the younger kissed him just as much as he loved doing the same.

Gaara smiled, leaning up, just lightly at the tip of his toes to press his lips against the brunette's. Yes, Gaara was shy, but that wasn't going to keep him from being affectionate with Neji.

Reluctantly leaning away Neji nuzzled into the vibrant strands of Gaara's hair before fully pulling away. "See you in a bit Gaara."

"You too, Neji." Gaara smiled as he watched Neji's sauntering away from him, basically spacing out, sighing like a love-struck girl.

"H-Hi Gaara." Blinking softly Panda snapped out of his whimsical day dream to look to a brown haired girl his height. The girl smiled a small blush crawling onto her face.

_Odd. _Gaara hummed quietly, turning and walking away to go look for Naruto. _He's probably making out with Sasuke in the boy's bathroom again._

The brown haired girl staring off at him with a frown.

Gaara was widely distant and only a few people could break through that shell of his. He didn't normally attempt to be rude, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He naturally avoided odd situations.

That was something Neji liked about Gaara. He thought it was cute how Gaara didn't know what to say or do in certain social interactions. The brunette sauntered down the hall to his class, still smiling at how Panda's face glowed red.

"Neji! Neji! Geez, wait up!" A voice sounded.

Neji blinked, slowing down as a girl with brown buns in her hair caught up. "I was calling you the entire time." The girl was exasperate, slowing into the same pace as the brunette.

"Oh. Sorry." Neji said absently. _Hmmm….Gaara and I should go on a date. I think it would do him some good._

"-so boring! Who would listen to that. Don't you think Neji?" The girl smiled, trying to have a conversation with the young Hyuuga.

"Yeah." Neji didn't really know what Tenten was talking about, but he didn't want to be rude. The girl didn't live too far from his so when he came back to Konoha he acquainted himself with her. Tenten naturally clung though Neji didn't pay much mind. It wasn't in him to be rude especially when he was taught to be a gentlemen.

"So do you want to study together some time? I know it can be boring always being around boys."

_I wonder what kind of desserts Gaara likes._

"Neji?"

_Awww Gaara with a pucker face from something sour would be adorable._

"…Neji?"

_I should bring a camera._

"Neji?"

Neji blinked, realizing he had reached his class, glancing to the female beside him. "Oh, hello Tenten. I apologize, but I have class now. Have a nice day." After that he went into the classroom, wondering if he should bring Gaara a gift.

Tenten sighed, frowning as she walked off to her own class, she too wondering about a certain red head.

/-\\

Neji sat on the bench outside the counselor's office, staring intently at the wooden door, his hands clutching at the fabric of his pants silently. Sasuke sat beside the brunette, Naruto cuddled in his lap, Shikamaru sitting on the armrest beside them, and Shino and Kiba sitting on the other side of the brunette, Kiba leaning against Shino's shoulder.

During lunch Shino and Kiba had told their friends about their relationship and of course, all were accepting. In fact, just like with Naruto and Sasuke, they were happy. It was about time it happened.

Now they all sat, waiting patiently for a certain panda to come out the counselor's office. They were all worried for Gaara, for some reason when he walked into the office it felt like today's session would not go very smoothly, but Neji was the most concerned. He could barely keep himself in his seat; wanting to just rush in the room and steal Gaara away from Hiashi. His heart berated in his chest and he couldn't steal his eyes away from the door, even when he felt Sasuke's comforting hand on his shoulder.

Inside Gaara sat quietly in the chair in front of Hiashi's desk. The said brunette in his own chair fiddling through papers laid out before him like the red head wasn't even there. It was a little strange since Hiashi always seemed to pay a lot of attention to him, but no matter. Gaara really didn't care as long as it wasted the time of the session; the less time he had to spend with Hiashi, the better.

"Okay, sorry about that Gaara. I had to straighten some papers out." Hiashi smiled, placing the folders he had aside. "Now I can give you my full attention," he said, leaning back in his office chair, the fingertips of his hands moving to be pressed together. "How are you today?"

Gaara shrugged nonchalantly as a reply, not really looking up at Hiashi. Once he really started talking then he knew the problems would begin to arrive, but Hiashi didn't expect more from Gaara. He nodded, as if Gaara had said something, swaying slightly in his swivel chair. "I'd like to start this session by telling you that the schedule has changed. You now have only sessions twice a week, but they're longer. Instead of them being an hour they're an hour and forty five minutes."

Gaara glanced up at the male, hearing his words. He didn't know how to feel. Was it a good thing that he'll see Hiashi less or bad that the sessions time have increased?

"How do you feel about that Gaara," Hiashi asked, but Gaara didn't respond, he just looked at the older Hyuuga dumbly. Funny how at first he didn't respond because he was ignoring Hiashi, yet now it's because he's speechless. Hiashi didn't seem to mind though, mostly because he was already use to Gaara's silence. "Our sessions have been rather short, to the point that we can never really get to the problems that your are facing. That is why the scheduled has changed. I know it will be an adjustment for you, but I assure you it's nothing you can't handle and this way I will be able to help you Gaara."

_He doesn't get it. I don't need any help._

_**I told you Gaara. No one understands us.**_

"Tsunade has already agreed to it. You have the right to agree to it or not as well, but then we'll just get the approval from your father. I don't think he'll object to the thought if he knows it's only to help you."

The red head clutched at the arm rests tightly, trying hard to not just jump from his seat.

_Damn it!_

_**Oooh someone's getting ahead of himself. See Gaara this is what happens when you let people like him walk over us.**_

_I don't…._

_**Oh you don't? Then I wonder why Hiashi thinks he can do whatever he wants with us. Look at the way he's staring. He has so much confidence it had to shove a stick up his ass to keep it all in.**_

_It's not like that! Not at all. . . ._

While Gaara berated to Shukaku Hiashi simply watched, by now Hiashi was use to Gaara spacing out; however, he did wish the red head would get that evil glare that was directed at him off his face. "Gaara?"

At Hiashi's voice Gaara looked to him silently. "Do you want to tell me why you space out? Is it the medication? Something on your mind? Or the v-"

"No. I just don't want to do this." Gaara replied.

"I understand that Gaara, but you need to know it's for the best. I'm only trying to help you Gaara."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Gaara. . . D-I-D. . . Don't look at it as though something is wrong with you. You're sick, it happens to many of us. You just need help to get better."

"I'm not sick."

"Gaara. . . " Hiashi sighed, shaking his head gently. "What do you think is wrong then. . . In yourself?"

Gaara didn't respond, he simply looked off to the side, reaching to his wrist to snap at the rubber bands against his skin. He was getting tired of talking to Hiashi already. How was he suppose to last the rest of the session?

"Gaara, talk to me. Don't block yourself off from reality." Hiashi stood from his chair, sauntering over to Gaara to kneel beside, now having better eye contact with the boy. "This isn't healthy for you."

Gaara; however, continued to ignore Hiashi, jerking his head the other direction so he won't look at him.

_Ugh…I'm getting annoyed…_

_**Hmmm…You should let me out. I'll finish what I started last time with this git.**_

"Gaara, I know why you use these rubber bands. You can talk to me about it. You don't have the block everything off all the time."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gaara frowned, keeping his head turned to stare at the wall.

_This is getting bad…_

_**Let me kill him!**_

"Really Gaara?" Hiashi's words were soft, a deeped frown on his face as his hand moved over the boy's wrist. He knew what he would find there. He had been wanting to address the issue for awhile, but he had to go about it carefully. From his experience with self harm he knew how sensitive the issue was and the more gentle he went about the situation the easier it is to take care of. To a degree.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara shouted, immediately jumping from the chair he sat in, the said chair tumbling backwards from the suddenness of him standing.

/-\\

Neji's foot tapped rapidly against the floor beneath him, leg moving at a steady pace, his fingers doing the same against his knee.

_What's taking so long? The sessions are normally over by now._ Neji frowned, glancing to his watch, the hand moving with each second.

Sasuke frowned as he glanced over at his agitated friend before glancing over at the others. They too had frown, all looking at each other then the long haired brunette whom kept his pale eyes on the door.

They all were just as worried about the panda as Neji, but they knew that maybe the session was going long for a reason and it will be bad if they interfered.

Sasuke then looked to the frowning blond in his lap, taking the boys smaller hand in his own to give a comforting squeeze.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara's voice resonated from the other side of the door.

Sasuke jumped from the sudden sound and he barely had time to react when Neji charged for the door; Naruto falling onto the floor. The raven's arms wrapped around the brunette's shoulders to hold him back, yet by no surprise that didn't hold back the determined Hyuuga even when Sunshine placed his arms around the teen's waist. He only did stop when all five boys held him back, falling to his knees with a thud, his fingertips scraping the door.

"Gaarmph!" Neji growled beneath Shikamaru's hand, the said teen sighing.

"Troublesome. . . I know you're worried Neji, but quiet down and wait till things play out. If Gaara really needs your help he would ask for it. Let's not go breaking down doors without knowing what's going on, hm?"

Neji, however, was done waiting. Gaara needed him and he was going to help his panda! He struggled against the boys' grips, practically rolling on the ground. They didn't understand. Hiashi didn't understand.

/-\\

Hiashi stared at the red head when he suddenly jumped from his chair, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Ga-"

"Gaarmph!" Hiashi was cut off from the tumbling outside his door and frowned. _Neji. . . Such a rowdy boy. _Looking back at Gaara who glared at him he tried to offer a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Gaara. Just calm down. Why don't you take a seat again and we can talk about this?" To emphasize his words he lifted the chair that was knocked over back into its rightful place.

Gaara shook his head, backing away before turning for the door. He had enough of this.

"Gaara!" Hiashi shouted, grabbing the boy by his upper arm when the panda passed him to keep him from leaving. "The session isn't over yet."

"I don't care." Gaara growled, jerking his arm free before continuing on his way to the door. Whether or not the session was over didn't matter to him. He wasn't going to stand for this any longer.

"Gaara." Yet Hiashi wasn't going to let Gaara leave so soon. That much was obvious when he grabbed the boy by his wrist, but this time he slid down Panda's sleeve, revealing the cuts he knew was there.

Gaara starred at the mismatch array of scars and cuts, wide eyed and completely caught off guard. _Oh no…_ He could feel his heart begin to pound against his chest, seafoam eyes traveling between his arm and the knowing expression on Hiashi's face. "It's not. . . This is not. . . ." What was he suppose to say?

"Gaar-"

"No. . . Don't start. It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?"

"It's. . . Just let me go!" Gaara felt tears come to his eyes, tugging on his wrist, but Hiashi didn't let him go.

"Calm down Gaara. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I-" Hiashi frowned softly, keeping his voice gentle in an attempt to calm down the ever panicking boy.

"Shut up!" Gaara shrieked, finally jerking his arm free from the male, but with Panda's words came another thud outside the door followed by a grunt, yet the door never opened.

_**Let me out Gaara. You let this go too far. I'll kill Hiashi. I'll even make it quick.**_

_I-I can't. . . N-No I can't. . . ._

_**Grrr. . . You're too sentimental to people who don't care about you!**_

_They-_

_**No! They don't! Why would someone care about a monster like you? I'm all you need Gaara. Let me finish this.**_

Gaara glanced up at Hiashi, he could feel himself hyperventilate as the older male started to talk again.

"Gaara. . . Do you want to tell me why you did this? Is something. . . Or someone hurting you so badly that this is your only escape?"

Gaara shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. How did it get this far?

_I-I can't. . . Shukaku just tell me what to do. . . _

"Gaara, it's okay. Talk to me. I'm only here to help you." Hiashi moved towards Gaara. He knew the boy was in a fragile state. He could practically sense the boy's panic. He knew he had to take this slowly. Pale eyes stared at the high-strung boy who moved further back, seafoam eyes not focusing on anything. It was like he had drawn himself back into his mind. _Gaara has taken his medication. . . Right? _Hiashi sighed inwardly. Why was he asking himself this now? _Of course. . . Yes of course he has. If he hadn't his split personality would have been came out._

_**This is what you're going to do Gaara. You see that letter opener on Hiashi's desk? You're going to pick it up and stab it through the bastard's throat.**_

Gaara's body trembled as he simply stared wide eyed at Hiashi, but his mind was completely else. His fingers twitched at Shukaku's words.

_But. . . _

_**You're going to have to do it Gaara. It's the only way since you won't let me out. Do it. You have to. You're the one in control.**_

"Gaa-" Hiashi had begun to spoke, but stop when he heard Gaara mumble, his head tilting slightly.

". . . I'm in control. . .? I'm in control. . . "

_**Unless you want Hiashi in control. Just like you let Father control us. Do whatever he wants with our body.**_

". . . N-No. . . I'm in control. . . .I'm in control!" Gaara shouted, launching and grabbing the letter opener that rested on Hiashi's desk.

Hiashi's eyes widen, stepping back when the red head charged at him. When he felt the sharp end of the letter opener at his throat he grabbed the boy's wrist, easily turning him around and twisting his scarred arm behind his back; the so called weapon dropping to the floor.

Gaara yelped, wincing as he felt his head against the Hyuuga's abdomen. Hiashi may be an older gentlemen, but he isn't that old and it didn't change the fact he had a few black belts under his name either. Panda whined, tugging and struggling to try and get free, but Hiashi didn't let up this time.

"Gaara you will calm down and listen to me. I am not letting go and you know I want. Just relax and take deep breaths." It was actually rather saddening. It wasn't like Hiashi was some evil villain, he genuinely felt sorry for the boy. He wanted to even give the boy a hug, but that went against the rules of his profession and the pride of a Hyuuga.

Surprisingly, Gaara took Hiashi's advice and breathed deeply a few times, the tears in his eyes falling. He had been giving up the fight, Panda already feeling defeated.

"I want you to know Gaara I am not mad. This is none of your fault. You have an illness and you just need help to get over some things. I know the perfect institution that can help you. They will treat you well and -"

"No! Please! Don't send me to a facility!" Gaara's eyes widen, glancing teary eyed up at the older male.

"Gaara. . . I'm sorry, but you have shown some really irrational behavior and I think this will be good for you." Hiashi frowned, he knew this would be hard for Gaara. The boy had shown great disdain in the thought of being institutionalized.

"No! Please. . . ."

/-\\

Neji glowered, his face pushed into the floor right in front of Hiashi's door. On top of him sat the ever vigilante hall monitor Rock Lee, a look of satisfaction and determination on his face.

Neji had caused such a ruckus, that had went unnoticed in the room he was trying to get into, that Lee had no choice, but to intervene. That type of behavior was unacceptable in the school halls; therefore, Lee restrained the brunette from his goal, but Lee knew better than to let his guard down. One slip and Neji will rush for the door as soon as he had the chance.

The noise on the other side had died down to mummers and because of the thick oak door Neji couldn't comprehend what was being said. It frustrated him. His Panda needed him damn it!

Sasuke and Shikamaru stood near by to offer Lee a hand when needed, both frowning down at the brunette whom had his face hidden by the mess of brown locks that surrounded him on the floor. Naruto sat on the bench near by, Kiba and Shino trying to comfort the worried blond. The last thing they needed was a hyper fox trying to get through the door. Neji was one thing, but Sunshine was pure energy. If they could barely take Neji they wouldn't be able to take Naruto, the blond would be through that door before anyone could blink.

"Neji. . . I applaud your youthful endeavors to get through the door, but perhaps you should focus your energy on strengthen your mind. It appears that it is not wise to enter this office as of yet, why won't you take a break and live to fight another day?" Lee offered, pressing his hands on the Hyuuga's shoulders when he felt the teen shift beneath him.

Neji grunted, "While I applaud your youthful endeavors to youthfully keep me grounded. If you don't get your youthful hands off me, I'll shove your youthfulness right up your youthful green spandex ass!" The brunette growled, nails clawing at the tiled floor every time he unsuccessful and pushing himself up.

Lee blinked, grinning down at the teen. "That is a very nice choice of words my youthful friend unfortunately I can not release you."

Shikamaru sighed, glancing from the brunette to the door. _Man. . . What a drag. . . How long is this going to take anyway? They've been in there how long now?_

"Neji, I get it. You're worried about Gaara. We all are, but you can't just go rushing in there." Sasuke said.

"And why not? What makes you think Hiashi is doing any good in there huh?" Neji glared through his hair up at the raven, the said raven remaining apathetic with his arms crossed of his chest.

"I don't. But I do know Gaara will come to us when he's ready. Rushing in there isn't going to change anything."

Neji gritted his teeth, his hands balling into his fist. He couldn't just sit there in wait till Panda came to him. He didn't have that type of patience.

"Why is it taking so long in there?" Naruto said, frowning to his boyfriend. Sasuke looked back to Sunshine, smiling gently.

"I don't know. We just have to-Wermph!" Suddenly Sasuke fell over with a very heavy Lee on him. Wide obsidian eyes looking to a stunned Shikamaru on the floor with an arm over his stomach and a wave of brown and white pushing through the Counselor's Office door.

"Gaara!" Neji had heard it. He had heard his Panda sob. No one. No one makes his panda cry!

Through the door he glared angrily at a stunned Hiashi. His expression then softened as he looked to the red head on his knees, the panda crying.

"Gaa-"

Yet before he could say anything Gaara stood to his feet and rushed out the room, down the hall.

Neji was beyond stunned, but he snapped out of it to glare back at Hiashi. "What did you do?"

"That's classified." Hiashi stated. Which was true, doctor's confidentiality in all.

"That's classified. . .," Neji mocked. "You don't even know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Hiashi frowned. "Gaara is my patient and he is sick. He-"

"He isn't someone who needs to be fucking fixed!" Neji shouted.

"Neji. . . Calm down." Sasuke had moved into the room, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down. He wanted to hit Hiashi too, but he didn't need the brunette getting into a lot of trouble with his uncle. Hiashi would probably send him back over seas if the teen tried to hit him.

Neji clenched his fists. Sasuke was right. He needed to calm down. No matter how much he wanted to punch Hiashi now was not the time.

"What do you think is wrong then?"

"Huh?" Neji looked to his uncle with a confused expression.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Hiashi repeated. "Surely you have some idea. . . Maybe from that tutoring lesson the other day?" Hiashi remembered that time. He could hear those two through the door. Something had riled the red head up. At first he had thought Gaara's split personality came out and he was going to rush into the room to save his nephew, but he didn't know what to make of the situation. He didn't hear anything that could provoke it out nor was Neji harmed, but he knew something had happened. Sadly, he didn't get the chance to question Gaara.

"I don't know what you're talking about." With that being said Neji whipped around, hair spraying behind him as he stalked out to go look for Gaara.

"Sas-" Hiashi began, hoping maybe Sasuke knew something.

Sasuke watched as his friend left, frowning apathetically. His attention then went to Hiashi when he heard the male begin to speak, but he wasn't going to let him continue, he knew what was going to be said. "Don't come looking for answers from me. I have nothing to say to you." The raven then walked to the door, grabbing the door knob. "And neither does Naruto. Have a nice day Mr. Hyuuga." The door closed after that.

Behind the closed door Hiashi sighed, fingers moving to weave into his hair. _What a stressful day._

/-\\

"-and he just ignored me like I wasn't there! He never pays any attention to me." Tenten confided in her friend Matsuri, the girl whom just had happened to have been talking to Gaara earlier.

Tenten sighed, her grip on her books tightening as she held a distant look, pushing her back against the metal lockers.

"But…That doesn't mean we can't get their attention." Matsuri said, closing her locker after grabbing the book she was searching for.

"I tried and he only gave me one word sentences like hi, yeah, okay, bye." Tenten huffed, rolling her eyes, remembering earlier.

"I thought you got more out of him."

"I did but it was no better than the simple stuff."

Tenten continued to mope at the thought as both girls walked down the hall, books in hand. Matsuri knew her friend's pain, Gaara wouldn't even talk to her. What he even saw in Neji was beyond her. Not to mention, he was a guy! He looks like a girl and he's so stuck up; Gaara would be better with her, at least she'd treat him better.

And speak of the devil there walked Neji sauntering down the hall towards them but obviously intent on passing them both. His saunter was in a quick stride and he had a small hint of a scowl; something was annoying and bothering him.

"Oh Nej-" But just as Tenten was going to say something to the brunette she admired the teen rose his hand stopping her as he walked by.

"Not now," he said flatly, not even looking back as he continued down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Matsuri frowned.

". . . Gaara. . .," Tenten answered with disdain, turning away from looking at Neji, and pouting with jealously down the hall to her class. Matsuri could only continue to frown while she followed after her friend.

/-\\

Gaara curled in on himself, hiding his face in his knees. The panda sat on the roof, crying his eyes out. He didn't like how things had turned out. Hiashi just didn't understand him. He made everything worse.

_**I told you. You should have just let me kill him. You're so dumb.**_

_Shut up Shukaku. . . ._

_**What are you going to do? You're too weak to do anything. You always w**__**ere**__**. . . .**_

_Mm. . . _

Gaara hugged himself closely, his tears falling against the fabric of his jeans, nails clawing at the closed cuts on his arms, the marks opening slightly.

[ 15 Minutes Earlier ]

"No! Please. . . ."

"Gaara. . ." Hiashi sighed.

The red head fell to his knees Hiashi allowing him to do so, having no reason to restrain him anymore. ". . . I'm sorry. . . I just. . . I take that stupid medication so I wouldn't go to any facility. Doesn't that count for anything?" It took a lot for Gaara to apologize, even if the apology wasn't truthful, getting anything out of him was an anomaly in of itself.

"That's really good to hear Gaara, but. . ." Hiashi paused, what was he saying? It was great that Gaara was taking his medication. In all honesty he didn't think the boy would. It wasn't like he was trying to find a reason to send Gaara to an institution. His experience in Psychology told him that someone like Gaara needs to be institutionalized, but his personal side said the poor boy just needed guidance. "All right. You have to stop cutting immediately. The school nurse will check everyday for any. You also have to open up more to me. Do you understand Gaara? If you don't do better Gaara I'm going to have to suggest a hospital to you father for you."

Gaara's nails scratched over the carpet floor. _Stop cutting? I need it. . ._

"Y-Yes. . . ." Gaara breathed shakily, not turning to look up at the older Hyuuga .

"This is for your own good Gaara."

Panda felt tears come again to his eyes, his lower lip whimpered, and he released a small sob. Tears drops fell to carpet and the sound of the door banging opening sounding throughout the counselor's office.

"Gaara!"

Panda glanced up, looking to Neji whom glared fiercely at Hiashi.

"Gaa-"

He couldn't be here anymore. He had enough. Standing up he rushed out the room passed Neji, heading down the hall. Neji didn't need to see him like this.

[ Current Time ]

Shukaku was right he was weak. He couldn't do anything right and now the only escape he had he couldn't have.

"Gaara…"

Hearing his name Gaara looked up, Neji standing near the door. Eyes widening Panda looked away, wiping at his eyes to rid them of the tears, but then he paused, feeling a hand on his cheek.

"Don't hide your tears from me Gaara." Neji frowned, kneeling near his panda, the red head whimpering, but that only made the brunette tug Gaara into his arms, fingers weaving into his vibrant hair. "Come here, Panda."

Gaara buried his face in the male's neck, feeling the tears coming back to his eyes, and as they fell he clung to Neji. Neji held him tighter, petting at the boy's hair to sooth him.

It didn't matter anymore. Right now, he didn't even care anymore, but he did know it felt nice being in Neji's arms. He didn't want that to change and if he went to a facility it would. He needed cutting, but he needed Neji also.

/-\\

Woot! Done, finally!

It has been so long hasn't it? I'm sorry I've been away my lovely readers, but you see I've started college so I've been really busy. Do not worry, I never forgot about you so I hope you haven't forgotten about me.

I am continuing this story. It just takes time. Stay tune to my profile to know when the next chapter comes out.

I noticed I often cut off sentences in this chapter. I hope it doesn't annoy anyone.

I'm sorry, this chapter was really hard so it did take some time to write, it may be a little rushed. It's long at least. Lets let this be a start to come back kay?

Okay, now please Review and the works. I'd like to know who he is still ready.

Preview of Next Chapter :

[ Crawling Through The Kinks ]

Naruto released a small squeaked, stumbling back, but only slightly because before he could even fall Sasuke's arm was around his waist to keep him up right.

"Hey! Watch it freak!" A very wide man with a fat face, held a roll of cotton candy in his hand, biddy eyes glaring down at the small Sunshine. The man had a disgusted look on his face as he continued on his way, mumbling under his breath. "What's that thing doing here?"

Naruto frowned, lowering his head, having lost his spark. Sasuke, of course noticed this, he glared fiercely at the male's back, releasing Naruto as he went straight after him. He stopped; however when he felt Naruto tug on his arm.

"'Ske, don't worry about it." Naruto smiled softly, glancing up at the raven.

"But Naruto. . . ." Sasuke trailed off with a frown, Naruto shaking his head.

"Lets not let that ruin anything. I'm use to it by now. I'm okay, see?" Naruto smiled, hooking his arm with Sasuke, the raven glaring vengeance in the direction the fat man had went.

". . . Yeah."

"Great! Now lets ride the Ferris wheel!"


	14. Author Note

Hello my dearly beloved readers.

By now most of you have probably heard about the deletion of stories with MA rated content. I am totally against this and at one point I was thinking of editing the content of my chapters to satisfy this blasphemy. Yet I have changed my mine. This is MY story; I put in what I wanted, I like what I put, and I'm not changing it because this site decided to be hypocritical to what it use to stand for.

Yes, that is right! use to believe in the thought to "Unleash your imagination." Now they're deciding to change that. I understand the fact that they're now deciding to pay attention to their site, but deleting wonderfully written work is not the way to go. I put a lot of effort into what I write and I'm not going to dim it down for idiots who can't read warnings. needs to bring back MA rating. If my story gets deleted then so be it. I'll take my work else where, I'm sure other authors will too, then will NO LONGER be the largest and most popular fanfiction website in the world.

If you too agree please sign the petition presented on my profile.

As my readers your decisions matter to me. Do you want me to cut my work so you can continue reading or do you stand by my decision? Either choice is fine.

In anycase if finally decides to listen to the users then I shall continue writing and this author note will be deleted. I will not post the next chapter until I am sure my story will not be deleted. Stay tuned to my profile if I suddenly decide to move my work to a different website.


	15. Changes

Hello all, I know you've been expecting for a very long time a new chapter and I'm sorry I haven't given it to you. Continue reading on for what I have to say.

The Undefine was my very first story on FFN and it will always have a place deep in my heart. The issue, I'm just not feeling it anymore. Overtime my writing skills continue to get better and looking back on my past work like this story makes me cringe a little.

I don't have writer's block anymore - I know what I need to finish the chapter – I just haven't. It's disappointing I know, especially those who had stood by me the entire time. This is why I'm giving you a choice.

I can continue writing The Undefine and somehow get my spark back for it, but expect really delayed updates in the mean time.

Or I can rewrite The Undefine, update sooner rather than later, but give you a whole new outlook on the story and plot.

I'm leaving the choice up to you. Message me or Review. I may even post a poll up for it. Just let me know what you want.

To all my lovely readers,

Sae Ayameko


End file.
